Adam & Eve
by Swandie
Summary: Cloud adalah seorang selebritis terkenal di Midgar ... banyak wanita yang ingin menjadi pasangannya, namun... dia hanya mau membuka hatinya secara perlahan pada seorang artis cantik bernama Tifa, yang entah kenapa mampu menarik hatinya. Warning : AU.
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua! Ini fic FF VII kedua buatan saya yang lagi-lagi menceritakan mengenai Cloud dan Tifa, dan lagi, ini AU alias tak ada kaitannya dengan game. Hope you enjoy it!

PART 1

"Ya, aku mengerti. Ada interview dengan majalah 'Enix' jam 4 nanti."

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike berwarna kuning tampak sedang berdiri menelpon sambil menatap pemandangan kota lewat kaca jendela apartemennya, ekspresinya datar, namun dalam hatinya ia merasa agak jengkel karena dia tidak bisa beristirahat, jam 8 sampai 12 siang tadi dia sudah ada pemotretan, dari jam 12 dia menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah acara_ talk show_, membicarakan mengenai karirnya sampai membahas mengenai kehidupan romansanya karena dia masih single juga sampai sekarang, _talk show_ itu selesai sampai jam setengah 2, dari sana ia harus pergi lagi ke studio untuk pemotretan majalah sampai jam setengah 3, ia baru bisa istirahat setelah itu di apartemennya. Yah, awalnya dia pikir akhirnya dia bisa istirahat juga, tetapi baru satu jam ia menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, tiba-tiba manajernya menelponnya kembali dan mengatakan kalau ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya, _sial... _begitulah isi hatinya.

"Aku akan kesana nanti... ya, mungkin aku akan naik taksi, soalnya mobilku sedang diperbaiki sekarang... ya ya, aku tahu... oke."

Pemuda itu menutup flip _handphone_nya, dan setelah itu ia mengambil _remote_ TV yang ada di atas meja dan menekan tombol berwarna merah yang juga adalah tombol power, dalam sekejap, TV LCD 32 inch itu langsung menyala. Jam digital yang ada di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 14.57, masih lumayan lama sampai waktu berangkat nanti, setidaknya, pria ini ingin rileks dulu meski waktu yang tersedia tidak banyak. Selagi mendengar suara yang terdengar di televisi, pria ini berjalan menuju dapur dengan niat untuk mengambil minuman dari kulkas.

"Baiklah! Sekarang mari kita beralih ke salah satu selebritis kesayangan kita yang bernama... Cloud Strife!"

Langkah pria itu langsung terhenti ketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh presenter itu, dan itu adalah namanya... Cloud Strife. Yah, dia memang adalah salah seorang selebritis terkenal di seluruh negeri, dengan kemampuan aktingnya yang mengagumkan ditambah dengan wajah yang tampan, Cloud Strife langsung menjadi idola seluruh perempuan di Midgar.

"Ya... selebritis kita yang satu ini memang sering sekali menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang ya? Tetapi yang sering sekali ditanyakan adalah... kenapa lelaki setampan itu belum punya pacar juga ya?"

_Bukan urusanmu..._ begitulah isi hati Cloud saat mendengarnya. Pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan romansa dirinya adalah hal yang (sebenarnya) dibenci oleh Cloud, ia bosan karena ditanyai seperti itu terus dimana-mana, apalagi banyak sekali wartawan usil yang menggunakan topik itu sebagai berita utama dengan headline 'CLOUD STRIFE MASIH SINGLE?' sungguh kurang kerjaan.

"Apa coba yang kurang dari Cloud Strife? Tampan? Ya... Tubuhnya bagus? Ya... Baik? Hm, mungkin ya... hahaha, hanya bercanda. Pokoknya, rasanya sosoknya itu benar-benar mendekati sempurna ya? Aku pun ingin sekali memiliki pacar seperti dia..."

Cloud memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan celotehan presenter itu dan berjalan menuju kulkas, dari dalam kulkas, ia mengambil minuman energi yang bernama _'Elixir'_, yang juga merupakan minuman favoritnya. Sambil meminum minumannya, Cloud kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan berniat untuk menonton acara lain. Baru saja tangannya mengambil _remote_, selebritis yang menjadi topik pembicaraan tiba-tiba saja terganti, bukan lagi dirinya, melainkan seorang wanita, penasaran, Cloud memutuskan untuk tidak mengganti channelnya.

"Yak, apakah anda mengenali sosok tadi?" kata presenter itu sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, "kurasa, jawaban anda pasti ya."

Selagi memandang layar televisi, Cloud berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di dekatnya, dan setelah itu ia duduk, dengan minuman yang masih dipegangnya.

"Yang baru saja kita lihat itu adalah seorang artis pendatang baru yang bernama... Tifa Lockhart. Mungkin nama ini memang baru di telinga kita, tetapi apa anda tahu kalau ternyata dia sudah membintangi 2 buah film? Apalagi keduanya adalah film yang sempat booming..."

Kemudian layar televisi berganti gambar menjadi gambar artis perempuan yang disebut-sebut tadi, Tifa Lockhart, nama itu memang terdengar asing di telinga Cloud, apalagi manajernya yang biasanya update mengenai berita selebritis pun tidak pernah memberitahu apapun. Wajahnya bisa dibilang cantik, bola matanya berwarna cokelat... berbeda dengan Cloud yang berwarna biru, rambutnya lurus panjang berwarna hitam dengan kunciran di ujungnya. Sepintas memang tidak ada yang terlalu spesial dengan penampilan gadis ini, penampilannya pun selalu natural, tidak seperti artis lain yang biasanya berdandan medok.

"Baiklah! Cukup sekian berita hari ini, terima kasih atas perhatian anda dan jangan lupa untuk saksikan _Celeb's News_ besok! Sampai jumpa lagi di pertemuan selanjutnya!"

Acara infotainment itu berakhir, dan Cloud juga spontan mematikan televisinya. Entah kenapa acara tadi membuatnya tidak mood lagi untuk menonton acara TV, ditambah lagi, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.18, astaga... cepat sekali rasanya waktu berjalan, padahal tadi dia hanya menonton dua berita saja. Studio 'Enix' lumayan jauh dari apartemen Cloud, mungkin jaraknya sekitar 15-20 menit jika naik taksi, karena itu Cloud segera menghabiskan minumannya dan bersiap-siap pergi keluar mencari taksi. Untuk menyamarkan dirinya dari pandangan orang-orang, Cloud memakai _hoodie_ berwarna putih serta kacamata bening tanpa lensa, sebagai tambahan, Cloud juga memakai kerudungnya, karena orang-orang pasti mengenali rambut _spike_ kuningnya yang memang khas itu.

"... oke, kurasa sudah cukup."

Setelah merasa penampilannya bisa mengelabui, Cloud berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, lalu ia berjalan menuju lift yang ada di lorong sebelah kiri. Sebenarnya sih tidak banyak yang menghuni apartemen ini, paling hanya kalangan tertentu saja, lagipula apartemen ini masih tergolong baru, Cloud juga baru 2 minggu tinggal disini, Cloud memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen ini karena letaknya yang dekat dengan jalan raya, selain itu tidak banyak _papparazi_ yang meliput di sekitar situ.

"Tolong ke lantai dasar ya...," kata Cloud kepada petugas lift.

Petugas lift itu mengangguk dan kemudian menekan tombol angka satu yang ada di deretan bawah, hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu menit untuk sampai ke lantai satu dari lantai sembilan, karena itulah Cloud hanya sempat memakaikan _headset_ ke telinganya ketika lift sudah berbunyi 'ting'. Sesampainya di lantai satu, Cloud tersenyum kepada petugas lift dan berjalan keluar sambil menyetel lagu favoritnya yang bernama _'One Winged Angel_'di _handphone_, lagu itu memang lebih terdengar seperti orkestra, tapi toh... Cloud menyukainya. Ketika ia keluar dari pintu otomatis apartemen, ia memencet tombol berwarna merah yang ada di pilar depan dengan maksud untuk memanggil taksi, ya... apartemen Cloud juga memiliki jasa penyedia taksi sendiri, jadinya Cloud tidak perlu pergi ke jalan raya lagi.

"Selamat sore, kemana anda ingin pergi?" tanya salah satu petugas lewat _interphone_.

"Ke Studio 'Enix', 11th Midgar Street," jawab Cloud sambil memasukkan _handphone_ miliknya ke saku.

"Baik, kami akan segera mengirim taksi untuk anda, harap tunggu."

Berhubung suasana hotel masih sepi, sebuah taksi bisa langsung datang menjemputnya dari arah kanan, ketika taksi itu datang di hadapannya, Cloud membuka pintu dan langsung disambut sang supir dengan sebuah senyum.

"Selamat sore tuan...," kata sopir itu.

"Sore...," jawab Cloud sambil duduk di kursi belakang.

"Apa anda sedang terburu-buru tuan?" tanya supir itu sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Em... tidak juga, memangnya ada apa ya?"

"Yah, karena jam sekarang merupakan jam-jam sibuk, jadinya saya takut jalanan akan macet."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, saya tidak terlalu buru-buru kok," kata Cloud sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

Supir itu hanya mengangguk-angguk, dan setelah itu ia kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada jalan di depan, sementara Cloud melihat-lihat pemandangan luar dengan lagu yang terdengar cukup keras di telinganya.

...

"Astaga Tifa! Aku barusan lihat beritamu di TV! Kau benar-benar cantik!"

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk di sofa dengan _handphone_ yang menempel di telinga kanannya, wajahnya terlihat lelah, maklumlah... tadi siang saja dia berusaha melewati kerumunan para _paparazi _setelah konferensi pers mengenai filmnya yang akan ditayangkan nanti, butuh usaha yang sangat besar untuk melewati _paparazi_ yang keras kepala dan juga pemaksa itu, sampai-sampai Tifa sempat merasa jengkel meskipun ia terus memaksakan senyumnya. _Paparazi_ itu baru menyerah setelah melihat Tifa naik taksi yang hendak mengantar Tifa ke rumahnya, rumah yang penampilannya tidak terlalu menunjukkan sosok rumah artis karena ukurannya yang tidak terlalu besar, Tifa kira ia langsung bisa istirahat ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, tetapi baru saja 15 menit berbaring di ranjang, temannya yang bernama Aerith menelponnya.

"Ya ya... terima kasih Aerith," jawab Tifa sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Setelah jadi artis kau malah makin sibuk ya? Untuk menelponmu saja susah..."

"Yah... maklum saja lah, lagipula aku menyukai pekerjaan ini kok..."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa aku harus bohong...? Hoammm," jawab Tifa sambil menguap lebar.

"Aku hanya takut kau kecapekan."

"Jangan khawatir, aku mulai terbiasa dengan jam kerjaku..."

"Kalau boleh tahu, waktu syuting kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Em...," Tifa berusaha mengingat-ingat, "paling lambat jam 3 pagi."

"Jam tiga pagi? Astaga, lalu mulai syuting lagi jam berapa?"

"Jam... 7 pagi."

"Tujuh pagi! Astaga, berarti selama 3 bulan ini kau tidur kurang dari lima jam?"

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Kok bisa-bisanya kau cuma bilang begitu?"

"Habisnya mau bagaimana? Ibuku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang, bagaimana aku mau membayar biaya rumah sakit kalau aku tidak bekerja?"

"... memang sih."

Kejadiannya memang sudah agak lama, tetapi masih teringat dengan jelas di benak Tifa. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Tifa harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ibunya terserang kanker payudara stadium 3, penyebabnya masih belum diketahui dengan jelas, namun kondisinya tidak selalu bisa ditebak sehingga harus sering dimonitor. Bulan ini menandakan kalau ibu Tifa sudah 8 bulan masuk rumah sakit, dokter yang merawatnya, dokter Zangan, mengatakan kalau kondisi ibunya sudah mulai membaik sekarang, dan stadiumnya juga tidak naik. Meski begitu, ibu Tifa masih belum diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, sampai keadaannya lebih baik baru ibunya boleh pulang.

"Aerith, sudah dulu ya, aku capek."

"Sebelum itu... aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Memberitahu... apa?"

"Aku dan Zack akan menikah..."

Mata Tifa tiba-tiba melebar, "kau serius?"

"Yup! Kemarin dia melamarku di tokoku, astaga... aku malu sekali, apalagi banyak orang melihat..."

"Wah wah, tak kusangka kau akan menikah duluan, apalagi dengan model terkenal itu."

"Hahaha, tapi kami belum bisa menentukan harinya, kau mau menunggu kan?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

"Bagus! Oh, kau mau istirahat kan? Baiklah, sudahan dulu ya, selamat tidur!"

"Iya, dah Aerith," jawab Tifa sambil menekan tombol merah handphonenya.

Setelah selesai mengobrol, Tifa kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, kali ini dia tidak bisa menolerir kantuknya lagi, jadinya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit matanya langsung terpejam. Tetapi selagi matanya terpejam, ada sebuah sms yang masuk ke Handphonennya tanpa ia sadari, dengan nama pengirim 'Reno'.

Continue...

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah bagus? Mohon review ya... Oh iya, handphone yang digunakan Cloud sama dengan yang di FF VII AC, kalau handphone Tifa, itu handphone biasa :)


	2. Chapter 2

AE_2

Perkataan si supir memang tepat, jalanan memang sangat macet seperti biasanya. Macetnya benar-benar parah, sampai-sampai banyak kendaraan yang tak bisa berjalan karena terhimpit, bahkan ada yang membunyi-bunyikan klakson karena jengkel. Yah, inilah resiko tinggal di kota besar, kau harus belajar sabar dalam menghadapi kemacetan seperti ini, kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa tahan lama, kendaraan umum tidak selalu menjadi pilihan yang baik. Tetapi, hal ini justru menguntungkan bagi seorang Cloud Strife yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas di kursi belakang, karena dia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, jadi dia memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk tidur. Meskipun lagu yang disetel di earphonenya tersetel dengan cukup keras, tetapi hal itu tidak menganggu Cloud yang memang sudah sangat mengantuk dari tadi.

"…..," Cloud membalikkan badannya ke sisi kanan, sembari membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

Sang supir taksi hanya bisa mendesah tidak sabar ketika melihat container di depannya tidak berjalan juga dari posisinya, ketika ia melihat jam digital di taksi, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.39, berarti sudah hampir 10 menit dia terjebak di jalan besar ini. Sesekali ia juga melayangkan pandangannya ke kaca spion di tengah-tengah, sambil melihat sang selebriti yang tengah tertidur lelap sekali di belakang.

"Sepertinya jadi artis itu memang melelahkan ya….," pikir sang supir sambil tersenyum.

Untuk mengusir kebosanan, sang supir menyetel sebuah CD lagu ke dalam radio, dan ia juga mengecilkan volumenya supaya tidak membangunkan Cloud yang kelihatannya sudah tidur pulas. Lagu yang disetel olehnya adalah '_One Winged Angel_' ciptaan Nobuo Uematsu, sang komposer terkenal di Midgar. Ketika lagu ini dimainkan, Cloud tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya.

"…..," Cloud meregangkan tubuhnya, sambil menguap sekali.

"Oh, maaf tuan, saya membangunkan anda ya?" tanya supir itu.

"Ngh… tidak, saya bangun memang karena sudah cukup istirahat, itu saja….."

"Oh… baiklah. Dan tuan, berhubung jalanan masih macet, saya ragu kalau saya bisa mengantar anda tepat waktu, apakah tidak apa-apa tuan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa manajerku akan mengerti jika kujelaskan alasannya"

Sebenarnya, manajer Cloud bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa diajak kompromi soal waktu, malah bisa dibilang dia sangat bawel. Cloud yakin kalau dia akan ditegur habis-habisan ketika ia sampai di studio nanti, oh Tuhan, andaikan tadi dia sempat membeli semacam penyumbat telinga supaya ia tidak perlu mendengar ocehan manajernya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Kau menyukai lagu itu ya?" tanya Cloud.

"Lagu yang mana, tuan?"

"Lagu ini, lagu yang sedang kau setel sekarang ini"

"Oh… saya memang penggemar berat Nobuo Uematsu, saya sudah mengoleksi album-albumnya sejak 3 tahun lalu," jawab supir taksi itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau paling suka lagu ini?"

"Betul tuan, lagu ini memang hits setahun lalu, tetapi entah kenapa saya suka…"

Cloud mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tak disangka ternyata supir taksi ini memiliki komposer favorit yang sama dengannya. Ketika Cloud mau mematikan lagu yang dari tadi disetel dari _handphone_nya, tiba-tiba saja _handphone_nya berbunyi (dengan nada dering _One Winged Angel_ juga). Cloud melihat tulisan yang ada di layar _handphone_nya, ternyata yang menelpon itu adalah Zack.

"Halo?"

"Hei Cloud, kenapa kau belum sampai juga?" tanya Zack.

"Sampai kemana?"

"Ke studio! Kau disuruh kemari kan?"

"Memangnya kau juga disana?"

"Justru aku dan kau sama-sama dipanggil untuk pemotretan, memangnya kau tidak diberi tahu itu?"

"….. sama sekali tidak"

"Tidak? Astaga, manajermu payah sekali sih, hal seperti ini kok tidak diberitahu"

"Entah…. Salahkan saja dia, sebenarnya aku juga ingin memecatnya"

"Ya ya ya…. Kau sudah sering bilang begitu padaku, dan….. sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Aku masih di jalan, disini macet sekali, mungkin sudah 15 menit aku terjebak"

"Perlu kuberitahukan hal itu ke manajermu?"

"Tak usah, toh…. Aku juga akan diomeli habis-habisan nanti"

"Malang sekali nasibmu…. Manajerku saja tak sampai begitu"

"Memang, Rufus seperti tidak bisa memilih manajer yang lebih baik untukku"

"Ha ha ha, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia hanya semaunya sendiri. Oh ya! Mumpung aku sudah menelponmu, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu"

"….. apa? Anjingmu melahirkan lagi?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Ini mengenai aku dan Aerith!"

"…. Siapa itu Aerith?"

"Kau tidak tahu Aerith?…. Oh ya, kau memang belum pernah tahu kalau aku sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Memang….. kau sendiri yang tidak pernah bilang, memang kenapa antara kau dengan dia?"

"Aku akan menikah dengannya…."

DONG!

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius! Ini mengenai hidupku bung!"

"Lalu…. Kapan kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Sebenarnya sih, aku baru melamarnya, untuk menikah masih belum tahu tanggal pastinya"

"…..oh"

"Hei! Kenapa reaksimu hanya begitu?"

"Kau sendiri yang heboh duluan…."

"Cloud kau….. ah! Sudahlah! Pokoknya, kau cepat kesini oke? Aku tidak mau mendengar omelan manajermu lagi disini!"

TUT…

TUT…

Cloud menutup flip _handphone_nya, dan setelah itu ia memasukkannya ke saku. Sang supir hanya bisa memandang heran Cloud melalui kaca spion, selain karena ucapan Cloud, dia juga penasaran dengan suara lawan bicaranya yang sangat keras sampai bisa terdengar olehnya meski ia duduk di kursi depan.

"Anu….. sepertinya anda dimarahi," kata sang supir.

"Ya…. Tapi bukan oleh manajerku," jawab Cloud sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu oleh siapa?"

"… temanku, anda tahu Zack Fair?"

"Oh! Maksud anda model terkenal itu? Adik perempuanku sangat menyukainya…"

Cloud tersenyum mendengarnya, dan ketika ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ternyata kendaraan-kendaraan lain sudah mulai jalan, intinya, ia harus siap mental mendengarkan amarah manajernya setiba ia di studio nanti.

…

"Huh! Dasar seenaknya saja!"

Tifa saat ini sedang berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang jaraknya dekat dengan rumahnya, ia terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan karena manajernya, Reno, tiba-tiba mengirim sms ke _handphone_nya yang berisi kalau ada tugas dadakan untuknya, padahal baru 2 jam dia tidur di kamarnya.

"Kuharap kereta ke Midgar Plaza masih ada….," kata Tifa sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Sebenarnya di stasiun ada banyak sekali orang-orang, dan untuk menghindari resiko ketahuan, Tifa menjilbrik rambutnya dan mengenakan kacamata hitam, baju yang ia kenakan juga hanya sekedar kaus santai, _hot pants_, dan hak tinggi, bukan pakaian yang biasa dikenakan para artis. Tifa mempercepat langkahnya menuju loket, dan matanya melebar ketika ia melihat antrean yang cukup panjang. Tifa menghela nafas panjang, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain ikut mengantri, kalau tidak, kemungkinan dia akan tertinggal kereta semakin besar.

"Aduh…, cepat dong… aku buru-buru nih," gerutu Tifa dalam hati.

Pembelian tiket sebenarnya cukup praktis, sehingga seharusnya tidak memakan banyak waktu bagi tiap orang untuk membeli tiket. Sayangnya, masih ada orang yang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengoperasikan mesin loket elektronik ini, terutama orang yang sudah lanjut usia. Seperti sekarang ini, seorang bibi-bibi tampak bingung dalam membeli tiket, sehingga orang-orang di belakang menatapnya dengan kesal, termasuk Tifa sendiri.

"Mesin ini kenapa sih?" kata bibi itu.

Tifa rasanya jengkel sekali, apalagi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.45, astaga... entah dia harus menunggu berapa lama lagi sampai bibi itu selesai membeli tiketnya. Tifa melirik papan jadwal keberangkatan yang ada di atasnya, dan kereta paling awal akan tiba pukul 16.00 nanti. Hal itu menandakan kalau waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi, astaga... padahal Reno bilang kalau pemotretan akan mulai jam 16.25 nanti, naik kereta bawah tanah paling hanya memakan waktu 5 menit, tetapi sayangnya bibi yang paling depan ini masih belum selesai juga dalam mengutak atik mesin elektronik yang ada di hadapannya, kalau begini terus kemungkinan Tifa akan datang telat akan semakin besar.

"Oh... ayolah," bisik Tifa.

Saat Tifa terus memusatkan pandangannya ke depan, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah getaran di tasnya, buru-buru ia merogoh isi tasnya untuk mencari sumber getar itu, dan ternyata itu adalah _handphone_ miliknya. Ternyata ada telepon masuk, dan itu adalah dari Reno, sang manajer Tifa yang (menurutnya) menyebalkan.

"Halo?"

"Yo Teef...," jawab Reno.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa? Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Dengar Reno, sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana"

"Lalu kenapa kau lama sekali? Kurasa sudah 20 menit sejak aku menelponmu"

"Oh, lalu kau kira aku bohong?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu..., aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau lama"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku juga sudah buru-buru ke stasiun, sayangnya aku kurang beruntung dalam mengantri untuk membeli tiket..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada seorang bibi-bibi yang tidak mengerti mengoperasikan mesin loket di depan, sudah hampir 5 menit aku berdiri disini hanya untuk menunggu dia..."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Aku tidak bohong," kata Tifa sambil menekankan ucapannya, "kalau kau tidak percaya, ke stasiun saja sini..."

"Yah... aku tak tahu kau bohong atau jujur padaku, tetapi yang lebih penting, CEPAT kemari"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu... aku akan segera kesana"

"Kutunggu kau... jangan membuatku menghabiskan pulsaku hanya karena untuk menelponmu berkali-kali"

Kata terakhir Reno tadi sekaligus mengakhiri percakapan mereka berdua. Tifa memasukkan _handphone_nya ke dalam tas dengan kesal, kenapa sih dia harus punya manajer yang seperti ini? Reno memang masih muda, tetapi dia sangat posesif terhadap artis yang ditanganinya. Andaikan bisa, rasanya Tifa ingin sekali mengganti manajernya dengan manajer lain yang lebih baik dan bisa sesuai dengan keinginannya. Lalu dia bilang jangan membuat dia menghabiskan pulsanya? Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya menelpon? Jujur, hari ini sepertinya hari yang sangat buruk untuk Tifa, stress dan lelah bertumpuk menjadi satu di kepalanya.

"Oh... ayolah, kau tahu kan aku sedang mengejar waktu?" gumam Tifa dalam hati.

Bibi tadi masih bingung dalam mengoperasikan mesin loket itu, tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah juga dan pergi. Hati Tifa langsung senang, akhirnya dia tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.57, Tifa berharap semoga ia bisa tiba di studio tepat waktu.

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga, mohon read and review ya! Makasih juga buat reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3

AE_3

Cloud sungguh belajar bersabar hari ini, sudah tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang, di jalan dia terjebak macet hingga ia telat 15 menit, dan sesampainya di studio dengan tubuh yang masih lelah, dia harus mendengar omelan manajernya itu. Untungnya, Cloud sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ini, jadinya ia hanya perlu merespon setiap omelan sang manajer dengan anggukan atau hanya sekedar berkata 'maaf'. Cloud diceramahi sekitar 10 menit_ full_ nonstop, dari sini bisa diambil kesimpulan kalau manajer Cloud sangat suka berbicara panjang lebar mengenai hal yang (bagi Cloud) tidak penting, mulai dari 'kalau kau seperti ini terus, nanti tidak akan ada yang mau bekerja denganmu!' sampai seperti 'kau ini malas sekali sih! Jangan suka membuat orang lain menunggu lama!', dua kalimat itu selalu dilontarkan ketika Cloud telat.

"Jangan terlambat lagi seperti hari ini, mengerti!" bentak sang manajer.

"Ya ya... aku tahu," jawab Cloud sambil melepas _headset_nya.

"Dasar... ingatlah kalau kau itu selebritis terkenal, Cloud. Kau harus selalu datang tepat waktu"

"Sudah kubilang, tadi aku terjebak macet Elena... bahkan sampai 15 menit."

"Kau selalu saja punya alasan Cloud... aku sudah bosan mendengar alasanmu yang begini, begitu, dan lain sebagainya. Kau tahu kan kalau kau harus bisa selalu bersikap profesional?" kata Elena sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"..." Cloud menghela nafas panjang, dia memang malas untuk adu mulut dengan manajer nya yang satu ini.

"Pemotretan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, jadi sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada fotografer Cid di dalam sana," kata Elena yang setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Cloud.

_Dasar wanita egois... _begitulah pikir Cloud ketika melihat Elena yang pergi meninggalkannya. Mulut wanita berambut kuning itu ibarat kaset rusak yang disetel di radio usang, dimana suara yang dihasilkan adalah suara sumbang yang diulang berkali-kali, dan pastinya membuat orang ingin sekali menutup telinga.

"Dasar, dari tadi dia belum kehabisan tenaga untuk mengoceh."

Tiba-tiba saja Zack muncul dari belakang Cloud, sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut jabrik hitamnya itu.

"Yah, begitulah Elena... kurasa dia kelebihan gizi di pita suaranya."

"Ha ha ha! Astaga, kau serius berkata begitu?"

"Yah... memang kelihatannya seperti itu, dari dulu aku heran bagaimana dia bisa berteriak terus dalam waktu lama"

"Mungkin dia sempat menelan microphone plus speaker dulu..." kata Zack sambil menahan tawanya.

"..." Cloud tertawa kecil mendengar candaan sahabatnya, "kau belum pemotretan Zack?"

"Sebentar lagi, katanya ada persiapan sedikit lagi, aku sendiri juga bosan menunggu mereka"

"Berarti... beruntung aku datang telat ya? Pemotretan pun akhirnya telat juga," kata Cloud sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hm... sepertinya aku akan pulang telat hari ini, berhubung pemotretan telat juga, kelihatannya aku harus minta maaf pada Aerith," kata Zack sambil mengamati arlojinya.

"Memang kau ada janji apa dengan dia?"

"Aku ada janji makan malam dengannya, sekalian mengajaknya nonton..."

"Kau janji jam berapa?"

"Jam 7, tapi aku rasa pemotretan akan makan waktu sampai jam 8, huff..."

"Lebih baik kau hubungi dia, untuk jaga-jaga saja..."

"Nah... tidak perlu, Aerith tipe perempuan yang pengertian, dia tidak pernah marah meskipun aku selalu telat datang ke tempatnya."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh membuatnya khawatir kan?"

Baru saja Zack mau menjawab, tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita berambut kuncir menghampirinya sambil memberi semacam isyarat dengan tangannya. Zack langsung mengerti apa maksud wanita itu, dan ia meresponnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah melihat respon Zack, wanita itu langsung lari terburu-buru sampai tumpukan file yang dipegangnya hampir jatuh, Cloud pikir... pasti wanita itu asisten Cid, kalau tidak salah namanya Shera.

"Cloud, pemotretan sudah mulai tuh, katanya kita harus foto berdua," kata Zack sambil berjalan, Cloud mengikutinya dari samping.

"Foto berdua? Foto apa?"

"Foto... pasangan homo terlaris."

"Oh... ayolah Zack," jawab Cloud dengan muka jijik.

"Ha ha ha! Aku hanya bercanda, Cloud! Aku sendiri masih belum tahu foto apa, tapi sepertinya foto untuk majalah wanita."

"Majalah wanita... dengan laki-laki sebagai covernya, astaga... aku tak bisa membayangkan apa title beritanya"

"Sudahlah Cloud, yang penting masih ada yang mau menawari kita pekerjaan, tanda kalau kita masih laku."

"..." Cloud tertawa kecil, "aku tak menyangka jadi selebriti akan seberat ini."

"Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa Cloud?"

"Sebenarnya sih tidak juga, apalagi di saat seperti ini, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tidur di rumah."

"Kau tidak berniat mengunjungi ayahmu?"

"... tidak."

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggunya, Sephiroth terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Zack mengangguk-angguk ketika mendengar jawaban sahabat baiknya itu. Ayah Cloud, Sephiroth, adalah seorang aktor senior terkenal se Midgar yang kini beralih profesi sebagai sutradara. Belum lama ini, film buatannya laris manis di pasaran sehingga ia dinobatkan menjadi _best film director_ tahun ini. Dari kabar yang sedang beredar, Sephiroth tengah mengerjakan project mengenai film terbarunya, dengan genre _thriller. _Sephiroth sempat meminta Cloud untuk menjadi pemeran utama filmnya, tetapi karena sibuk dengan berat hati Cloud terpaksa menolaknya.

"Padahal kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan langsung menerimanya," kata Zack.

"Sudahlah, lagipula Sephiroth sudah menemukan pemeran pengganti yang lebih baik"

"Yang lebih baik? Siapa?"

"... Genesis"

"Genesis? Oh, maksudmu bintang film _action_ itu?"

"Iya, tak lama setelah aku minta maaf lewat telepon, Sephiroth langsung menghubungi manajer Genesis untuk menjadi pemeran utama film ini. Sephiroth bilang, cuma dia pengganti yang cocok."

"Wow... mata sutradara handal memang beda."

"Huh, siapa bilang? Waktu aku masih 12 tahun, Sephiroth sempat bingung memilih setelan jas untuk acara kelulusanku, akhirnya... dia membeli setelan jas berwarna norak."

Zack tersenyum sembari menahan tawa, tak bisa dia bayangkan bagaimana sosok Cloud waktu masih awal remaja mengenakan setelan jas berwarna norak (apalagi kuning).

"Jangan tertawa..."

"Maaf maaf... lucu saja untuk membayangkannya."

Selagi mereka asyik mengobrol, ternyata ruang pemotretan sudah ada di depan mereka. Ketika mereka berdua masuk, sang fotografer, Cid, tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Ketika pria itu menyadari kedatangan Cloud dan Zack, dia langsung datang menghampiri sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Oh... halo Cloud Strife dan Zack Fair!" kata pria itu, "aku sudah menunggu kalian!"

"Em... halo," kata Cloud sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, diikuti oleh Zack.

"Kurasa... kalian sudah tahu bahwa akulah yang meminta agar kalian difoto berdua... untuk menjadi cover majalah."

"Anu, kalau boleh tahu cover majalah apa ya?" tanya Zack.

"Cover majalah 'Square', kurasa kalian sudah tahu majalah itu."

"'Square'? Maksudmu majalah_ infotainment_ itu?" tanya Zack lagi.

"Betul! Kebetulan kali ini kami ingin membahas mengenai para bintang muda yang sedang naik daun, jadi aku segera menghubungi manajer kalian, sebelum kalian lebih sibuk lagi."

_Yah, memang sebenarnya kami sibuk kok..._begitulah isi pikiran mereka berdua ketika mendengar perkataan pria itu.

"Oh ya. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Tseng, dan aku adalah salah satu staf dari '_Square Magazine Production_', senang bisa bertemu dan bekerja sama dengan kalian, Cloud dan Zack" kata Tseng sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Cloud dan Zack saling bertatapan sesaat, dan setelah itu mereka berdua menyalami Tseng secara bergantian. Cloud dan Zack sempat curiga ketika mendengar kalimat 'senang bisa bertemu dan bekerja sama dengan kalian', jangan-jangan... manajer mereka telah membuat sebuah kesepakatan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Hm... sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu satu orang lagi," kata Tseng.

"Ada satu lagi?" tanya Cloud.

"Ya, dia adalah salah satu bintang yang sedang tenar juga, kupikir... tak ada salahnya mengundang dia."

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah artis pendatang baru, Tifa Lockhart."

...

"_Next station... Midgar Plaza, please watch your step and check your belongings_"

Setelah menunggu 6 menit untuk mengantri membeli tiket, Tifa langsung berlari terburu-buru ke kereta yang saat itu sudah tiba, dan di detik-detik terakhir, Tifa berhasil masuk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ditambah lagi, kereta yang dia naiki sekarang bisa dibilang ramai sehingga ia harus rela berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, kalau saja di kereta tidak ada AC, mungkin Tifa sudah pingsan.

"Oke, harus siap-siap," pikir Tifa.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, akhirnya kereta tiba juga di stasiun Midgar Plaza. Ketika pintu otomatis terbuka, kerumunan orang-orang langsung pergi keluar tanpa mau mengalah, bercampur dengan orang-orang yang ingin masuk ke dalam. Tifa sangat kesal di dorong-dorong seperti ini, itulah sebabnya dia kurang suka naik kereta bawah tanah.

"Ukh, kenapa orang ini tidak mau minggir sih?" pikir Tifa sambil berusaha menerobos kerumunan.

Butuh perjuangan cukup keras untuk keluar dari kerumunan yang bagaikan kumpulan semut itu, dan lagi tas Tifa suka terjepit badan orang-orang dari 2 arah, untungnya sih tidak sampai terjatuh atau terlempar, karena repot jika sampai terjadi, apalagi isi tas Tifa dipenuhi oleh barang-barang penting seperti dompet, kartu identitas, dan _handphone_.

"Uh... ayo Tifa, kau pasti bisa," pikir Tifa sambil menarik badannya.

Perjuangan Tifa berbuah manis, setelah bersusah payah akhirnya dia bisa keluar juga dari kerumunan itu. Tifa berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, padahal dia baru saja turun dari kereta, tetapi dia sudah sangat kelelahan seperti ini. Sambil mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya, Tifa melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari stasiun, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh setiap dia menghentakkan langkahnya, pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit.

"... sial, kelihatannya kakiku terkilir," kata Tifa sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

Saat dia sedang memijati pergelangan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja Handphonennya bergetar lagi, dengan rasa jengkel Tifa langsung mengambil _handphone_ itu dan menjawabnya tanpa melihat kembali siapa penelponnya, karena dia sudah tahu kalau yang menelponnya pasti sang manajer posesif, Reno.

"Halo..."

"Dimana kau? kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Aku sudah sampai di stasiun, Reno."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kesini."

"Aku juga mau cepat-cepat, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakiku, kakiku terkilir sewaktu mau keluar dari kerumunan tadi."

"Astaga Tifa... kau tahu? Aku sudah capek mendengar alasan-alasanmu, mulai dari seorang bibi-bibi yang tidak bisa mengoperasikan mesin loket, lalu kakimu terkilir, nanti alasan apa yang mau kau pakai lagi?"

"Kenapa sih kau selalu meragukan ucapanku? Aku tidak bohong!"

"Karena kau terlalu banyak alasan..."

"Dan asal kau tahu, semua alasan itu benar," kata Tifa sambil menekankan ucapannya, "dan karena kakiku seperti ini, tolong bilang pada fotografernya agar aku tidak memakai heels saat pemotretan nanti, aku tidak mau kakiku makin parah."

"Hmp... ya, baiklah. Tetapi, kau juga cepat datang kemari, karena ada 2 orang yang sedang menunggumu..."

"Dua orang? Siapa saja?"

"Kau datang saja dulu kesini, biar kau bisa lihat sendiri. Dan jangan membuat klien kita kecewa karena kecerobohanmu Tifa, ingat itu."

TUT...

TUT...

Lagi-lagi Reno mengakhiri pembicaraan seenaknya, rasanya ingin sekali Tifa melempar _handphone_nya sampai hancur supaya manajernya tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi. Tetapi ada satu masalah yang lebih penting sekarang, bagaimana caranya supaya ia bisa sampai di studio? Jarak dari stasiun ke studio sebenarnya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, tetapi berhubung kaki Tifa terkilir, rasanya tidak mungkin dia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berjalan.

"Sebaiknya aku naik taksi...," kata Tifa sambil memasukkan Handphonenya ke tasnya.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret, Tifa berjalan menuju tangga eskalator yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Banyak orang yang menatapnya aneh sekaligus kasihan, tetapi Tifa memilih untuk mengacuhkannya, karena yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini adalah untuk bisa sampai ke studio secepatnya, bukan untuk merasa malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang secara mendadak. Tifa merasa kakinya semakin sakit ketika ia melangkah, terutama saat ia meletakkan kakinya di sebuah anak tangga eskalator, saat ia melihat kakinya (lagi), barulah ia tahu apa sebab kakinya bertambah sakit.

"Astaga... aku lupa kalau daritadi aku memakai hak tinggi," kata Tifa sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Daripada sakitnya bertambah parah, Tifa memutuskan untuk melepas hak tingginya, dan alangkah kagetnya dia ketika melihat pergelangan kakinya mulai membengkak. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Tifa langsung mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya untuk mengambil perban yang selalu ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga, mungkin itu tidak banyak membantu, tetapi hanya itu pengobatan yang ada sekarang, dan karena terburu-buru, lilitan perbannya terlihat agak berantakan.

"... oke, kelihatannya sudah cukup."

Tifa melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu keluar, dan dia sama sekali tidak malu meskipun orang-orang di sekelilingnya menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik, sepertinya urat malunya sudah putus semenjak dia mengawali karirnya sebagai seorang artis. Jadinya, dia terobos saja sampai dia akhirnya bisa keluar dari stasiun.

"Taksi!" teriak Tifa.

Sebuah taksi berwarna kuning langsung berhenti ketika melihat Tifa yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tifa langsung bernafas lega, dengan naik taksi ini, dia bisa langsung sampai di studio tanpa harus takut telat, dan tanpa tambahan omelan dari Reno lagi.

Fuh, jujur... chapter kali ini sangat menguras pikiran saya, maaf ya kalau kurang bagus, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

AE_4

Waktu terus berjalan, dan kini waktu sedang menunjukkan pukul 17.05 sore, waktu yang tentu nya sangat ngaret dari rencana pemotretan semula. Cloud hanya bisa duduk di sofa sambil meneguk minuman yang baru saja di belinya tadi dari mesin penjual minuman, sambil mendengarkan lagu yang disetel dari _handphone_nya. Sementara Zack, dia memilih untuk tidur di sofa karena bosan dan capek menunggu, apalagi Cid bilang dia masih butuh persiapan lagi untuk pemotretan mereka, entah apa itu, yang pasti Cloud dan Zack tidak menanyakannya.

"Ayolah Shera! Apakah masih belum siap juga?" teriak Cid.

"Ah... sebentar lagi akan dikirim katanya," jawab Shera sambil membetulkan tumpukan file di tangannya.

Dari tadi Cloud sangat terganggu dengan omelan dan teriakan Cid, Cid memang dikenal keras terhadap semua kru nya, tetapi kelihatannya dia paling galak terhadap Shera, sang asisten. Entah sudah berapa kali Shera terus diteriaki olehnya, mungkin sudah sekitar belasan kali, sampai-sampai Cloud bosan mendengarnya, dan lagi, itu lah salah satu alasan mengapa Cloud memasang _headset_nya kembali.

"Astaga! Bagaimana sih kalian ini? Kenapa kerja kalian begitu lambat?"

Lagi-lagi Cid mengomel kepada para kru nya, tetapi entah kenapa tidur Zack tetap tidak terganggu meski omelan itu menggema ke seisi ruangan. Cloud memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum telinga nya bertambah sakit, apalagi teriakan Cid bisa menembus _headset_nya meskipun Cloud yakin ia sudah menyetel volume lagunya cukup keras. beruntung tempat sampah tersedia di dekat pintu depan, jadinya itu bisa menjadi alasan untuk Cloud keluar.

Cloud berjalan keluar dari ruangan sambil tersenyum kepada setiap staf yang menyapanya, banyak sekali staf yang terlihat sibuk dan berlari kesana kemari, perasaan Cloud mengatakan kalau mereka semua sibuk karena mempersiapkan pemotretan dirinya, karena kelihatannya permintaan dari Cid dan Tseng cukup merepotkan. Cloud sedikit merasa bersalah, jujur... meski sudah bekerja selama 3 tahun di dunia keartisan dan sering melakukan pemotretan, Cloud tidak pernah melihat mereka sampai sesibuk ini.

"Halo? Ah iya... kuharap kau bisa segera mengirimnya sekarang, soalnya kami benar-benar membutuhkan itu," kata salah seorang staf yang sedang menelpon.

Cloud memandangi staf yang dilewatinya dengan rasa heran, sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang dipersiapkan oleh mereka? Lama kelamaan dia menjadi penasaran juga. Setelah berjalan selama 2 menit, Cloud akhirnya menemukan lokasi tempat sampah itu, ketika Cloud baru saja mau membuang botol minumannya, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita yang mendadak masuk ke dalam studio. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan dan basah kuyup, sepertinya di luar turun hujan.

"Astaga! Hujannya parah!" kata wanita itu sambil memandang keluar.

Setelah heran memandang staf yang lari kesana kemari di sekitarnya, kini Cloud malah heran terhadap wanita yang baru masuk ini, apa wanita ini juga salah satu staf? Tapi, kenapa penampilannya kacau sekali? Dan lagi... dia telanjang kaki?

"Uh... entah dimana ruang pemotretannya," bisik wanita itu, meski Cloud masih bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Wanita itu menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri nya, tetapi kelihatannya dia tidak melihat ke arah Cloud. Cloud merasa kalau sepertinya dia pernah melihat wanita ini, entah kapan atau dimana, tetapi wanita ini terasa familiar baginya. Sayangnya, wajah wanita itu tertutup rambut panjangnya yang basah, sehingga Cloud tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah sofa yang ada di sebelah kirinya, tetapi kelihatannya dia sulit sekali untuk berjalan, saat Cloud melihat kakinya, ternyata kaki wanita itu sedang diperban, dan di balik perban itu ada sesuatu yang menonjol keluar, sepertinya kakinya bengkak.

"... ah!"

Saat ia mau melangkahkan kakinya yang bengkak, tiba-tiba saja keseimbangan tubuhnya menjadi oleng dan dia pun terjatuh. Melihat itu, Cloud langsung berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat, dan sesaat sebelum tubuh wanita itu menyentuh lantai keramik yang keras, Cloud langsung menangkap tangan wanita itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Akhirnya, Cloud bisa melihat wajah wanita ini dengan jelas, ternyata dia adalah Tifa Lockhart! Yang dari tadi sedang ditunggu oleh banyak orang termasuk dirinya.

"..." Cloud masih memandang wajah wanita itu, sembari tak percaya kalau wanita berantakan nan ceroboh yang sedang dipeluknya kali ini ternyata adalah seorang artis, sama sepertinya.

"Ah... aduh..." kata Tifa dengan wajah yang kesakitan.

"Oh... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cloud yang sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kakiku... kakiku sakit sekali..."

"Biar kugendong kau... tak apa kan?"

"Terima kasih em... eh, kau kan...?"

"... ya?"

"Kau... kau itu kan..."

"Em... ya?"

"Cloud... Strife... kan?"

"Em... ya, memang kenapa?"

"A... astaga, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang artis terkenal menggendongku? Bisa-bisa malah menjadi gosip..."

"Tak usah khawatir, tak ada wartawan yang meliput sekarang, lagipula aku yakin kalau kau butuh bantuan..."

"Tapi... kau yakin?"

"... Kenapa tidak?" tanya Cloud sambil tersenyum, "dan lagi kita akan melakukan pemotretan bersama, jadi sekalian..."

Tifa melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar itu, ternyata dia lah orang yang dimaksud Reno yang akan melakukan pemotretan bersamanya, lalu... siapa satu orang lagi?

"Hup..." Cloud menggendong Tifa dengan gaya _bridal style, _atau biasanya dikenal sebagai gendongan ala putri, beruntung dia memiliki tubuh yang lumayan berotot, jadinya menggendong Tifa bukan hal yang sulit baginya.

"Terima kasih ya..." kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, anggap saja ini sebagai tanda perkenalan kita," jawab Cloud.

"Tanda perkenalan?"

"Iya, soalnya meski kita hari ini berkerja sama, tapi kita belum saling mengenal kan?"

"Em... berteman... dengan seorang artis terkenal?" bisik Tifa.

"Hei... kau juga artis terkenal kan? Tak usah berkata begitu..." jawab Cloud sambil tersenyum.

Tifa sama sekali tak menyangka, seorang aktor terkenal seperti Cloud ternyata adalah sosok yang ramah. Saat masih shooting film nya dulu, ada seorang aktor terkenal yang dipasangkan dengan dirinya, aktor itu masih muda dan tampan, bahkan di televisi dan majalah dia selalu terlihat tersenyum, Tifa pikir orang ini pasti baik. Tetapi... ternyata dia salah, dia sadar kalau dia masih sangat naif waktu itu, tak lama setelah Tifa diperkenalkan dengannya, sifat aslinya pun terlihat. Dia sama sekali tidak BAIK seperti yang sering diperlihatkan di televisi, lebih tepatnya dia sangat... yah, brengsek. Mengapa? Tifa sangat ingat kejadian itu, saat dia sedang ganti baju di dalam ruang ganti untuk shooting adegan berikutnya, dan entah kenapa dia selalu merasa ada yang aneh setiap ia mengganti baju di ruangan itu, rasanya dia seperti... diintip. Awalnya Tifa merasa kalau itu hanya perasaannya saja , jadinya dia cuek saja dan tetap mengganti bajunya dari atas hingga bawah. Sampai 5 hari kemudian, barulah Tifa mengetahui kalau kecurigaannya tepat, ternyata... aktor itu selalu mengintipnya ganti baju melalui sebuah kaca di ruang gantinya yang telah dimanipulasi diam-diam, apalagi... semua itu direkam! Direkam oleh kamera video yang juga dia bawa sendiri!

Mengetahui itu, Tifa langsung melapor tindakannya kepada sang sutradara dan memintanya untuk segera memecatnya dan menelpon polisi untuk menangkapnya. Tetapi, ternyata jawaban sang sutradara sangat mengejutkan, sutradara itu membantah seluruh ucapan Tifa dan mengatakan kalau aktor itu tidak mungkin melakukannya, dia terus berkata kalau aktor itu adalah orang yang baik dan dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Tifa tentu saja tidak terima, dan entah kenapa dia yakin... kalau sutradara nya ini pasti juga bekerjasama dengan aktor itu untuk mengintip dan merekamnya, kalau tidak... bagaimana mungkin kaca itu ada disana kan? Sial... kenapa dia bisa sangat bodoh dan ceroboh waktu itu? Dan apa yang dilakukan aktor itu dengan videonya sekarang, Tifa tidak tahu, meskipun sekarang tidak ada berita mengenai video dirinya yang sedang ganti baju beredar, tetapi dia tetap merasa takut. Aktor yang berwajah malaikat... tetapi hatinya adalah setan, Tifa sangat membenci aktor itu, apalagi setiap melihatnya di acara televisi, dia langsung merasa jijik dan mengganti channelnya, kalau perlu... dia bisa mematikan televisinya. Sejak itulah kesan Tifa terhadap seluruh aktor terkenal hampir selalu jelek, termasuk Cloud yang (diam-diam) merupakan idolanya, tetapi... Tifa merasa kalau dia berbeda.

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku?" tanya Cloud sambil menatap Tifa.

"Eh? Ti... tidak ada apa-apa..." kata Tifa yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai ke ruang pemotretan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Em... iya..."

Ketika Cloud dan Tifa memasuki ruang pemotretan, suasana masih tetap sibuk, tetapi sepertinya sudah lebih siap daripada sebelumnya. Cloud menurunkan Tifa secara perlahan, dan setelah itu ia memapahnya karena ia yakin Tifa tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar jika kakinya seperti itu, Tifa hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berterima kasih, awalnya dia ingin menolak, tetapi kali ini dia tidak bisa sok kuat dengan berkata 'aku bisa jalan sendiri kok'. Cloud juga melihat Zack yang sudah bangun dan berdiri sambil menatap kru-kru yang membawa barang-barang kesana kemari, tetapi ketimbang menghampiri Zack, Cloud memilih untuk memapah Tifa ke sofa terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih Cloud... aku tak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih padamu..."

"Sama-sama..."

Tak lama kemudian, Zack kembali berjalan menuju sofa, dan dia kaget ketika melihat Cloud yang sedang berbincang bersama dengan seorang wanita.

"Yo Cloud! Darimana saja kau?" tanya Zack.

"Tadi hanya berniat membuang sampah di depan, tetapi langsung berubah ketika bertemu dia," jawab Cloud, Tifa hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Siapa wanita ini?"

"Orang yang tadi disebut oleh Tseng, yang akan melakukan pemotretan dengan kita."

"Oleh Tseng? Hm..."

"Masa kau lupa?"

"Sebentar... oh! Maksudmu Tifa Lockhart?"

"Yep..."

"Astaga! Kemana saja kau, nona? Kami semua menunggumu!"

Tifa tidak langsung menjawab, ia baru menjawab setelah merapikan poni nya, "maafkan aku... tadi aku menemui banyak masalah dalam perjalanan kesini, dan... Zack?"

"Hah?"

"Kau... Zack Fair kan?"

"Ya ya... aku memang Zack Fair, memang kenapa?"

"Kau tunangan Aerith kan?"

"... kenapa kau bisa tahu itu? Rasanya aku belum memberitahu media tentang..."

"Aku sahabatnya, sahabat Aerith..."

Zack melebarkan matanya, "kau serius?"

"Iya, aku memang sahabatnya, Aerith sering cerita tentang kau..."

Selagi mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, Cid datang menghampiri mereka, dengan pipa rokok yang menempel di mulutnya.

"Hei kalian bertiga, karena semuanya sudah siap, jadinya kalian bersiap-siap sana, kostum-kostum yang diminta juga sudah disiapkan. Astaga, permintaan pria itu banyak sekali!" katanya.

"Oh ya, bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu dengan pergelangan kaki ku yang bengkak ini? sebenarnya aku juga meminta supaya aku tidak memakai_ heels_ saat pemotretan nanti," kata Tifa sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Hah? Oh... itu soal gampang, bisa di edit atau di tutupi, asal jangan jatuh saja saat pemotretan nanti," kata Cid sambil melepas pipa rokok dari mulutnya, "ya sudahlah, cepat kalian ganti baju! Jangan membuang waktu lagi!"

Sang forografer ini seperti tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri, memangnya siapa juga yang dari tadi membuang-buang waktu? Padahal Cloud dan Zack sudah datang dan bersiap-siap dari tadi, sampai Tifa datang, pemotretan pun baru mulai tak lama setelahnya. Tetapi kesal pun tak ada gunanya, jadi lebih baik mereka segera berganti kostum dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan, dan lagi sepertinya hujan di luar bertambah deras.

Akhirnya saya update lagi. maaf ya kalau saya update nya kelamaan, chapter ini juga sangat menguras pikiran saya, maaf ya kalau misalnya kurang bagus. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

AE_5

Meski pun persiapannya memakan waktu lama, tetapi semua itu terbayarkan karena pemotretan berjalan dengan lancar. Baik Cloud, Tifa, dan Zack, mereka dapat menjalani pemotretan dengan baik meski pun mereka harus berkali-kali berganti kostum. Sesuai perkataan Cid, permintaan Tseng sangatlah merepotkan, selama pemotretan dialah (Tseng) yang mengarahkan mereka bertiga dalam soal kostum. Kostumnya memang tidak ada yang aneh, sayangnya jumlahnya memang terlalu banyak, dalam beberapa kali pemotretan, mungkin ada sekitar belasan... tidak... puluhan pasang kostum! Dan di kostum itu terpasang merek bertuliskan 'Shinra', berarti pemotretan ini secara tidak langsung juga mempromosikan produk-produk buatan Shinra, yang memang sudah merambah hingga ke baju.

"Yak... bagus sekali! Terus berpose seperti itu!" teriak Cid kegirangan.

Saat ini adalah giliran Cloud dan Tifa berfoto bersama, dan ini adalah sesi foto terakhir pemotretan hari ini. Untuk sesi ini, Cloud mengenakan kaos bergaris dengan topi berwarna cokelat di kepalanya, celana nya jeans, dan alas kaki nya adalah sneaker berwarna putih. Sementara Tifa, dia mengenakan dress berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan sepatu berhak rendah yang berwarna putih juga, untuk hiasannya Tifa hanya menambahkan anting berwarna serupa. Penampilan mereka berdua bisa dibilang sederhana, tetapi sangat memukau, entah sudah berapa kru dan staf yang terpana dengan mereka, termasuk Tseng yang wajahnya terlihat sangat puas. Apalagi, katanya Tseng sangat menyukai foto Cloud yang memeluk pinggang Tifa dengan Tifa yang merangkul pundak Cloud, dia langsung senang dan seolah berkata 'majalah kali ini pasti akan laku keras!' dalam hatinya.

"Oke... selesai! Pemotretan kalian bagus sekali!" kata Cid sambil bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh yang lain.

Cloud, Tifa, dan Zack hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan senyuman, mereka tidak merespon lebih dari itu karena mereka sangat lelah. Terutama Tifa, dia sudah menguras banyak sekali tenaga untuk datang ke sini, dan tanpa istirahat dia harus langsung memulai pemotretannya. Tifa berjalan menuju sofa untuk beristirahat, rasa sakit di kaki nya sudah berkurang karena bengkak di kaki nya sudah mulai mengempis meski sedikit. Dalam hati, Tifa terus berterima kasih pada Cloud yang sudah memperhatikan dan menolong nya, bahkan Cloud juga yang memberikan obat untuk dioleskan di kaki Tifa.

"Tak kusangka kalau ternyata dia baik juga..." bisik Tifa dalam hati.

Cloud saat ini tengah berbicara dengan Zack yang sedang menggebu-gebu akan rencana nya untuk melamar Aerith nanti, ternyata rencana nya untuk mengajak Aerith pergi tetap berjalan, berhubung orang tua Aerith sedang tidak ada di rumah jadi Aerith bisa menerima tawaran Zack untuk makan malam bersama dan menonton bioskop. Tetapi, ternyata saat di bioskop itu lah Zack merencanakan kejutan nya, meski tidak ahli dalam hal ini, tetapi Cloud turut senang dengan rencana sahabat nya itu.

"Kau serius mau melamarnya di bioskop?" tanya Cloud.

"Pasti nya! Di kepalaku sudah tersimpan rencana yang sangat brilian!" jawab Zack.

"Apa rencana mu?"

"Eits! Aku tak akan memberi tahu mu sekarang. tunggu saja telepon dariku besok..."

"... kau ini memberi tahu orang kok setengah-setengah?" tanya Cloud sambil menghela nafas.

"Bukan begitu Cloud... aku hanya tidak ingin memberitahu mu sekarang. Aku akan memberi tahumu besok..." kata Zack sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ya ya ya..."

Tifa terus menatap mereka berdua meski pun ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, yang pasti ekspresi Zack terlihat senang sekali. Tifa mangalihkan pandangan nya ke depan, dan alangkah kaget nya dia ketika melihat Reno yang tiba-tiba berdiri menghadap diri nya.

"Reno...?"

"..." Reno tidak menjawab, dia tetap memandang Tifa dengan ekspresi yang serius.

"... kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

"... sedikit," kata Reno sambil duduk di samping Tifa.

"Sedikit?"

"Ya, sedikit..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"..." Reno tidak menjawab, dia malah memainkan _handphone_ yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari saku nya.

"Reno, jawab pertanyaanku..."

"Justru kau yang tidak sadar-sadar, Tifa Lockhart."

"..." Tifa melayangkan pandangan bingung ke manajer nya, "aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"..." Reno menghela nafas sebelum menjawab perkataan Tifa, "kau bisa mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Tifa."

"... apa?"

"Aktor itu, kurasa kau tertarik dengan nya, benar kan?"

"... Hah?"

"Tak usah pura-pura, dari tadi kau terus menatapnya."

"Hei Merah... asal kau tahu saja, aku tak tertarik padanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menatapnya?"

"Aku... aku hanya kagum padanya, karena dia baik dan rendah hati... tidak seperti aktor lainnya."

"Nah! Itu lah kebiasaan jelekmu!" kata Reno yang tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri.

"... kebiasaan jelek?"

"Kau terlalu naif dan tak pernah bisa belajar! Apa kau sudah lupa tentang kejadian yang lalu! Kejadian yang hampir saja merenggut karir dan hidup mu!"

Kalimat itu seolah membuat Tifa membeku, apalagi ketika ia menekankan ucapan nya di bagian 'Apa kau sudah lupa tentang kejadian yang lalu!' . Tifa langsung bangkit berdiri, dan dengan cepat dia menampar Reno sekencang-kencang nya, membuat Reno sukses kesakitan.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Mengungkit-ungkit hal itu disini!"

Air mata Tifa tumpah, dan setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan pemotretan dengan kesal. Mengapa Reno harus mengatakan hal itu keras-keras? Apa dia tidak melihat kalau di sekeliling nya ada banyak sekali staff serta kru-kru yang mendengarkan? Kenapa sih dia tidak peka? Kenapa sih dia tidak pernah bisa memikirkan perasaannya? Sambil berpikir begitu, Tifa langsung berjalan ke arah pintu darurat dan setelah dia masuk ke dalam, dia langsung menangis sekencang-kencang nya. Dia benar-benar malu, sekarang pasti orang akan bertanya-tanya mengenai apa maksud dari ucapan Reno.

"... kenapa? Kenapa dia harus bilang begitu?" gumam Tifa sambil menangis.

...

Suasana ruang pemotretan menjadi dipenuhi oleh suara bisikan orang-orang, dan semua itu karena Tifa yang tiba-tiba menampar Reno dan pergi. Cloud dan Zack yang tadi nya sedang asyik mengobrol pun kaget ketika mendengar nya, dan saat semua pandangan menuju ke Reno, Reno langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Cloud memandang pria itu dengan tatapan curiga, entah apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh pria ini.

"Astaga... baru kali ini aku melihat dia marah," kata Zack.

"... ya."

"Sepertinya pria itu menyebalkan sekali ya? Dia bisa sampai di tampar seperti itu."

"..." Cloud kembali memandang Zack, "tidak jauh berbeda dengan Elena..."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa kau pernah menampar nya juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak..." kata Cloud, "walau aku sebenarnya ingin..."

"Ingin? Astaga... ternyata kau sadis juga ya..."

"..." Cloud menghela nafas, "kalau kau jadi aku, kau pasti akan sependapat denganku."

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu Cloud..."

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan menanyakan itu terus..."

"Kan wajar kalau seorang sahabat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya?"

"..." Cloud kembali menghela nafas, "aku mau keluar dulu."

"Oke, titip elixir satu ya, nanti kuganti uang nya."

"Oke."

Cloud berjalan keluar ruangan, dan menuju ke salah satu mesin penjual minuman yang ada di samping pintu tangga darurat. Baru saja Cloud mau memasukkan koin 10 gil, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar semacam suara, Cloud tidak bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas, tetapi sepertinya itu adalah suara tangisan.

"..."

Cloud menajamkan telinga nya, dan setelah itu barulah ia tahu kalau suara itu berasal dari balik pintu tangga darurat. Dengan langkah pelan, ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ke depan pintu sambil berpikir 'siapa yang menangis disini?'

KRET...

Cloud membuka pintu tangga darurat secara perlahan, dan dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok Tifa yang sedang menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua lututnya. Cloud perlahan mendekatinya, tetapi sepertinya Tifa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Pergilah Reno..." kata Tifa sambil menangis.

"..." Cloud terdiam, Reno? Ternyata Tifa salah mengira diri nya.

"Kau masih belum puas meski pun kau telah membongkar kejadian waktu itu...?"

"..." Cloud tidak menjawab, dia malah heran dengan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Tifa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Reno? Ja..."

"Aku bukan Reno..."

Mendengar itu, Tifa mengangkat wajah nya, dan mata nya melebar ketika melihat sosok Cloud yang sedang menatapnya. Tifa langsung buru-buru menghapus air mata nya dan berdiri, sambil memaksakan diri nya untuk tersenyum.

"Ma... maafkan aku, kukira kau Reno..." kata Tifa yang masih menghapus air mata nya.

"... kenapa kau menangis disini?"

"Eh? Em... yah, ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan hahaha..." Tifa memaksakan tawa nya.

"... kenapa kau menangis?"

"..." Tifa tidak bisa menjawab apalagi menyangkalnya, karena Cloud sudah melihat nya menangis tadi.

"...Tifa?"

"... a... aku harus pergi, permisi Cloud."

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Tifa langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Cloud sendirian di sana. Tifa kembali menangis, perkataan Reno tadi benar-benar telah melukai hati nya cukup dalam, dan dia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Tifa bergegas mengambil barang-barang nya yang ada di ruang pemotretan sambil mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang, dan segera pergi keluar. Pokoknya, dia ingin bisa keluar dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin, dia tidak mau lagi melihat dan menjumpai muka Reno lagi, bisa-bisa emosi nya malah menjadi naik.

Tifa juga tidak peduli ketika ia melihat hujan di luar yang masih belum reda, tanpa payung atau jas hujan yang memang tidak di bawa oleh nya, dia langsung berjalan menerobos keluar. Berjalan menelusuri trotoar sambil disiram oleh air hujan yang dingin, juga sambil di tatapi orang lain dengan pandangan heran dan kasihan. Tetapi lagi-lagi Tifa tidak peduli, lagipula hari ini dia sudah sangat sering dilihat oleh orang-orang di sekeliling nya, bahkan ada yang sampai memelototi nya. Dengan langkah yang lunglai, Tifa terus berjalan tanpa arah, membiarkan sekujur tubuh nya semakin basah oleh hujan, air hujan yang ada di wajah nya terasa asin karena bercampur dengan air mata yang dari tadi tidak ia seka.

"... andaikan aku bisa memecat nya..." pikir Tifa, "andaikan aku bisa membungkam mulut nya, andaikan..."

Tifa terus berpikir begitu sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau ada sebuah mobil yang menghampirinya. Setelah sang pengendara itu membuka kaca samping dan memanggil namanya, baru lah Tifa menoleh.

"... Aerith?"

"Tifa! Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begitu?" tanya Aerith sambil berteriak.

"Aku... aku mau pulang..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memanggil taksi?"

"..."

"Tifa?"

"... aku tak mau..."

"..." Aerith memandang heran sahabat nya, "oke, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi lebih baik kau masuk ke mobilku sekarang!"

"..." Tifa terdiam, bahkan ia memalingkan wajah nya dari Aerith.

"Tifa! Ada apa dengan mu sih? Ayo masuk!"

"... tak usah..."

Tak bisa lagi menahan kesabaran nya, Aerith mengambil payung yang ada di kursi belakang dan keluar dari mobil, lalu ia berjalan menuju Tifa sekaligus memayungi nya yang sudah sangat basah kuyup. Aerith baru sadar kalau ternyata Tifa menangis, mata nya merah, dan air mata nya tersamarkan karena hujan yang turun begitu deras. Tak lama kemudian, Tifa langsung memeluk Aerith sambil menangis, membuat orang-orang di sekeliling terkejut, terutama Aerith.

"Ti... Tifa?"

"Aku... aku sangat kesal Aerith..."

"Memang nya ada masalah apa?"

"... jangan... jangan disini."

"Kalau begitu... aku antar kau ke rumahku ya? Rumahku cukup dekat dari sini, kau bisa cerita padaku disana."

"..." Tifa menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Setelah itu, Aerith membukakan pintu mobil samping dan mempersilahkan Tifa untuk masuk. Aerith benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini, seumur-umur.. baru kali ini dia melihat Tifa menangis, padahal biasa nya Tifa lebih tegar daripada diri nya. Aerith langsung menginjak gas ketika ia sudah duduk di kursi mobilnya, sebenarnya dia ada janji dengan Zack nanti malam, tetapi melihat Tifa yang seperti ini, sepertinya Aerith harus menemani nya dan mendengarnya bercerita.

Oke, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah bagus atau kurang? Mohon read and review ya .


	6. Chapter 6

AE_6

"Iya Zack, ada urusan mendadak yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang, jadi nya aku tak bisa pergi maafkan aku ya. Kau tidak marah kan? Lain kali aku pasti datang deh ... oke, _I love you._"

Aerith menekan tombol merah di Handphone nya, dan setelah itu pandangan nya berpaling ke arah Tifa yang sedang duduk termenung di sofa sejak tadi. Aerith sudah menyuruh Tifa untuk mengganti baju nya dengan baju dress pink miliknya, dan tentu saja Aerith sudah menyuruh nya untuk mandi meskipun dengan susah payah, karena Tifa terus menolak dan berkata 'tidak usah'. Aerith kira perasaan Tifa akan membaik setelah mandi, tetapi ternyata dia salah, selain mandi nya sangat lama, ekspresi wajah Tifa juga sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Menghela nafas, Aerith berjalan menghampiri Tifa dan duduk di samping nya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Aerith.

Tifa tidak menjawab.

"Tifa, tatap aku, dan jawab aku."

Tifa masih tidak menjawab.

"Tifa, kau mau terus diam seperti ini? Kau bilang tadi mau bicara kan?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak punya perasaan."

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Reno."

"Reno? Kenapa lagi dengan dia? Kenapa sih kau selalu bermasalah dengan nya?"

"Bukan salahku! Dia duluan yang bertingkah!"

"Memang nya apa yang dia lakukan?"

Tifa kembali menteskan air mata nya, "dia..."

"Apa?" Aerith menajamkan mata nya.

"Dia ... dia meneriakkan kejadian waktu itu di depan banyak orang," kata Tifa sambil menangis.

"Kejadian waktu itu? Maksudmu-"

"Ya, kejadian saat aku masih shooting film kedua ku, yang waktu itu kuceritakan padamu."

Mata Aerith melebar karena kaget, "kau serius dia melakukan itu?"

Tifa mengangguk, "aku-aku sangat malu, rasanya aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu yang lain."

Aerith melingkarkan kedua tangan nya ke pundak Tifa, "sabar lah Tifa, aku yakin kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Lagipula, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali kan?"

"Lama ... memang lama, tapi kejadian itu seolah membekas di otakku, tak bisa hilang. Padahal, aku-aku berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian itu, tetapi ... dia ..." Tifa menangis semakin keras.

Aerith memeluk Tifa semakin erat, dan dia membiarkan Tifa puas menangis di pundak nya meski pun baju nya menjadi basah karena air mata. Tifa baru berhenti menangis 15 menit kemudian, dan setelah itu, dia meminta ijin untuk menginap di rumah Aerith malam ini karena dia tidak ingin sendirian. Mendengar itu, Aerith tersenyum dan mengiyakan nya, apalagi dia bilang sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak Tifa masih suka bermain dan menginap di rumah nya.

"Oh ya, Tifa kau tunggu sebentar ya?" kata Aerith.

Tifa mengangguk, dan setelah itu Aerith pergi meninggalkan Tifa sambil menuju ke kamarnya. Awalnya Tifa bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Aerith karena ia mendengar suara krasak krusuk dari dalam ruangannya, dan sebelum Tifa sempat berdiri untuk menyusul, tiba-tiba saja Aerith berjalan keluar sambil membawa sebuah ransel berukuran cukup besar berwarna cokelat. Mata Tifa melebar ketika melihat tas itu, apalagi saat Aerith meletakkan tas itu di sampingnya.

"Ini?"

"Kau masih ingat kan Tifa?"

"Iya, ini-"

Tifa membuka resleting tas itu, dan di dalam nya banyak terdapat barang-barang seperti sisir, botol parfum, sabun, shampoo, sikat gigi, handuk, satu setel piyama, dan 3 lembar baju ganti. Tifa tersenyum ketika melihat barang-barang itu, ya ... semua itu adalah barang-barang miliknya ketika ia masih SMP, saat dia sering sekali datang menginap di rumah Aerith.

"Semua barang-barangmu masih tersimpan dengan rapi di sini, meski pun kau sudah tidak pernah lagi menginap di rumahku saat SMA karena sibuk."

"Aerith... ini, ini membuatku kangen, bahkan aku sempat lupa kalau dulu aku sangat menyukai moogle," kata Tifa saat mengambil handuknya yang bercorak moogle.

"Hahaha iya, bahkan lihat botol parfum ini, mereknya pun moogle juga."

"Iya, aduh, rasanya aku jadi malu kalau mengingat nya lagi."

"Tak usah malu, bajuku yang sekarang juga ada yang bergambar moogle kok."

"Entah masih muat atau tidak," kata Tifa sambil mengambil piyama nya, "sampai sekarang, chocobo tetap imut ya? Lihat deh motif chocobo ini."

"Chocobo? Oh itu adalah hewan favoritku, rasanya aku ingin sekali memborong semua boneka nya di Gold Saucer."

"Gold Saucer?"

"Itu taman bermain yang baru dibuka di 7th Midgar Street, kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku sibuk sih, jadinya tidak sempat mencari tahu."

"Kalau begitu kau mau kesana besok? Toko itu dekat dengan toko ku, dan berhubung besok aku juga libur."

"Besok? Aku memang tak ada pekerjaan sih, yah ... selama Reno tidak menghubungiku, berarti aku bisa istirahat."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita sepakat ya?"

Aerith menyodorkan jari kelingking nya ke Tifa, dan melihat itu, Tifa tertawa kecil dan mengaitkan jari kelingking nya ke jari kelingking Aerith. Janji jari kelingking, hal yang sering dilakukan mereka berdua dulu, dan janji itu tak boleh dilanggar jika mereka telah melakukan ini (pasti nya).

"Janji?" tanya Aerith

"Janji," jawab Tifa.

Hati Aerith sangat lega ketika melihat Tifa yang sudah ceria lagi, ternyata taktik membawa dan memperlihatkan barang-barang lama Tifa berhasil. Tak lama kemudian, kedua nya memutuskan untuk segera tidur karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan lagi hujan di luar juga semakin deras, Tifa tidak bisa pulang sendiri dan tidak mau lebih merepotkan Aerith dengan mengantarnya lagi. Setelah keduanya mengucapkan selamat malam, mereka pun langsung tertidur lelap.

...

"Seperti biasa, malam sekali Cloud-san," sapa salah seorang pria yang merupakan petugas kebersihan.

"Iya, barusan menemani teman tadi," jawab Cloud sambil tersenyum.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 15 menit, waktu yang sebenarnya sangat telat bagi Cloud yang seharusnya bisa pulang jam 8 malam tadi. Cloud baru bisa pulang sekarang karena dipaksa Zack untuk menemaninya minum-minum di sebuah bar terdekat dari studio, Cloud bukan tipe orang yang suka minum-minum, tetapi berhubung seperti nya Zack sedang kesal karena rencana nya untuk memberikan Aerith kejutan batal, akhirnya (dengan terpaksa) Cloud bersedia untuk menemani nya, dan Cloud hanya memesan segelas minuman soda non-alkohol untuk menemaninya selama 3 jam, sementara Zack memesan 3 buah botol bir yang cukup keras. Cloud hanya bisa menyerah ketika melihat sahabat baik nya itu sudah mabuk berat, karena itu, dia memesankan taksi untuk Zack pulang meskipun tadi Zack membawa mobil nya sendiri, tak mungkin kan membiarkan seseorang yang sedang mabuk untuk mengendarai mobil?

Cloud mengeluarkan kunci apartemen nya dan langsung membuka pintu, baru saja dia menekan tombol untuk menyalakan lampu, tiba-tiba saja telepon nya berdering. Cloud melepaskan kaca mata dan hoddie nya, dan setelah itu dia baru berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon sambil berpikir 'siapa yang menelpon malam-malam begini?'

"Halo?"

"Hei Cloud, akhirnya kau angkat juga."

Cloud terkejut ketika mendengar suara berat si penelpon, yang juga adalah suara ayahnya.

"_Tou-san_?"

"Aku menelpon mu dari tadi tetapi tidak kau angkat, seperti nya kau sibuk sekali ya?" tanya Sephiroth.

"Em tidak juga, tadi aku menemani temanku dulu."

"Teman mu ya? Enak nya yang masih muda."

Cloud tertawa kecil, "tumben _tou-san_ menelpon? Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya, sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan proyek video klip musik terbaru dari seorang penyanyi terkenal dan aku membutuhkan model laki-laki dan perempuan karena berhubung ... yah, lagu ini mengisahkan mengenai percintaan."

"Jadi?"

"Yah, kau mau kan menjadi model laki-laki nya?"

"Hm, bagaimana ya?"

"Kau bisa?"

"Tapi, bukannya _tou-san_ sedang mengerjakan proyek film _thriller_?"

"Proyek itu? Memang iya, dan aku sudah menyelesaikan nya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tetapi tak lama kemudian, pekerjaan baru pun datang lagi, berhubung kau seperti nya cocok sebagai model video klip ini, jadi lebih baik kau saja."

"Simpel ya?" bisik Cloud.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi, apa kau bisa?"

"Kapan?"

"Apa itu tanda kalau kau bisa?"

"Yah, aku harus tahu dulu kapan."

"Kurang lebih hari minggu nanti, tiga hari lagi..."

"Di?"

"Rencana ku sih di Gold Saucer, kau tahu kan? Taman bermain yang baru dibuka."

"Yah, aku memang pernah dengar, memang _tou-san_ pernah kesana?"

"Belum, kau bisa sekalian survei besok?"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ayolah Cloud, sesekali bantu lah aku..."

Cloud menghela nafas, "baiklah,dan aku terima tawarannya."

"Oke, terima kasih Cloud."

"Sama-sama _tou-san_, aku tidur dulu ya, aku capek sekali."

"Sebelum itu Cloud, dan satu hal lagi."

"Ya?"

"Aku merindukanmu sama seperti aku merindukan ibumu..."

"Oh, ayolah _tou-san_! Kau selalu berkata begitu!"

"Ha ha ha ya ya, malam Cloud."

Cloud meletakkan kembali gagang teleponnya sambil menghela nafas, dan sambil bertolak pinggang dia berjalan menuju ke arah kamar tidurnya, rasa nya dia ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuh nya di atas _spring bed_ nya yang super empuk itu dan langsung terlelap tak lama setelah nya. Kamar tidur Cloud bisa di bilang luas dengan berbagai macam perabotan di dalam nya, salah satu perabotan kebanggaannya adalah pajangan pedang-pedang samurai yang berada di atas tempat tidur nya, terutama 'Masamune', pedang samurai yang sangat panjang dan terkenal sangat tajam. Soal harga? Tak usah ditanya, pajangan ini harga nya sangat mahal, tetapi Cloud sama sekali tidak keberatan mengeluarkan uang hingga berbelas juta gil untuk membeli nya, yang penting dia suka, dan jika dia mampu membelinya yah ... dia beli saja, toh Sephiroth juga tak pernah ikut campur dalam mengatur keuangannya.

Tiba di kamar nya, Cloud langsung menjatuhkan diri nya di atas kasur sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan dengan malas, dia mengambil remote AC yang berada di atas kasur dan langsung menyalakan tombol 'ON', memejamkan mata, Cloud harap semoga dia bisa langsung pulas tak lama kemudian. Selagi dia mencoba untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja gambar Tifa yang sedang menangis muncul di pikirannya, Cloud kembali membuka mata nya sambil terkejut, jika diingat-ingat kembali, dia memang belum sempat mengetahui apa sebab dari tangisannya itu. Wajah nya yang memasang ekspresi sedih, bola mata nya yang kemerahan, suara nya yang parau, air matanya yang mengalir bagaikan tetesan air hujan, entah kenapa bayangan itu muncul berulang-ulang di pikiran Cloud bagaikan sebuah _disc _yang disetel berkali-kali, namun yang sebenarnya paling Cloud herankan adalah... kenapa dia merasa sangat cemas dan khawatir pada wanita itu? Padahal mereka berdua baru saja bertemu hari ini.

Sebenarnya Cloud sendiri juga bingung dengan tindakan nya tadi di studio, terutama saat dia menggendong Tifa hingga ke ruang pemotretan, Cloud bukan tipe orang yang cuek, tetapi dia juga bukan tipe orang yang 'selalu' berinisiatif menolong orang yang tak di kenal nya, terutama artis yang kadang suka merengek manja (dan menjijikan bagi Cloud). Tetapi ketika melihat Tifa, entah kenapa tubuh nya langsung refleks berlari untuk menolong nya sebelum tubuh Tifa jatuh membentur lantai, eh tidak, bahkan kelihatan nya waktu itu dia masih belum menyadari kalau yang dia tolong itu adalah Tifa.

"Huf," Cloud menghela nafas nya, dan setelah itu dia bangun.

Cloud menggelengkan kepala nya, mencoba untuk memfokuskan pikirannya pada hal lain, dan kali ini dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikiran nya ke perkataan Sephiroth tadi, mulai dari dia menelpon untuk meminta nya menjadi model video klip seorang penyanyi terkenal, lalu di minta untuk ke Gold Saucer untuk melakukan 'survei', dan ... oh ya, Cloud lupa menanyakan satu hal, Sephiroth bilang video klip kali ini membutuhkan model laki-laki dan perempuan, tetapi... siapa model perempuannya?

"Apa Sephiroth sudah mendapatkan model yang cocok ya? Atau mungkin dia lupa?" gumam Cloud.

Ternyata tindakannya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal lain malah membuat beban otak nya semakin berat, dan akhirnya kali ini Cloud benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi dan segera tidur, mengenai pergi ke Gold Saucer, mungkin dia akan pergi siang nanti.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, dan maaf ya kalau misal nya kalian merasa kalau saya membuat kalian terlalu penasaran dengan lanjutannya. Saya akan berusaha untuk menulis ceritanya dengan lebih baik lagi, so please read and review! Thanks!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AE_7

Keesokan hari nya terasa begitu cepat bagi Cloud, setelah ia bangun, mandi, dan sarapan, ia pun langsung mempersiapkan diri nya menuju ke Gold Saucer, melakukan survey seperti yang diminta ayahnya kemarin malam. Sebenarnya sekarang masih jam 9 pagi, tetapi Cloud tetap memutuskan untuk pergi ke Gold Saucer dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, setelah melewati 2-3 stasiun, baru lah Cloud tiba di 7th Midgar Street, lokasi Gold Saucer berada. Suasana stasiun masih sangat sepi, oranng-orang di sekeliling Cloud hanya lah petugas kebersihan yang sedang menyapu dan membersihkan toilet, sisa nya hanya ada beberapa orang saja, meski hari ini hari Kamis, tetapi tidak banyak orang yang memenuhi stasiun. Kaki Cloud melangkah menuju eskalator yang ada tak jauh di depan nya, dan sambil menapakkan kakinya di salah satu anak tangga eskalator, Cloud mengambil _Handphone_nya sambil mengganti lagu yang sedang dimainkan dengan keras di _headset_nya.

"_Lay down your guard, and show me your colours. Don't fight it anymore, show me you're with me. Open your arms, I'm not like the others, so don't fight it anymore no. What will it take for me to make you see ... I'm not your enemy._"

Cloud mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya sambil mengikuti isi lirik lagu itu, dan setelah Cloud tiba di lantai atas, Cloud segara berjalan ke pintu keluar sambil membetulkan tudung hoddie nya yang hampir saja terlepas, bisa gawat kalau sosoknya sampai terlihat orang-orang di sini. Sinar matahari yang mulai tinggi menyambut Cloud yang baru saja keluar dari pintu otomatis, ditambah dengan suara kerumunan orang-orang dan suara kendaraan yang ada di sana sini. Kini Cloud tahu penyebab kenapa stasiun terlihat sepi sekali, dan ternyata itu karena adanya promosi besar-besaran di taman bermain yang ada di samping nya, promosi itu sebenarnya hampir menyamai parade. Yah, itulah Gold Saucer, taman bermain raksaksa yang dibangun oleh sebuah perusahaan nomor satu di Midgar, Shinra Company, Shinra lagi, Shinra lagi, sepertinya perusahaan itu memang sedang naik daun sekarang.

Jarum pendek masih belum menunjukkan pukul 10, tetapi antrean menuju ke dalam Gold Saucer sudah memanjang seperti ular. Cloud tak bisa membayangkan berapa lama dia akan berdiri jika dia ikut mengantri di sana, untungnya, dia sudah memesan tiket VIP terlebih dahulu, sehingga dia bisa masuk terlebih dahulu melalui pintu gerbang yang satu lagi. Cloud mengeluarkan Handphone nya, dan setelah itu dia menekan tombol pin yang hanya diketahui oleh para tamu VIP, nomor pin itu disimpannya di _inbox._ Selesai verifikasi, pintu otomatis yang ada di depannya langsung terbuka dan mempersilahkan Cloud untuk masuk sambil disambut sang petugas dengan senyuman, Cloud balas tersenyum, dan matanya langsung melebar ketika memasuki Gold Saucer.

"Wow."

Pemandangan di dalam sungguh luar biasa, wahana-wahana seperti _roller coaster_, komedi raksaksa, cangkir berputar, kereta gantung, rumah hantu, dan lainnya dibuat dengan sangat sempurna dengan desain-desain yang sangat menarik. Kios-kios yang ada di sekitarnya pun dipasangi pamflet dan gambar yang lucu dan unik, salah satunya adalah kios es krim yang bergambar moogle, dan dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang merengek minta dibelikan es krim pada orang tuanya. Cloud terus melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menengok kesana kemari, menurut pengamatannya sih tempat ini sangat bagus, luas, dan menarik, tetapi ... terlalu ramai. Bagaimana Sephiroth bisa mengadakan _shooting_ di lokasi seramai ini? Yang sudah ramai bahkan sebelum siang tiba. Suhu yang panas meski pun sudah memasuki bulan November, ditambah lagi dengan suara berisik dan dikelilingi kerumunan seperti ini membuat Cloud lama-lama tidak tahan, _hoddie_ yang dikenakannya juga menambah suhu tubuhnya yang sudah kepanasan. Cloud menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan pandangannya langsung berhenti ke arah taman yang tak jauh berada di sebelah kanan, taman itu juga masih sepi, mungkin karena banyak orang yang memilih untuk bermain-main dulu sampai puas. Matahari semakin lama semakin tinggi, dan Cloud langsung berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang memandangnya kesal, tetapi Cloud mengacuhkannya, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keramaian dan panas ini, rasanya sudah banyak sekali keringat yang menetes di kepalanya.

Menerobos kerumunan ini sedikit merepotkan, berkali-kali pundaknya tersenggol oleh orang-orang yang berjalan, bahkan kakinya juga sempat terinjak dua kali, terima kasih kepada sepatu olahraga ukuran besar yang dipakai olehnya, jadinya sakit itu tidak terlalu berasa. Cloud 'bertarung' melawan kerumunan orang-orang selama kurang lebih 10 menit, dan keringatnya semakin membanjiri tubuhnya ketika ia berhasil keluar. Cloud menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan setelah merasa perasaannya lebih baik dan tenang, barulah Cloud berjalan menuju ke arah taman.

Taman Gold Saucer luas, dekorasinya sederhana, sekelilingnya didominasi tanaman seperti pohon dan kebun bunga, kursi-kursi nya juga ada banyak meski saat ini masih kosong. Cloud memilih tempat yang paling paling dekat dengan danau di ujung, karena sepertinya disana lebih sejuk, pemandangannya juga lebih enak dilihat. Cloud berjalan menuju ke arah danau, dan ketika dia melihat memang ada sebuah kursi di dekat sana, hatinya langsung sedikit lega. Tetapi tunggu dulu... saat Cloud menolehkan matanya ke sebelah kanan, ternyata kursi itu sudah diduduki oleh orang lain, dan yang mendudukinya adalah seorang wanita, wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam. Cloud memang melihat sosok itu dari belakang, tetapi entah kenapa dia bisa langsung tahu kalau yang duduk itu adalah seorang wanita, padahal bisa saja itu adalah sosok pria yang berambut panjang kan? Tetapi Cloud memang yakin kalau sosok yang dipandangnya sekarang adalah seorang wanita.

"Rasanya aku tahu sosok itu," gumam Cloud dalam hati.

Cloud tetap melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan, dan secara perlahan juga dia mendekati sosok yang saat ini tengah duduk di kursi itu, saking pelannya, sepertinya orang yang sedang duduk itu tidak menyadari Cloud sama sekali. Terus, terus, terus, dan Cloud terus melangkah sampai akhirnya dia tiba di samping kursi itu, dia tidak langsung menatap sosok tadi karena pemandangan danau yang terbentang di depannya sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Danau itu sangat tenang dan indah, permukaannya bersinar karena pantulan dari cahaya matahari, dan dari dalam danau itu terlihat dengan jelas ikan-ikan yang sedang berenang dengan lincah, untuk sesaat Cloud pun dibuat takjub. Cloud menolehkan pandangannya ke samping, dan kali ini dia bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas (dan sosok itu memang adalah seorang wanita), dia mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan kaus kaki yang dipasang se pergelangan kaki, _hot pants_ berwarna biru, dan T-shirt berwarna putih dengan motif chocobo, sementara tangan kanannya memegang kacamata hitam, lalu wajahnya.

"Tifa?"

Perempuan itu langsung menoleh ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, "kau."

...

Tifa sungguh kaget ketika melihat suasana Gold Saucer yang luar biasa ramainya, padahal karena masih jam 9 kurang, Tifa pikir suasananya akan lebih sepi, tetapi sayang pemikirannya salah besar. Kerumunan di dalam Gold Saucer bagaikan kerumunan semut yang mengerumuni gula, bagaikan kumpulan singa yang berebut daging mentah, bagaikan lebah mengerumuni madu, bagaikan kupu-kupu mengerumuni bunga, bagaikan ... lupakan saja, intinya tempat ini ramai sekali! Meski Tifa sudah mengenakan baju santai seperti yang disuruh oleh Aerith, tetapi dia tidak menyangkal jika hawa pagi ini sangat panas. Dari tadi hanya Aerith yang terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk mengunjungi banyak sekali wahana, dia seolah tak peduli dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang terus mengganggu mereka untuk melangkah sedikit pun, kesana, kesini, rasanya semua itu tak ada masalah dengan Aerith. Awalnya sih Tifa masih sanggup naik 1-2 wahana, tetapi hawa panas ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya dua kali lipat, jadinya dia bilang kepada Aerith kalau dia ingin berteduh ke taman yang ada di dekat sini. Aerith awalnya sempat ingin protes, tetapi melihat wajah Tifa yang sudah dicucuri keringat ia akhirnya memaklumi, dan Aerith juga bilang kalau dia akan membeli minuman untuk Tifa di sana, Tifa hanya mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di taman, Tifa sangat kagum dengan pemandangan danau yang membentang di ujung taman ini. Danaunya sangat jernih sampai dia bisa melihat dasarnya, hewan-hewan air seperti ikan bisa terlihat dengan jelas sedang bermain dan bergerak kesana kemari, melihat suasana taman yang masih sepi, Tifa langsung mengincar tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan danau, yang memang saat itu masih kosong. Danau itu seolah-olah terus menarik perhatian nya untuk waktu yang lama, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang juga sempat terpana oleh pemandangan itu.

"Tifa?"

Dia langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, dan ketika ia menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dia cukup dibuat terkejut, "Kau?"

"Oh, kurasa kau tak akan mengenaliku ya dalam penampilan begini?"

Orang itu melepaskan kacamata beningnya terlebih dahulu, setelah dia melepaskan tudung _hoddie_nya, barulah Tifa bisa melihat rambut _spike_ kuning yang khas itu, yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Cloud Strife.

"Cloud Strife?"

Cloud tertawa kecil, "ya, ini aku."

"Wow, bahkan kau juga tertarik untuk datang kemari ya?"

"Em sebenarnya tidak, aku datang karena diminta."

"Oh."

"Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, Aerith sedang membelikanku minuman, tetapi dia belum kembali."

"Aerith?"

"Iya, Aerith. Kau kenal dia?"

"Dia tunangan Zack kan?"

"Hah? Bagaimana kau-oh ya, dulu aku pernah bilang begitu, memangnya kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum, Zack tidak pernah memberitahuku dulu, dia baru bilang baru-baru ini."

"Sungguh? Aku juga mendadak diberi tahu sih."

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya, "oh ya, bagaimana kakimu?"

"Kakiku? Sudah lebih baik kok, terima kasih berkat obatmu kemarin."

"Itu bukan apa-apa kok."

"Tapi itu sungguh membantuku," kata Tifa sambil memamerkan senyumnya, "mau duduk bersama?"

"Boleh."

Cloud melihat tempat kosong yang ada di sebelah Tifa, dan setelah itu dia duduk sambil menyisakan jarak beberapa sentimeter di antara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua malu-malu, tampak dari muka Tifa yang mulai memerah dan Cloud yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Tifa, untuk sesaat mereka berdua diliputi oleh keheningan. Tifa diam-diam ikut melirik Cloud yang saat ini sedang bertopang dagu, dengan salah satu kaki yang ditaruh di atas lutut, dan pandangan yang mengarah ke danau, di telinganya terpasang headset yang sepertinya disetel musik yang sangat keras. Tifa sungguh mengagumi setiap penampilan fisik yang dimiliki Cloud, siluet wajahnya yang sempurna, matanya yang berwarna biru muda, rambutnya yang pirang dan berjabrik, tubuhnya yang terlihat atletis dan berbentuk meskipun saat ini dia memakai baju dua lapis, kulitnya yang meski laki-laki tetapi sangat bersih, dan terakhir ... bibirnya. Bibirnya memang tidak berwarna pink atau pun merah, tetapi entah kenapa Tifa merasa kalau bibir Cloud itu sangat ... seksi, entah bagaimana rasanya jika dicium oleh bibir itu.

"!"

Tifa buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, astaga, padahal dia baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Cloud belum lama ini, tetapi imajinasinya malah sudah kemana-mana, dan lagi ... berciuman? Tifa langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan dia langsung buru-buru merapikan rambutnya yang memang dari tadi sudah rapi, sambil berusaha menangkan pikirannya. Bagaimanapun, Cloud Strife adalah pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya baru-baru ini, kenapa juga dia bisa membayangkan hal seperti itu?

...

Meski musik terdengar sangat keras di telinganya, tetapi detak jantung Cloud masih berbunyi lebih keras. Cloud berusaha untuk tenang, tetapi tidak bisa, seolah-olah tubuhnya terus bergejolak. Padahal volume musiknya sudah diperkeras hingga maksimal, dan dia juga sudah berusaha melakukan apapun agar jantungnya bisa berhenti 'protes', meski usahanya sia-sia, kalau saja dia tidak memakai _hoodie_, mungkin Tifa juga bisa mendengarnya. Cloud kembali mencuri-curi pandang ke Tifa yang sedang merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya, dan entah kenapa, Cloud terpana dengan paras gadis itu. Wajahnya yang cantik natural, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam, matanya yang berwarna cokelat, tubuhnya yang langsing dan berkulit putih mulus, serta ... bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu. Cloud segera mengalihkan pandangannya, bisa-bisanya matanya langsung mengarah ke 'situ'.

"Em, Tifa," kata Cloud sambil memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Pekerjaanku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga."

Pembicaraan kaku ini terhenti sebentar, lalu dilanjutkan kembali.

"Tifa."

"Y-ya?"

"Kenapa kau menangis waktu itu?"

Tifa kaget ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan ini, begitu juga dengan Cloud, melihat ekspresi Tifa yang kaget Cloud pun langsung buru-buru mengambil sikap untuk minta maaf.

"Ma-maaf! Aku terlalu ikut campur ya?"

"Em, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, kau sudah terlanjur melihatku menangis waktu itu."

"Sungguh?"

Tifa tersenyum, "benar kok, dan semua itu karena manajerku mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya di tempat umum dengan suara keras, itu saja."

"Itu saja?"

"Iya, itu saja. Soal 'hal'nya, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya berhubung itu pribadi."

Cloud mengangguk-angguk, meskipun dia hanya berkata inti masalahnya saja, tetapi setidaknya dia sudah tahu penyebab gadis itu menangis.

"Tifa!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang terdengar keras dari belakang, saat Cloud melihat siapa yang berteriak, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut kepang cokelat yang sedang berlari dengan kedua tangan yang memegang minuman, gadis itu mengenakan dress berwarna putih bergaris biru, dengan _flat shoes_ berwarna putih. Cloud pikir, sepertinya dia lah Aerith.

"Tifa! Maaf ya aku la-oh?" pandangan Aerith mengarah ke Cloud.

"Hei" kata Cloud sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aerith, kurasa tanpa kukenalkan padamu, kau juga sudah tahu siapa ini ya?"

"Hm ... Cloud Strife kan?" tanya Aerith, Cloud hanya menjawab dengan senyum.

"Iya, sang artis terkenal," kata Tifa.

"Hei, seperti kau tidak saja," jawab Cloud.

"Cloud ya? Zack sering cerita tentang dirimu, dia bilang kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Dia bilang begitu? Sampaikan padanya kalau dia juga sama, bahkan lebih."

Aerith tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "ngomong-ngomong, kau mau bergabung dengan kami berdua, Cloud? Atau kau pergi bersama yang lain?"

"Ah tidak, aku pergi sendiri kesini."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa kan? Kau juga tak keberatan kan Tifa?"

"Oh, tentu tidak," jawab Tifa.

"Kalau begitu ayo, tapi samarkan dulu diri kalian, tanpa kacamata itu, wajah kalian sangat terekspos."

Setelah memasang samarannya masing-masing, mereka bertiga kembali ke area taman bermain dan menaiki berbagai macam wahana. Tetapi entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh dan mengganjal di antara mereka bertiga-tidak, berdua tepatnya, terutama Cloud dan Tifa yang dari tadi sering sekali saling mencuri pandang.

"Cloud."

"Ya, Tifa?"

"Boleh minta nomor _Handphone _mu?"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Mohon reviewnya ya! Maaf kalau misalnya kurang baguskepanjangan. Dan... entah kalian sadar/tidak, tapi baju yang dikenakan Aerith itu adalah baju yang sama dengan yang dia pakai di FF VII Crisis Core.


	8. Chapter 8

AE_8

"Bagaimana menurutmu yang ini Tifa?" tanya Aerith.

"Hm."

Tifa memandang gaun berwarna putih yang kini sedang di pegang oleh Aerith, gaun itu berwarna putih polos, bagian roknya panjang, dipenuhi oleh manik-manik berbentuk kristal yang berjejer dari atas hingga ke bawah, dan bermodel kemben. Ya, kini mereka berdua sedang ada di butik baju pengantin yang ada di pusat kota, dan tentu saja yang melakukan _fitting _itu adalah Aerith, Aerith melakukan fitting hari ini karena tadi pagi Zack tiba-tiba menelponnya, dan berkata kalau lebih baik Aerith mencari gaun yang pas siang ini juga, sementara Zack akan melakukannya di lain hari karena keterbatasan waktunya.

"Kurasa itu kurang cocok untukmu."

"Sungguh? Hm, padahal aku cukup suka yang ini."

"Biar kucoba cari yang lebih cocok untukmu."

Tifa berjalan menuju ke rak-rak yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan matanya bergerak ke kiri kanan sembari mencari gaun yang cocok di antara deretan gaun-gaun yang terlihat bagus dan mahal itu. Awalnya Tifa pikir mencari gaun untuk Aerith adalah hal yang cukup mudah, tetapi ternyata tidak juga, karena sekilas semua gaun pengantin ini terlihat cocok di badan Aerith(termasuk juga sepatu, tiara, dan veilsnya), Tifa baru sadar kalau Aerith itu ibarat boneka manekin yang dipajang di toko-toko baju, bedanya? Aerith tidak selalu cocok untuk dipakaikan pakaian apa saja. Entah apa alasan Zack yang terkesan buru-buru ini, kan susah untuk menentukan gaun pengantin dalam satu hari, Tifa jadi sedikit menyesal juga tadi mengusulkan diri untuk mencarikan gaun, karena sekarang ini dia juga sedang bingung sendiri.

Mencari, mencari, dan mencari, Tifa terus mencari sementara Aerith tengah terus menempelkan gaun itu ke tubuhnya, mungkin dia sedang membayangkan bagaimana dirinya jika dia memakai gaun itu. Tifa tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu, dan setelah itu dia melanjutkan 'ekspedisi mini' nya di antara rak-rak besar ini (yang juga semakin banyak). Makin banyak rak dan gaun yang dilihatnya, dan makin pusing juga dirinya, apalagi warna putih dan desain gaun yang kebanyakan sama ini seolah-olah berputar-putar terus di kepalanya. Tifa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, oh Tuhan... apakah memang sesulit ini mencari gaun pengantin? Tifa pikir mungkin lebih baik dia tidak menikah terlalu cepat.

Tifa terus melangkahkan kakinya, dan kakinya terhenti di sebuah rak besar yang paling ujung dengan angka romawi 'XIV' yang terpampang cukup besar di sisi kanannya, sepertinya ini rak terakhir, dan Tifa harap dia bisa menemukan pilihan yang tepat disini. Tifa kembali mencari-cari, tetapi saat dia tengah melihat gaun berlengan panjang yang ada di sebelah kanannya, tiba-tiba saja _Handphone_nya bergetar.

"Telepon atau SMS ya?"

Butuh waktu hampir 1 menit bagi Tifa untuk mengeluarkan _Handphone_nya (kantong celana jeansnya sempit), saat dilihat, ternyata itu adalah telepon, dan di layar _Handphone_nya tertulis nama ... Cloud? Mata Tifa agak melebar ketika melihatnya, meski heran tetapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk menjawabnya, toh yang penting itu bukan telepon dari Reno, dan kalau yang menelpon barusan adalah Reno, Tifa pasti tidak akan mau mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Hei Tifa."

Suara berat yang khas ini, tak salah lagi, ini pasti suara Cloud, "kenapa Cloud? Tiba-tiba menelpon."

"Tidak, aku sedang bosan sekarang, _shooting_ kali ini sungguh lama."

"Kau sedang _shooting_ apa memangnya?"

"Rekaman untuk acara _talk show_ besok."

"_Talk show_?"

"Iya, dan seperti biasa, pertanyaan utamanya adalah tentang pacar baruku."

"Memangnya kau sudah pacar?" tanya Tifa sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, ayolah Ms. Lockhart, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku masih _single_."

"Hal-looo~~ Mr. Strife yang masih _single._"

Cloud tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, "kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang membantu memilihkan gaun pengantin untuk Aerith."

"Gaun pengantin? Memangnya kau sudah tahu kapan mereka menikah?"

"Belum, aneh ya? Salahkan Zack, Aerith saja tak tahu apa-apa soal ini."

"Sudah mengepas gaun tapi tidak tahu kapan menikahnya? Memang aneh."

"Zack juga tidak memberitahu apa-apa padamu?"

"Sama sekali tidak, aku menelpon dan mengirim SMS padanya, hasilnya? Tidak dijawab."

"Begitu ya."

"Tifa, sudah dulu ya? Aku harus _shooting_ lagi."

"Secepat itu? Baiklah, semoga sukses ya Cloud."

Pembicaraan terhenti sampai disitu, dan setelah itu Tifa tersenyum, entah kenapa dia jadi senang sekali ketika tahu kalau lelaki tampan itu menelponnya, dan tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat semenjak kemarin, terutama semenjak Tifa (yang entah kenapa) meminta nomor _Handphone_ Cloud, dan semalam adalah untuk pertama kalinya dia mengirim SMS untuk Cloud dengan isi 'Halo aktor tampan, sedang apa kau?'.

"Tifa?"

Suara itu langsung menyadarkan Tifa dari acara cengar cengirnya, seperti yang dia duga, suara manis manja yang didengarnya itu adalah suara Aerith. Tifa membalikkan badannya, dan matanya langsung tertuju kepada gaun yang kini sedang di peluk oleh Aerith, tetapi itu adalah gaun yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Model atasnya bukan lagi kemben seperti yang tadi, tetapi strapless, lalu bagian roknya lebih panjang, dan warnanya pun berbeda, bukan lagi putih melainkan warna pink cerah dan bermotif bunga-bunga. Tifa sempat terkagum dengan gaun itu, dan ia yakin Aerith pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik jika dia memakainya.

"Oh, Aerith kelihatannya kau sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok ya untukmu?" tanya Tifa, pandangannya masih tak lepas dari gaun itu.

"Yup! Makanya aku mau menanyakan pendapatmu, apa menurutmu ini bagus?"

"Kurasa itu sangat cocok denganmu, Aerith!"

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, akan baik kucoba sekarang."

...

"Oke! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya Cloud!"

_Akhirnya ... _Cloud menghela nafas lega, setelah dia harus duduk di sofa selama 2 jam dan membuat bokongnya sampai panas, _talk show_ membosankan ini akhirnya selesai juga. Sang presenter wanita ini entah kenapa selalu menanyakan topik yang sama/mirip, dalam hati sebenarnya Cloud sudah mulai jengkel, tetapi berhubung dia masih bisa bersabar, akhirnya dia memilih untuk memasang senyum 'palsu' dan menjawab tiap pertanyaan dengan kalimat seadanya. Untuk topik-topik selanjutnya... presenter itu menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, seperti apa makanan kesukaannya, kebiasaannya, seperti apa masa kecilnya, tipe perempuan seperti apa yang ia idamkan (akhirnya selalu mengarah ke 'perempuan'), dan terakhir siapakah aktor/aktris favoritnya.

Cloud melihat arloji di tangan kirinya, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, waktu yang tak disangka oleh Cloud yang baru tiba di studio jam 2 siang tadi, sementara _shooting_nya baru mulai jam 4 sore. Cloud melihat ke seisi ruangan, Elena yang tadinya ada disini terus mengawasinya sudah tidak ada, mungkin dia sudah pulang sesaat sebelum _shooting _selesai, seperti biasa, tak bertanggung jawab. Kembali menghela nafas, Cloud mengambil _hoodie _berwarna abu-abu miliknya di ruang ganti dan segera keluar setelah mengucapkan selamat sore dan terima kasih kepada para kru. Tetapi baru saja dia melangkah sampai ke pintu otomatis, tahu-tahu perutnya sudah merengek minta diisi, hal ini sangat wajar mengingat Cloud belum makan siang dan makan sore.

"Sial" kata Cloud memegangi perutnya, ekspresi mukanya bisa dibilang aneh.

Di sekitar studio tidak ada restoran, jadinya Cloud tidak bisa langsung melampiaskan rasa laparnya itu, dengan terpaksa, Cloud berjalan kembali memasuki studio dan pergi menuju kantin, sekarang masih jam 6 lebih... jadi kantin pasti masih buka. Cloud sebenarnya tidak begitu suka makanan buatan kantin studio, terakhir dia membeli sphagetti ayam di studio 'Enix' 3 bulan lalu, astaga tak bisa dideskripsikan betapa buruk rasanya, tetapi kali ini karena situasinya lain jadinya yah ... terpaksa.

Kantin berada di lantai 1, dan berhubung Cloud berada di lantai yang sama, jadinya dia tidak perlu repot lagi mencari-cari, apalagi papan bertuliskan 'Canteen' terpampang dengan sangat jelas di lorong sebelah kiri. Sambil berjalan, Cloud juga memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di sini, mulai dari kru, resepsionis, sampai petugas kebersihan, beberapa di antaranya pun sempat memandang dirinya sambil terpesona. Cloud hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyum, yang tanpa sengaja malah membuat mereka semakin terpesona dan berteriak 'kyaaaa!' meskipun tidak terlalu keras, bahkan ada yang sampai berlari dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan, Cloud hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi mereka yang (menurutnya) konyol.

Sesampainya di kantin, Cloud langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan orang-orang yang sedang makan dan aroma makanan yang bercampur aduk, dan kedua hal itu sungguh menggugah selera makannya, apalagi ketika melihat onigiri berukuran besar yang kebetulan saat itu sedang promosi. Tanpa banyak pikir, Cloud langsung berjalan ke salah satu counter dan memesan dua jenis makanan, yaitu steak ayam dengan pudding sebagai _dessert_nya, dan satunya lagi adalah onigiri berukuran raksaksa yang sedang promosi itu, sebenarnya meski dibilang raksaksa, ukurannya tidak sampai sebola basket atau bola voli, hanya sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran semula, intinya, seharusnya mereka tidak mendeskripsinya dengan tulisan 'raksaksa'.

"Total 29000 gil, terima kasih," kata salah satu petugas kasir.

Setelah kedua makanan itu diletakkan ke atas nampan, kini Cloud harus mencari meja, tetapi karena sekarang adalah jam makan malam, maka sedikit sekali meja yang kosong. Cloud menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan beruntung, dia berhasil menemukan meja yang masih kosong di dekat jendela, _hujan_ begitulah pikir Cloud ketika melihat rintik-rintik air yang berjatuhan dan membasahi jendela, dan karena hujan, jadinya Cloud pasti akan sulit untuk pulang, mana mobilnya juga belum selesai direparasi. Tetapi Cloud tidak memperdulikan hal itu sekarang, karena yang paling dia inginkan sekarang ini adalah makan, untuk mendiamkan perutnya yang dari tadi terus-terusan men'demo' dan merengek untuk minta diisi. Pertama-tama yang Cloud makan adalah steak ayam berlapiskan wijen dan di pinggirnya terdapat sayuran-sayuran seperti buncis, wortel, dan daun bawang yang dipotong kecil-kecil (untuk _dessert_nya, tentu saja untuk nanti), dari penampilannya sih makanan ini sangat menggugah selera, apalagi masih terasa panas.

"Semoga rasanya sama seperti penampilannya" gumam Cloud sambil mengambil pisau (khusus steak).

Memotong sebagian kecil steak itu hingga membentuk potongan kecil, dan setelah itu barulah Cloud memasukkan steak itu ke mulutnya. Cloud baru bisa menganalisis rasanya setelah kunyahan keempat, dan ternyata rasanya ... enak! Tak seperti yang ia takutkan sebelumnya! Cloud juga mencoba sayurannya, dan sayuran itu juga berasa dan matang! Langsung saja Cloud sikat semuanya, masa bodoh dengan pandangan orang-orang yang menganggapnya rakus dan aneh, toh memang kenyataannya kalau dia benar-benar kelaparan sampai bisa-bisa dianggap gila oleh banyak orang. Lima belas menit kemudian, Cloud baru berhasil menyelesaikan makanannya dan juga _dessert_nya, dan seperti yang dia duga, dia masih belum kenyang, Cloud tak menyangka juga kalau ternyata perutnya itu seperti karet juga, dan langsung saja tangannya mengambil onigiri raksasa itu dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

(Intermezo)

_Burp! _Kali ini perut Cloud benar-benar penuh, dan makanan tadi benar-benar membuat perutnya berhenti protes, atau mungkin tidak bisa protes lagi karena kepenuhan. Butuh waktu sampai 10 menit untuk Cloud sampai perutnya bisa mencerna seluruh makanan itu, dan setelah perutnya tidak _begah_ lagi, barulah Cloud bisa merasa lebih nyaman. Di luar masih hujan, dan sepertinya juga bertambah deras, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Midgar sering sekali hujan, karena faktor musim mungkin? Di saat seperti ini, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa dimintai tolong, dan itu adalah ... Zack.

Cloud mengambil _Handphone_ dari sakunya, memang sih dari tadi Zack tidak bisa dihubungi, tapi lebih baik dia mencobanya lagi, tak ada salahnya juga lagipula. Untungnya, karena Zack adalah satu-satunya orang dengan nama depan 'Z' di daftar kontak Cloud, jadinya cukup dengan menekan tombol 9 sebanyak empat kali dan tombol hijau, nada sambung pun langsung terdengar.

_Tut._

_Tut._

_Tut._

_Trek._

"Halo?"

"Zack? Itu kau?"

"Ya."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak, maaf tadi aku tidak menjawab telepon dan SMS darimu, aku sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu soalnya."

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Tadinya sih aku ingin minta tolong."

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Bisa jemput aku di Studio Treno di 8th Midgar Street? Di sini hujan dan-"

"Bisa, tunggu saja sekarang."

_Tut._

_Tut._

_Tut._

Cloud memandangi layar _handphone_nya dengan wajah yang heran, entah apa yang terjadi dengan Zack kali ini, meski hanya mendengar nada suaranya saja, tetapi Cloud bisa mengetahui kalau ada yang aneh dengan sahabat karibnya itu. Cloud menutup flip _handphone _nya dan berniat memasukkan kembali ke saku, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan ada getaran di tangannya, dan getaran itu adalah tanda SMS masuk.

"Entah siapa ini."

Cloud menekan tombol open, dan lalu ...

_From : Tifa._

_Text : _

_Hal-looo Mr. Strife, kau tak bisa pulang ya?_

Cloud tersenyum, dan setelah itu dia menjawab...

_To : Tifa._

_Text :_

_Yah, kau benar..._

* * *

><p>Selesai juga chapter ini, saya sengaja update cepet-epet berhubung mulai tgl 5 saya udah ulum, jadi hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

AE_9

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart, its the end of the world in my mind. Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call..._"

Cloud terus mendengarkan lagu sembari memandangi rintik-rintik hujan yang ada di luar, sudah sekitar 10 menit sejak dia menelpon Zack untuk minta dijemput, tetapi entah kenapa Zack masih belum datang juga hingga sekarang, dan untuk mengusir kebosanan, seperti biasa... Cloud memilih untuk mendengarkan musik. Suasana di dalam kantin masih ramai, tetapi masih belum cukup untuk menutup suara hujan yang sepertinya semakin luas di luar, Cloud sebenarnya sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara memperkirakan cuaca di luar, padahal masih sangat jelas di otaknya kalau sehari sebelum ini cuaca cerah sekali, sampai-sampai matahari serasa sudah tinggi meskipun masih antara jam 9-10 pagi, tetapi hari ini? mendung seharian dari pagi sampai sore, dan akhirnya turun hujan deras saat malam. Dari kejadian ini, Cloud sepertinya tidak akan percaya pada ramalan cuaca lagi.

Arloji di tangan Cloud sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.29, tanpa disadari, waktu menunggu Cloud sudah bertambah hampir 10 menit. Memangnya rumah Zack itu sejauh apa sih? Setahu Cloud, jarak dari rumah Zack sampai ke studio ini paling hanya 15 menit kalau naik mobil, dan kalau macet paling 20 menit, tetapi kali ini? Hampir setengah jam. Cloud mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi berukuran sedang yang dipasang di bagian atas pilar kantin, dan acara yang sedang disiarkan adalah berita, berita selebritis maksudnya, aneh juga ada berita selebritis di jam-jam segini. tetapi meski aneh, Cloud tetap tidak mau menontonnya, dia lebih memilih untuk mengambil _handphone_nya dan memutuskan untuk bermain _game._

"Hm?"

Belum sempat Cloud menekan tombol menu, tahu-tahu sudah ada 1 SMS baru, dan pengirimnya itu adalah ... Tifa, oh ya, dia memang sempat membalas SMS dari Tifa sebelum ini, tetapi sepertinya ia lupa untuk mengecek kembali karena asyik mendengarkan lagu. Menekan tombol _open, _Cloud pun langsung membaca isi SMS itu.

_From : Tifa._

_Text :_

_Lalu, bagaimana cara kau pulang?_

Cloud tersenyum, dan setelah itu dia membalasnya dengan gerakan jari yang cepat.

_To : Tifa._

_Text :_

_Kenapa memangnya? Kau mau menjemputku? _

Cloud menekan tombol _send_, dan setelah itu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, meskipun pemandangan di luar tidak begitu jelas karena hujan, tetapi Cloud yakin dan tahu betul kalau Zack masih belum datang, karena mobil sedan berwarna putih bercampur biru muda yang merupakan mobil Zack masih belum muncul juga di halaman parkir. Menghela nafas, Cloud pun kembali menunggu, tetapi tak lama kemudian SMS balasan dari Tifa pun datang.

_From : Tifa_

_Text : _

_Kau mau dijemput? Sayangnya aku sedang tak ada mobil :p_

Cloud kembali membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

_To : Tifa_

_Text :_

_Sayang sekali, padahal _

Belum selesai Cloud mengetik isi SMS itu seluruhnya, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat kalau ayahnya, Sephiroth, masih belum menemukan model perempuan yang tepat untuk video klip yang akan ia jalani besok. Untuk soal lokasi, Sephiroth tetap ingin mengadakannya di Gold Saucer, dan kabarnya, Sephiroth akan membooking Gold Saucer untuk sehari penuh, jadinya seisi Gold Saucer itu hanya akan diisi oleh Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, dan kru-kru lainnya. Seperti pemikiran Cloud sebelumnya, Tifa memiliki wajah yang cantik dan aktingnya pun bagus, jadi sepertinya tak ada salahnya juga untuk menawarkan hal ini padanya, dan Sephiroth juga sepertinya akan langsung setuju.

_To : Tifa_

_Text :_

_Oh ya Tifa, besok aku ada shooting video klip di Gold Saucer, tetapi kami masih belum menemukan model perempuannya, apa kau bisa ikut? Shootingnya dimulai jam 10 pagi._

Cloud menekan tombol _send, _dan tak sampai 3 menit, balasan dari Tifa pun sudah datang lagi.

_From : Tifa._

_Text :_

_Shooting di Gold Saucer denganmu? Aku bisa-bisa saja kok, tetapi bisakah kau yang memberi tahu Reno? Aku masih tidak mau bicara dengannya, aku kirim nomornya padamu._

Kali ini Cloud memandang isi SMS itu dengan mata heran, dan memang sih mereka berdua bertengkar sebelumnya, tapi tak disangka kalau hubungan mereka masih bagaikan benang kusut sampai sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, Cloud menerima kiriman nomor dari Tifa, atau bisa dibilang semacam _bussiness card _ yang berisikan nomor Reno. Tetapi bukan Cloud yang akan bicara dengan Reno, Cloud mengirimkan pesan singkat ke ayahnya yang berisikan permintaan tolong agar dia yang menelpon, karena berhubung dialah sutradaranya, dan setelah itu Cloud baru mengirimkan nomor itu.

_To : Sephiroth._

_Text :_

_Tou-san, aku rasa Tifa Lockhart bisa menjadi model perempuan untuk video klip ini, dia sih setuju waktu aku menawarkannya. Tapi lebih baik tou-san menelpon manajernya dulu, ini kukirimkan nomornya. _

Belum sampai semenit, tahu-tahu sudah ada balasan dari Sephiroth, tetapi dalam bentuk telepon.

"Halo?"

"Halo Cloud, kau benar mau merekrutnya sebagai pasanganmu besok?"

"Iya, kurasa dia cocok."

"Kau sungguh yakin?"

"Iya _tou-san_, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... tumben kau merekomendasikan seorang artis untuk menjadi rekan _shooting_mu, biasanya kau paling malas."

Cloud sedikit kaget ketika mendengarnya, tetapi apa yang dikatakan Sephiroth memang benar, "aku-aku hanya ingin membantu, apalagi _shooting _sudah dimulai besok."

Sephiroth tertawa kecil, "ya ya, terima kasih Cloud. Kalau boleh jujur, aku memang cukup pusing memikirkan hal ini, karena kebanyakan, artis-artis memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat."

"Sama-sama _tou-san_."

"Kau ada dimana sekarang? Kelihatannya kau tidak di rumah."

"Aku sedang ada di studio Treno, lebih tepatnya sedang menunggu Zack menjemputku."

"Oh ya, sedang hujan ya disana? Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dari sini."

"_Tou-san_ sendiri ada dimana?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Junon, kebetulan habis menghadiri acara disana."

"Oh."

Ketika Cloud melihat keluar, dia melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih bercampur biru muda memasuki halaman parkir, sepertinya itu adalah mobil Zack. Cloud langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan meja tempatnya duduk tadi tanpa memutuskan kontak teleponnya, berniat untuk berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"_Tou-san_, Zack sudah menjemputku, sudah dulu ya."

"Oke, sampai besok Cloud, jangan lupa."

"Ya."

Cloud memasukkan _handphone_nya ke saku dan memasangkan tudung _hoodie_nya kembali. Tetapi apa itu memang mobil Zack ya? Sebenarnya karena hujan tadi, Cloud tidak bisa melihat mobil itu seluruhnya dengan jelas, dan hanya warnanya saja yang bisa ia kenali. Kalau saja plat nomornya bisa terlihat, Cloud pasti sudah bisa langsung mengenalinya, karena plat nomor Zack sangat mudah sekali diingat, yaitu 'Z 4 CK', yang secara tidak langsung menuliskan namanya sendiri. Tetapi yah ... Cloud masa bodoh dengan itu, mau benar mau salah, toh kalau salah dia tinggal masuk ke dalam lagi dan duduk di kursi lobi, apalagi yang namanya studio itu kan selalu beroperasi hingga tengah malam, sementara sekarang baru jam 18.37.

"Oke, itu pintu keluarnya."

Di depan pintu keluar, Cloud melihat ada sebuah mobil sedan yang sedang menunggu disana, dan itu adalah mobil sedan yang dilihatnya tadi. Saat jarak Cloud dengan mobil itu semakin dekat, tiba-tiba saja kaca penumpangnya terbuka, dan orang yang membuka kaca itu adalah Zack yang (akhirnya!) tiba juga.

"Zack!"

"Yo, Cloud! Maaf aku terlambat, ada sedikit urusan tadi."

"Tak apa-apa, yang penting kau menjemputku," kata Cloud sambil masuk ke dalam mobil, "kukira aku akan terjebak disini lebih lama lagi."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak setega itu pada sahabat sendiri."

"Dan sebaiknya kau jangan tega."

"Oh ya Cloud, sebelum mengantarmu pulang, bolehkah aku mampir ke suatu tempat dulu?"

"Kemana?"

"Rumah Aerith."

...

"Bagaimana Tifa? Apakah ini bagus?"

Setelah masalah beli gaun sudah selesai, mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Aerith, meskipun mereka pulangnya agak malam karena tadi jalanan macet. Sepanjang perjalanan sampai sekarang, Aerith tampak senang sekali dengan gaun pengantinnya itu, meskipun dia sudah mencobanya tadi di toko, tetapi dia tetap mencobanya lagi di rumah, bahkan selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Tifa. Tifa hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuannya, sambil berpikir, apakah begini kelakuan seorang wanita yang akan menikah?

"Iya, itu sangat dan sangat bagus, dan ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menanyakan itu."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku benar-benar menyukainya, entah Zack juga menyukainya atau tidak."

"Dia pasti suka, aku jamin itu."

"Semoga saja begitu, karena Zack sempat berpesan kalau aku harus tampil cantik saat pernikahan nanti."

"Harusnya kau jawab dia, kalau dia juga harus terlihat tampan."

"Tak perlu, karena bagiku dia sudah sangat tampan."

Tifa melayangkan pandangan tak percaya, "kau terlalu baik padanya."

"Tidak juga kok, oh ya, tadi kau mengirim SMS ke siapa?"

"Tahu darimana kau kalau aku tadi mengirim SMS?"

"Aku kan tidak buta."

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi yah, aku memang sedang mengirim SMS tadi, untuk Cloud."

Kali ini Aerith yang memandang Tifa dengan tak percaya, "siapa?"

"Cloud, yang kemarin itu loh."

"Hm, bukan itu maksudnya."

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya akan ada yang menyusulku menikah nih."

Awalnya Tifa tidak mengerti maksudnya, tetapi setelah mencerna perkataan Aerith perlahan-lahan, barulah Tifa mengerti. Yang dimaksud olehnya adalah ... yah, begitulah, dasar tukang gosip.

"Tak usah mulai bergosip deh."

"Hi hi, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku suka sekali menggodamu."

_TING! _

_TONG!_

Candaan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti oleh suara bel pintu yang terdengar dari luar, mereka berdua agak bingung, sekarang sudah jam 19.26, tak seperti biasanya ada tamu yang datang semalam ini. Tanpa melepaskan gaun pengantin yang sedang dipakainya, Aerith berjalan menuju ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang, dan ketika pintu dibuka, dia sungguh kaget ketika melihat Zack yang sedang berdiri di baliknya, sama seperti Zack yang kaget dengan penampilan Aerith.

"Zack?"

Zack tidak menjawab, pandangannya terus terarah ke gaun yang sedang dipakai Aerith.

"Zack?"

"E-eh? Iya, kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, tumben kau datang jam segini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Zack sambil memegang wajah Aerith, "kau sungguh cantik."

Aerith tersenyum, dan setelah itu ia memegang tangan Zack yang sedang menyentuh wajahnya, "terima kasih."

"Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu pernikahan kita nanti."

"Aku juga, masuk yuk Zack, kita bicara saja di dalam."

"Oh, kalau begitu dia boleh ikut?"

"Dia?"

Zack menunjuk ke belakang, dan ternyata dari tadi ada Cloud yang sudah berdiri di sana sambil memperhatikan apa yang mereka berdua ucapkan dan lakukan sebelumnya. Aerith langsung memundurkan langkahnya dari Zack, dan mukanya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Boleh, kebetulan juga di dalam ada Tifa," kata Aerith.

"Tifa?" tanya Cloud.

"Iya, Tifa. Sudah hampir 2 hari ini Tifa menginap di rumahku."

"Ho."

"Ya sudahlah, masuk yuk, aku juga mau ganti baju."

Cloud mengangguk, dan setelah itu ia memasuki rumah bersama dengan Zack dan Aerith. Rumah Aerith tidak terlalu besar dan menarik perhatian, tetapi hal itu sepertinya teratasi dengan kebun bunga yang berada di halaman depan. Kebun bunga itu memang tidak besar, tetapi karena dirawat dan ditata dengan sangat baik, maka kebun itu jadi terlihat sangat indah dan menarik (tidak heran, apalagi yang mengurus semua ini adalah Aerith yang memang menyukai tumbuhan). Isi rumah Aerith sederhana saja, tidak ada perabotan-perabotan yang terlihat aneh ataupun yang membuat orang berkata 'wow', paling-paling hanya vas berukuran besar yang terletak di samping kanan saja. Tak lama setelah Cloud mengamati seisi rumah Aerith, mereka bertiga pun akhirnya tiba di ruang tamu, dan seperti kata Aerith tadi, ada Tifa disana, matanya melebar ketika melihat ada Zack dan Cloud di belakang Aerith.

"Oh" kata Tifa.

"Hei Tifa," kata Zack.

"Hei," kata Cloud.

"Hai, ada perlu apa nih kalian kemari?" tanya Tifa.

"Aku mau mengumumkan sesuatu," kata Zack.

"Sesuatu?" gumam Tifa.

Zack menggenggam tangan Aerith yang ada di sampingnya, "ya, aku memutuskan, kalau aku akan menikah dengannya hari Sabtu minggu depan nanti."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung terkejut mendengarnya, terutama Aerith.

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku diam-diam mengurus pernikahanku dengan Aerith, dan sekarang aku ingin memberi kalian semua kejutan."

"Lalu, dimana kau akan menikah?" tanya Tifa.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengadakan acaranya di Costa Del Sol, lokasinya memang cukup jauh, tetapi aku merasa kalau disana bagus, apalagi dekat dengan pantai."

"Costa Del sol ya? berarti harus naik pesawat kalau mau kesana, karena ada di seberang Midgar sih," gumam Tifa.

"Tapi Zack," kata Aerith menyela, "kau yakin? Maksudku, secepat ini?"

"Aku sangat yakin," kata Zack sambil tersenyum, "tiga tahun aku menunggu saat ini, aku sangat yakin untuk menikahimu, Aerith."

"Zack," kata Aerith dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Sebelum tangisan Aerith mulai tumpah, tangan Zack langsung bergerak untuk memeluk dan mendorong wajahnya ke dadanya. Melihat mereka berdua yang seperti itu, Cloud dan Tifa hanya bisa tersenyum dan juga ... merasa iri, rasanya mereka juga ingin bisa seperti itu bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

"Anu, Cloud," kata Tifa.

"Ya?"

"Besok jadi _shooting _di Gold Saucer?"

"Iya, soal Reno, dia akan dihubungi nanti."

"Tak apa, aku akan datang besok."

"Kau seyakin itu?"

"Ya, aku tak peduli dengan keputusan Reno, aku memang ingin datang kok..."

Cloud tersenyum, "_if you say so._"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya kalau misalnya kurang bagus, untuk yang selama ini sudah mereview, makasih banget ya. Please read and review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

AE_10

"Yak, satu, dua, tiga, _action_!"

Kemarin malam terasa berjalan begitu cepat, tahu-tahu sekarang sudah hari Minggu, hari dimana Cloud dan Tifa akan memulai _shooting _video klip bersama di Gold Saucer. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Sephiroth beberapa hari sebelumnya, Gold Saucer memang disewa penuh untuk hari ini sehingga benar-benar bersih dari pengunjung yang biasanya bergerumul bagaikan semut, hal itu juga dapat diketahui dari papan yang bertuliskan '_CLOSED_' yang terpasang dengan sangat jelas di depan loket.

Saat datang tadi, Cloud tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya benar-benar menyewa tempat seluas dan sebesar ini, entah berapa biaya sewanya, Cloud tidak bisa menebak, tapi gosipnya sih, Sephiroth sampai menghabiskan uang ratusan juta gil! Jumlah yang sempat membuat Cloud kaget pada awalnya. Tapi yah ... Cloud pikir biarkan saja deh, lagipula Sephiroth sendiri juga yang mau menerima tawaran pekerjaan ini, jadinya Cloud tidak perlu terlalu khawatir (apalagi Sephiroth termasuk sutradara sukses yang kaya). Dan lagi, dalam karirnya selama tiga tahun menjadi seorang sutradara, mungkin sudah (hampir) sepuluh kali Sephiroth menerima tawaran pekerjaan dengan modal besar, sebagian besar terdiri dari film.

Cloud datang bersama dengan Tifa pagi ini, kebetulan mereka berdua juga janji untuk bertemu di stasiun untuk berangkat bersama-sama. Sesampainya di Gold Saucer, Tifa sungguh kaget ketika mengetahui kalau sutradaranya adalah Sephiroth, dan langsung saja ia berlari ke arah Sephiroth yang sedang mengatur para kru dan meminta foto bersama lengkap dengan tanda tangan, Cloud baru tahu kalau Tifa ternyata penggemar Sephiroth, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau pria berjabrik kuning itu adalah anaknya, kalau saja Tifa tahu, mungkin suasana akan lebih heboh.

Beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Adam and Eve_?" tanya Cloud kepada Sephiroth.

"Ya, itu tema _shooting_nya," jawab Sephiroth.

"Maksud _tou-san_, kami berdua harus telanjang bulat dan berlari-lari disini layaknya Adam dan Hawa yang sebenarnya?" tanya Cloud dengan wajah ... heran.

"Ha ha ha ha! Tentu saja tidak, Cloud! Meski aku mendapatkan inspirasi dari kisah lama itu, tapi tentu saja aku tidak meniru sampai ke arah _sana_."

Cloud menatap ayahnya sinis, "jadi? Maksudnya apa?"

"Intinya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama sejak awal bertemu, dan juga, tak bisa terpisahkan."

"Klise sekali," bisik Cloud.

"Meski klise, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau tema ini sangat cocok denganmu dan wanita itu," kata Sephiroth sambil melihat Tifa yang sedang dirias.

"Ya, ya."

"Jadi, yang harus kamu lakukan adalah bermesraan dengannya, layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih, kau yang seorang aktor terkenal tentu bisa kan?"

"Ya ya."

Akhir dari kilas balik.

Begitulah yang dikatakan Sephiroth tadi, hingga akhirnya, sekarang Cloud dan Tifa sedang melakukan _shooting_ sesuai dengan instruksi Sephiroth. Untuk soal kostum, Cloud mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan bahan yang tipis, celana _jeans_ longgar berwarna hitam, dan sepatu olah raga berwarna putih dengan warna hitam di bagian alasnya. Untuk Tifa, dia mengenakan gaun panjang berlengan pendek dan berwarna putih, dan sepatu berhak rendah bernada senada untuk alas kakinya, entah kenapa Tifa selalu dilekatkan dengan warna putih. Awalnya Cloud dan Tifa pikir akan mudah untuk melakukan semua ini, tetapi ternyata mereka berdua salah, berkali-kali mereka berdua harus melakukan _take_ karena terkadang mereka berdua malah bengong atau tertawa sendiri.

Bagi Cloud, melakukan _shooting_ video klip dengan Tifa adalah pertama kali untuknya. Meski adegan mesra yang dia lakukan dengannya hanya berupa akting, tetapi entah kenapa Cloud merasakan rasa canggung yang aneh, selain itu dia juga merasakan rasa malu-malu yang sebelumnya ia tak pernah rasakan dengan artis-artis sebelumnya, baik saat adegan bergandengan tangan, maupun saat adegan berpelukan. Dan bicara soal berpelukan, entah kenapa Cloud sering gagal dalam melakukan adegan ini karena tanpa sadar, dia sering memeluk Tifa lebih lama dari yang seharusnya ditentukan, ketika Sephiroth berteriak '_cut_', barulah dia sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya. Cloud segera minta maaf kepada Sephiroth dan semua kru termasuk Tifa, dan setelah itu adegan pun diulangi kembali, setelah melakukan _take_ sebanyak 2 kali, barulah adegan tersebut bisa dilakukan dengan sukses. Cloud benar-benar merasa aneh, kenapa dia selalu merasa seperti ini jika dia sedang bersama Tifa?

Sementara Tifa, entah kenapa dia selalu berdebar-debar selama _shooting_ ini berlangsung, dan bahkan sebelum _shooting_ dimulaipun, jantungnya juga selalu berdetak kencang. Matanya selalu terarah pada wajah Cloud yang membuatnya terpesona, meskipun dia sudah pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya, tetapi pesonanya seakan tidak pernah menghilang atau berkurang sedikitpun, apalagi ketampanannya, jika Tifa bisa memberinya skor, maka skor yang akan diberikan Tifa adalah 100. Tak hanya itu, kemeja yang tipis itu membuatnya bisa melihat tubuh Cloud lebih jelas, tubuhnya yang bagus, berotot (meski tidak sampai seperti binaraga), wajah Tifa sering dibuat merah karenanya, malah hampir mimisan. Tetapi kalau dalam hal perasaan pribadi, bisa dibilang kalau Tifa itu lebih profesional daripada Cloud, sehingga kesalahan yang dia buat tidak sebanyak kesalahan Cloud (meski ini cukup menganggunya).

...

"Baiklah! Cukup untuk hari ini! kita lanjutkan besok pagi!" teriak Sephiroth.

Akhirnya _shooting _hari ini selesai juga, dan sama sekali tak terasa kalau waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. _Shooting _hari ini bisa dibilang cukup sukses meskipun Cloud dan Tifa agak sering melakukan kesalahan, mungkin sudah ada sekitar puluhan adegan yang diambil di 5 wahana berbeda, tetapi jujur saja, itu cukup membuat Cloud dan Tifa kelelahan.

"Sudah mau pulang sekarang, Cloud?" tanya Sephiroth.

"Iya, duluan ya, _tou-san_," jawab Cloud sambil memakai _hoodie _dan kacamatanya.

"Lebih baik kau ajak juga dia."

"Dia?"

"Tifa Lockhart."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah malam sekarang, tak baik bagi perempuan untuk berjalan sendirian jam segini."

Cloud menghela nafas.

"Jangan berpura-pura Cloud, aku tahu kau tertarik padanya."

Cloud memalingkan wajahnya ke Sephiroth, "Apa maksud _tou-san_?"

"Ya sudahlah, hati-hati di jalan, aku masih mau melakukan _edit_ untuk adegan-adegan kalian tadi," kata Sephiroth, "hati-hati Cloud."

Sephiroth berjalan ke arah kru-kru yang terlihat sedang berdiskusi dan meninggalkan Cloud, Cloud tetap tidak memalingkan wajah dari ayahnya sampai ada seseorang yang menghampiri dan menyapa namanya pelan. Saat Cloud menoleh, ternyata itu adalah Tifa, wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik meskipun _make up _sudah terhapus dari wajahnya, kesan Cloud terhadapnya ternyata memang terbukti, yaitu wajahnya yang memang cantik natural.

"Cloud, bisakah kita pulang bersama-sama?"

"Em ... yah."

"Kumohon? Soalnya sudah malam, aku takut pulang sendirian ."

"Aku ... yah aku tak keberatan."

Tifa tersenyum, "terima kasih Cloud."

Cloud membalas senyuman Tifa, dan setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari Gold Saucer untuk menuju ke stasiun. Selama perjalanan ke sana, Cloud dan Tifa disuguhi oleh pemandangan malam kota Midgar yang tak disangka sangat indah daripada saat siang, bintang-bintang di langit serta lampu di gedung-gedung yang bersinar warna-warni, rasanya baru kali ini Cloud dan Tifa melihatnya.

"Indah sekali," kata Tifa.

"Ya, aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya," kata Cloud.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini di Midgar, kukira aku takkan bisa melihat apapun selain mobil dan truk yang lewat."

Cloud tertawa kecil, "kurasa pendapatku juga sama denganmu."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan melewati kios-kios makanan yang mulai ramai oleh pengunjung, ketika mereka baru mau melintasi kios takoyaki, perut Tifa pun berbunyi cukup keras sampai Cloud bisa mendengarnya.

Tifa memegangi perutnya.

"Kau lapar?"

"Sepertinya, sebenarnya sih aku belum makan siang tadi."

"Kalau begitu kau mau takoyaki? Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut."

"Aku tak mau takoyaki."

"Hoo, kau pemilih juga ya ternyata?"

"Sedang tidak _mood_ saja kok."

"Lalu kau mau makan apa? Biar kutraktir."

"_That's really nice of you_," kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"_No problem miss_", jawab Cloud, "_so, what do you want?_"

"Okonomiyaki, _please._"

Niat mereka untuk pulang pun berubah, dan kini tujuan mereka adalah kios okonomiyaki yang berada di dekat mereka. Di sana, Cloud memesan tiga potong okonomiyaki dan sekaleng teh hijau yang kebetulan juga dijual di kios itu, sementara Tifa, dia memesan lima potong okonomiyaki tanpa membeli minuman sama sekali (karena sudah saking laparnya). Setelah membeli, Cloud dan Tifa mencari tempat yang bagus dan sepi untuk makan, karena sekarang suasana bertambah ramai, jadi makan sambil jalan bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, apalagi mereka berdua kan artis, bisa gawat kalau nanti mereka ketahuan sedang berada di sini.

"Cloud, mau makan di sana?" tanya Tifa sambil menunjuk kursi di depan air terjun, yang kebetulan kosong.

"Boleh," jawab Cloud.

Kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Tifa tidak jauh, makanya itu mereka bisa langsung merebut kursi itu sebelum sempat diambil oleh pasangan lain, yang sepertinya juga berniat mengambil tempat itu sebagai tempat bermesraan. Tifa tersenyum puas, dan setelah duduk, dia pun langsung menggigit okonomiyaki itu tanpa basa basi lagi untuk memenuhi keinginan mulutnya yang rasanya ingin sekali mengunyah sesuatu (baca : makanan). Cloud terkejut dan hanya bisa tertawa ketika melihat Tifa makan dengan begitu lahapnya, sambil tak menyangka kalau dirinya dan Tifa ternyata memiliki kebiasaan makan yang sama buruknya jika sedang lapar berat.

"Pelan-pelan saja," kata Cloud.

"Masa bodoh ah, aku benar-benar lapar," jawab Tifa setelah menghabiskan satu potong.

Acara makan dilanjutkan, dan sekitar 20 menit kemudian, barulah mereka berdua berhasil menghabiskan porsi makanan mereka masing-masing. Tifa buru-buru mengambil sebungkus tisu dari tas untuk mengelap mulutnya yang terlihat belepotan dengan saus, sementara Cloud menghabiskan teh hijaunya yang isinya tinggal setengah kaleng, berhubung Cloud makan dengan rapi, jadinya nyaris tidak ada sisa-sisa makanan yang terlihat di mulutnya. Tifa sudah merasa lebih kenyang, meskipun masih belum puas tetapi setidaknya perutnya sudah terisi, terima kasih untuk Cloud yang telah mengtraktirnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Cloud."

"Sama-sama."

"Aku jadi tak enak denganmu, bagaimana caraku membalasnya?"

Cloud menatap Tifa sambil tersenyum, "tak usah dipikirkan."

"Jangan begitu, sudah dua kali loh kau menolongku."

Cloud berpikir sejenak, "baiklah, cukup traktir aku makan."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu, sebenarnya tak enak juga sih ditraktir seorang perempuan."

"Kau tak usah gengsi."

Ketika Cloud baru mau menjawab perkataan Tifa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran dari kantongnya, "tunggu sebentar," kata Cloud sambil merogoh kantongnya.

Cloud mengambil _handphone_ miliknya, saat mata Cloud melihat ke layar, ternyata ada SMS masuk dari Sephiroth.

_From : Sephiroth_

_Text :_

_Cloud, shooting besok dimulai jam 9 pagi, agak mundur dari rencana semula, beritahu juga Tifa._

Tanpa membalasnya, Cloud langsung memasukkan kembali _handphone _miliknya ke saku, membuat Tifa merasa heran.

"Tifa, Sephiroth bilang _shooting_ besok diundur jadi jam 9 pagi," kata Cloud datar.

"Ooo-ke, ngomong-ngomong Cloud, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kelihatannya kau dengan sutradara Sephiroth akrab sekali."

"Oh ya?" tanya Cloud sambil melempar kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah.

"Iya, waktu sebelum shooting tadi, kelihatannya dia bisa berbicara dengan akrabnya denganmu, dan juga, sepertinya akrabnya itu agak beda," kata Tifa dengan wajah yang heran, "kau ada hubungan apa dengannya?"

Cloud menghela nafas, "Sephiroth itu ayahku."

Mata Tifa langsung melotot, "kau serius ? Tapi kenapa kalian tidak mirip?"

"Ayah tiri," lanjut Cloud santai, "wajar kalau tidak mirip."

"Tiri? Ayah kandungmu?"

"Sudah meninggal waktu aku berumur tiga tahun, kata ibuku dia tewas karena kecelakaan."

Tifa langsung menundukkan kepala ketika mendengarnya, sambil merasa bersalah, "maaf."

Cloud kembali menghela nafas, "tak apa, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak memikirkannya, Sephiroth juga sangat baik padaku."

"Ibumu bagaimana?"

"Sudah meninggal juga, waktu aku berumur 12 tahun karena sakit kanker."

Tifa kembali merasa bersalah, tanpa sengaja dia malah mengingatkan Cloud kembali akan kenangan buruknya, "maaf (lagi)."

"Sudahlah, tak apa kok, kenapa kau menanyakan ini?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja, kau kan termasuk artis yang paling susah diliput wartawan."

"Begitukah?"

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau perlu tahu, hidupku sama sekali tak ada yang spesial."

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol hingga akhirnya lupa waktu, sadar-sadar, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, waktu yang bisa dibilang mustahil untuk mendapatkan kereta maupun bus. Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Cloud dan Tifa memilih untuk naik taksi saja, berhubung hanya itu satu-satunya transportasi yang bisa diandalkan, dan lagi-lagi, Cloud lah yang bersedia untuk membayarnya. Tifa semakin merasa tidak enak, dia seperti seseorang yang tidak punya uang sama sekali, padahal di dompetnya kan ada banyak sekali lembaran uang, tetapi meski sudah berkali-kali Tifa mengatakan 'tidak usah', akhir-akhirnya Cloud tetap bersikeras untuk membayarnya.

Tifa lah yang pertama kali diantar, dan ketika ditanya kemana, ternyata Tifa lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya daripada ke rumah Aerith lagi, karena dia merasa kalau dia sudah terlalu merepotkan Aerith selama beberapa hari ini. Rumah Tifa tidak terlalu jauh dari sini jika ditempuh dengan menggunakan taksi, mungkin tidak sampai 20 menit jika jalanan tidak macet, dan kalau macet paling 30 menit. Cloud dan Tifa kembali saling mengobrol di dalam taksi, sambil merasa heran dan berpikir '_kenapa aku bisa lebih terbuka jika di depannya?_'

* * *

><p>Selesai juga! Apakah bagus? Mohon read n review ya, thanks. Untuk eleamaya, saya sudah mengurangi penggunaan elipsis tuh, semoga aja bisa mengurangi kekecewaanmu ya. Untuk kimchi, apakah ini sudah ada perbaikan?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

AE_11

"Sudah sampai, total 5.000 gil," kata supir taksi itu.

"Ini," kata Cloud sambil menyerahkan uang lembaran 10.000, "ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih tuan," balas supir itu sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya setelah mengantar Tifa pulang, Cloud sampai juga di apartemennya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, waktu yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang cukup 'pagi' bagi Cloud yang biasanya selalu pulang saat jam sebelas atau lebih, bahkan mungkin juga subuh. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke jaketnya untuk menahan dingin, Cloud berjalan memasuki apartemennya yang masih dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sepertinya sih mereka mau kencan, terlihat dari dandanan mereka yang terlihat sangat rapi dan wangi parfum yang tercium dari tubuh mereka. Sesaat Cloud menahan nafasnya, apalagi bau parfum yang orang-orang kenakan sungguh menyengat, dan lagi, dari dulu Cloud memang tidak pernah suka dan mau untuk memakai parfum, kecuali jika terpaksa. Kalau diingat-ingat, tahun ini hanya sekali Cloud menggunakan parfum, itupun hanya saat _shooting_ iklan parfum yang bermerek _Heady Perfume_, parfum keluaran seorang desainer ternama bernama Leblanc. Sebenarnya Cloud mau menolak tawaran itu sebelumnya, tetapi sikap seenaknya Elena membuatnya terpaksa menerima, dan akhirnya Cloud harus _shooting_ sambil menahan bau parfum itu dengan susah payah.

Oke, selesai untuk mengungkit-ungkit soal parfum. Setelah melangkahkan kaki dan menaiki _lift _hingga lantai sembilan, Cloud akhirnya tiba di depan kamarnya yang bernomor 902. Memasuki kamarnya, Cloud langsung melepas kacamata dan _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya ke atas sofa ruang tamu, setelah itu Cloud tak lain dan tak salah, berjalan menuju ke kamar tidurnya untuk segera istirahat agar bisa bangun segar keesokan paginya. Dugaan Cloud sih, sepertinya _shooting _besok akan lebih lama selesainya daripada hari ini, berhubung masih ada banyak sekali adegan yang belum mereka lakukan.

"Kau lama sekali."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang dari samping, Cloud langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu berasal, dan dia sungguh kaget ketika melihat sosok pria berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca jendela apartemennya. Meski hanya pernah melihatnya sekali di studio, namun Cloud langsung bisa mengenali sosoknya, matanya yang berwarna hijau, tato berupa garis merah yang terletak di bawah kedua matanya, serta _google _yang terpasang di keningnya, tak salah lagi, dia itu Reno.

"Bagaimana caramu ma ..."

"Kau tak perlu tahu itu," jawab Reno menyela.

"Aku perlu tahu, dan untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Cloud.

"Karena kurasa aku perlu memperingatkanmu."

Cloud menajamkan pandangannya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin bilang ini," kata Reno sambil berjalan beberapa langkah dari jendela, "jauhi Tifa."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang jauhi dia."

Cloud menatap Reno heran, "kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena kau hanya akan mengingatkan dia pada kenangan buruknya."

"Wow, lihat siapa yang bicara," kata Cloud sambil berlipat tangan, "bukannya kau yang kemarin-kemarin membuatnya menangis?"

"Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu," jawab Reno, "yang pasti, kau harus jauhi dia."

Tak lama setelah berkata begitu, tanpa menunggu teriakan/omelan dari Cloud, Reno langsung berjalan menuju ke pintu dan keluar tanpa adanya basa basi lagi. Tetapi sebelum dia sempat keluar, Cloud langsung menangkap bahu Reno.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" tanya Cloud.

Reno membalikkan badannya, "pada Tifa maksudmu?"

Cloud terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Reno.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, yang penting camkan perkataanku, Cloud Strife."

Reno melepaskan tangan Cloud dari bahunya, dan setelah itu dia langsung keluar sambil membanting pintu dengan cukup keras, sungguh tamu yang sama sekali tidak ada sopan santun. Tapi persetan dengan semua itu, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah maksud dari perkataan Reno tadi, apa yang dia ... tidak, bukan 'apa', tetapi 'mengapa', mengapa dia menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Tifa? Apa juga salahnya? Padahal selama Tifa ada di sampingnya, gadis itu selalu mengumbar tawa dan senyum yang kelihatannya jarang diperlihatkan olehnya dulu.

"Reno Turks, sepertinya aku harus waspada dengannya," kata Cloud.

...

"Rumahmu dimasuki perampok?" tanya Sephiroth.

Ah, hari memang berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya, rasanya baru berapa jam Cloud tertidur di ranjang raksasanya yang super empuk itu, tetapi tahu-tahu hari sudah pagi lagi. Setelah merapikan diri dan bersiap-siap, Cloud segera datang ke lokasi _shooting_ seperti kemarin, namun bedanya, kali ini dia tidak pergi bersama dengan Tifa, dan Cloud juga lebih awal dari biasanya. Kebetulan, Cloud memang berniat untuk mendiskusikan kejadian semalam dengan Sephiroth.

"Sebenarnya sih bukan perampok," jawab Cloud.

"Tapi, katamu rumahmu dimasuki seseorang kan? Itu sama saja dengan perampok," kata Sephiroth sambil mengatur tumpukan _file _di tangannya.

"Tapi dia memang bukan perampok, _tou-san_."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Manajernya Tifa, Reno."

Mata Sephiroth langsung melotot karena kaget, sampai-sampai tumpukan _file _yang dia pegang hampir jatuh berantakan, "mau apa dia?"

"Entahlah, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Tifa."

"Menjauhi Tifa Lockhart?"

"Iya, dia bilang aku hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan buruknya," kata Cloud sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, "aku tak mengerti maksudnya."

"Alasan yang sungguh konyol, padahal jelas-jelas dia sangat bahagia ketika sedang bersamamu."

"Makanya kan? Kurasa dia itu seseorang yang sangat _freak_."

"Siapa yang _freak, _Cloud?" tanya seseorang dari belakang.

Suara itu mengagetkan mereka berdua, ketika Cloud menoleh ke belakang, ternyata itu adalah suara Tifa yang baru saja datang ke lokasi _shooting_. Cloud langsung berpikir untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, meskipun yang tadi dibicarakan olehnya dengan Sephiroth adalah manajernya, tetapi Cloud merasa lebih baik Tifa tidak diberi tahu dulu mengenai hal ini, lagipula entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tifa nanti jika dia tahu tentang masalah ini, apakah dia akan masa bodoh tak peduli atau mungkin dia akan marah-marah, jadinya sampai situasinya tepat, lebih baik Cloud dan Sephiroth diam dulu.

"O-oh, itu temanku, dia sungguh menyebalkan sampai aku menyebutnya seperti itu," jawab Cloud.

"Temanmu? Siapa?" tanya Tifa.

"Em, itu ..."

"Cloud, Tifa, kurasa lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap sekarang, berhubung _shooting_ sudah mau mulai," kata Sephiroth menyela pembicaraan.

"O-Oke, aku akan segera bersiap," kata Cloud sambil berjalan melewati Sephiroth, "trims _tou-san_."

"Oh, sudah mau mulai? Kalau begitu aku akan siap-siap juga," kata Tifa sambil berjalan ke arah perias.

Berkat bantuan dari Sephiroth, pembicaraan tadi pun berhasil disembunyikan tanpa adanya rasa curiga sedikitpun dari Tifa, Cloud bernafas lega, untunglah ayahnya ternyata bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini. Cloud terus berjalan menuju ke arah penata kostum yang ada di pinggir taman, dan kostum yang kali ini disiapkan untuknya adalah sebuah kaos tak berlengan berwarna hitam polos yang dipadu dengan kemeja hitam yang tak dikancing, untuk celananya diberi celana _jeans _berwarna biru, sementara alas kakinya sama dengan yang dipakai sebelumnya, untuk tambahan lagi, Cloud disuruh mengenakan kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kepala serigala. Semua ini sebenarnya sangat sederhana untuk dibilang sebagai 'kostum', tetapi setahu Cloud, Sephiroth memang tidak pernah muluk-muluk dalam hal ini, jadinya dia hanya tinggal pakai saja, selama tidak ada kostum yang aneh-aneh.

Sementara Tifa, kali ini dia disuruh memakai _strapless dress _berwarna biru muda bercorak bunga-bunga yang dipadu dengan _vest _berwarna putih, sementara untuk alas kakinya, ia akan mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih juga, dengan hiasan berupa pita yang terpasang di bagian jempol. Komentar Tifa terhadap kostum-kostum ini sama dengan Cloud, simpel, tetapi sangat menarik, jujur saja, Tifa selalu menyukai setiap kostum yang disiapkan oleh tim kreatif Sephiroth. Tetapi tidak seperti Cloud, tak ada tambahan aksesoris untuk Tifa, kata sang penata kostum, kalung dan sepasang anting yang biasa dikenakan Tifa sehari-hari itu sudah cukup, kalau ditambah lagi yang ada kesannya malah berlebihan.

Waktu yang dihabiskan bagi keduanya untuk berganti kostum adalah sekitar 20 menit, dan setelah itu mereka berdua segera berkumpul kembali ke tempat Sephiroth untuk mendengarkan arahan dan instruksi mengenai _shooting_ hari ini. Di hari kedua ini, _shooting _akan dilakukan di taman yang di tengahnya terdapat danau yang sangat luas, yang juga merupakan lokasi favorit bagi Cloud dan Tifa di Gold Saucer. Soal apa yang harus mereka lakukan, mereka tetap disuruh berakting layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta, tambahannya, kali ini mereka disuruh berlari di tepi danau dan bermain-main disana, maksudnya, seperti bermain-main air, atau mungkin Cloud bisa memeluk Tifa dan kemudian menjatuhkan diri mereka berdua ke air, tak masalah kalau sampai basah kuyup sekalipun, toh yang penting akting mereka maksimal. Bagi Sephiroth, harga akting yang maksimal itu jauh lebih tinggi dan berharga dibandingkan harga kostum.

Mendengar itu, Cloud dan Tifa hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil saling bertatapan dengan malu-malu, dari wajah Cloud sih tidak kelihatan, tetapi kalau Tifa, rasa malu itu sangat terlihat, terutama dari wajahnya yang mulai memerah, memerah karena membayangkan adegan itu.

"Baiklah! Segera bersiap-siap!" teriak Sephiroth.

Para kru langsung membawa seluruh perlengkapan ke arah taman, ada yang membawa kamera, ada yang membawa cermin raksaksa, ada yang membawa kursi-kursi kecil, alat-alat rias, pokoknya semuanya sangat sibuk. Tifa yang sudah bersiap-siap hanya bisa berjalan pelan mengikuti mereka semua ke arah taman, tanpa dia sadari, sambil diikuti oleh Cloud yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hei Tifa," sapa Cloud, yang membuat Tifa sedikit kaget.

"Oh hei, kau membuatku sedikit kaget."

Cloud tersenyum, "sudah siap untuk nanti?"

"Antara siap dan tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," kata Tifa sambil menghadap Cloud, "meskipun aku merasa diriku siap, tetapi entah kenapa, ketika aku sedang beradu akting bersamamu, perasaanku jadi terasa aneh."

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aku sendiri juga tak tahu," kata Tifa, "yang pasti, kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatku berdebar-debar saat akting bersama seperti ini."

Mata Cloud sedikit melebar, "hanya ketika bersamaku?"

"Ya, hanya ketika bersamamu."

Cloud terdiam sesaat sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Tifa, dan lagi, kenapa dia bisa merasakan hal yang juga dirasakan dirinya selama ini?

"Dan, Cloud."

"Hm?"

"Apakah ... kau juga merasakan yang sama denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu seolah membuat tubuh Cloud membeku, dan untuk kedua kalinya, Cloud dibuat terdiam sesaat.

"Tifa, aku-"

"Hei kalian berdua! Cepat kemari! Sutradara sudah menunggu!" teriak salah satu staf tiba-tiba, mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Oh, _well_," kata Tifa sambil menundukkan kepala, "kurasa kita harus segera kesana, kita tunda dulu pembicaraan ini."

"Em, baiklah," jawab Cloud.

"Kutunggu jawabanmu nanti," kata Tifa sambil berjalan.

Cloud mengangguk, dan setelah itu ia menyusul Tifa untuk segera datang ke lokasi _shooting_, entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan untuk mengobrol dengan Tifa tadi, apakah sampai lima menit? Atau mungkin sepuluh menit lebih? Tetapi daripada memikirkan itu, sepertinya yang harus dipikirkan Cloud adalah 'jawaban' yang harus diberikan untuk pertanyaan Tifa nanti.

...

"Oke! Cukup untuk hari ini! _Shooting_ besok akan dimulai jam delapan pagi!" teriak Sephiroth, "terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya!"

Yak, hari kedua _shooting _kembali berjalan dengan lancar_, _baik Tifa maupun Cloud dapat melakukan akting mereka dengan baik nyaris tanpa adanya kesalahan, satu-satunya kesalahan yang mereka lakukan hanya saat mereka sedang saling bermain-main air di danau saja, karena saat itu, Sephiroth bilang mereka kurang improvisasi, jadinya diadakan _take _untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi yah apa boleh buat? Mereka berdua memang selalu canggung jika disuruh berakting seperti ini, apalagi ketika akting di danau, terutama ketika mereka disuruh berpelukan dan menjatuhkan diri mereka ke air dengan posisi muka yang sangat dekat, dalam kata lain nyaris berciuman.

"_Tou-san_, aku mau bicara sebentar," kata Cloud sambil menghampiri Sephiroth.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku pulang lebih awal besok, dan ijin saat lusa?"

"Besok dan lusa? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku mau menghadiri pernikahan temanku, jadinya besok aku mau mencari baju, dan lusa itu tanggal resepsi dimulai."

"Siapa temanmu? Artis juga? Kenapa aku tak tahu?"

"Zack, ayah tahu dia kan?"

"Oh~~ si model terkenal itu? Siapa pasangannya?"

"Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough, dia bukan artis jadi mungkin _tou-san_ tidak mengenalnya."

"Yah, memang betul," kata Sephiroth sambil membaca tumpukan _file _di tangannya, seperti biasa.

"Jadi, boleh tidak?"

"Sebenarnya aku merencanakan agar _shooting_ kali ini hanya berjalan selama lima hari saja, tapi berhubung kau ada keperluan, jadi terpaksa harus bertambah lebih lama lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, boleh, semua itu sebenarnya bisa diurus, _deadline_ juga sebenarnya masih agak lama dari sekarang."

"Oke, trims _tou-san_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana manajermu Cloud?"

"Maksud _tou-san_ Elena? Dia tidak datang, bisa dibilang, dia berhenti."

"Berhenti? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak hari pertama _shooting _video klip ini, hanya dengan mengirim sebuah SMS bertuliskan 'aku berhenti'."

"Wow, ada ya manajer seperti itu?"

"Aku tak peduli dengannya, jadi yah masa bodoh."

"Oke, oke, aku sudah sering mendengar keluhanmu tentang dia dari dulu."

Tak lama setelah itu, Tifa pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua, dia sudah ganti baju dan memakai baju yang dia kenakan tadi pagi.

"Em, sutradara Sephiroth," kata Tifa sambil malu-malu.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku izin besok dan lusa?"

"Oh, kau mau menghadiri pernikahan temanmu kan?"

Tifa sedikit kaget mendengarnya, "bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Cloud juga meminta hal yang sama denganmu," kata Sephiroth sambil menatap Cloud, "ya kan Cloud?"

"Oh? Oh ya, aku lupa kalau kau juga pasti diundang," kata Tifa.

"Jangan khawatir, aku mengerti urusanmu, jadi kau boleh pergi."

"Sungguh? Terima kasih!" jawab Tifa.

Sephiroth tersenyum, "sudah malam sekarang, bukankah lebih baik kalian pulang? Mungkin lebih baik kalian naik taksi."

"Yah, memang itu satu-satunya pilihan yang tersedia," kata Cloud sambil mengenakan kacamatanya, "kami pulang dulu _tou-san_."

"Ya, hati-hati."

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam sekarang, dan karena hari ini mereka pulang lebih telat, maka lalu lintaspun juga lebih sepi, meskipun masih banyak kendaraan seperti motor dan mobil yang berlalu lalang. Dan tak hanya kendaraan, kerumunan orang-orang pun juga tidak seramai kemarin, kebanyakan yang Cloud dan Tifa lihat di jalan adalah sekumpulan karyawan-karyawan perusahaan yang sepertinya kerja lembur sehingga baru bisa pulang jam segini, mengapa Cloud dan Tifa bisa tahu? Karena semua itu bisa ditebak dari baju formal yang mereka pakai serta tas kerja yang selalu mereka jinjing kemana-mana.

"Cloud."

"Hm?"

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawa—oh, yang itu ya?"

"Iya, kau kan belum menjawabnya tadi."

Astaga, Cloud nyaris lupa akan pertanyaan ini, kenapa dia bisa jadi begitu pelupa di usianya yang baru 21 tahun? Mungkin dia harus membeli vitamin khusus otak lain hari.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu jawabanku?" tanya Cloud.

"Pastinya."

"Jujur saja," Cloud menghela nafas, "sebenarnya sama, aku juga selalu berdebar-debar ketika aku berakting denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Sebelumnya ketika aku berakting dengan artis-artis lain, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini," kata Cloud sambil menaruh tangannya di dadanya, "tetapi ketika bersama kau, entah kenapa rasanya jantungku langsung berdegup kencang."

Tifa menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, dan setelah itu dia berjalan ke depan Cloud, "kau sungguh merasa begitu?"

Cloud memurungkan wajahnya ketika mata Tifa menatap matanya, "Ya, itu yang kurasakan."

Tifa sempat memandang Cloud dengan tatapan tak percaya, namun setelah itu dia tersenyum, "wow, aku tak menyangka kalau kita bisa begitu ... yah, serasi."

"Begitu juga denganku," balas Cloud, "dan entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau itu ... spesial."

Tifa kembali menatap Cloud, namun dengan tatapan yang lebih serius karena kaget, "Apa?"

Cloud langsung reflek menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa mukanya memanas. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu secara terang-terangan di depan Tifa? Dan lagi, apa yang terjadi dengan mulutnya? Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia bisa berbicara seperti itu tanpa dia sadari? Apakah, apakah dia memang menganggap kalau gadis cantik yang ada di depannya ini sungguh spesial?

Lalu, bagaimana pendapat kalian sendiri? He he he, mohon read and review ya, maaf kalau kepanjangan/kurang bagus.


	12. Chapter 12

AE_12

"Cloud, coba katakan sekali lagi?" kata Tifa.

Cloud benar-benar bingung dan panik malam ini, bagaimana tidak? Kenapa mulutnya bisa tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal itu? Sudah di depan gadis yang bersangkutan, di tempat umum pula? Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa malunya diri Cloud saat ini, dan tak seperti biasanya, wajah Cloud terasa sangat panas, padahal sebelumnya tak pernah sampai seperti ini, mungkinkah wajahnya juga memerah? Memerah untuk yang pertama kalinya bagi seorang Cloud Strife? Cloud Strife yang biasanya dingin dan ketus terhadap setiap artis wanita, benarkah hal itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi padanya?

Di lain pihak, rasa terkejut dan tak percaya masih memenuhi hati Tifa hingga sekarang, dan dari dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang ketika Cloud mengucapkan itu secara langsung di depan mukanya. Tunggu dulu, senang? Kenapa dia bisa merasa senang? Padahal normalnya, dia akan langsung melempar tatapan jijik jika ada pria lain yang berkata seperti itu padanya, baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Kenapa jika di depan pria ini, semuanya jadi berbeda?

"Ikut aku."

Melihat reaksi Tifa serta orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka, Cloud langsung menggenggam tangan Tifa dan membawanya ke taman yang kemarin mereka berdua gunakan sebagai tempat makan. Berhubung jarak ke taman tidak jauh, maka mereka bisa sampai di sana dengan cepat tanpa harus ditatapi orang-orang lebih banyak lagi, dan karena suasana yang gelap, sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar kalau pasangan (?) yang semi-resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih ini adalah artis terkenal. Terima kasih kepada lampu jalan yang mati serta penyamaran mereka (yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa), karena kedua itu sungguh membantu.

"Aku—," Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Tifa, "aku membawamu ke sini, soalnya aku tidak mau ada orang lain mendengar pembicaraan kita."

Tifa terdiam mendengarnya, sementara matanya terus tertuju ke wajah Cloud.

"Em," Cloud menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa dia seperti tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Tifa lebih lama lagi, "maafkan aku."

"Maaf?"

"Iya, maafkan aku," kata Cloud, "karena aku sudah tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Kurasa, kau pasti merasa—"

"Tak apa-apa, Cloud," jawab Tifa menyela, "aku sama sekali tak marah."

Cloud menatap Tifa tak percaya, "kau sungguh-sungguh tidak marah?"

"Benar kok," jawab Tifa sambil tersenyum, "aku malah senang kau bilang begitu," pikir Tifa.

"Aku senang kau tidak marah," kata Cloud sambil balas tersenyum.

"Em, Cloud, bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

"Oh," Cloud buru-buru melepaskan tangannya, "maaf, aku lupa."

Keduanya kembali merasa malu-malu, dan sepertinya mereka berdua jadi lupa akan tujuan sebenarnya mereka, yaitu mencari taksi untuk pulang. Cloud membalikkan badannya dan menatap kumpulan bintang yang ada di langit, menatap sembari mengagumi keindahannya yang seolah-olah tak pernah hilang, sungguh pemandangan indah yang bisa dinikmati setiap orang dengan gratis. Ketika melihat bintang ini, entah kenapa Cloud jadi teringat pada cerita-cerita almarhumah ibunya sewaktu masih hidup, terutama saat Cloud masih kecil, dia pernah diceritakan mengenai sebuah dongeng karangan ibunya sendiri yang berjudul 'Adam & Eve'. Dongeng itu bercerita mengenai kisah seorang pria berhati dingin yang akhirnya hatinya bisa diluluhkan oleh seorang wanita cantik bernama Eve. Adam adalah seorang anak penjabat, sementara Eve adalah seorang gadis penjual roti, karena perbedaan status yang sangat jauh inilah, maka kisah cinta mereka berduapun penuh sekali akan perjuangan.

Hah? Tunggu dulu, kalau diingat-ingat kembali, Adam and Eve itu memang adalah karangan dari ibu Cloud seratus persen murni tanpa ada campur tangan dari kisah lain (baca : meniru), kalau begitu, ide _shooting_ kali ini berarti ... berasal dari cerita ibu Cloud. Hm, semua itu sepertinya wajar, berhubung Sephiroth merupakan orang yang sempat mengisi hati ibunya, pasti dia juga pernah diceritakan mengenai dongeng karangan sendiri itu. Mengetahui hal itu, Cloud pun tertawa kecil, ternyata ayahnya itu butuh bantuan orang lain juga untuk soal seperti ini, padahal biasanya, Sephiroth itu terkenal akan kreativitasnya yang (disebut) luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Cloud?" tanya Tifa.

"Oh, maaf, aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentang Sephiroth."

"Sutradara Sephiroth?"

"Yup, tapi sudahlah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan," kata Cloud sambil melihat jam tangannya, "yang lebih penting, kita harus pulang sekarang, sudah mau jam dua belas."

"Oh! Kau benar!"

Untungnya, Cloud melihat ada sebuah taksi di pinggir trotoar yang kebetulan baru saja menurunkan penumpang. Langsung saja Cloud menggandeng tangan Tifa dan membawanya ke taksi itu, karena sepertinya si supir juga hampir memutuskan untuk berhenti melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Cloud, besok kau mau memilih baju kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tahu akan mencarinya dimana?"

"Sebenarnya sih belum, mungkin hanya di butik di pusat kota."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau pergi bersamaku besok?" tanya Tifa, "aku ada butik langganan di dekat toko bunga Aerith, kalau tak salah di sana juga menjual jas."

"Oh, sungguh? Boleh."

"Oke! Kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama setelah _shooting_ besok."

Cloud tersenyum sambil mengangguk, dan sekitar 20 menit kemudian, taksi sudah sampai di rumah Tifa. Tifa melambaikan tangannya pada Cloud sebelum dia masuk rumah, sementara Cloud hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, tetapi senyum kali ini bukan senyum biasa, seperti yang Cloud katakan tadi, senyum yang dia berikan kali ini agak ... spesial.

...

"Yang ini?" tanya Tifa.

Berhubung mereka meminta ijin untuk selesai _shooting_ lebih awal, maka Cloud dan Tifa langsung terburu-buru pergi ke butik langganan Tifa yang bernama 'Lucrecia's Boutique'. Tempatnya memang bersebelahan dengan sebuah toko bunga yang bernama 'Gainsborough : Flower & Plant', yang dari namanya saja sudah tahu kalau itu adalah toko Aerith. Meski begitu, di pintu toko Aerith terdapat sebuah papan gantung yang bertuliskan 'TUTUP', wajar sih, karena Aerith pasti sedang melakukan persiapan untuk pernikahannya nanti.

"Em, apa warnanya tak terlalu norak?" kata Cloud sambil terus menatap gaun yang dipegang Tifa.

"Sungguh?"

"Kurasa warna putih lebih cocok untukmu," kata Cloud, "seperti biasa."

"Ya sudahlah," kata Tifa, nada suaranya sedikit kecewa, "lebih baik aku mencari yang lain, yang putih tentunya."

Cloud tersenyum, "itu lebih baik."

"Kau tidak mencari jas untukmu?"

"Setelah gaunmu saja," kata Cloud, "mencari jasku itu mudah."

Tifa hanya mengiyakan, dan setelah itu ia kembali mencari-cari. Cloud hanya mengamati Tifa sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang terkadang suka melorot karena ukurannya yang sepertinya sudah tidak sesuai, sepertinya dia jadi lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, meski dia belum menimbang lagi bulan ini. Deretan gaun putih yang sedang dilihat oleh Tifa seolah-olah seperti tak ada habisnya, entah ada berapa, yang pasti jumlah gaun di sini banyak sekali! Padahal ini baru untuk warna putihnya saja, belum lagi ditambah dengan warna lain.

"Hm," Tifa sepertinya sudah menemukan pilihan yang tepat, "bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Gaun yang diambil Tifa kali ini adalah gaun bermodel kemben berwarna putih yang bagian roknya memanjang dari lutut, bagian rok dengan atasnya terpisahkan dengan butiran-butiran permata yang membentuk motif yang indah, sekilas gaun itu sih terlihat bagus.

"Sepertinya bagus," kata Cloud.

"Kalau begitu, biar kucoba," kata Tifa sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti.

Selagi menunggu Tifa, Cloud melihat-lihat ke kiri dan kanan butik yang sepertinya agak sepi pengunjung. Butik ini sepertinya tidak terlalu terkenal ya? Bahkan Cloud sendiri tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat butik ini sampai Tifa yang menunjukkan sendiri padanya (atau mungkin dia sendiri yang ketinggalan informasi?). Padahal meski tidak terlalu mengerti tentang _fashion_, Cloud akui kalau hampir semua baju-baju di sini desainnya bagus, setidaknya, tidak kalah dengan para desainer terkenal lainnya, mungkin dia harus menjadikan butik ini sebagai salah satu langganannya juga.

"Selesai!" kata Tifa tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Cloud, "bagaimana menurutmu Cloud?"

Mata biru Cloud dibuat melotot oleh penampilan Tifa yang terlihat sangat cantik, bahkan meski sekarang dia masih belum memakai _make up_, Tifa tetap terlihat bertambah cantik dari sebelumnya. Gaun itu bisa dibilang sederhana, namun entah kenapa terlihat cocok sekali dengan Tifa. Dari atas hingga ke bawah, sepertinya tak ada yang kurang sedikitpun dari wanita cantik berusia 21 tahun ini, dengan gaun itu juga tentunya. Cloud langsung sadar dari lamunan kekagumannya, dan setelah itu dia mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau ia berkata 'iya'.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pilih gaun ini," kata Tifa sambil melihat kembali pantulan dirinya di cermin, "untunglah juga ukurannya pas."

"Itu sudah cocok kok."

"Ya sudahlah, dan sekarang kita cari jas untukmu."

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku bisa sendiri."

"Ti-dak, aku ingin ikut, aku ingin melihat sosok Mr. Strife dengan balutan jas yang pastinya akan membuat kau sangaaaaaat tampan," goda Tifa.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk Ms. Lockhart yang sangaaaat cantik."

Tifa tertawa mendengar candaan Cloud, dan tanpa melepas gaun yang sedang dipakainya, Tifa langsung mendorong paksa Cloud untuk menuju ke bagian jas, sambil diamati oleh Lucretia, Cloud hanya bisa berjalan sambil berkata 'iya, iya'. Cloud sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli mengenai baju atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu, jika dia diundang ke beberapa pesta resmi, biasanya dia hanya mengenakan jas lama yang ada di rumahnya, tetapi berhubung dia akan mengunjungi pesta pernikahan sahabatnya, tentunya itu adalah sebuah pengecualian. Berhubung bagian jas dengan gaun sangat dekat, maka tak sampai semenit Cloud dan Tifa pun sampai.

"Entah warna apa yang cocok untukmu," gumam Tifa sambil mengamati Cloud.

"Putih?"

"Jangan putih, nanti para tamu bingung lagi siapa mempelai prianya."

"Hitam?"

"Hitam? Hm," Tifa menunjukkan pose berpikir, "biar kucari."

Padahal yang mau membeli jas itu kan Cloud, tetapi kenapa yang sibuk mencari malah Tifa? Dan tentu saja Cloud tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Tifa mulai mencari-carikan jas yang cocok untuk Cloud.

"Cloud! Ternyata mencarikan jas untukmu memang mudah! Cepat kemari!" teriak Tifa.

Oh ya? Apakah memang segitu mudahnya? Maka dari itu, Cloud segera mencari tahu apakah perkataan Tifa itu memang benar atau tidak. Jas yang dipegang Tifa terdiri dari _blazer_ berwarna hitam, celana panjang bahan berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna putih, rompi berwarna abu-abu, serta dasi yang berwarna emas. Yah, pilihan Tifa memang tidak buruk, setidaknya untuk kesan pertama.

"Ayo Cloud, dicoba," kata Tifa.

"Oh, iya," kata Cloud sambil meraih setelan jas itu.

Kali ini giliran Tifa lah yang menunggu Cloud, dan entah kenapa hati Tifa merasa agak deg-degan. Berhubung memakai jas itu lebih mudah daripada memakai gaun, maka Cloud keluar lebih cepat dibandingkan Tifa tadi. Sama seperti reaksi Cloud terhadap Tifa, Tifa juga dibuat terpesona oleh penampilan Cloud saat ini.

"Wow."

Di mata Tifa, sosok Cloud sungguh memesona bak seorang pangeran Kerajaan. Penampilannya tidak terlalu mewah, namun entah kenapa auranya seolah terpancar dengan begitu jelas, membuat semua orang termasuk dirinya sungguh mengagumi sosok pria berambut pirang ini. Cloud hanya diam dan merasa malu ketika melihat Tifa yang terus menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka, Cloud pikir, entah apa maksud dari ekspresi itu? Apakah itu tanda bahwa kalau penampilannya ini bagus? Atau mungkin sebaliknya?

"Kok kelihatannya kalian seperti _fitting_ baju pernikahan?"

Cloud dan Tifa menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah suara tadi berasal, dan pemilik suara itu adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat, rambutnya diikat dengan sebuah kain kuning tua, dan dia memakai blus berwarna biru yang dipadu dengan rok selutut berwarna cokelat tua, harus diakui juga kalau wajahnya cantik.

"Anu, tidak kok, _miss_ Lucrecia," jawab Tifa.

"Jadi ... kalian sudah menentukan pilihan kalian?" tanya Lucrecia.

"Sudah, begitu juga dengan Cloud," jawab Tifa lagi, "benar kan, Cloud?"

"Oh ... ya, aku beli jas ini," kata Cloud.

"Baiklah, dan itu memang cocok kok untuk kalian," kata Lucrecia, "mau sekalian di _laundry_ di sini? Kalian bisa mengambilnya besok pagi/siang."

...

Urusan baju akhirnya selesai juga, dan tanpa disadari mereka berdua, ternyata jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka lima. Hari masih terang, dan kelihatannya masih terlalu awal bagi mereka untuk pulang, berhubung soal tiket pesawat sudah diurus oleh mereka sebelum mereka pergi _shooting _tadi, jadinya mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Cloud dan Tifa saling berbincang sepanjang perjalanan mereka yang tanpa arah, dengan penyamaran simpel mereka, mereka bisa saling mengobrol santai tanpa ketahuan oleh orang-orang yang di sekitar mereka (meski ada beberapa yang curiga).

Cloud baru tahu kalau ternyata Tifa berasal dari kampung halaman yang sama dengan dirinya, yaitu Nibelheim, sebuah kota kecil yang terletak jauh di sebelah timur Gaia. Tifa memutuskan untuk pindah ke Midgar karena ayahnya ditawari pekerjaan di sini, dan sampai ayahnya meninggal karena sakit, Tifa dan ibunya tetap memutuskan untuk tinggal di Midgar. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, ibu Tifa pun memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi keluarganya, saat itu, bisa dibilang keadaan keluarga Tifa sedang agak sulit.

"Lalu, bagaimana ibumu sekarang?"

"Oh, ibuku ..." Tifa menghentikan ucapannya sesaat, "dia sakit kanker."

"Hah? Kanker?"

"Iya, kanker payudara, sekarang sudah stadium tiga."

Cloud mengulurkan tangannya ke pundak Tifa, "kau harus sabar, aku yakin kau bisa sembuh."

Tifa tersenyum, "terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke? Lumayan untuk menyegarkan pikiran," tawar Cloud, "aku tahu tempat karaoke yang bagus di dekat sini."

"Karaoke? Boleh."

Seperti yang Cloud ucapkan, tempat karaoke yang dimaksud Cloud itu memang dekat dari tempat mereka berjalan tadi. Mungkin tak sampai lima menit, Cloud dan Tifa sudah sampai ke tempat karaoke yang di atasnya terdapat papan berukuran besar bertuliskan '_SCREAM_', yang dari namanya saja sudah jelas sekali isi tempatnya bagaimana. Cloud sepertinya sudah kenal baik dengan seluruh staf di sini, terbukti dari setiap staf yang menyapanya ramah dan memberikan senyuman, malah ada juga yang sampai berkata 'halo bro!'.

"Kau mau menyanyi apa?" tanya Cloud sambil mengambil _remote _(tahu-tahu mereka sudah sampai ruangan).

"Aku duluan?"

"Yup, _ladies first_."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Tifa sambil menyerahkan mikrofon ke Cloud, "kau duluan saja."

"Benar? Tadinya aku sengaja ingin membuatmu melepaskan stres loh."

"Aku tak sampai separah itu kok," kata Tifa, "prinsipku, yang membayar itu yang duluan."

Cloud mengambil mikrofon dari tangan Tifa, "_if you say so_."

Cloud menekan beberapa tombol di _remote_ dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh ke sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'If I Never Knew You'. Tifa memasang muka heran karena dia tidak tahu lagi itu, tetapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menopang dagunya dan mendengarkan Cloud bernyanyi. Cloud Strife bisa bernyanyi? Hanya Tifa Lockhart lah yang tahu dan pernah mendengar suaranya.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengecewakanmu."

Musik mulai bermain, dan tidaklama kemudian Cloud mulai menyanyikan lagu yang ia pilih. Judulnya adalah '_If I Never Knew You_'. Meskipun Cloud baru menyanyikan beberapa bait, tetapi semua itu sudah cukup membuat Tifa kehabisan kata-kata. Tifa terus terdiam sambil menatap Cloud yang kelihatannya sangat mendalami apa yang dia nyanyikan. Ekspresinya wajahnya itu, entah kenapa terlihat sangat serius dan ... tampan. Untuk hari ini, sudah dua kali Tifa dibuat terpesona oleh Cloud, namun kali ini bukan hanya karena wajah, tetapi juga karena suara, suaranya tak disangka-sangka ternyata bagus.

Cloud selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, dan dari layar televisi pun muncul tulisan yang bertuliskan '_YOUR SCORE : 98_', wow, skor sempurna.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"_Excellent_," kata Tifa sambil bertepuk tangan.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Mohon read n review ya! Makasih juga buat semua yang sudah review! Oh ya, bagi yang mau tahu bagaimana gaun Tifa, silahkan klik link ini www. facebook photo . php?fbid=1746250393565&amp;set=p .1746250393565&amp;type=1&amp;theater hilangkan spasinya saja.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

AE_13

Hari Kamis, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu ini akhirnya tiba juga. Hari pernikahan Zack dan Aerith, yang sudah sejak kemarin ditunggu-tunggu oleh Cloud serta Tifa. Pagi ini tepatnya jam setengah delapan, Cloud segera mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk dibawa ke sana, seperti pakaian santai, perlengkapan mandi, dan terakhir, _charger._ Jam tujuh pagi tadi dia sudah mengambil jas di butik Lucrecia, dan kini Cloud sedang menyusunnya dengan rapi di koper berukuran sedang miliknya, berhubung Cloud adalah orang yang cukup mandiri, maka dia bisa menyusunnya dengan rapi. Tiket pesawat juga sudah dia siapkan, dan di tiket itu juga tertera waktu '11:00 AM' yang juga merupakan waktu keberangkatannya nanti.

"Oke, semua sudah siap," kata Cloud.

Jarak dari apartemen ke bandara agak jauh, maka dari itu Cloud memutuskan untuk segera turun ke bawah dan mencari taksi. Cloud tidak berangkat bersama Tifa hari ini, karena Tifa bilang, dia memesan tiket pesawat yang jadwal keberangkatannya lebih awal satu jam darinya, mungkin sekarang Tifa sudah melakukan _check-in_ (lagipula, maskapainya juga berbeda). Cloud merogoh undangan berwarna putih yang ada di dalam koper, undangan itu bentuknya persegi panjang (unik), dan di depannya terdapat foto Aerith serta Zack (dan itu adalah foto _pre-wedding_) sebagai _cover_ undangan.

Posisi Aerith di foto lebih dekat dengan kamera, dan kepalanya sedang menghadap ke belakang, membuat senyuman dan mata hijaunya menjadi terlihat dengan sangat jelas, untuk bajunya, hanya _vest _warna merahnya saja yang tampak. Sementara Zack, dia memakai ... hem, dia memakai baju tentara berwarna hitam, hanya saja tidak berlengan, dan terdapat dua buah pelindung (mungkin itu sebutannya) yang terpasang di kedua pundaknya. Posisi Zack lebih jauh dari kamera, dan dia sedang bersandar di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan, tetapi wajahnya tetap mengarah ke kamera, dan dia juga tersenyum. Terakhir, terdapat tulisan '_AERITH & ZACK, always together... forever..._' di bagian kanan bawah.

"Anda mau ke mana tuan?" tanya sang supir taksi.

"Ke _Midgar International Airport_, tolong cepat ya," kata Cloud.

Supir itu mengangguk, dan setelah itu mobil pun melesat dengan cepat. Jarak dari Midgar ke Costa Del Sol jika ditempuh dengan pesawat adalah sekitar dua jam, mengingat kedua tempat itu berada di pulau yang berbeda dan terpisahkan oleh laut yang luas. Oh ya, Costa Del Sol adalah sebuah tempat wisata yang berbatasan langsung dengan pantai, tempat itu terkenal karena keindahan pantainya serta air lautnya yang sangat jernih, apalagi, lingkungan di sana sangat bersih. Selain itu, di sana juga terdapat sebuah hotel mewah yang bernama '_LORENZO_', di mana resepsi pernikahan Zack dan Aerith diadakan di sana.

"Kira-kira berapa lama lagi untuk sampai ke bandara?" tanya Cloud.

"Kalau tidak macet, mungkin dua puluh menit, tuan."

...

"Selamat ya Aerith!" kata Tifa sambil memeluk Aerith.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, dan kini Tifa sudah tiba di Costa Del Sol. Sebenarnya Tifa merasa agak lelah karena perjalanan yang cukup lama, tetapi ketika melihat Aerith yang ternyata sedang menunggunya, Tifa pun langsung berlari dan memeluk Aerith. Namun, sepertinya ada yang kurang dengan Aerith, bukan dalam arti kurang cantik, tetapi kurang Zack, Zack tidak terlihat ikut menjemputnya di sini.

"Terima kasih ya," kata Aerith sambil membalas pelukan Tifa, "aku senang kau datang, padahal kau sendiri juga sedang sibuk _shooting_."

Tifa melepaskan pelukannya, "kau ini bicara apa sih? Kalau sahabat baikku yang menikah sih, pasti aku akan datang."

Aerith tersenyum, "ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak bersama Cloud? Kukira kalian bareng."

"Sayangnya, tidak. Aku sengaja memilih penerbangan yang lebih awal," jawab Tifa, "kau sendiri kok tidak bersama calon suamimu?"

"Zack? Oh, Zack sedang mengurus sesuatu di hotel, katanya sih kamar untuk kau dan Cloud nanti."

"Wow, kurasa dia tak perlu sampai melakukan itu, aku kan punya uang. Tapi, aku tetap harus berterima kasih padanya."

"Kalau begitu ke hotel yuk, jarak dari sini ke hotel dekat kok, jalan kaki juga sampai."

Tifa mengangguk, dan setelah itu ia mengikuti Aerith berjalan keluar dari bandara. Ketika ia keluar, Tifa langsung disambut oleh cahaya matahari yang sangat menyilaukan, padahal sudah mau memasuki musim dingin, tetapi entah kenapa cahaya matahari itu terasa sama silaunya ketika sedang musim panas. Tanpa diduga, hawa di sini juga terasa sangat sejuk karena angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, suasananya juga tidak berisik, tidak seperti di Midgar yang selalu dipenuhi oleh suara kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Tifa sangat menyukai tempat ini, padahal ini pertama kali baginya berkunjung ke Costa del Sol, tetapi kesan pertamanya terhadap tempat ini justru sangat baik.

"Ayo kita masuk, kau bisa membantuku merias kan?" tanya Aerith.

"Itu hal yang mudah," jawab Tifa.

...

"_Good afternoon visitors, welcome to Costa Del Sol. Enjoy the sunlight, the beach, and the resort. Hope you have a nice day_."

Setelah _delay_ di bandara Midgar selama lima belas menit, serta perjalanan selama dua jam di pesawat, akhirnya Cloud tiba juga di Costa Del Sol. Sambil menenteng tasnya yang ringan, Cloud segera berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar yang berjarak tak jauh dari lokasinya berdiri. Sambil berjalan, Cloud kembali mengambil undangan dari dalam tasnya, berniat untuk mengecek ulang lokasi resepsi pernikahan Zack dan Aerith. Tetapi ketika Cloud baru saja membuka undangannya, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang datang menghampirinya, membuat Cloud kaget.

"Tifa?" tanya Cloud, "oh, aku lupa kalau kau berangkat lebih dulu dariku."

"Kenapa kau terlambat Cloud? Harusnya kau tiba jam satu kan? Ini sudah hampir setengah dua," kata Tifa sambil melihat jam tangan.

"Maaf, tadi penerbangannya sempat _delay_ karena ada masalah teknis," jawab Cloud, "aku tak terlambat kan?"

"Tentu tidak, resepsi kan mulai jam enam."

Cloud mengangguk, dan setelah itu ia berjalan bersama Tifa untuk menuju ke hotel '_LORENZO_', hotel yang juga menjadi tempat menginapnya nanti. Tifa memberi tahu Cloud kalau Zack sudah memesankan kamar untuknya di lantai tujuh sama sepertinya, jadinya Cloud tak perlu mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk memesan kamar. Mendengar hal ini, Cloud sungguh terkejut dan berkata 'seharusnya Zack tak perlu sampai berbuat begitu'.

"Yah, aku juga sempat bilang begitu ke Aerith, tapi sudah terlanjur."

Cloud menghela nafas.

"Tak apa Cloud, setidaknya kita bisa bersantai di sini, masih ada waktu sampai jam enam."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku ingin tidur, aku capek sekali."

"Oh," kata Tifa, "kalau begitu, nanti kita sama-sama ya ke resepsi?"

Cloud tersenyum, "baiklah, nanti aku akan ke kamarmu."

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh menit, tinggal sebentar lagi sampai acara pernikahan Zack dan Aerith dimulai. Cloud segera bangun dari tidurnya, dan kemudian dia mengambil setelan jas yang telah dia simpan dengan sangat rapi dari dalam koper, sambil mengecek apakah ada bagian yang kusut atau rusak, dan ternyata tidak ada. Sambil membuka pakaiannya, Cloud mengambil handuk hotel dan segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, Cloud merasa kalau dia harus cepat-cepat, kalau dia mengulur waktu mandi lebih lama lagi bisa-bisa Tifa yang nantinya lebih dulu selesai darinya.

Cloud mandi sekitar sepuluh menit, dan setelah dia mengeringkan badannya, dia langsung memakai setelan jas yang dia letakkan di atas kasur. Tak lama bagi Cloud untuk berpakaian, berhubung jas bukanlah pakaian yang sulit untuk dikenakan, maka tak sampai lima menit, Cloud sudah siap dalam balutan jas resminya. Pilihan Tifa memang tidak salah, jas itu memang terlihat cocok di tubuh Cloud, mungkin Tifa memang ahlinya ya?

"Hm, sepertinya sudah tak ada yang salah," gumam Cloud sambil mengaca di cermin.

Cloud berjalan keluar kamar, dan berhubung kamar Tifa ada di sebelah kamarnya, maka Cloud tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari lagi. ketika mata Cloud terarah pada kenop pintu, ternyata ada sebuah kertas yang tergantung bertuliskan '_Don't disturb_' beserta gambar Chocobo yang sedang tidur. Meski awalnya ragu, tetapi Cloud mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Tifa, soalnya tak mungkin Tifa masih belum bersiap-siap juga, dan sekitar semenit kemudian, barulah terdengar suara Tifa dari dalam.

"Sebentar," kata Tifa, "itu kau ya, Cloud?"

"Iya, kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, tunggu sebentar, aku segera keluar."

Ketika pintu dibuka, Cloud kembali dibuat terpana oleh penampilan Tifa. Dia memakai gaun putih yang dibeli waktu itu, namun ada yang berbeda dengan wajahnya, wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik berkat _make-up_, _make-up_ yang dipakai olehnya sederhana, namun entah kenapa terlihat cocok di wajahnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan tambahan hiasan berupa bunga berwarna putih (entah bunga apa, Cloud tidak tahu) di telinganya, sisanya, dia hanya memakai anting dan kalung yang dia kenakan tiap hari. Jujur, Cloud sangat kagum oleh kecantikan dan kesederhanaan wanita ini, andai saja semua artis wanita seperti dirinya.

"_Shall we_?" tanya Cloud.

"Yup," jawab Tifa, sambil menggandeng lengan Cloud, "tak apa-apa kan?"

"Tak apa," jawab Cloud, "kau ... cantik."

Tifa tersenyum mendengarnya, "terima kasih."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju _lift_ dan menekan tombol angka satu, dan lucunya, Cloud baru sadar kalau saat ini dia sedang berdiri di lantai tujuh, mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu capek tadi, jadinya dia tak mau memikirkan apa-apa selain untuk segera tidur. Kurang dari lima menit (kira-kira) kemudian, mereka berdua tiba di lantai dasar, dan ternyata sudah banyak sekali tamu yang datang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pesta pernikahan ini. Cloud tidak mengenal banyak dari mereka, paling hanya Angeal, ayah dari Zack, serta trio model terkenal yaitu Kadaj, Loz, dan Yazoo, yang juga merupakan rekan kerja Zack. Sementara Tifa, dia juga tidak mengenal tamu-tamu yang hadir, yang dia kenal hanya satu orang yaitu Elmyra, ibu Aerith. Ketika Cloud dan Tifa berjalan keluar dari lift menuju ke karpet merah, tiba-tiba saja mereka langsung dihujani oleh serbuan cahaya _blitz_ kamera yang berasal dari arah samping, dan sialnya, itu adalah kerumunan _paparazi_ yang ternyata mencium berita pernikahan ini.

Sebelum salah satu paparazi itu sempat menanyakan apapun kepada mereka berdua, Cloud langsung mempererat gandengannya dan mempercepat langkahnya, mereka sempat membuat para tamu lain kesal karena seenaknya menginterupsi, namun, mendengar cibiran mereka masih lebih baik daripada mendengar pertanyaan wartawan yang pasti takkan ada habisnya. Tifa tentu saja tidak berontak, karena dia juga berpikiran sama dengan Cloud.

"Cloud, kita jadi pengapit loh nanti, jadi kita harus bersiap-siap dengan keluarga Zack," bisik Tifa.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya berusaha untuk menghindari _paparazi_ itu," kata Cloud, "ah, itu mereka."

Setelah para tamu mulai duduk, sosok Aerith dan Zackpun muncul. Mereka berdua terlihat menawan sekali, Aerith dengan gaun penikahannya yang serba berwarna pink cerah, dan Zack dengan tuksedo nya yang berwarna putih, wow, rasanya semua itu cocok sekali dengan mereka. Cloud dan Tifa menghampiri mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat gugup, apalagi Zack, kedua tangannya terlihat tidak berhenti gemetaran dan keringat dingin tampak muncul dari wajahnya.

"Jangan tegang Zack," kata Cloud sambil memegang pundak Zack, "ini hari istimewamu."

Zack mengangguk, "aku tahu."

"Bersiaplah Aerith, tenang saja, aku akan bantu memegangi gaunmu yang roknya sangat panjang ini," bisik Tifa.

"Em, iya," jawab Aerith, tangannya yang memegang buket bunga juga terlihat gemetaran, "semoga bisa."

Tak lama setelah itu, musik klasik pun dimainkan, tanda bahwa kedua mempelai beserta kerabat akan segera memasuki ruangan resepsi. Zack, Aerith beserta rombongannya (?) segera bersiap-siap dalam posisi mereka, dan setelah intro selesai dimainkan, barulah mereka semua berjalan. Tifa langsung buru-buru memegang ekor gaun Aerith, sementara Cloud segera merapikan jas yang dipakainya sambil berjalan, meskipun jas itu sebenarnya sudah sangat rapi.

"Kau tak apa-apa Aerith?" tanya Zack.

"Ya, hanya sedikit gugup," jawab Aerith.

Jarak untuk sampai ke depan sebenarnya tidak panjang, namun tatapan para tamu yang jumlahnya sangat banyak membuat mereka semua menjadi sangat gugup. Tifa yang dari tadi memegang ekor gaun Aerith nyaris tidak mengangkat kepalanya yang selalu menatap ke bawah, Cloud yang dari tadi gelisah, Zack yang saking gugupnya sampai menggandeng tangan Aerith, lalu Aerith yang nyaris menjatuhkan buket bunga miliknya, membuat perjalanan singkat ini menjadi terasa sangat lama. Tetapi untunglah, setelah sepuluh menit penuh ketegangan itu, akhirnya rombongan pun tiba di podium depan, rombongan pun segera bergeser dan berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan, sementara Zack dan Aerith tetap berdiri di depan untuk melakukan sumpah setia sebagai suami istri, yang akan dipimpin oleh seorang pendeta.

"Para hadirin dipersilahkan untuk duduk," ucap pendeta itu, diikuti yang lain.

"Pada malam hari yang sakral ini, kita semua akan menyaksikan pemberkatan dan pernikahan kedua mempelai, Zack Fair dan Aerith Gainsborough. Dimana mereka berdua akan segera bersatu, untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri, yang akan menempuh hidup ini bersama, yang akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain, serta saling mencintai untuk selamanya."

Pendeta itu menghadap Zack, "Zack Fair, bersediakah kau bersumpah? Bahwa kau akan menerima Aerith Gainsborough sepenuh hatimu? Sebagai seorang istri yang akan mendampingimu, serta sebagai rekan hidupmu? Dan akan selalu mencintainya hingga akhir hayat nanti?"

Zack memejamkan matanya sesaat, "ya, saya bersedia."

Pendeta itu mengangguk, dan kali ini dia menghadap Aerith, "Aerith Gainsborough, bersediakah kau bersumpah? Bahwa kau akan menerima Zack Fair sepenuh hatimu? Sebagai seorang suami yang akan memimpinmu, serta sebagai rekan hidupmu? Dan akan selalu mencintainya hingga akhir hayat nanti?"

Aerith mengalihkan pandangannya ke Zack, "saya bersedia."

Pendeta itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan setelah itu Zack dan Aerith saling menghadap satu sama lain, "Dalam nama Dewa, serta dihadapan relik-relik suci. Dengan ini dan mulai hari ini, kunyatakan kalian berdua sebagai pasangan suami istri. Semoga berkat para Dewa selalu memberikan cahaya bagi jalan kehidupan kalian untuk segala masa, baik saat suka, maupun saat duka."

"Falaram," ucap para tamu berbarengan.

Seusai mengucapkan kata itu, Zack membuka _veils_ Aerith dengan kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan wajah Aerith yang terlihat memerah, dan matanya berair seperti mau menangis. Kedua tangan Zack beralih dan menggenggam kedua tangan Aerith untuk menenangkannya, sambil tersenyum.

"Siap?" bisik Zack.

Aerith mengangguk, sambil menahan tangis bahagianya, "ya."

Zack mendekatkan wajahnya, dan ketika jarak antara wajah mereka sudah dekat, keduanya pun langsung memejamkan mata, dan tak lama kemudian, bibir Zack menyentuh bibir Aerith. Aerith awalnya sedikit terkejut, namun dia langsung mendongak dan membalas ciuman Zack yang terasa sangat lembut. Bagaimana pun juga ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya, karena ciuman kali ini adalah salah satu tanda bahwa mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan langsung terdengar dari bangku penonton, dan yang paling keras itu adalah dari Loz, suaranya terdengar sangat keras meskipun dia duduk di bangku belakang, sementara kedua saudaranya hanya bereaksi dengan senyum dan tepuk tangan. Zack langsung memeluk Aerith dan mencium keningnya, sembari memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya kepada para tamu yang hadir. Sementara Aerith, sepertinya dia tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, jadinya dia menangis selama berada di pelukan Zack. Aerith baru berhenti menangis ketika ibunya, Elmyra, datang ke sisinya dan ikut membantu menenangkannya.

Setelah itu, dimulailah acara lempar buket bunga, sebuah acara yang rutin dilakukan di setiap acara pernikahan. Para tamu pun banyak yang berbondong-bondong ikut, termasuk Tifa yang entah kenapa memaksa Cloud juga ikut bermain bersamanya, dan tanpa diduga, ayah Zack, Angeal, juga ikut bermain.

"Baiklah, kita hitung mundur," kata sang pembawa acara, "tiga, dua, satu, lempar!"

Langsung saja Aerith melempar buket bunga mawar miliknya tinggi-tinggi, sampai nyaris mengenai langit-langit ruangan. Ketika buket bunga itu mulai jatuh kembali karena efek gravitasi, para tamu segera bersiap-siap untuk menangkapnya (ada juga yang berteriak histeris karena tegang), dan jarak buket bunga itupun semakin dekat! Tiga meter, dua meter, satu setengah me ... GREP! Dan buket bunga itu berhasil ditangkap oleh dua buah tangan! Pemilik kedua tangan itu adalah ... Cloud dan Tifa.

"Oh! Ternyata akan ada yang menyusul untuk menikah!" teriak pembawa acara itu, "berikan mereka tepuk tangan yang meriah!"

Cloud dan Tifa saling bertatapan sekaligus tak percaya, akan menyusul Zack dan Aerith menikah? Mungkinkah? Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, masa sih? Sebelum sempat memikirkan jawabannya, wajah mereka sudah memerah karena malu, dan hal ini pasti akan dijadikan berita tambahan untuk para _paparazi_. Sial.

...

"Selamat Zack, kuharap kau bisa membentuk keluarga yang bahagia bersamanya," kata Angeal, sambil menepuk pundak Zack.

"Terima kasih ayah, aku janji akan membahagiakannya," jawab Zack.

"Bagus, jangan kau ulangi kesalahanku yang dulu Zack. Pertahankan dia, atau kau akan menyesal nantinya."

"Ya, aku tahu," Zack merangkul Aerith, "aku akan terus mencintainya seumur hidupku."

Cloud menatap Zack sambil meneguk sodanya yang hampir habis, dan kini acara yang sedang berlangsung adalah acara makan-makan dan ngobrol santai. Cloud memilih untuk menjauh dari kerumunan karena dia memang suka menyendiri, berbeda dengan Tifa yang lebih suka bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Sambil meneguk habis minumannya, Cloud berjalan menuju ke beranda yang saat itu sedang kosong, berniat untuk mengamati bintang yang malam ini terlihat lebih indah daripada biasanya.

"Hei Cloud," Cloud menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, ternyata itu suara Zack.

"Hei, selamat ya Zack," kata Cloud sambil memeluk Zack sesaat.

"Trims," kata Zack, "daripada kau menyendiri, lebih baik kau ikut makan dengan keluargaku, lumayan untuk meramaikan suasana."

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tak mau mengganggumu."

"Tak apa, mumpung ayahku juga ingin bicara denganmu."

"Kurasa ayahmu hanya akan menanyakan soal Sephiroth."

"Ya sudahlah! Yang penting kita senang-senang malam ini!" teriak Zack sambil merangkul Cloud.

Berhubung tubuh Zack lebih besar darinya, maka Cloud tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Zack mengajaknya ke meja makan dimana seluruh keluarga Zack dan Aerith berkumpul. Mereka semua menyambut kedatangan Cloud dengan sangat baik, apalagi Aerith, dia langsung memeluk Cloud dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena Cloud sudah mau datang ke pesta pernikahannya, sementara Cloud hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Mari, kita bersulang sekaligus berdoa semoga Zack bisa membentuk keluarga yang bahagia," kata Angeal sambil mengangkat gelas yang berisi anggur, "_cheers._"

"_Cheers_," jawab semuanya.

Semua orang langsung meneguk habis anggur itu dalam sekali teguk, tetapi karena Cloud tidak suka minum anggur, maka dia menggantinya dengan soda, lagi.

* * *

><p>Ah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, dan jujur saja, saya senang sekali loh karena chapter ini begitu ditunggu banyak pembaca, saya harap cerita pernikahan kali ini bisa membuat kalian puas dan gak kecewa. Oh ya, konsep pemberkatan pernikahan ini saya dapat idenya dari opening FF XII, lebih tepatnya pas pernikahan Rasler x Ashe, saya harap kalian gak menganggapnya sebagai SARA. Bagi yang mau melihat bagaimana cover undangannya, kalian bisa melihat timeline cover facebook saya, sebenarnya simpel sih, saya cuma sekedar edit saja. Please read and review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

AE_14

"Kau serius mau pulang hari ini?" tanya Aerith.

Malam pernikahan yang mewah itu berakhir sudah, dan pagi ini tepatnya pukul delapan pagi, baik Tifa maupun Cloud akan pulang kembali ke Midgar. Zack dan Aerith awalnya sangat menyayangkan, namun mengingat Cloud dan Tifa masih ada _shooting _yang harus diselesaikan, maka (terpaksa) mereka memaklumi. Zack dan Aerith ikut mengantar Cloud dan Tifa kali ini, dan rencananya mereka berdua akan kembali ke Midgar sekitar dua minggu kemudian, berhubung mereka juga berniat untuk berbulan madu.

"Iya, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," kata Tifa, "dan lagi, aku tak mau membuat sutradara Sephiroth menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Padahal sudah jauh-jauh kau ke sini, kemarin pestanya juga selesai jam sebelas malam," kata Aerith, "kau sungguh-sungguh tidak capek?"

"Kalau aku selalu menurut dengan rasa capekku, maka pekerjaan takkan selesai-selesai," jawab Tifa sambil tersenyum, "lagipula, aku tidak mau mengganggu bulan madu kalian berdua."

Muka Aerith langsung memerah ketika mendengar kata 'bulan madu', dan melihat itu, Zack langsung merangkul Aerith sambil tersenyum. Dasar Zack, sepertinya dia juga memikirkan definisi 'bulan madu' sebagai ... yah, malam pertama (tak disangka sebenarnya Aerith dapat berpikir sampai ke sana).

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Zack?" tanya Cloud, "kau akan tetap menjadi model?"

"Aku? Yah, mungkin begitu. Sampai penghasilanku bisa mencukupi, mungkin aku akan mencoba berbisnis sendiri."

"Oh."

"Tak usah cemas, _buddy_. Aku sudah melakukan investasi dari dulu," jawab Zack santai, "dan aku juga mulai menabung untuk modal nanti."

"Memang kau mau bisnis apa?"

"Restoran, rencananya sih itu. Atau mungkin, aku akan membuka _gym_."

Cloud mengangguk-angguk, tak disangka kalau Zack bisa berpikir seserius ini, padahal biasanya dia hanya bisa bercanda.

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kalian langsung ke pesawat, sudah waktunya kan?" tanya Zack.

"Oh, ya," kata Cloud sambil melihat jam tangannya, "ayo Tifa."

Tifa mengangguk, dan kemudian, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Zack dan Aerith sambil saling melambaikan tangan. Untungnya, tidak terlihat satupun _paparazi_ di sini, soalnya kalau ada, bisa-bisa Cloud dan Tifa ketinggalan pesawat, dan itulah alasan kedua mengapa Cloud dan Tifa memilih penerbangan yang pagi. Cloud masih ingat kejadian semalam, saat dia selesai menemani keluarga Zack makan, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang paparazi yang datang menghampirinya,dan tak hanya satu, melainkan ada lima! Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa masuk. Pertanyaan mereka? Sudah jelas dan tak perlu diragukan lagi : 'Mr. Cloud, apakah sekarang anda sudah berpacaran dengan Ms. Tifa Lockhart?' dan 'Apakah anda memang akan menyusul menikah nanti?'

Sebagai seorang aktor profesional yang tidak ingin privasinya diketahui, Cloud hanya bisa tersenyum sambil tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan mereka. Selain tidak penting, semua itu hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga, apalagi Cloud bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka banyak bicara. Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Tifa, yang kebetulan sedang mengobrol dengan Elmyra, ibu Aerith. Tetapi lain orang, lain lagi caranya. Kalau Cloud lebih memilih tersenyum dan diam, Tifa lebih memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan para _paparazi_ itu dengan ramah dan candaan, meskipun tentu saja dia berkata 'tidak' jika ditanya soal hubungannya dengan Cloud.

Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata salah satu acara di pernikahan ini adalah konferensi pers. Jadinya, pantas saja ada banyak sekali paparazi yang bisa masuk ke _wedding hall_, apalagi berita ini bisa dibilang _hot _berhubung Zack adalah salah satu model yang terkenal seantero negeri. Selama konferensi pers berlangsung, kebanyakan yang menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah Zack, sementara sang istri, Aerith hanya diam saja karena memang dia pemalu. Dan karena _paparazi_ ini tidak mau rugi, selesai mewawancarai Zack dan Aerith, mereka pun langsung mewawancarai Cloud dan Tifa, yang di mata mereka terlihat 'mesra' tadi.

"Kursi kita sebelahan ya?" tanya Tifa, "kau F-1 kan?"

"Iya."

"Kuharap penerbangan tidak _delay_ ya? Soalnya di luar mendung."

"Mendung?" Cloud mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, "oh ... benar juga."

"_Dear passangers, Midgar Airline is about to depart. Please check your belongings and proceed to the plane._"

Mendengar pengumuman barusan, Cloud dan Tifa langsung buru-buru melakukan _check in _dan menyerahkan barang-barangnya ke petugas untuk diantar ke bagasi pesawat. Beruntung, ternyata penerbangannya tidak _delay, _karena dengan begitu, mereka tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu dengan percuma. Sesaat sebelum berjalan menuju bus yang mengantar mereka ke pesawat, Cloud melihat layar televisi yang menayangkan mengenai ramalan cuaca, di sana diberitahukan, bahwa mungkin sekitar beberapa jam lagi akan ada hujan besar.

...

"Yakin nih, tidak akan turun hujan nanti?" tanya Tifa.

Mereka berdua sudah tiba d pesawat dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing sekarang. perkataan Tifa ada benarnya, padahal baru selang beberapa menit, tetapi sepertinya di luar makin mendung.

"Hm?" tanya Cloud yang sedang membaca majalah 'Enix' yang tadi dibelinya.

"Aku khawatir akan hujan nanti."

"Barusan aku sempat melihat ramalan cuaca, memang sih akan hujan, tapi beberapa jam lagi."

"Beberapa jam? Sepertinya ramalan itu salah," kata Tifa, "oh, semoga tidak hujan."

Cloud hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda untuk menanggapinya, dan setelah itu ia kembali membaca majalah. Topik yang saat itu sedang _hot _adalah 'PERNIKAHAN SANG MODEL DAN GADIS BUNGA', yang tentu saja adalah Zack dan Aerith. Wow, dalam waktu sehari saja berita mereka sudah langsung tersebar ke seluruh negeri, kecanggihan teknologi memang hebat. Tifa yang tadinya ingin melanjutkan percakapan dengan Cloud jadi penasaran juga dengan majalah itu, iapun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Pernikahan sang model dan ... oh," kata Tifa.

"Ya, aku juga tak menyangka kalau secepat ini," kata Cloud sambil membalikkan halamannya, "oh."

Ternyata tak hanya berita Aerith dan Zack yang terpasang dengan gambar dan judul yang besar, tetapi juga gambar dirinya dengan Tifa, yang waktu itu sedang menarik Tifa ke dalam kerumunan. Bahkan judulnya pun tak kalah heboh, 'CLOUD-TIFA, CINTA BERSEMI?', entah mereka harus merasa sedih atau senang, atau mungkin malah campur aduk. Bahkan, jumlah halaman beritanya juga sama dengan berita Aerith dan Zack yang mencapai empat lembar (padahal Cloud sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa), padahal berita mereka bukan berita utama.

"Mereka benar-benar tidak mau rugi ya," kata Tifa, "bahkan berita kitapun bisa sama banyaknya dengan berita utama."

"Begitulah _paparazi_, padahal aku tidak bicara apa-apa pada mereka," jawab Cloud.

"_Attention for all passengers, our plane is going to take off shortly. Please take your seat and wear your seatbelt. Also, turn off all electronic equipment because it could disturb the electronical signal from the plane to tower. We will reach Midgar International Airport in next two hours. Please, enjoy your flight_."

Cloud langsung meletakkan majalahnya dan memasangkan _seatbelt_, diikuti oleh Tifa. Tak lama kemudian, ada dua orang pramugari yang maju ke depan sambil memegang beberapa perlengkapan seperti rompi dan selang oksigen, bisa ditebak, mereka pasti mau mempraktekkan cara memakainya. Tetapi alih-alih memperhatikan itu, Tifa malah memperhatikan cuaca di luar jendela yang tidak menentu. Semoga saja, mereka bisa sampai ke Midgar dengan selamat.

...

"... ud"

"Cloud."

Cloud perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dan ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sosok Tifa, yang sedang berusaha membangunkannya. Cloud meregangkan tubuhnya, dan ketika ia melihat ke arah jendela, yang dia lihat hanyalah pemandangan berupa warna abu-abu yang sepertinya cukup pekat.

"Hm," Cloud mengucek matanya, "kenapa ... Tifa?"

"Sudah mau sampai, jadi lebih baik kau bersiap-siap."

Sekejap, pemandangan di luar pun berubah, meski masih dipenuhi warna abu-abu yang juga adalah awan mendung, tetapi setidaknya tidak sepekat tadi, dan dia juga sudah bisa melihat pemandangan di luar. Hujan ternyata sudah turun membasahi wilayah Midgar, dan itu adalah tanda kalau perkataan ramalan cuaca tadi memang benar, tak hanya itu, cucaca yang mulai memburuk ini juga membuat pesawat suka berguncang, hal yang sebenarnya biasa dialami pesawat jika melintas dalam kondisi cuaca yang buruk.

"_Attention passangers, we are going to landing shortly. Please remain in your seat._"

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Cloud dan Tifa mendarat di bandara dengan selamat. Setelah turun dari pesawat, mereka menaiki bus dan tiba di dalam bandara tak lama kemudian. Setelah Cloud dan Tifa mengambil barang mereka masing-masing, mereka berdua langsung melakukan langkah cepat menuju ke pintu keluar untuk mencari taksi, rasanya mereka ingin sekali cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah masing-masing, untuk istirahat dan segera tidur. Ketika jarak mereka dengan pintu keluar sudah dekat, tiba-tiba saja Tifa merasakan ada getaran di kantongnya, yang sudah pasti berasal dari _handphone _nya.

"Oh, _damn,_" kata Tifa saat melihat layar _handphone_ nya.

"Dari siapa?"

Tifa terdiam.

"Siapa?"

Tifa menghela nafas, "Reno."

"Reno?"

"Iya," kata Tifa, "entah apa urusannya."

"Yah, meski hubunganmu dengan dia sedang buruk, dia kan tetap manajermu," kata Cloud.

Tifa tidak menjawab, membiarkan _handphone_ nya terus merengek minta diangkat.

"Mungkin ada urusan penting."

Tifa menatap Cloud sesaat dengan tatapan sedikit kesal, namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

...

"Kau tidak jadi pulang akhirnya," kata Cloud.

Cloud dan Tifa berjalan di sebuah lorong berwarna putih yang dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali petu—perawat yang sedang berlalu lalang, ada yang membawakan obat, ada juga yang mendorong gerobak yang berisi makanan. Mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang, sambil membawa buket bunga mawar beserta buah-buahan, Cloud berjalan mengikuti Tifa menuju ke _lift. _Tifa bilang, ruangan tempat ibunya dirawat berada di lantai delapan, yang juga adalah ruangan VIP.

"Begitulah, sudah lama juga aku tidak menjenguk ibuku," kata Tifa, "dan kau tak perlu repot-repot, Cloud."

"Tidak apa, tidak sopan kalau aku tidak membawakan sesuatu ke sini."

"Terserah kau deh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Reno bicara apa denganmu?"

"Reno? Dia bilang setelah aku selesai _shooting _video klip ini, aku ada tumpukan jadwal segunung," kata Tifa, "khasnya dia."

"Dan sayangnya, aku masih belum mendapat manajer yang baru."

Tifa tertawa kecil mendengarnya, dan memang, Elena dengan seenaknya mengundurkan diri sebagai manajer yang (bagi Cloud) super duper menyebalkan. Mencari penggantinya juga tidak mudah, karena Cloud adalah artis terkenal, jadinya harus mencari manajer yang berpengalaman dan pandai mengatur waktu. Karena salah-salah, jadwal Cloud bisa berantakan. Konon katanya, Rufus sedang berjuang keras dalam mencari calon yang cocok.

"Ayo Cloud, _lift_ nya hampir penuh tuh," kata Tifa sambil menunjuk _lift_ yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Oh, iya."

Melihat _lift _yang kelihatannya sudah hampir penuh, Cloud dan Tifa langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya, mengagetkan perawat dan para penjenguk yang ada di dalam. Tifa hanya membalas tatapan kaget mereka semua dengan senyum, dan setelah itu jari telunjuknya langsung menekan tombol angka delapan, sambil berusaha menarik nafas karena habis berlari.

"Hei, mereka itu artis kan?" bisik salah satu perawat ke perawat lain.

"Sepertinya begitu, astaga, aku suka sekali dengan Cloud Strife! Kau tahu? Aku mengoleksi posternya sampai laciku penuh!" jawab perawat itu, sambil bisik-bisik juga tentunya.

Tifa menahan tawa mendengarnya, dan tentu saja dia bisa mendengarnya, ruangan _lift_ ini kan kecil. Sementara Cloud, dia berlagak tidak mendengar dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Kalau kakakku, dia suka sekali mengoleksi film-film yang ada Tifa Lockhartnya," bisik perawat itu lagi, "bahkan ketiga filmnya sampai dia beli! Yang asli pula! Tak hanya itu, bahkan sampai di_download_ lagi ke komputernya!"

"Kalau aku sih, adik laki-lakiku yang suka sekali dengannya. Aku ingat betul kalau di dinding kamarnya tertempel poster-poster Tifa Lockhart sampai dindingnya penuh!"

Kali ini giliran Cloud yang menahan tawanya, dan Tifa hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menghela nafas sebagai tanda kalau ia berpikir 'sialan'. Setelah empat menit mendengar para perawat menggosip akhirnya mereka sampai juga di lantai delapan, dengan langkah terburu-buru, Tifa langsung berjalan keluar _lift _tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, diikuti Cloud.

"Ternyata Ms. Lockhart memang banyak penggemarnya ya?" sindir Cloud.

"Hei ... diamlah."

Cloud mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan terus mengikuti Tifa berjalan sampai mereka berhenti di depan kamar yang dipintunya terdapat angka 803. Tifa mengetuk pelan pintu itu sekitar tiga kali lebih dulu, dan setelah itu barulah dia masuk.

"Halo _kaa-san_," kata Tifa, "bagaimana keadaan _kaa-san_ sekarang?"

"Oh, halo Tifa! Sudah lebih baik sekarang. Tumben sekali kau sempat datang?"

"Iya, aku baru pulang dari pesta pernikahan temanku, jadi sekalian saja aku ke sini. Oh ya, aku juga bawa teman."

"Teman?"

Tifa menatap Cloud yang ada di luar, "masuklah Cloud."

Cloud mengangguk, dan setelah itu dia memasuki ruangan sambil membetulkan posisi buket bunga yang dipegangnya agar tidak jatuh. Ketika Cloud menutup pintu dan mengalihkan tatapannya, Cloud melihat sosok seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam, kulitnya yang putih jadi semakin pucat karena sedang sakit, bola matanya berwarna cokelat seperti Tifa, tubuhnya yang kurus berbalut baju dari rumah sakit, dan juga ... cantik. Seandainya rambut wanita ini lebih panjang dan tidak ada garis-garis halus di beberapa titik di wajahnya, pasti sulit untuk membedakannya dengan Tifa. Yah, ibu dan anak memang mirip, dan kelihatannya Tifa mewarisi kecantikannya itu dari ibunya.

"Oh," ibu Tifa cukup terkejut ketika melihat Cloud.

"H—halo bibi," kata Cloud sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Wow, baru kali ini aku kedatangan seorang artis terkenal untuk menjengukku."

"Ibu, anakmu ini juga artis," gumam Tifa.

"Tifa, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu _kaa-san_ kalau kau sudah punya pacar?"

Mata Tifa melebar, "A-apa? Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Ah, masa sih? Jarang-jarang loh kau bawa temanmu, laki-laki pula. Aerith saja baru sekali ke sini."

"Ta—tapi dia bukan-"

"Jangan bohong, fu fu fu."

"_K—kaa-san_!"

"A-anu, bibi," kata Cloud menyela, "ini, sedikit hadiah dariku."

"Oh, terima kasih ya Cloud, kau baik sekali," kata ibu Tifa sambil menerima buket bunga dari Cloud, "aku sungguh bahagia kalau kau jadi menantuku."

Cloud hampir saja menjatuhkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya, dan seketika, wajahnya langsung memerah. Sang ibu hanya tertawa ketika melihat secara langsung reaksi Cloud, dia bilang, ternyata seorang artis yang dikenal _cool _pun bisa gugup juga.

"_Kaa-san_, sudah minum obat belum? Kok bungkusannya masih utuh?"

"Ah, buat apa sih?"

"Ya supaya _kaa-san_ sembuh! Masa tidak diminum?"

"Iya iya," jawab ibu Tifa, "tak kusangka kau bisa bawel juga seperti _sobo_-mu."

Tifa hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendengarnya, sang ibu memang begitu, suka sekali menggoda dan mengejeknya. Cloud hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka, dan juga iri, karena dia tidak bisa bercanda ria dengan ibunya sebebas yang Tifa lakukan, mengingat ibunya sudah meninggal ketika dia masih kecil.

"Oh, Cloud-san, coba ceritakan tentang dirimu," kata ibu Tifa, "aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"H—hah?"

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu, seperti ... orang tuamu mungkin."

Selama di ruangan itu, Cloud seolah sedang diinterogasi oleh polisi, tetapi, ini versi halusnya. Ibu Tifa, yang ternyata bernama Yukako, adalah seseorang yang ramah dan ceria. Meski sekarang dia sedang sakit berat, tetapi entah kenapa dia selalu bisa mencairkan suasana, malah bisa dibilang, dia jauh lebih tegar dan ceria dibandingkan Cloud dan Tifa. Sampai-sampai, mereka bisa terus mengobrol sampai empat jam lebih, eh bukan, lebih tepatnya, sampai mendapat teguran dari seorang perawat karena jam berkunjung mereka berdua sudah habis.

"Ya sudah deh, kami pulang dulu ya _kaa-san_," kata Tifa sambil berdiri, "kapan-kapan kami akan berkunjung lagi."

"Oke," jawab Yukako, "hati-hati ya."

Cloud dan Tifa mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Yukako, sampai pintu akhirnya ditutup kembali. Yukako menatap kepergian putrinya dengan senyum, sambil berpikir, sepertinya putri semata wayangnya itu telah menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar dapat ia andalkan. Terakhir kali, dia terus mendengar putrinya mengeluh terus-terusan mengenai manajernya yang sangat protektif padanya, itupun sudah sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ukh!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Yukako merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak sangat kuat pada dirinya, dan dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya lebih lama lagi. Yukako menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulut dan meredam suara batuknya yang agak keras, dan sekitar lima menit kemudian, barulah batuk yang menyiksa itu berhenti. Saat Yukako membuka kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam, ia dikejutkan oleh cairan merah yang membasahi telapak tangan dan selimutnya, sesuatu yang kental dan berwarna merah, yaitu darah.

"Astaga!"

Yukako langsung mengambil berlembar-lembar tisu yang ada di sampingnya dan mengelap sebisa mungkin noda darah di tubuh dan kasurnya. Dia memang sengaja mati-matian menahan batuknya selama berbincang-bincang dengan Cloud dan Tifa tadi, sikapnya yang ceria dan suka bercanda, sebenarnya semua itu adalah aktingnya, untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kondisi tubuhnya semakin memburuk. Yukako masih ingat betul perkataan dokter Zangan beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana saat itu ia berkata, kalau kemungkinan besar kanker Yukako sudah bertambah parah.

"Oh dewa, apakah ... apakah aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi?"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, maaf ya kalau misalnya chapter ini kurang bagus. Mohon read and review. Oh ya, <em>sobo <em>itu artinya nenek.


	15. Chapter 15

AE_15

"Oke! _Cut_!"

Semenjak hari pernikahan Zack dan Aerith, waktu jadi terasa berjalan begitu cepat, dan tahu-tahu, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Cloud dan Tifa _shooting._ Adegan yang mereka lakukan hari ini agak berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, karena mereka berdua disuruh untuk ... berenang. Sebenarnya sih peraturan Gold Saucer tidak membolehkan hal itu, namun karena keahlian debat Sephiroth akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk melakukan adegan ini, dengan syarat, mereka harus menyisipkan kata 'dilarang meniru'. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi masalah bagi Cloud dan Tifa, yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah adalah suhu di luar yang terasa sangat dingin, entah berapa derajat, tetapi yang pasti udara di luar memang sangat menusuk kulit.

Tanpa disangka, ternyata pembuatan video klip ini merupakan salah satu promosi salah satu perusahaan pakaian renang, yang berasal dari perusahaan '_SCARLET_'. Cloud memakai celana renang yang berbentuk segitiga, atau lebih mudahnya, yang bentuknya seperti celana dalam. Warnanya simpel, hanya hitam dengan motif kepala serigala yang berwarna abu-abu, dan dia hanya memakai kalung yang sama sebagai aksesoris. Meski begitu, seluruh kru perempuan yang melihat Cloud langsung mimisan dan berteriak-teriak saking kegirangannya, ada juga yang sempat-sempatnya memotret dengan ponsel.

Untuk Tifa, dia mengenakan baju renang _two pieces_, atau bahasa mudahnya, bikini. Warnanya seperti biasa, putih, dan tak hanya Cloud, ternyata Sephiroth juga sadar kalau Tifa sangat cocok dengan warna putih. Bikini yang dikenakan Tifa itu ... seksi, malah sangat seksi, karena bikini itu terpasang cukup ketat di tubuhnya, semakin memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat indah dan langsing. Para kru pria yang tak mau ketinggalan momen ini diam-diam merekamnya dengan ponsel dan kamera video yang mereka bawa, mereka bilang 'kapan lagi kita akan melihat Tifa Lockhart seperti ini?'.

"Adegan ini sungguh bagus, kalian berdua sungguh hebat," puji Sephiroth.

Yang mereka berdua lakukan tadi adalah berlari di taman sambil bermesra-mesraan dengan menggunakan pakaian yang mereka gunakan di _shooting_ sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya tiba di tepi danau, Cloud dan Tifa membuka seluruh pakaian mereka hingga memperlihatkan baju renang yang mereka pakai, dan setelah itu Cloud memeluk Tifa dan menceburkan diri mereka ke dalam danau. Adegan ini memang terlihat sangat romantis, tetapi (sayangnya) mereka tidak sampai berciuman, namun, Cloud dan Tifa tetap sukses dibuat gugup dan malu.

"Astaga, dingin sekali," kata Tifa sambil memeluk tubuhnya, masih dengan memakai bikini, "ada handuk atau baju mandi?"

"Brr," kata Cloud sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya, "_tou-san_, jangan pernah mengadakan adegan ini lagi, berenang di danau saat musim begini bukan ide bagus."

"Ha ha ha, maaf maaf, lagipula ini adegan terakhir kok."

"Huff," Cloud mengambil sebuah baju mandi yang diserahkan kru, "apalagi waktu melakukan adegan di dalam danau, kru-mu sih enak, pakai baju selam."

Sephiroth hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada video _shooting _tadi, entah karena sangat bagus atau apa, yang pasti dia terlihat sangat puas. Cloud menyerah, dan kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke bagian kostum untuk mengambil kembali baju-bajunya dan berganti di toilet, hawa di sini dingin sekali, kalau dia terus-terusan telanjang mungkin dia akan membeku di sini juga.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Cloud sudah keluar dari toilet dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Cloud menoleh ke arah taman yang suasananya sangat ramai oleh para kru yang sedang beres-beres, termasuk ayahnya, Sephiroth yang sedang sibuk membereskan map miliknya yang bertumpuk. Ingin rasanya Cloud pamit pulang, tapi sepertinya tidak deh, tak enak kalau mengganggu mereka.

"Cloud."

Cloud menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan dia melihat sosok Tifa yang sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti saat dia datang tadi.

"Masih sore, apa kau mau pergi kemana dulu atau mau langsung pulang?"

"Aku? Aku tak punya rencana sih."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menemaniku? Kebetulan ada kafe di dekat sini, kudengar _tiramisu_ nya enak."

"Kafe?" Cloud berusaha mengingat-ingat, "maksudmu kafe 'New Day' yang ada di dekat sini?"

Tifa mengangguk, "kafe itu belum lama dibuka, jadi aku penasaran."

"Boleh," jawab Cloud sambil tersenyum.

Cloud dan Tifa berjalan keluar dari Gold Saucer, dan letak kafe itu ternyata berseberangan sehingga mereka bisa sampai di sana kurang dari dua menit. Kafe itu sepi, paling hanya terdapat lima sampai enam orang yang ada di dalam sana, namun meski sedikit, aroma minuman-minuman seperti kopi tercium dengan sangat jelas.

"Maaf, anda mau duduk dimana?" tanya salah satu pelayan.

"Oh, di dekat jendela sana," kata Tifa, "bisa kan untuk dua orang?"

"Bisa, silahkan," jawab sang pelayan, "mari ikuti saya."

Selagi mereka berjalan menuju ke meja yang ditunjuk, Cloud dan Tifa bisa merasakan pandangan orang-orang (termasuk pelayan) mengarah kepada mereka, dan sialnya, mereka memang lupa memasang penyamaran masing-masing.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dan pulpen.

"Aku ingin _hot chocolate _dengan _tiramisu_ spesial," jawab Tifa, "bagaimana denganmu, Cloud?"

"Aku _cappucino_ dengan _short cake_ rasa _strawberry_," jawab Cloud.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar ya."

Pelayan itu pergi sambil memasukkan kembali pulpen hitamnya ke saku, sambil cengengesan sendiri entah kenapa, mungkin karena baru kali ini dia bisa melayani artis terkenal (dua orang pula)?

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Tifa.

"Apanya?"

"Kafe ini," Tifa meletakkan dagunya di tangannya, "bagus tidak?"

"Lumayan kok," jawab Cloud, "setidaknya, aku suka suasananya."

"Sama denganku."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Aku tak ingin bicara apa-apa, kok kau bicara begitu?"

"Soalnya tumben kau mengajakku ke sini, jadinya kukira ada sesuatu."

"Sayangnya, tebakanmu salah."

Cloud membalas perkataan Tifa dengan senyum, dan setelah itu matanya teralih pada sebuah televisi rasaksa yang ada di depan. Televisi itu sedang menayangkan berita selebriti, dan berita utama untuk hari ini adalah 'Aktor terkenal, Vincent Valentine, digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan anak tunggal kaisar Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi'. Wow, Wutai? Kalau tak salah ingat, Wutai adalah nama kerajaan terbesar di Gaia, dan letaknya jauh sekali di ujung barat Midgar. Dipimpin oleh seorang kaisar yang memegang teguh tradisi, menjadikan daerah itu sangat diminati oleh para wisatawan.

"Permisi," kata sang pelayan tiba-tiba, mengagetkan mereka berdua, "ini pesanan anda."

Setelah pesanan mereka berdua dibagikan, pelayan tadi tersenyum dan kembali pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sementara Cloud dan Tifa, mereka berdua mengamati makanan dan minuman yang tersaji di depan mereka, yang kelihatan menarik serta menggugah selera.

"Hm," Tifa mengamati _tiramisu_ miliknya, "sepertinya sih enak."

"Coba saja."

"Oh, kau menantangku?"

"Memangnya kau kira ini dibuat dari apa?"

Kali ini giliran Tifa yang tertawa, sambil mengambil garpu kecil yang ada disampingnya, Tifa mengambil sebagian kecil kue itu dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Tifa mengunyahnya perlahan, perlahan, perlahan, perla- tiba-tiba saja mata Tifa melebar saat kunyahan keempat.

"... bagaimana?" tanya Cloud.

Tifa tidak langsung menjawab, dia menelan makanannya lebih dulu, "ini ... ini enak sekali."

Cloud menundukkan kepalanya, "reaksimu sungguh berlebihan."

...

Setelah makan, Cloud dan Tifa tetap tidak langsung pulang dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan sore kota Midgar. Tifa terus bercerita kepada Cloud mengenai jadwalnya yang sangat menumpuk mulai besok, mulai dari hadir di acara _talk show, _pemotretan untuk dua majalah, menjadi bintang iklan, hadir di acara amal, hadir di undangan makan malam seorang penjabat, bersiap-siap untuk _shooting _film selanjutnya (entah film apa itu, Tifa masih belum tahu), dan lain sebagainya.

"Kau jadi sibuk lagi ya?" tanya Cloud, "kurasa akan sulit bagi kita berdua untuk jalan-jalan seperti ini lagi."

"Sepertinya memang begitu," jawab Tifa, "oh, rasanya aku ingin berhenti jadi artis."

"Bersyukurlah karena masih ada yang mau memakai-mu."

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu?"

"Maksudku, masih ada yang mau memberimu pekerjaan."

Saat mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah mengenai kepala mereka, dan ternyata itu adalah air hujan. Spontan, mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju ke stasiun yang ada di dekat mereka, sambil buru-buru memakai penyamaran masing-masing agar tidak ketahuan kalau mereka berdua adalah artis.

"Sepertinya rencana harus batal ya?" tanya Cloud sambil merapikan rambutnya yang basah.

"Ya," kata Tifa sambil ikut menata rambutnya—dijilbrik lebih tepatnya, "Ya sudahlah, sudah terlambat juga untuk memesan taksi."

Tifa berjalan memasuki stasiun sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menambah suhu tubuhnya, hujan di musim gugur memang bukan hal yang baik jika kau lupa membawa pakaian yang lebih tebal untuk jalan-jalan, dan sialnya, Tifa memang lupa membawanya. Melihat Tifa, Cloud langsung membuka _hoodie_ yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan kaus berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tifa yang sedikit gemetaran karena kedinginan.

"Pakailah ini," kata Cloud, "kurasa sepatu _boots_ dan _dress_ yang kau pakai tidak akan membuatmu merasa hangat."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Tifa balik, "kau tahan hanya dengan kaus lengan panjangmu?"

"Tak usah pikirkan aku, pakai saja."

"Tapi-"

Sebelum Tifa sempat berbicara lagi, Cloud langsung menyodorkan _hoodie_ itu langsung ke depan wajah Tifa, "pakai."

Tifa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, dan setelah itu dia hanya bisa mengambil _hoodie_ itu dengan sedikit cemberut, meski di dalam hatinya ia berterima kasih, "baiklah."

Baru saja Cloud dan Tifa mau melangkahkan kakinya ke loket, tiba-tiba saja Tifa merasakan getaran dari _handphone_ miliknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Tifa merogoh _handphone_ itu dan langsung menekan tombol dengan simbol telepon berwarna hijau, tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Apakah ini dengan Ms. Lockhart?"

Dari suara si penelpon, Tifa bisa menebak kalau yang menelponnya ini adalah seorang wanita, dan sepertinya, wanita ini sudah agak berumur.

"Ya, ini dengan siapa?"

"Ini dari rumah sakit Midgar."

Tifa memasang wajah heran, rumah sakit? Kenapa rumah sakit menelponnya?

"A—ada apa ya?"

"Harap anda tenang dan dengarkan baik-baik," wanita itu berhenti bicara sejenak, "kondisi ibu anda, Yukako Lockhart, sedang menurun sekarang."

Mata Tifa melebar karena kaget, "bagaimana mungkin?"

"Tadi saat makan siang dia muntah darah terus, sampai akhirnya kondisinya sekarang kritis," kata wanita itu, "mohon anda segera kemari, dan jangan lupa, ke UGD."

"Ba-baiklah!" kata Tifa sambil memutuskan telepon, "Cloud, aku harus ke rumah sakit!"

"Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ibuku kritis, Cloud! Kita harus pergi ke sana sekarang!"

...

Cloud dan Tifa segera turun dari taksi setelah menempuh lima belas menit perjalanan. Setelah membayar kepada supir, Cloud dan Tifa langsung berlari ke dalam dan naik _lift _menuju ke lantai tiga tempat UGD berada, beberapa bulan sering ke sini membuat Tifa cukup hafal letak beberapa ruangan di rumah sakit yang cukup besar nan luas ini. Di depan UGD, ada seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang tengah memakai seragam perawat lengkap, dia tengah berjalan mondar mandir sebagai tanda kegelisahannya, dan kedua matanya terus menatap ke pintu UGD yang dari tadi terus tertutup.

"Ms. Lockhart?" tanya perawat itu ketika melihat Tifa yang berlari menghampiri UGD, dari suaranya, kelihatannya dia lah wanita yang menelpon tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan ibuku?" tanya Tifa, "sudah berapa lama dia di sana?"

"Mungkin sudah sekitar dua puluh menit," jawab perawat itu, "maafkan saya, tadi saya sedang mengambil tabung infus yang baru saat mengantarnya makan."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu," jawab Tifa, "ini salahku, andaikan saja aku tahu kalau sakitnya bertambah parah."

"Mrs. Yukako sebenarnya sudah tahu," tambah perawat itu, "hanya saja, dia bersikeras untuk tidak memberi tahu anda."

"Ah, kebiasaan buruk _kaa-san_ dari dulu."

Tiba-tiba saja, sosok seorang dokter dengan seragam operasi muncul keluar dari dalam ruang UGD. Sambil melepaskan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dia berjalan menghampiri Cloud, Tifa, serta perawat itu, tak salah lagi, itu dokter Zangan.

"Do-dokter, bagaimana keadaan ibuku?" tanya Tifa sambil mencengkram lengan Zangan.

"Tidak begitu baik," jawab Zangan, "kankernya sudah menyebar ke beberapa organ tubuhnya, aku sudah berusaha semampuku tapi-"

"Tapi?"

Zangan tidak menjawab ketika Tifa menanyakan hal itu, yang ada, dia malah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Jawab aku!"

Zangan membalikkan tubuhnya, "lebih baik kau masuk."

Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, Tifa langsung berlari menuju ke dalam UGD sambil mengambil baju yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Zangan.

"Kau yang bernama Cloud Strife?" tanya Zangan sambil menghampiri Cloud.

Cloud memalingkan wajahnya, Cloud baru sadar kalau ternyata dia bengong sejak tadi, "Ya?"

"Kurasa kau juga harus masuk."

"Aku?"

"Ya," kata Zangan, "Mrs. Yukako sempat menyebut namamu tadi, entah kenapa, tapi sebaiknya kau juga masuk."

"Namaku?"

"Mungkin kau akan lebih mengerti jika kau masuk," kata Zangan, "dan ... besar kemungkinan, ini adalah saat terakhirnya."

Cloud hanya bisa melihat wajah Zangan dengan tatapan tak percaya, rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia menemui ibu Tifa, dan dia kelihatan sehat-sehat saja, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Daripada terus heran memikirkan itu, lebih baik Cloud masuk ke dalam, sambil mengenakan baju operasi yang baru saja diambilnya.

"_Kaa-san_."

Saat Cloud masuk ke dalam, Cloud melihat sosok Tifa yang sedang menggenggam tangan ibunya yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Berbagai macam selang terpasang di tubuhnya, sementara mesin mengatur cara kerja alat-alatnya. Kondisi ibu Tifa sungguh memprihatinkan, bisa dibilang, dia seperti orang mati yang dipaksa hidup, atau mungkin istilah tepatnya (atau kasar), orang sekarat yang disiksa agar tetap hidup.

"Tifa," kata Cloud sambil menghampiri Tifa.

Tifa tidak menjawab, dia terus menggenggam tangan ibunya sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Tifa, kau ti-"

"_Kaa-san_, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," kata Tifa di sela isak tangisnya, "aku tidak ingin hidup sendirian tanpa _kaa-san_."

Cloud tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya, dan dia menarik kembali tangannya yang hampir saja menyentuh pundak Tifa. Cloud mengerti betul apa yang dirasakan Tifa saat ini, meskipun sudah lama berlalu, tetapi adalah fakta bahwa ibu Cloud juga sudah tiada ketika dia masih kecil. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, serta keputus-asaan seolah bercampur dalam hatinya, dan sepertinya, inilah penyebab Cloud bersikap dingin pada kebanyakan orang.

"... Ti ... fa."

Cloud dan Tifa kaget ketika mendengar suara itu, meskipun suara itu kecil dan hanya berupa rintihan kesakitan, namun pemilik suara itu adalah ibu Tifa.

"_Kaa-san_!" kata Tifa, "_kaa-san_ sudah sadar? Syukurlah."

Cloud langsung mendekati Tifa ketika melihat Yukako sudah sadar.

"Ti... fa."

"Ya? Kenapa?" kata Tifa sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"_Kaa-san_ ... harus ... pergi ..." kata Yukako lemah, "_kaa-san_ sudah ... tak ... kuat."

"_Kaa-san_! Jangan bicara begitu!" kata Tifa sambil menggenggam tangan Yukako, "siapa? Siapa yang akan menemaniku kalau _kaa-san_ pergi?"

Yukako tidak langsung menjawab, tatapannya berpindah ke Cloud yang sedang berdiri di seberangnya.

"_Kaa-san?_"

"Cloud ..." bisik Yukako, "Cloud, kema... ri."

Cloud sungguh terkejut ketika mendengar namanya disebut, apalagi ketika melihat tangan Yukako yang menunjuk arahnya. Meski ragu-ragu, namun Cloud melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan menuju ke sisi kiri ranjang Yukako, di mana Tifa berada di sisi sebelah kanan.

"Kemari," kata Yukako pelan, "aku senang, kau juga da ... tang."

"Jangan dipaksakan bibi," kata Cloud.

"Tak ... apa," kata Yukako sambil berusaha mengambil nafas, "bibi ... ingin bica ... ra dengan ... mu."

"Ya? Katakan saja bibi."

"Meski ... bibi baru mengenalmu ... belum lama ... ini," kata Yukako, "tapi ... bibi ta ... hu, kalau kau ... anak yang ... baik."

Cloud terdiam mendengarnya, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mampu menjawab.

"Bibi mohon, Tifa ..."

"Ya?" tanya Cloud dan Tifa berbarengan.

"Bisakah ... kau ... dampingi Ti ... fa?" tanya Yukako, "dia memang ... cekatan ... tapi ..."

"_Kaa-san_, jangan."

"Dia ... agak ... cero ... boh ... dan kadang, mudah ... ma ... rah."

"Tapi-"

"Bibi tak tahu ... apa kau ... berse... dia ... atau ... ti ... dak, yang pas ... ti ... bibi ... mohon pada ... mu," kata Yukako sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Lagi-lagi, Cloud dibuat tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"Tifa ..." kata Yukako sambil meraba wajah Tifa, "selamat ... tinggal."

Setelah itu, mata Yukako pun terpejam dan tangannya yang menyentuh wajah Tifa langsung terjatuh kembali ke atas kasur, mesin yang menampilkan gelombang jantungnya pun hanya menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus dan mengeluarkan bunyi 'piip' yang sangat keras. Tifa langsung menangis keras sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kasur, sementara Cloud hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Yak, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah bagus atau kurang? Karena itu mohon reviewnya ya. Dan maaf jika penggunaan elipsisnya kebanyakan, karena ceritanya ibunya Tifa itu sudah susah ngomongnya, jadinya agak terbata-bata.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

AE_16

"Semoga roh nyonya Yukako bisa beristirahat dengan damai, dan semoga dia bisa selalu berbahagia di _lifestream_ bersama dengan dewa dan roh-roh orang mati lainnya."

"_Falaram_."

Perlahan-lahan, semua orang mendekati makam Yukako satu persatu sambil menaruh buket bunga yang berbeda-beda. Cloud merupakan salah satu pelayat yang ada di sana, dan setelah dia menaruh sebuah buket bunga mawar di atas makam, dia pun melangkah mundur dan kembali ke posisi semula tempat dia berdiri tadi.

Cloud melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan dari segerombolan pelayat yang datang ke sini, Cloud hanya mengenal Aerith dan Zack, dengar-dengar, mereka berdua langsung memesan tiket pesawat kemarin ketika Tifa memberitahu kabar ini melalui telepon, dan mereka tiba di Midgar jam dua belas malam. Tifa, yang saat itu mengenakan gaun berlengan panjang berwarna hitam pekat, mengucapkan terima kasih sambil minta maaf karena telah mengganggu bulan madu mereka yang seharusnya masih seminggu lagi.

"Tegarlah Tifa," kata Aerith sambil memeluk Tifa, "kau harus kuat."

"Aku tahu."

Suasana hari ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, dan mungkin memang wajar, apa juga yang bisa dianggap menyenangkan dari sebuah upacara pemakaman? Cloud yang tidak hanya sekali pernah ke upacara pemakaman pasti tahu betul dan mengerti hal itu. Di upacara pemakaman, tak ada hal lain yang bisa kau dengar selain bacaan doa serta nyanyian-nyanyian yang kadang terasa menyeramkan, atmosfer sekeliling pun semakin diperburuk dengan deretan makam-makam yang disusun dengan rapi. Yah, siapa juga sih yang suka dengan kuburan? Atau mungkin, yang merasa nyaman ketika berada di kuburan?

Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Tifa dan Cloud, Zack dan Aerith segera berpamitan dan mencari taksi untuk kembali ke bandara, mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini karena masih ada sesuatu yang harus diurus Zack di Costa Del Sol. Hal itu dimaklumi oleh Tifa, tentu saja, meski dari wajahnya terpasang ekspresi yang agak kecewa.

"Maaf ya, aku harus pergi lagi sekarang," kata Aerith, "mungkin aku akan pulang ke Midgar sekitar hari Sabtu nanti."

"Tak apa-apa, terima kasih ya," jawab Tifa, "terima kasih juga, Zack."

"Ya," jawab Zack, "kami pasti akan sering menelponmu nanti, jaga dirimu."

Tifa mengangguk mendengar perkataan Zack, dan setelah itu ia mengantar mereka berdua sampai ke gerbang depan, setelah Zack dan Aerith mendapat taksi, barulah Tifa kembali ke makam ibunya yang masih dikelilingi oleh para pelayat yang sepertinya tengah bosan. Ekspresi wajah Tifa terlihat sudah lebih baik dari kemarin, sejak pagi tadi, dia memang tidak terlihat sedih ataupun mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Tetapi, itu hanyalah penampilan luarnya, dari luar, dia memang terlihat kuat dan tegar, tetapi di dalam hatinya, Cloud yakin betul kalau dia ingin sekali menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

...

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran anda semua, dan karena upacara pemakaman sudah selesai, anda diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dua jam sudah berlalu semenjak upacara pemakaman telah selesai dilaksanakan. Para pelayat pun langsung meninggalkan makam satu demi satu, ada yang menyalami Tifa lebih dulu, ada yang berdoa dulu di samping makam, ada juga yang langsung pulang karena sepertinya tidak betah. Cloud hanya memandangi pelayat yang pergi itu satu persatu, sambil membetulkan kemeja lengan panjangnya sesekali yang menempel di lengannya karena keringat, keringat dingin tepatnya.

Ketika para pelayat lain sudah pergi dan pulang, Cloud tetap tinggal di sini sambil memperhatikan makam Yukako yang dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali karangan bunga, karangan bunga yang diberikan juga besar-besar, membuat buket bunga miliknya seolah 'terbanting' karena bentuknya yang kecil (dan simpel). Setelah menyalami beberapa orang pelayat, Tifa menatap makam ibunya sesaat dan pergi tak lama kemudian, dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau Cloud masih tinggal di sini. Cloud sempat curiga dengan sikapnya dan diam-diam mengikutinya, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, Cloud sama sekali tidak tahu, menduga yang aneh-aneh saja rasanya Cloud tidak berani.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan keluar dari makam, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Tifa, mereka berdua tiba di sebuah pantai yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari area pemakaman. Cloud pikir, untuk apa Tifa datang ke sini? Ke pantai di saat seperti ini? Saat dia memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba saja Tifa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Indah," kata Tifa pelan.

Cloud berjalan maju dua langkah, namun sepertinya Tifa tetap tidak sadar.

"_Kaa-san_, dulu _kaa-san_ sering sekali mengajakku ke sini," lanjut Tifa, "dulu aku sering takut ke sini karena pantai ini dekat dengan kuburan, aku ingat kalau aku sering sekali menangis sampai _kaa-san_ harus menggendongku dan menenangkanku."

Tifa mengangkat kepalanya, "sekarang ... _kaa-san_ sudah tak ada, aku pun otomatis jadi sendirian. Apa _kaa-san_ tahu? Rasanya, hati dan jiwaku seolah terbelah menjadi setengah bagian. Aku merasa, hidupku tidak ada artinya lagi."

Cloud terdiam mendengarnya.

"Padahal, aku rela menjadi artis itu karena _kaa-san_. Mulai dari mengikuti audisi sampai akhirnya menang, lalu mendapatkan manajer yang over-protektif, mengikuti jadwal yang super padat hingga aku cuma punya waktu tidur kurang dari enam jam. Aku tahu itu sangat berat, tapi ... sekali lagi, aku melakukan itu demi _kaa-san_."

Sekali lagi, Cloud terdiam.

"Aku terus mencari uang dengan berharap _kaa-san_ bisa cepat sembuh, dan aku," Tifa menghentikan ucapannya sesaat, "aku ingin menepati janjiku untuk membawa _kaa-san_ jalan-jalan keluar Midgar jika _kaa-san _sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa _kaa-san_ harus ..."

Sepertinya Tifa mulai menangis.

"Karena itu," Tifa melangkahkan kakinya, "aku ... aku akan menyusul _kaa-san_."

Cloud sungguh kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Tifa, terutama saat Tifa melepas alas kakinya dan berlari menuju ke arah laut, berniat untuk menenggelamkan dirinya. Cloud langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menahan tubuh Tifa dari belakang, merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya, Tifa langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan terkejut ketika melihat sosok Cloud.

"Cloud? Kenapa kau-"

"Jangan lakukan itu Tifa!" teriak Cloud, "jangan membuang nyawamu!"

"Aku-aku tak peduli lagi!" teriak Tifa, "lepaskan aku Cloud!"

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu! Takkan pernah!"

"Lepaskan!"

Tifa terus meronta-ronta sampai akhirnya dia bisa melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Cloud, dan selagi ada kesempatan, Tifa langsung berlari lagi menuju ke laut.

"Tifa!"

Meski di dalam air, tetapi Tifa tetap bisa melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, tanpa memperdulikan sakit karena kakinya yang menginjak kerikil yang tidak terlihat di bagian dasar laut. Di mata dan pikiran Tifa saat ini hanya keinginannya untuk segera mati dan menyusul ibunya, dan karena perasaan itu, dia seolah-olah tidak memperdulikan keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Cloud segera melepas sepatunya dan menyusul Tifa, bagaimana pun juga, sekecawa apapun dirinya, seputus asa apapun perasaannya, sesakit apapun hatinya, ini sama sekali tidak boleh dibiarkan! Bunuh diri sama sekali takkan bisa menyelesaikan masalah!

"Tifa! Hentikan!"

Meski sulit untuk berlari di laut, namun Cloud tetap berusaha memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari dan terus berlari. Dan sesaat sebelum Tifa sampai ke bagian yang dalam, Cloud berhasil menangkap tangan kanannya dan menariknya hingga tubuh Tifa menghadap tubuhnya. Tifa terus berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dengan meronta-ronta, sampai akhirnya kedua tangan Cloud memegang kedua bahu Tifa barulah Tifa berhenti.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini, kumohon," kata Cloud.

"Lepaskan aku Cloud! Biarkan aku mati di sini!"

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu!"

"Lepaskan Cloud!" Tifa menangis dengan keras, "kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, Tifa!" teriak Cloud, "kau bukan satu-satunya yang pernah kehilangan ibu!"

Tifa terdiam ketika mendengar itu, matanya yang basah menatap wajah Cloud yang terkena cipratan air laut.

"Aku tahu ... aku tahu hal ini memang berat," kata Cloud, "tapi bunuh diri bukan jalan keluar yang tepat untuk keluar dari kesedihanmu."

Tifa terdiam mendengarnya, dan setelah itu dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga dulu sama denganmu, waktu aku pergi dari makam ibuku, aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke jalan raya tanpa memperdulikan apapun, dan yang kupikirkan adalah bahwa aku ingin mati."

Kali ini Tifa mengangkat wajahnya, sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Waktu itu, ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kencang saat aku tiba di tengah jalan, apalagi, jaraknya bisa dibilang dekat denganku. Aku takut, tapi juga senang, dalam hati aku berkata akhirnya aku bisa mati juga, aku bisa bertemu dengan ibu" kata Cloud sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "sampai akhirnya-"

"Akhirnya?"

"Sephiroth datang menyelamatkanku di detik-detik terakhir," lanjut Cloud, "dia langsung berlari dan memelukku hingga kami berdua terseret ke pinggir trotoar. Berkat Sephiroth, aku pun tidak jadi mati."

Tifa kembali terdiam.

"Aku sempat marah dan menangis, sambil bertanya dengan suara keras kenapa _tou-san_ harus menolongku? Aku terus marah sambil menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan memukul dada ayahku. Tapi apakah kau tahu yang dilakukan ayahku setelah itu?"

Tifa menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa mengangkat wajahnya untuk membalas tatapan Cloud.

"Ayahku memelukku semakin erat sambil bersyukur karena aku selamat, awalnya aku tak mengerti mengapa ia berkata begitu. Tetapi ketika aku merasakan hangat tubuhnya, bisikan suaranya, serta melihat senyum di wajahnnya, akupun sadar akan satu hal."

"... satu hal?"

"Ya," jawab Cloud, "fakta bahwa, aku tidak sendirian. Meskipun aku tidak sudah tidak punya ibu lagi, tapi aku masih punya Sephiroth. Dia memang bukan ayah kandungku, tapi kasih sayangnya padaku sangat besar hingga akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari kesedihanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Sephiroth tidak menikah dengan ibuku, mungkin aku akan terjebak dalam kesedihan ini seorang diri, selamanya."

"Itu kau, Cloud," kata Tifa sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Cloud yang menempel di bahunya.

"Hah?"

"Kau beruntung masih memiliki seorang ayah yang begitu menyayangimu, sementara aku? Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, tidak ada lagi sosok yang menghiburku di saat aku sedih," kata Tifa, "aku berusaha untuk selalu tegar kapan pun, selalu dan selalu. Tetapi ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa ibuku sudah tidak ada lagi, aku-"

Suara Tifa mulai terdengar parau.

"Aku-aku tidak bisa Cloud," kata Tifa, "aku tidak bisa!"

Tifa kembali menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya, meskipun isak tangisnya tidak sekeras sebelumnya, namun kesedihan seolah-olah terus menggerogoti hatinya. Cloud baru tahu kalau ternyata Tifa begitu kesepian, padahal ketika ia sedang berjalan bersama dengan wanita ini, tak sedikitpun ekspresi kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Tifa," kata Cloud sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya kembali ia letakkan di bahu Tifa, "tatap aku."

Tifa tetap menangis seolah tidak memperdulikan perkataan Cloud. Dan karena Tifa tidak mau menatapnya, maka Cloud menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat wajah Tifa ke atas, membuat mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Aku ingin kamu tahu, bahwa kau tidak sendirian."

Mata biru Cloud terpaku dengan mata cokelat Tifa, baru Cloud sadari, warna mata Tifa begitu indah, bahkan lebih indah dari warna biru laut yang ada di sekelilingnya ini. Perlahan namun pasti, Cloud mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tifa, semakin dekat hingga masing-masing dari mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang begitu hangat di wajah mereka. Ketika jarak di antara bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter, Cloud memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama kemudian, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya, tak lain dan tak salah, sesuatu itu adalah bibir Tifa.

...

Tifa sungguh tidak percaya akan apa yang menimpa dirinya sekarang, bagaimana mungkin? Cloud menciumnya! Menciumnya tepat di bibirnya! Normalnya, Tifa akan langsung menarik diri dan menghajar pria yang melakukan hal ini, tapi kenyataannya? Tifa malah tidak melakukannya.

Ciuman Cloud terasa begitu hangat, basah, dan memikat di bibir Tifa. Setiap gerakan bibir Cloud di bibirnya bagaikan menyapu sedikit demi sedikit kesedihan yang bersarang di hatinya, melenyapkan rasa sakit yang sempat menusuk-nusuk perasaannya. Tifa memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pesona ciuman Cloud, dan seolah terhipnotis, Tifa ikut menekan bibirnya untuk membalas ciuman Cloud.

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu alami, padahal mereka berdua tadi sedang berdebat mengenai hidup dan mati sampai nyaris bertengkar, tetapi entah kenapa yang terjadi sekarang adalah hal yang sangat jauh berbeda dan bertolak belakang. Tifa menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di punggung Cloud yang begitu bidang dan lebar, membuat ciuman mereka terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Begitu juga dengan Cloud yang melakukan hal yang sama, selain juga untuk memperdalam ciumannya, dia melakukan ini agar Tifa tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, tetap aman di dalam pelukannya.

Mereka berdua terus berciuman sampai titik nafas terakhir mereka, ketika bibir mereka terlepas, wajah mereka masing-masing sudah sangat merah dan bunyi nafas mereka terdengar begitu tersengal-sengal. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, Cloud dan Tifa saling memandang wajah mereka satu sama lain yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili, dengan kening mereka yang saling menempel.

"Maafkan aku jika aku lancang," kata Cloud, "tapi cuma ini caraku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku."

"Aku juga minta maaf," jawab Tifa, "aku tak tahu kalau aku sangat egois, dengan mudahnya aku berkata begitu di depanmu."

"Tak apa-apa," kata Cloud sambil tersenyum, "daripada itu, lebih baik kita kembali ke pantai, kurasa tak baik jika kita di sini terus."

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Tifa sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Cloud, "aku lebih suka seperti ini."

"Kau serius?" bisik Cloud.

Tifa mengangkat kepalanya, dan kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Cloud kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Di ciuman kedua ini, Cloud dan Tifa akhirnya menyadari penyebab dari perasaan malu-malu yang selalu mereka rasakan ketika mereka saling beradu akting, penyebab itu adalah satu, yaitu rasa cinta yang diam-diam telah tumbuh di hati mereka.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga XDD saya dapat inspirasi adegan ciuman ini dari teman-teman saya di fb, makasih banget ya frends, gak tahu deh bakal kayak gimana adegan ini kalau kalian gak bantu. Oke, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah chapter ini bagus? Atau mungkin kurang? Karena itu saya mohon read and review ya . Dan untuk para silent reader yang mungkin selalu membaca fic saya diam-diam, saya memang jarang sapa kalian, tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih, dan buat yang reviewjadiin cerita saya sebagai fave, saya juga ucapkan terima kasih.


	17. Chapter 17

AE_17

Pagi hari sudah tiba, dan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membuat Tifa terbangun dari ranjangnya. Saat ia mau bangun, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya, sesuatu yang keras, panjang, dan juga ... halus, dan lagi di punggungnya terdapat urat-urat yang timbul. Harap jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu, saat Tifa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang barulah teka teki itu terpecahkan, ternyata yang menahannya itu adalah tangan Cloud yang memeluknya sejak tadi malam. Wajah Cloud yang tenang serta kedua matanya yang masih terpejam menunjukkan kalau dia masih tertidur pulas, dan tubuhnya yang telan ...

"Hah!"

Astaga! Cloud Strife tidur di sampingnya, memeluknya, dan te-lan-jang? Kenapa bisa? Apa jangan-jangan dia dan Cloud semalam ... ah, tidak kok, Tifa masih memakai piyamanya lengkap. Dan ketika Tifa pelan-pelan mengintip dari balik selimut, ternyata Cloud masih memakai celana panjang, jadi ... kenapa dia dan Cloud bisa tidur bersama? Tifa pun memencet tombol _back_ di _video player_ otaknya.

_Rewind ... Rewind ... Rewind._

_Play. (Yesterday's moments)_

"Cloud, terima kasih ya sudah mengantarku ke sini, sampai sempat-sempatnya membelikanku baju juga," kata Tifa yang saat itu menaiki mobil Cloud. Mobil Cloud sudah selesai direparasi sejak kemarin, namun baru sempat diambil belum lama ini.

"Sama-sama, tak mungkin kan kita pulang sambil berbasah-basahan?" kata Cloud, "kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Lumayan, terima kasih untukmu."

Cloud tersenyum, "aku tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Itu tidak benar," sela Tifa, "kalau kau tidak mengejarku tadi, kurasa pasti aku sudah mati."

Cloud terdiam mendengar jawaban Tifa, dan sebenarnya bukan karena semata-mata Cloud mengejarnya hingga nyaris ke tengah laut, tetapi juga karena Cloud menciumnya. Meskipun suasana tegang sudah lebih berkurang, namun jika mereka mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian tadi, reaksi pertama yang akan mereka perlihatkan adalah rasa malu hingga wajah mereka memerah. Habis, mau bagaimana? Ciuman ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua masing-masing (kalau ciuman untuk film sih ... pengecualian).

Di luar dugaan, rumah Tifa tidak dipenuhi _paparazi_ seperti biasa jika tercium berita panas darinya. Tifa merasa heran, namun rasa lega lebih menguasai hatinya karena ini berarti dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa gangguan (terutama diteriaki _paparazi_ untuk dimintai keterangan). Tifa mengambil sebuah kantung berukuran sedang berwarna hitam yang ditaruh di kursi tengah, dan setelah itu tangan kirinya bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"_Bye_ Cloud," kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"_Bye._"

Ketika tangan Tifa mau menarik kenop pintu mobil agar dia bisa keluar, tiba-tiba saja dari dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang menahannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya, tubuhnya seperti tidak ingin pergi dari sini. Tifa memindahkan tangan kirinya ke dadanya, dan dia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berbunyi dengan keras dan berdetak dengan sangat, sangat, dan sangat cepat. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa seperti ini?

Tifa mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Cloud yang sedang melihatnya dengan heran, kedua mata birunya seolah sedang memandanginya dengan saksama, sementara wajahnya terus memperlihatkan pesona yang tak pernah pudar. Semakin lama Tifa memandang wajahnya, semakin cepat juga detak jantungnya, apakah mungkin penyebabnya juga adalah ... Cloud?

"Tifa?" tanya Cloud heran.

Tiba-tiba saja, Tifa langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Cloud, membuat Cloud kaget. Tifa sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba melakukan ini, yang dia tahu hanyalah dia mengikuti gerak badannya, yang entah kenapa juga tidak bisa dia kendalikan meskipun dia adalah si pemilik tubuh itu sendiri. Tifa melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Cloud untuk memperkuat ciumannya, sementara Cloud sendiri, meskipun awalnya dia kaget namun akhirnya dia ikut memeluk Tifa dan membalas ciumannya, membuatnya merasakan kembali bagaimana rasanya ketika bibir Tifa bermain di bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua melepaskan bibir mereka dengan kening yang masih saling menempel. Wajah Tifa terlihat sangat merah seperti warna merah apel, entah merah karena kehabisan nafas atau merah karena malu, yang pasti wajah Tifa tetap terlihat cantik di mata Cloud. Cloud mencium kening Tifa dan mendorong kepala Tifa ke dadanya, yang secara tidak langsung memperdengarkan irama jantungnya yang terdengar begitu beraturan, bagaikan suara alat musik yang dimainkan oleh seorang musikus profesional. Tifa tidak keberatan tentunya, justru dia sangat senang dengan perlakuan Cloud ini.

"Kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Cloud.

"Aku mau, tapi ..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku ... aku ingin kau menginap di rumahku," kata Tifa, "aku masih merasa kesepian."

"Kau yakin? Maksudku ..."

"Aku tahu kau itu pria baik-baik Cloud," kata Tifa, "kau tak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku."

_Stop._

Begitulah ceritanya sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tidur bersama di sini, meskipun ingatan Tifa sempat kabur karena (mungkin) baru bangun tidur, tetapi dia yakin betul kalau semalam mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tifa menghembuskan nafas lega, ya betul ... mereka berdua sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa, sama sekali tidak! Tifa menepuk pelan pipinya berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya, sambil berkata dalam hatinya 'ayo Tifa! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!' terus menerus.

"Tifa?"

Tifa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan ternyata Cloud sudah bangun, rambut jabriknya yang memang sudah permanen bentuknya tidak berubah meskipun baru bangun tidur.

"Hei," kata Tifa, sambil merasa malu-malu.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bangun lebih awal," kata Cloud, "tidurmu nyenyak?"

Tifa mengangguk, meski sebenarnya tidak juga.

"Kau jujur?" tanya Cloud sambil merangkul Tifa, "aku masih melihat kantung mata di kedua matamu."

"Hah?" tanya Tifa tak percaya, dan dia langsung mencari-cari cermin kecil untuk membuktikan ucapan Cloud, tetapi Cloud menahannya.

"Aku bercanda," kata Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Cloud! Tak kusangka kau itu iseng," kata Tifa sambil menatap Cloud.

"Sebenarnya dulu sih tidak," kata Cloud, "sejak bertemu denganmu ... eh, tidak ... sejak sekarang."

"Pembohong."

"Hei, aku bicara jujur."

Tifa melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Cloud, dan setelah itu dia merapikan piyamanya yang terlipat.

"Kau mau makan apa? Biar kusiapkan," kata Tifa.

"Aku bantu," kata Cloud, "dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

Cloud tersenyum, "kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

...

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan mengajakku ke sini," kata Tifa.

"Yah, tak jelek juga kan?"

Selesai sarapan dan bersiap-siap, Cloud langsung menggandeng tangan Tifa dan membawanya ke mobil berukuran besar miliknya yang terletak di garasi. Tifa terus menanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi, namun Cloud bersikeras untuk tidak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk mengendarai mobil sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, sebuah sikap yang biasa ditunjukkan seseorang jika dia ingin memberi kejutan. Tifa akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah, ya sudahlah kalau Cloud tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, setidaknya, Tifa yakin kalau dia tidak akan dibawa ke tempat yang membahayakan atau menyeramkan seperti rumah hantu (dan buat apa?).

Rasa penasaran Tifa baru terjawab sekitar setengah jam kemudian, dan ternyata Cloud mengajak Tifa ke taman bunga yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah danau yang jernih dan luas. Tempat ini memang mirip dengan taman yang di Gold Saucer, tapi ini terasa lebih baik karena terletak di alam terbuka. Ketika ditanya Cloud apakah dia senang atau tidak, Tifa malah merasa campur aduk, apalagi ketika Cloud mengajaknya duduk di pinggir danau.

"Tidak kok," kata Tifa sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Cloud, "aku suka tempat ini."

"Aku senang jika kau suka," kata Cloud, "aku ingin sekali bisa menghapus kesedihanmu."

"Terima kasih," jawab Tifa sambil tersenyum, "aku sudah tak sedih lagi kok."

"Jangan bohong, Tifa."

"Aku tak bohong," kata Tifa sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menangis semalam sambil menggenggam foto ibumu, ya kan?"

Tifa terdiam dan memasang wajah tak percaya, bagaimana Cloud bisa tahu hal itu? Padahal, dia jelas-jelas melihat Cloud masih tidur sewaktu dia pergi meninggalkannya diam-diam. Sebenarnya waktu itu dia hanya ingin ke toilet, tetapi ketika melihat foto ibunya yang terletak di atas meja, tiba-tiba saja air matanya langsung tumpah. Sepertinya Cloud terbangun karena mendengar isak tangisnya.

"Berarti … aku membangunkanmu ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kata Cloud sambil memeluk Tifa, "tapi tak apa, seandainya aku bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman."

"Dengan adanya kau di sini sudah membuatku nyaman kok. Malah, aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibku sekarang kalau tidak ada kamu menemaniku."

Selagi mereka berdua bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba saja mereka dihujani oleh ribuan helai daun kering yang tertiup oleh angin yang cukup kencang. Cloud dan Tifa langsung menggunakan tangan mereka untuk melindungi wajah, dan ketika sudah reda, mereka melihat sebuah pohon berukuran besar yang hanya tersisa dahannya saja. Sepertinya pohon itu adalah asal daun-daun kering tadi.

"Tak terasa musim gugur akan segera berakhir," kata Tifa.

"Iya, sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba," kata Cloud, "aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Waktu itu kau sempat bilang, kalau kau menjadi artis untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit ibumu kan?"

Tifa mengangguk.

"Berhubung ibumu sudah meninggal, apakah …."

"Apakah … apa?"

"Apakah … kau akan berhenti menjadi artis?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, entah kenapa Tifa tidak bisa langsung menjawabnya. Apakah dia harus berhenti? Meski karirnya sebagai artis sudah bisa dibilang sukses, tetapi dia masih tergolong artis baru.

"Entah kenapa, aku tak ingin kau berhenti," kata Cloud.

"Kenapa? Karena aku sukses?"

"Bagiku, bukan itu masalah utamanya," lanjut Cloud, "bagiku, pekerjaanmu lah yang mempertemukanmu denganku, hingga akhirnya kita berdua bisa berpacaran seperti sekarang ini."

"Oh ya?" Tanya Tifa tak percaya, "memangnya kau tak pernah melihatku di televisi?"

"Sayangnya, aku jarang nonton televisi," kata Cloud, "setidaknya sejak bertemu denganmu, aku bisa lebih membuka diri dan mengenal ….. mu."

"Kenapa ada jarak antara 'mengenal' dan 'mu'?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang 'cinta', tetapi sepertinya itu terdengar aneh."

Tifa tertawa kecil, "kau memang tidak romantis sih."

Percakapan 'manis' mereka berdua terus berlanjut hingga matahari sudah berada tepat di atas mereka, dan tanpa disadari, hari sudah siang. Entah kenapa, waktu selalu berjalan begitu cepat ketika mereka sedang berdua seperti sekarang ini.

"Sudah siang," kata Tifa, "matahari saat musim gugur tak terlalu menghangatkan ya?"

"Kalau begitu kau mau ke kafe? Kita bisa pesan sesuatu yang hangat."

"Tak usah Cloud, lagipula aku sedang tak ingin makan."

"Jangan begitu," kata Cloud sambil mempererat pelukannya, "waktu sarapan tadi juga kau hanya makan dua sampai tiga suap nasi, kau tak tahu kalau aku sangat khawatir denganmu?"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja-"

Cloud memegang wajah Tifa, dan kemudian dia menciumnya sesaat dengan lembut, "nanti kau sakit."

"Tapi ... aku benar-benar tidak butuh makanan," kata Tifa, "malah aku tidak merasa lapar."

Cloud memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat, "kau tetap harus makan."

Tiba-tiba saja, Cloud menggendong Tifa dan berlari kembali menuju ke mobil, sementara Tifa, tentu saja dia tidak sempat protes atau melawan sampai akhirnya dia tiba duduk kembali di kursi.

"Kali ini kau akan membawaku ke mana, pak supir?" tanya Tifa menyindir.

"Ke tempat yang bisa mengisi perutmu sampai penuh."

Meski agak kesal karena hari ini dia terus dibuat tak bisa apa-apa, tetapi Tifa tahu kalau Cloud melakukan semua ini demi dirinya, memang, dia tidak butuh makanan atau apapun untuk bisa pulih dari kesedihannya, karena yang paling dan sebenarnya dia butuhkan adalah (dan tentu saja) Cloud.

"Cloud."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, apakah chapter ini bagus atau kurang? Mohon menjawabnya dengan review ya, makasih.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

AE_18

"Kau cantik sekali, kau tahu?"

"Terima kasih."

Cloud sedang berada di rumahnya setelah pulang dari pemotretan untuk _cover_ majalah '_Boy_', sebuah majalah wanita yang (tentu saja) membahas mengenai aktor-aktor tampan, dihitung-hitung, sudah hampir lima kali Cloud menjadi _cover_ majalah itu, nomor satu dengan Genesis di posisi kedua dan Zack di posisi ketiga. Pemotretan yang merupakan kegiatan terakhirnya itu selesai jam sepuluh malam, dan ketika sampai di apartemennya setengah jam kemudian, dia menyalakan televisi dan tanpa sengaja melihat sosok kekasihnya yang sedang berada dalam acara _talk show_. Berhubung tidak ada keterangan '_live_' di acara itu, maka langsung saja Cloud menelpon Tifa yang ternyata sudah pulang.

"Baru tiga hari sejak hari itu, kau yakin mau bekerja lagi?"

"Tak mungkin aku tak bekerja Cloud," kata Tifa, "jadwalku menumpuk, apalagi aku akan dijadwalkan untuk _shooting_ film."

"Oh ya? Film apa?"

"Drama."

"Romantis?"

"Yep."

"Ada adegan ciuman?"

"Yah, sembilan puluh persen pasti ada, namanya juga drama."

"Oh, aku tak mau menonton film-mu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak sanggup melihatmu berciuman dengan pria lain."

Tifa langsung tertawa mendengarnya, "ayolah Cloud! Kau ini sudah jadi artis berapa lama sih? Ini kan resiko jadi artis."

"Aku tahu, tapi-"

"Eits! Cukup! Sekarang aku mau tidur, aku capek," kata Tifa, "malam Cloud, aku mencintaimu."

Belum sempat Cloud menjawab, tahu-tahu Tifa sudah menutup teleponnya, kebiasaan Tifa yang cukup menyebalkan tetapi biarlah, yang penting kekasihnya itu sudah mulai ceria lagi. Cloud menutup _flip handphone-_nya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke atas sofa, dan setelah itu dia berencana untuk segera tidur. Acara _talk show_ yang ditontonnya masih belum selesai, tetapi mata Cloud sepertinya tidak mau diajak kompromi.

"Besok ada pemotretan untuk tiga majalah, lalu rekaman acara _talk show_, menjadi bintang iklan _handphone_, dan yang terakhir, menjadi model pakaian resmi," kata Cloud sambil melihat papan jadwalnya di dinding.

Jadwal Cloud untuk besok sungguh bertumpuk, dan dia yakin kalau besok dia pasti akan pulang malam lagi. Oh ya, Cloud sudah mendapat manajer yang baru setelah Elena, dan yang kali ini didapat oleh Cloud adalah Ivalna, seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna cokelat berusia tiga puluhan, sekilas wanita ini mengingatkannya pada Aerith, keka—istri sahabatnya. Ivalna tidak seperti Elena, dia lebih baik dan lebih lembut dalam berbicara, bahkan ketika bertemu dengan Cloud tadi dia sering sekali tersenyum hingga memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Mungkin, Cloud tidak akan tega memarahinya meskipun nanti dia akan berbuat salah.

Semenjak Cloud dan Tifa resmi berpacaran, Tifa pun memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang artis. Awalnya Cloud sempat ragu dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat beberapa saat dulu, karena takut Tifa masih sedih, apalagi belum sampai seminggu sejak ibunya meninggal. Mau tahu jawaban Tifa?

"Cloud, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, menangis setiap hari di kamar, merenung sambil melihat foto ibuku, dan akhirnya harus dihibur lagi olehmu. Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, tetapi di luar sana masih ada banyak penggemar yang menanti kepulanganku, mana mungkin kan aku mengecewakan mereka begitu saja? Aku harus profesional, Cloud. Aku harus bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sampai tuntas."

Akhirnya ... Cloud tentu saja tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, apalagi Tifa mengatakannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius. Meski agak berat, namun sebagai kekasih yang baik tentu saja Cloud harus tetap mendukungnya, toh ... untuk itulah dia ada kan? Siapa lagi yang menjaga dan menghibur Tifa kalau bukan dirinya?

PRANG!

Ketika Cloud baru mau memasuki kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari dapur, dari suaranya kelihatannya itu suara barang pecah. Aneh, bagaimana bisa ada barang pecah? Padahal kamarnya ada di lantai yang cukup tinggi, dan lagi tak ada gempa bumi atau apapun yang bisa membuat barang jatuh. Dengan sedikit was was, Cloud mengambil pedang samurai yang merupakan salah satu pajangan di kamarnya dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk melindungi diri.

Jarak Cloud dengan dapur semakin dekat, dan pelan-pelan, Cloud memasuki dapur itu sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya. Anehnya, tidak ada barang yang pecah ataupun bergeser, gelas, botol, ataupun piring semuanya masih tertata dengan rapi di tempatnya. Cloud memasuki area dapur lebih dalam lagi, dan ketika dia tiba di dekat kompor, Cloud merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya, sesuatu yang dingin, keras, dan berukuran kecil. Ketika Cloud menundukkan kepalanya, Cloud melihat serpihan-serpihan kaca yang ternyata adalah pecahan gelas, apakah ini sumber suara itu?

Cloud berjongkok dan mengambil serpihan itu, dari serpihan yang berukuran lebih besar, Cloud yakin betul kalau gelas ini bukan miliknya, berhubung semua gelas milik Cloud semuanya bening dan tidak ada yang bermotif seperti ini. Sambil mengamati pecahan gelas itu dengan lebih teliti, tiba-tiba saja Cloud merasa melihat sesuatu di pecahan itu, sesuatu seperti ... bayangan? Bayangan seseorang yang sedang memakai topeng dan _sweater_ berwarna hitam.

"Hah?"

Cloud menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan tiba-tiba saja sosok seorang bertopeng sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah pentungan besi yang akan di arahkan padanya. Cloud segera menghindari serangan itu, dan ternyata bayangan yang tadi dia lihat barusan adalah pantulan sosok yang menyerangnya ini! Sambil membetulkan posisi berdirinya, Cloud menganalisa orang yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dari bentuk tubuhnya sepertinya dia laki-laki, memakai _sweater_ yang ternyata berwarna hijau tua dan bukan hitam, penutup kepala yang dia kenakan hanya memperlihatkan sepasang mata, hidung, dan mulutnya, lalu celananya ... ah celananya tidak penting! Sekarang dia harus bisa mencari cara untuk melindungi diri!

"Siapa kau?" tanya Cloud, orang itu tidak menjawab.

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat, dan selagi perhatian Cloud terarah pada tombol merah yang merupakan tombol darurat, sosok bertopeng, sebut saja begitu, sudah berlari ke arahnya sambil bersiap memukul Cloud dengan pentungan alias bat besi yang dipegangnya. Dengan gerakan cepatnya, Cloud segera menangkis bat itu dengan pedang samurai miliknya yang masih bersarung, berhubung Cloud sempat mempelajari ilmu bela diri, Cloud segera mengambil kesempatan untuk melempar bat besi itu dengan mengayunkan pedangnya. Bat besi itu berhasil terlempar dan menghantam tembok hingga menghasilkan suara dentuman yang keras, membuat sosok bertopeng itu kaget dan terpojok, apalagi ketika Cloud menyodorkan pedangnya ke arahnya, cukup membuat sosok bertopeng itu ketakutan meskipun pedang itu masih bersarung.

"Sekali lagi kutanya," kata Cloud, "siapa KAU?"

Situasi sudah berbalik sekarang, dan seringai tanda kebanggaan tersungging di bibir Cloud, bagaikan grafik persamaan kuadrat yang terbuka ke atas. Selagi Cloud bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya ke sosok itu untuk membuatnya pingsan, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar ada sesuatu yang berbunyi di belakangnya, dan ternyata, itu adalah dering telepon _wireless _miliknya yang berada di ruang tamu.

Sosok itu mengambil kesempatan selagi Cloud lengah, dia berdiri dan langsung meninju perut Cloud sekencang-kencangnya hingga membuat Cloud membungkuk. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia berlari menuju kearah pintu dan segera keluar sambil membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya, beruntung sekarang sudah malam, jadinya takkan banyak yang mendengar atau memperdulikan suara bantingan pintu itu karena mereka sedang tidur.

"Sialan! Urgh …." kata Cloud sambil memegangi perutnya.

…

"Hm, entah kenapa dia tidak menjawab teleponku," kata Sephiroth sambil meletakkan kembali gagang teleponnya.

Sephiroth berjalan menuju ke meja kerjanya untuk mengambil botol anggurnya yang tersisa setengah dan menuangkannya ke gelas bening miliknya. Minuman anggur yang tampak mahal itu dengan cepatnya memenuhi gelas dan memasuki tenggorokan Sephiroth, memberikan rasa yang pekat serta kenikmatan di tenggorokannya.

"Padahal hari ini hari spesial, sayang sekali aku tidak sempat mengatakannya."

Sephiroth menatap jam yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya, dan jarum pendek serta panjang sama-sama mengarah ke angka dua belas, dengan kata lain, sudah jam dua belas pagi.

"Lebih baik nanti siang saja kutelepon lagi."

…

Malam itu merupakan malam yang cukup menegangkan bagi Cloud, dan tak lama kemudian Cloud langsung menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil para petugas keamanan untuk datang. Ketika apartemen Cloud diselidiki, ternyata kunci pintu kamar Cloud sudah disabotase sehingga gampang sekali untuk dibongkar, meski dikunci sekencang apapun. Cloud memasang wajah tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin pintunya bisa di sabotase? Padahal kunci pintu ini bisa dibilang sangat kuat dan rasanya sangat membuang tenaga untuk dicongkel atau dirusak.

Meski tidak ada satupun barang yang hilang atau dicuri, pihak apartemen tetap meminta maaf dan bertanggung jawab atas kasus penyerangan ini. Selain dengan memasang pintu yang baru dan alarm anti perampok yang lebih canggih dari sebelumnya, Cloud juga dibebaskan biaya sewa selama setahun. Dan tentu saja, mereka juga akan memperketat penjagaan apartemen ini.

Begitulah lanjutan cerita tengah malam tadi hingga akhirnya Cloud berada di studio sekarang. Jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka sembilan dan sialnya, dia tidak bisa tidur lelap karena kejadian itu, Cloud tidak bisa tidur bukan karena takut, tetapi lebih karena cemas dan gelisah, yah ... siapa juga sih yang tidak merasa begitu setelah diserang?

"Maaf sudah menunggu Cloud-_san_, sekarang mari kita ke ruang pemotretan," kata sang fotografer.

"Oh, ya baiklah," jawab Cloud.

Bagaimanapun juga, Cloud berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dia adalah seorang aktor profesional, jangan sampai pekerjaannya menjadi kacau karena itu.

"Satu, dua, tiga, _strike a pose!_"

...

"Pesan segelas kopi hangat ya," kata Tifa kepada pelayan yang menghampirinya, pelayan itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Pekerjaan Tifa hari ini sudah selesai, dan sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pulang, Tifa berkunjung dulu ke 'New Day Cafe' untuk bersantai sejenak, kebetulan lokasi _shooting _nya dekat dengan kafe ini. Jadwal Tifa hari ini dipenuhi oleh jadwal _shooting _bintang iklan dan tentu saja drama romantis yang dia bintangi itu, hingga sekarang sudah 70 epidose dia selesaikan.

"Cloud sudah selesai belum ya?" gumam Tifa sambil mengamati pemandangan diluar.

Daripada terus penasaran, Tifa memutuskan untuk meraih _handphone_ miliknya dan menelpon Cloud. Sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas malam, dan Tifa yakin Cloud masih belum tidur karena jadwal Cloud hari ini bisa dibilang cukup padat.

"Halo?"

"Hei, Cloud! Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Aku? Oh, aku ada di 7th Midgar Street sekarang, di stasiun lebih tepatnya."

"Kau di 7th Midgar Street? Kalau begitu posisimu dekat denganku, aku ada di kafe yang waktu itu, kau masih ingat?"

"Maksudmu kafe yang bernama 'New Day' itu? Yang dekat dengan Gold Saucer?"

"_Tekisetsuna*_, kau bisa ke sini? Kita bisa pulang bersama."

"Bisa, tunggu aku."

Tifa memutuskan telepon dan meletakkan _handphone_ nya di atas meja, dan tak lama kemudian kopi hangat pesanannya sudah diantarkan oleh pelayan. Tifa meminum kopi itu perlahan-lahan, membiarkan rasa hangat memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya agar tubuhnya bisa menahan dingin dari udara yang sangat menusuk kulit.

"Ah, nikmat," kata Tifa.

Suasana kafe lebih ramai dari sebelumnya, meskipun sudah mau tengah malam, tetapi hampir ada sepuluh orang berkunjung ke sini untuk menikmati makanan dan minuman hangat khas kafe, seperti sup makaroni hangat yang (katanya) memakai resep khusus. Tifa terus meminum kopinya hingga hanya tersisa setengah gelas, dan setelah itu tiba-tiba saja pintu kafe terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria bertudung _hoodie _danberkacamata.

"Cloud," kata Tifa pelan, sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Cloud menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan dia melihat Tifa melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, tanda untuk menyuruh Cloud duduk di kursi di depannya. Meskipun wajah Cloud ditutupi kacamata dan _hoodie_, rasa lelah masih bisa terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Tifa.

"Lumayan baik," jawab Cloud sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk, "kau?"

"Tak pernah lebih baik," kata Tifa, "bahkan aku harus ke Kalm untuk _shooting._"

"Kalm?"

"Iya, kota kecil yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari Midgar. Untuk _shooting_ drama yang waktu itu keberitahu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah, beberapa minggu ... mungkin?"

Cloud menghela nafas, "aku tak tahu apakah aku tahan untuk jauh darimu selama itu."

Tifa menahan tawa, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan sering-sering menelpon, asal kau jangan tidur saja."

Cloud memesan sepiring _fettucini_ kepada seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya, dan setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Tifa.

"Kudengar-dengar, sebentar lagi video klip kita rilis ya?" tanya Tifa.

"Oh ya? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Rumor sebenarnya," kata Tifa, "ayahmu tidak mengatakan apa-apa?"

"Sama sekali tidak, malah dia mengirimkan sebuah SMS yang berisi selamat ulang tahun padaku."

"Oh, selamat ulang ta ... ULANG TAHUN?" tanya Tifa yang tanpa sadar sambil berteriak.

"Ups ..."

"Astaga, kau ulang tahun dan kau tidak memberitahuku ? !"

"Bukan begitu ... soalnya semalam ada ka-" Cloud segera menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ada ka-? Apa?"

"Sial, kenapa dengan mulutku hari ini?" bisik Cloud.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Cloud. 'Ka' apa?" kata Tifa kembali dengan suara pelan.

Cloud menghela nafas panjang terlebih dahulu, "yah, hari ini memang ulang tahunku yang ke 22, dan semalam apartemenku di ... rampok."

Sebelum Tifa sempat berteriak lagi, Cloud segera menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Tifa.

"Biar kujelaskan pelan-pelan, kau tenang dulu," kata Cloud.

Kali ini giliran Tifa yang menghela nafas panjang, dan setelah itu dia dapat mengatur emosinya kembali.

"Jadi, semalam saat aku selesai menelponmu, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang pecah dari arah dapur. Aku menghampirinya tentu saja, dan ketika aku menemukan sumber suara itu, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyerangku dari belakang."

Tifa menelan ludah.

"Aku berhasil menghindar, dan setelah itu aku sempat bertarung dengannya meski akhirnya dia berhasil meninju perutku saat aku lengah dan kabur, untungnya sih tidak parah. Tak lama setelah itu aku langsung memanggil petugas keamanan, dan setelah diselidiki, ternyata kunci pintu apartemenku sudah disabotase diam-diam sehingga gampang sekali dibongkar."

"Tapi ... kau sungguhan tidak apa-apa? Tak ada yang luka?"

Cloud tersenyum, "aku tak apa-apa, _saiai no hito_*."

Tifa beranjak dari kursinya, dan setelah itu dia duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah Cloud.

"Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa," kata Tifa sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Cloud.

Cloud memeluk Tifa dengan tangan kanannya,"tak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

Mereka berdua terus berada pada posisi itu dalam waktu yang lama, dan sekitar setengah jam kemudian barulah mereka berdua keluar. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka berdua aktif bekerja kembali, mereka berdua bisa pulang bersama-sama naik taksi.

* * *

><p>*<em>Tekisetsuna : <em>benar.

_*saiai no hito: _sayang.

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah bagus? Atau mungkinkah kurang? Karena itu saya mohon review dan kritik kalian. Untuk yang membaca fic saya dan sudah mereview, termasuk silent reader, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih, dan juga yang sudah meng-alert dan favorite fic saya juga ucapkan terima kasih.


	19. Chapter 19

AE_19

Dua puluh satu Desember, tanggal dimana musim dingin sudah tiba dan melanda seluruh negeri di Gaia, termasuk Midgar. Saat musim dingin seperti ini, orang-orang biasanya lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah mereka dan menghangatkan diri dengan berbagai cara, contoh mudahnya adalah dengan minum teh hangat, makan makanan hangat, atau menyalakan pemanas seperti _kotatsu_*. Cloud dan Tifa termasuk di antaranya, dan pagi hari ini Tifa sudah datang ke apartemen Cloud sambil membawa makanan dan minuman hangat, mereka tidak bekerja hari ini karena sedang libur.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot," kata Cloud sambil membantu membawakan barang-barang Tifa.

"Tak apa, jarang-jarang kita dapat libur," jawab Tifa, "dan baru kali ini aku ke apartemenmu."

"Tak ada yang spesial kok."

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Cloud, Tifa berjalan memasuki apartemen dan melepas alas kakinya. Perkataan Cloud barusan rasanya tidak terbukti sama sekali bagi Tifa, apanya yang tidak spesial? Apartemen ini justru sangattttttt spesial! Apalagi dengan perabotannya yang mahal-mahal dan tersusun rapi.

"Wow, apartemenmu bagus sekali!"

"Oh ya?" tanya Cloud sambil menutup pintu, "bagiku ini biasa saja."

"Seleramu terlalu tinggi," kata Tifa sambil mengamati salah satu lukisan di dinding.

"Oh ya, kau datang sendirian?"

"Yep, kenapa?"

"Aerith dan Zack akan datang juga nanti."

"Mereka sudah pulang dari Costa Del Sol?"

Cloud tersenyum, "sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu, Tifa."

"Oh," kata Tifa, "baru beberapa hari bekerja sudah membuatku lupa waktu."

Cloud berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa bungkusan yang adalah teh hijau pemberian Tifa, membiarkan Tifa melihat-lihat seisi ruang tamunya lebih lama lagi. Teh hijau yang dibelikan Tifa itu bernama 'Hi-Potion', teh yang sangat bagus untuk kesehatan pemakainya dan sangat terkenal. Harganya? Mahal, apalagi untuk ukuran teh hijau yang biasanya hanya 5000 gil, Hi-Potion ini harganya adalah 22000 gil! Padahal isi satu dus hanya lima bungkus.

"Tak seharusnya dia membeli ini," bisik Cloud.

Setibanya di dapur, Cloud membuka rak dan mengambil sebuah ketel untuk merebus air panas, dan setelah itu dia mengambil dua … eh tidak, empat gelas, dia hampir lupa kalau Zack dan Aerith mau datang juga nanti. Selagi sibuk mempersiapkan teh, tiba-tiba saja Cloud merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangnya, dan tanpa perlu membalikkan badan, Cloud sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihat?" Tanya Cloud .

"Sudah, sampai aku bosan," jawab Tifa.

"Kukira kau akan suka dengan barang-barang antikku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti hal seperti itu, bagiku semua barang sama."

Cloud membuka salah satu bungkusan dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas, "ternyata dalam hal ini kita berbeda ya?"

"Begitulah."

Tifa melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian dia berjalan ke samping Cloud, berniat membantu kekasihnya. Ketel yang ditaruh di atas kompor masih belum menunjukkan kalau air di dalamnya sudah matang, jadi Tifa memilih untuk membantu Cloud menyiapkan makanan yang tadi dibelinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, lagipula kan aku yang membeli semua makanan dan minuman ini."

"Tapi kau kan tamu."

"Sudahlah, tak apa kok."

Makanan yang dikeluarkan Tifa adalah biskuit rasa cokelat, _senbei_* rasa _original_, dan yang terakhir … lima buah _onigiri*_ isi ikan. Sebenarnya masih banyak makanan ringan lain, tapi berhubung baru ada Cloud dan Tifa, jadinya lebih baik segini dulu saja. Dengan tatanan yang rapi, Tifa menyusun makanan itu di atas piring dan menaruhnya di atas nampan untuk dibawa, tanpa menunggu Cloud, dia langsung berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Aku duluan," kata Tifa, yang direspon Cloud dengan senyum.

...

Pagi itu mereka berdua jalani hanya dengan mengobrol sambil makan cemilan dan menonton acara televisi, salah satunya adalah acara gosip yang (bisa-bisanya) sedang menyiarkan topik mengenai mereka berdua. Cloud dan Tifa hanya bisa tertawa, apalagi ketika pembawa acaranya berkata 'apakah cinta mereka berdua telah bersemi?', padahal jelas-jelas mereka berdua sudah berpacaran.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" tanya Tifa.

"Enak," kata Cloud, "sebagai rasa terima kasih, lain kali aku akan mengtraktirmu."

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu traktir aku makan mie," kata Tifa yang setelah itu melahap habis _senbei _yang dipegangnya.

"Soal mudah."

_TING_

_TONG _

Saat Cloud mau mengganti saluran televisi, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara bel dari luar. Cloud segera bangun dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu, ketika dia mengintip melalui lubang, dia melihat sosok Zack dan Aerith yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa bungkusan-bungkusan. Bisa ditebak, mereka pasti membawa makanan dan minuman juga, haduh.

Cloud membuka pintu, "hei."

"Oh, hai Cloud!" kata Zack, "maaf terlambat, soalnya tadi membeli ini dulu."

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Aerith, dia tampak cantik dengan balutan _dress _birunya.

"Tidak, ada Tifa di dalam," jawab Cloud, "masuklah."

Mereka berdua—terutama Zack—masuk dengan agak kesusahan karena kantong yang mereka bawa itu cukup besar, Cloud pikir, memangnya mereka beli apa sih? Mungkin lebih tepatnya, mereka membeli makanan seberapa banyak? Padahal mereka kan cuma berempat.

Reaksi Tifa ketika bertemu Aerith tentu saja langsung memeluknya, berhubung mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama beberapa minggu dan nyaris tak ada komunikasi, jadinya pertemuan ini sekaligus jadi ajang kangen-kangenan. Ketika Zack sudah tiba di ruang tamu, dia dan Aerith langsung mengeluarkan makanan dan minuman yang baru saja mereka beli di supermarket, yang didominasi oleh makanan pedas seperti ramen instan dan _senbei_ super pedas (favorit Zack). Cloud dan Tifa suka pedas, tetapi tidak segila Zack.

"Astaga, kau serius bisa menghabiskan semua ini?" tanya Tifa.

"Lebih dari ini juga pernah," kata Zack sambil membuka bungkus _senbei _pedas, "kau mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tifa, makan ini," kata Cloud sambil menyodorkan sebuah onigiri, "lebih baik kan?"

"Oh, terima kasih," kata Tifa sambil melahap onigiri yang masih dipegang Cloud.

"Jangan lupa habiskan," kata Cloud sambil tersenyum, Tifa hanya mengunyah terus sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa mengambil _onigiri _yang dipegang Cloud, Tifa terus melahapnya sampai hanya menyisakan bulir bulir nasi di telapak tangan kekasihnya. Tanpa mau rugi, Tifa juga mengambil bulir-bulir nasi itu satu persatu dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya, meski terkadang dia tempelkan ke pipi Cloud karena iseng. Zack dan Aerith memandang tingkah laku mereka dengan sedikit heran, heran akan keakraban mereka yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kalian berdua ... akrab sekali?" tanya Aerith.

"Oh ya?" tanya Tifa, "kami biasanya memang begini kok."

"Tapi rasanya ..."

"Sudahlah Aerith," Zack memotong perkataan isterinya, "masa kau tidak bisa menebak kalau mereka sudah berpacaran?"

Spontan, Tifa langsung tersedak.

"Serius ? !" kata Aerith, "sejak kapan?"

"Kau jahat sekali, Cloud. Tak memberitahuku kabar bahagia ini."

"Hei, seperti aku tak akan memberi tahu saja," jawab Cloud, "kupikir ... mungkin ada saatnya."

Zack tertawa, dan setelah itu dia meminum teh hijau yang ada di atas meja.

"A... air," kata Tifa.

"Uwah! I ... ini!" kata Cloud sambil memberikan segelas teh lainnya.

"Ups, sepertinya aku membuatmu melupakan kekasihmu yang butuh pertolongan ya?" kata Zack sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Jangan tertawa Zack, dia nyaris mati," kata Aerith.

Setelah menghabiskan teh hijaunya, barulah Tifa kembali tenang, wajahnya memerah karena terus menahan nafas.

"Z-ZACK!" teriak Tifa.

"Whoa!"

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Tifa sambil mengejar Zack, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu, hah ? !"

"H—hei! Aku hanya menebak!" balas Zack sambil menghindar.

Tifa dan Zack berlarian hingga ke dapur, saling berkejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil yang baru saja direbut mainannya oleh orang lain. Cloud dan Aerith hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan pasangan mereka, dasar anak kecil. Tanpa memperdulikan mereka, Cloud dan Aerith kembali menonton acara televisi sambil melahap makanan yang ada di meja.

Tifa dan Zack terus berlarian hingga dua puluh menit, sepertinya stamina mereka kuat sekali sampai bisa berlari selama itu. Akhir dari pengejaran, Zack pun menerima sekepal bogem mentah dari Tifa di tangannya, meskipun pelan. Capek karena habis berlari, Zack memejamkan matanya dan ambruk di atas lantai ruang tamu, sementara Tifa, dia berjalan pelan ke arah Cloud dan tidur sambil menyandarkan diri ke tubuhnya.

"Zack," kata Aerith sambil berjalan ke arah suaminya, "halo? Zack."

"Hmmmm," balas Zack yang masih memejamkan matanya, "_kaa-san_?"

"Hall-lloooo Zack, bangun."

Dengan malas, Zack membuka matanya dan ia tersenyum, "sepertinya sekarang aku berada di surga."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena di hadapanku ada malaikat," kata Zack sambil membangkitkan badannya, "malaikat surga yang cantik."

"Ini dia si raja gombal," bisik Cloud dan Tifa bersamaan.

"Sayangnya, aku ini istrimu Zack," kata Aerith sambil membungkukkan badannya, "dan jangan tidur di lantai."

Mengikuti ucapan Aerith, Zack langsung bangun dan kembali berjalan ke ruang tamu sambil memeluk isterinya. Cloud dan Tifa yang tidak begitu peduli terus memfokuskan pandangannya ke televisi yang salurannya terus mereka ganti, acara saat pagi sepertinya tak ada yang menarik di mata mereka, kebanyakan hanya acara selebriti yang topiknya itu-itu saja. Sepertinya tim kreatif yang benar-benar kreatif harus dicari dan diseleksi lebih ketat, supaya mereka bisa menyiarkan acara yang benar-benar bagus dan menarik.

Jari Cloud terus menekan tombol _next, _sampai ketika dia tiba di acara musik, dia melihat sesuatu yang membuat matanya melotot.

"Hei Cloud," kata Tifa, "itu video klip kita kan?"

Perkataan Tifa memang tepat, dan di televisi sedang tersiar video klip yang mereka berdua bintangi, dengan adegan ketika mereka berdua berenang di danau. Cloud dan Tifa hanya bisa menganga ketika melihat sosok mereka berdua, meskipun yang membintangi video itu adalah mereka sendiri, tetapi rasanya seperti melihat orang, eh, pasangan lain.

"Aha, ternyata sudah keluar ya?" kata Zack.

"Wow ... kalian berdua sungguh-sungguh ... romantis," kata Aerith, "sepertinya aku bisa berteriak kegirangan terus-terusan."

Tifa menghela nafas, "ada-ada saja."

Video klip itu berdurasi sekitar lima menit, dan setelah itu acara berganti menjadi iklan.

"Oke! Berhubung iklan baru saja muncul," kata Zack tiba-tiba, "aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian!"

"Sesuatu?" tanya Cloud dan Tifa bersamaan.

"Ya, sesuatu," jawab Zack, "aku sudah membuka restoran di 9th Midgar Street!"

"Hah? Sungguh ? !" tanya Tifa.

"Selamat Zack," kata Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Yep! Dan entah kenapa aku yakin kalau usaha kali ini akan sukses!" kata Zack berapi-api.

"Kalau sempat, aku akan makan di sana," lanjut Cloud.

"Trims Cloud."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Aerith?" tanya Tifa.

"Apanya?"

"Zack sudah membuka usaha, apa kau masih mau membuka toko bunga milikmu?"

Aerith tersenyum, "tentu saja masih, lagipula mengurus bunga itu sudah menjadi kesukaanku."

Mendengar perkataan istrinya, Zack merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Aerith dan setelah itu dia mencium pipinya dengan lembut, "Aku tahu kau suka mengurus bunga, tapi kuharap kau tidak terlalu capek. Kau tahu sendiri kan kondisimu?"

Aerith menganggukkan kepala dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke kening Zack, dia hampir lupa kalau kondisi tubuhnya itu bisa dibilang lemah.

"Betul Aerith, aku jadi ingat kalau dulu kau sangat payah dalam pelajaran olah raga," kata Tifa, yang disambut Zack dengan gelak tawa.

Mereka berempat terus mengobrol dengan asyiknya, untungnya mereka tidak perlu cemas akan waktu untuk hari ini. Topik yang mereka bicarakan juga beragam, salah satunya adalah mengenai apatemen Cloud yang dirampok beberapa waktu lalu(meski sebenarnya tidak ada barang-barang yang dicuri), dan Zack serta Aerith sukses dibuat terkaget-kaget. Mereka jadi seperti menginterogasi Cloud, dengan bertanya 'apakah ada yang luka?', 'Barang apa saja yang dicuri?', 'Kenapa bisa begitu?', dan lain sebagainya. Meskipun Cloud sudah mengatakan kalau baik dia maupun apartemennya tidak apa-apa, tetap saja pasangan pengantin baru itu terus menanyakan dirinya. Sepertinya usia mereka yang lebih tua dua tahun (Zack) dan setahun (Aerith) membuat mereka menganggap Cloud sebagai adik.

...

Di depan sebuah restoran, berdiri seorang pria yang saat itu tengah menghisap puntung rokoknya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena kacamata hitam dan topi yang dikenakannya, tubuhnya dibalut kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam, dan kakinya yang menepuk trotoar berkali-kali menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah tidak sabar.

Ketika rokok yang dihisapnya sudah habis, dia melihat sosok yang juga bertopi sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Entah kenapa meskipun wajah orang itu tak terlihat, namun dia bisa tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang daritadi dia tunggu. Sambil melempar sisa rokoknya ke tempat sampah, sosok itu akhirnya tiba juga di depannya, dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam jaket karena dingin.

"Bagaimana?"

"Maaf, aku gagal."

Dia menghela nafas, "kau memang tidak berguna."

"Maafkan aku."

"Harusnya kau tahu bahwa kau tak boleh gagal," katanya, "kau ingin mendapatkan gadis itu kan?"

Sosok itu tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan gadis itu—Tifa—maka kau harus menyingkirkan Cloud Strife, kalau tidak bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Kemarin aku hampir berhasil, hanya saja aku tak tahu Cloud bisa ilmu bela diri," jawab sosok itu, "kalau saja dia tidak lengah, mungkin aku sudah ketahuan."

"Tak ada alasan," katanya sambil mengambil rokok yang baru, "kita memang harus menyusun rencana baru."

"Lalu ... apakah kita masih harus mengincar Cloud?"

"... ya, begitulah."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Dia menyalakan rokok yang terpasang di mulutnya, setelah dia menghisap dan menghembuskan asapnya barulah dia menjawab, "entahlah, tetapi di pikiranku sudah tersusun rencana yang bagus."

"Apa itu?"

* * *

><p>*kotatsu : kasur tradisional Jepang.<p>

*onigiri : nasi kepal dari Jepang yang berbentuk segitiga dan dilapisi rumput laut.

*senbei : keripik khas Jepang.

Setelah _break _beberapa saat, akhirnya saya bisa _update _juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Apakah bagus atau kurang? Karena itu saya mohon kritik dan reviewnya ya. Makasi untuk semua yang suka dan baca fic saya.


	20. Chapter 20 : Zack & Aerith Tribute I

~SPECIAL CHAPTER~

ZACK AND AERITH TRIBUTE (I)

Setelah bermain di apartemen Cloud sampai puas, Zack dan Aerith akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Mereka sengaja tidak mau pulang lebih malam karena di musim dingin seperti ini, kau tak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana udara serta suhu yang pastinya sangat menusuk kulit. Zack yang mengerti kondisi tubuh Aerith pasti tahu betul hal itu. Dan demi istrinya tercinta, Zack rela mengurangi waktu senggang dan berkumpul bersama teman baiknya, yang penting Aerith tidak sampai jatuh sakit.

"Kau senang hari ini?" tanya Zack.

"Loh? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kan kau sendiri yang mau ke sini."

"Justru itu," jawab Zack, "aku tahu kau bosan di rumah, makanya aku mengajakmu ke sini, biar ada teman ngobrol."

Aerith menggenggam tangan Zack, "tak kusangka ternyata kau bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu."

"Memangnya kita sudah bersama berapa lama? Sampai aku tak bisa menebak kepribadianmu seperti apa."

Aerith tertawa kecil mendengarnya, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di kening mulusnya. Meskipun kecupan itu hanya di satu titik, tetapi sudah cukup membuat Aerith merasa hangat, baik di tubuhnya maupun hatinya. Begitulah Zack Fair,dia selalu menggunakan cara ini untuk menyenangkan hati Aerith.

"Kau merasa dingin, Aerith?"

"Tidak terlalu, jaket ini tebal kok."

"Aku takut kau masih kedinginan, apalagi nanti kita ke _basement._"

"Tak apa-apa, aku masih tahan kok," kata Aerith, "tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Aerith, hanya satu kata yang langsung menguasai otak Zack, 'ragu'. Karena berpura-pura kuat adalah salah satu dari sekian kebiasaan buruk Aerith.

"Sudahlah Zack, kubilang aku tak apa-apa."

Zack menghela nafasnya, dan daripada dia menggunakan kata-katanya lagi, lebih baik dia langsung menggunakan sebelah tangannya dan merangkul istrinya itu. Kalau begini kan, baik dia maupun dirinya bisa merasa lebih hangat. Aerith yang tidak protes hanya terus berjalan mengikuti dorongan dari tangan Zack sampai mereka masuk lift dan turun ke lantai _basement._

Sesampainya di _basement_, Zack dan Aerith langsung disambut oleh hawa yang bisa dibilang sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari dugaan Zack. Dengan langkah yang agak terburu-buru, Zack langsung menggiring Aerith ke mobilnya yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana. Di mobil ada penghangat, jauh lebih baik daripada di sini.

"Naiklah," kata Zack.

"Trims Zack."

Saat membantu Aerith naik ke mobil, Zack bisa merasakan tubuh Aerith yang gemetaran dan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Bisa ditebak, Aerith pasti tidak tahan dengan suhu sedingin ini, bahkan dengan jaket, syal, serta baju setebal itu.

"Aku akan mengendarai secepat mungkin sampai ke rumah."

"Tak usah sampai begi-"

"Aku harus, Aerith. Badanmu gemetaran begitu, kau pasti tidak tahan kan?"

"Zack, aku-"

Zack menempelkan telunjuknya ke mulut Aerith, "ayolah."

Telunjuk Zack bergerak dari bibir ke tangan Aerith yang sedang menempel pada kursi, tangannya masih terasa dingin. Untuk menghangatkannya, Zack memiliki caranya sendiri, yaitu dengan mendekatkan tangan itu ke bibirnya dan menciumnya berkali-kali. Kedengarannya aneh? Tapi itulah kenyataannya, jika kau memiliki pasangan seperti Zack Fair, jangan heran jika dia memiliki sifat yang membuatmu tak menyangka-nyangka, tipe pria seperti ini memang jarang dan unik. Jarang karena jumlahnya memang hanya sedikit, unik karena sikap dan kepribadiannya berbeda dibanding pria lain, Jujur!

Aerith, sebagai istri yang mengerti betul bagaimana suaminya, tentu saja tidak protes apalagi memberontak. Semenjak mereka masih berpacaran hingga sudah menikah, Zack sudah seriiiiiiing sekali menggunakan cara ini untuk menghangatkan tangannya (ketimbang pria lain yang biasanya dengan menggenggam atau memberikan sarung tangan). Tetapi biar begitu, cara ini ampuh loh untuk Aerith.

"Kau selalu melakukan ini untuk menghangatkanku," kata Aerith.

"Tapi ampuh kan?" tanya Zack sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

Sebagai rasa terima kasih, Aerith memberikan kecupannya di pipi Zack. Dan tak lama setelah itu, mobilpun melaju mengantar mereka pulang.

...

"Zack Fair!"

"Kyaaa! Tunggu aku Zack Fair!"

Seorang pria berambut hitam tengah berlari sambil menghindari kejaran segerombolan para gadis di belakang yang kelihatan bernafsu sekali. Padahal tadi dia hanya berniat membeli sekaleng minuman soda dari mesin penjual otomatis, tetapi tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis mengenalinya dan langsung meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali, akhirnya? Tak hanya gadis itu, tetapi gadis-gadis yang ada di sekitarnya pun jadi ikut mengejarnya sambil meminta foto dan tanda tangan. Zack berlari bukan karena dia sombong, dia mau saja berfoto dengan para penggemarnya, tapi kalau sampai segila ini ya tidak mungkin kan? Zack jamin, artis atau aktor manapun pasti akan kabur jika mereka hendak 'dikeroyok' seperti ini.

Zack terus berlari mengikuti arah jalan, belok kiri, belok kanan, lurus, memutar, dia sudah tidak memikirkan lagi tujuan dia berlari, yang penting di pikirannya hanya satu ... kabur! Untunglah Zack memiliki stamina yang kuat, jadinya dia bisa menandingi kecepatan gadis-gadis itu. Sampai ketika dia tiba di sebuah perempatan, dia melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka dengan lebar, pintu apa itu, Zack tidak tahu. Tanpa pikir panjang dan basa-basi lagi, Zack segera masuk melalui pintu itu dan membantingnya sekencang-kencangnya. Nafas Zack tersengal-sengal dan keringatnya bercucuran, astaga, apa sudah aman sekarang? Apakah gadis-gadis itu sudah menyerah?

"Anu?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Zack mendengar suara seorang gadis dari belakangnya, apakah salah satu dari gerombolan gadis tadi? Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin. Zack menolehkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya, dan ketika itu, dia disambut oleh sosok seorang gadis berambut kepang cokelat yang memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"A—aku," Zack berusaha merangkai kata-katanya, "maaf, aku bukan perampok, tapi-"

"Kau ... Zack Fair?" tanya gadis itu, dengan wajah yang heran.

"Y—ya, dan kumohon ijinkan aku bersembunyi di sini, di luar ada ... yah, kau bisa menyebutnya bahaya."

Gadis tadi menatap Zack dengan tatapan tak mengerti, "bahaya?"

"Aku yakin tadi dia lari ke arah ini."

Untuk kedua kalinya, lagi-lagi Zack dikagetkan oleh suara seorang gadis. Tetapi kali ini adalah suara salah satu dari gerombolan gadis yang mengejarnya tadi, yang artinya bahaya masih belum berhenti mengejarnya. Ternyata mereka lebih keras kepala dari yang Zack duga.

"Ah, padahal jarang-jarang loh kita bisa bertemu model itu, astaga ... dia tampan sekali!"

"Aku juga, kapan lagi bisa berfoto dengannya?"

"Aduh, Zack! Kemana kau? !"

Mendengar suara gadis-gadis itu serta Zack yang ketakutan, Aerith akhirnya mengerti maksudnya. Dengan bahasa isyarat yang simpel, Aerith memberitahu Zack bahwa dia boleh bersembunyi di sini sampai gadis-gadis itu pergi, Zack hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Ah, ya sudahlah, aku pulang saja deh."

"Iya, padahal sudah capek-capek berlari sampai kakiku sakit."

"Semoga saja bisa bertemu dia deh lain kali."

"Ah! Payah! Percuma deh!"

Para gadis itu menggerutu dan suara langkah kaki mereka lama-lama kelamaan tidak terdengar lagi. Zack menghembuskan nafas lega dan tubuhnya merosot hingga bersandar ke pintu, dia sungguh lega karena akhirnya bisa lolos dari kejaran para 'pendemo' itu.

"Hi hi hi," gadis itu tertawa.

Zack sungguh tak percaya dengan gadis di depannya ini, bisa-bisanya dia tertawa, "hei, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Maaf, hanya saja baru kali ini aku melihat seorang aktor ketakutan."

"Wajar jika aku ketakutan kan?" tanya Zack sambil berdiri, "dan aku ini model, bukan aktor."

"Apa saja lah."

Zack tidak menjawab dan hanya ikut tertawa dengan gadis itu, dengan tertawa yang dibuat-buat tentunya.

"Yah, tapi aku tetap berterima kasih padamu," kata Zack, "siapa namamu?"

"Aerith."

"Aerith ya? Hm ..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Aerith, mata hijaunya menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kalau aku harus membalasmu, karena sudah menyembunyikanku di sini."

Aerith mengelengkan kepalanya, "tak usah dipikirkan, hanya hal kecil kok."

"Tidak—tidak, aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu."

Zack berjalan mondar mandir sambil melipat tangannya, dan tak lama kemudian dia mencetikkan jarinya lalu berkata, "oke! Bagaimana kalau kencan denganku selama sehari penuh?"

"Hah?"

"Kubilang kencan, k-e-n-c-a-n. Kau mau kan?"

Butuh waktu sekitar semenit bagi Aerith untuk mencerna perkataan Zack sepenuhnya, dan setelah itu dia kembali memperdengarkan tawanya yang merdu pada Zack.

"Apa-apaan itu? Jangan konyol ah!"

JLEB! Reaksi dari Aerith bagaikan sebilah pedang yang menusuk hati nurani Zack yang paliiiiiiiing dalam. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya para gadis akan sangat bahagia jika diajak kencan oleh model terkenal sepertinya, tetapi gadis ini malah menolaknya? Mentah-mentah pula. Harga diri serta kepercayaan diri Zack seolah dibuat hancur dalam satu ha-eh, dua puluh menit tepatnya, dibuat hancur oleh seorang gadis yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

"Ternyata begini rasanya ditolak," bisik Zack.

Zack menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah kiri, atau mungkin, dia tidak peduli mau berjalan ke arah mana.

"Stop!" teriak Aerith tiba-tiba, membuat Zack kaget, "jangan injak bunganya!"

"Hah?" Zack bingung mendengar omelannya, tetapi ternyata dia memang salah, kakinya hampir saja menginjak salah satu pot bunga.

"Hei! Normalnya, orang akan hati-hati jika ada bunga," kata Aerith sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Yah, sepertinya aku memang tidak normal."

Zack menarik kakinya kembali, dan ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia baru sadar bahwa ada banyak sekali macam-macam bunga di sini. Parahnya lagi, dia baru sadar kalau ternyata ini adalah toko bunga! Astaga, kok dia bisa selemot ini?

"Jujur, baru kali ini aku melihat toko bunga di Midgar," kata Zack, "dan lagi, bunga-bunga ini tak pernah kulihat dimanapun."

"Mereka hanya ada di sini, dan lagi aku juga menanamnya di depan rumah," kata Aerith sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Wow, di zaman modern seperti ini dia malah memilih untuk menanam bunga? Gadis ini sepertinya sungguh langka.

"Yah, tapi aku tetap harus membalas perbuatan baikmu, kau tahu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah."

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu," kata Zack, "begini saja, ikut aku."

"Hah?"

"Ayo, ikut aku, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Tapi, ini masih jam buka toko."

Zack menghela nafas, dan setelah itu dia berjalan menghampiri Aerith, "sesekali bolos tak apa kan?"

Langsung saja, Zack menggenggam tangan Aerith dan membawanya pergi keluar sambil berlari, Aerith tentu saja tidak bisa protes atau melawan pria yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya ini, dasar licik.

"K—kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Aerith dengan nada panik.

"Kau tinggal lihat nanti!"

Setibanya di pinggir trotoar, Zack memanggil taksi dan langsung masuk bersama Aerith. Aerith yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah, entah kemana pria terkenal ini akan mengajaknya pergi?

-0000-

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Zack.

"Hm ..."

Sekitar sepuluh menit perjalanan dengan taksi, mereka berdua tiba di sebuah padang bunga yang terletak di pinggir kota Midgar. Padang bunga ini biasanya tidak dikunjungi banyak orang, karena itu tidak berbahaya jika Zack mengajak Aerith kemari, setidaknya dia tidak akan dilihat oleh orang-orang. Meskipun tempat ini begitu indah dengan hamparan bunga-bunga serta serangga seperti kupu-kupu, sayangnya, tidak banyak yang tertarik untuk mengunjungi tempat ini, kecanggihan teknologi seolah membuat mereka melupakan keindahan alam yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?" tanya Zack lagi.

"Belum, aku malah tidak tahu," kata Aerith sambil menyentuh bunga yang ada di sampingnya, "tempat ini sungguh indah sekali."

"Baguslah kalau kau suka."

Zack terus memperhatikan Aerith yang saat itu mulai memetik beberapa tangkai bunga, untuk pertama kali dalam 20 tahun hidupnya, Zack bisa dibuat terpesona oleh seorang gadis sederhana seperti dirinya. Bahkan Zack mulai merasa, tak ada gadis / aktris lain yang mampu mengalahkan wajah itu, wajah rupawan yang sungguh natural.

"Hei ... Zack."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan para aktor atau model lain?"

"Em, ya. Memang kenapa?"

"Apakah ... mereka bahagia?"

Zack mengerutkan keningnya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang selebriti yang bertugas untuk menghibur para penggemarnya, lalu seorang model yang dituntut untuk selalu tampil sempurna. Mereka selalu mendapat banyak uang sebagai bayaran, selalu tersenyum di segala situasi, tapi ... " Aerith menghadap Zack, "kurasa mereka itu ... agak aneh."

Zack melipat tangannya, "mereka ... aneh ya?"

"Tak hanya itu," lanjut Aerith, "entah kenapa, senyum yang mereka tunjukkan itu ... sangat menyeramkan, bagiku."

Gadis ini sungguh polos sekali, tetapi perkataan dia memang ada benarnya. Seorang selebriti / model terkenal memang harus dituntut untuk selalu seperti itu, dan karena itu jugalah mereka rentan akan stres. Banyak dari mereka yang memilih untuk menggunakan rokok serta minuman keras sebagai jalan keluar mereka, bahkan yang menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang juga ada. Zack tidak suka merokok dan anti obat-obatan terlarang, tetapi dia terkadang suka meminum minuman keras seperti _Vodka, _bahkan hampir sepuluh gelas. Mendengar Aerith berkata begitu, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bersalah.

"Indah sekali," kata Aerith sambil menatap wajah Zack.

"Wajahku?"

Aerith tertawa kecil, "matamu!"

Mendengar itu, Zack berjalan mendekati Aerith, "kau suka? Kalau begitu, lihatlah lebih dekat."

Zack menatap mata Aerith dalam-dalam, mengunci pandangannya dengan gadis cantik itu. Sebenarnya Zack sendiri bingung apa yang indah dengan mata birunya ini, malah menurutnya masih lebih indah mata hijau Aerith, yang kebetulan tidak dimiliki oleh banyak orang. Mereka semua saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama, tanpa sadar, Zack menggerakkan wajahnya maju perlahan-lahan, pelan-pelan, pelan-pelan, pelan-pelan, dan ...

"Kau ini!" kata Aerith sambil mendorong Zack.

Ternyata jarak diantara mereka terlalu dekat.

"Hei, aku tak sengaja!"

"Tak kusangka kau ini suka mencuri-curi kesempatan," kata Aerith sambil bertolak pinggang.

Baru saja Zack mau menjawab, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar _handphone_ miliknya berbunyi. Zack langsung mengambil dan menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"Zack, dimana kau? Cepat kembali!"

Ternyata itu adalah suara manajernya, Zack nyaris lupa kalau tadi dia masih ada pekerjaan.

"A—aku ... oke, aku akan segera ke sana!"

"Ya ampun, kau hampir membuatku jantungan tahu! Tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini!"

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku akan ke sana secepat mungkin!"

Zack memutuskan teleponnya, "aku harus kembali."

"Eh?"

"Ini, ambillah," kata Zack sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang, "pulanglah dengan naik taksi, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Em, tak apa-apa, tapi ..."

"Tak apa-apa," Zack tersenyum, "lagipula ini salahku."

Aerith mengambil uang itu dengan ragu-ragu, "apakah ... aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi?"

"Aku akan berusaha," jawab Zack.

Pertemuan dengan Aerith seolah membuka lembaran baru dalam hidup Zack. Dan dalam hatinya, dia sudah menanamkan komitmen yang kuat untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu setiap hari, meskipun sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga! Apakah bagus? Atau kurang? Karena itu mohon read and review ya! Thanks to eleamaya untuk idenya.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21 : Zack & Aerith Tribute II

Saya mencoba gaya penulisan yang agak berbeda di chapter ini, jika ada yang salah mohon dikoreksi ya.

ZACK & AERITH TRIBUTE II

Semenjak pertemuan pertama itu, hubungan keduanya menjadi sangat dekat. Zack yang selalu berusaha untuk meluangkan waktu ke toko Aerith, dan Aerith yang selalu menyambutnya adalah alasan utama kenapa mereka bisa bertambah akrab. Zack sendiri tidak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri, maksudnya—baru kali ini dia merasa … aduh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Pokoknya baru kali ini dia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu spesial di hatinya, spesial sampai dia merasa kalau bertemu gadis itu bagaikan sebuah 'kebutuhan'.

Meskipun baru empat bulan semenjak kejadian itu, tetapi Zack mengakui kalau dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Aerith. Butuh waktu sekitar beberapa hari sampai Zack bisa mengetahui makna perasaannya itu. Konyol ... konyol sekali, Zack berkali-kali berkata begitu pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal dia hanya bertemu gadis itu dalam kurun waktu yang bisa dibilang sebentar, tetapi ternyata gadis itu—Aerith—mampu menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang ada di hatinya. Caranya? Dengan suaranya, sentuhannya, dan tatapannya pada Zack. Jika diibaratkan dengan tanaman, mungkin itu semua sama dengan air, tanah gembur, dan cahaya matahari.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Aerith lewat _handphone._

"Aku sedang ada pemotretan di pantai, kebetulan sudah selesai."

"Kau akan ke sini nanti?"

Zack tersenyum, "akan kuusahakan."

Zack memutuskan teleponnya, dan setelah itu dia memasukkan ke kantong celana _jeans_-nya.

"Entah kenapa aku sudah rindu sekali padanya."

Zack berjalan menuju ke mobilnya yang diparkir di pinggir jalan raya, dan langsung saja, dia menginjak gas untuk menuju ke toko Aerith. Dengan kecepatan sekitar 100 km/jam, Zack sudah sampai di sana dalam waktu delapan menit, dengan tambahan teriakan kaget para pejalan kaki. Tangan Zack mengambil sebuah topi baret berwarna abu-abu serta kacamata hitam yang ada di kursi sebelahnya, biasa … untuk menyamar sebelum dia keluar.

"Halo nona Gainsborough," kata Zack, "apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Aerith tersenyum, "baik-baik saja tuan … Zacky?"

Zack menunggu keadaan di sekelilingnya sepi terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu dia melepas kacamatanya, "jelek sekali nama samaranku."

"Lalu kau mau nama apa?" tanya Aerith sambil tersenyum.

"Yah ... " Zack berjalan mendekati Aerith, "Mr. _Handsome_ kan bisa?"

"Ewww, aku takkan memakai nama itu."

"Hei, jangan begitu dong."

Percakapan itu sering sekali mereka berdua ucapkan, namun mereka tidak pernah merasa bosan. Mereka bertemu setiap hari, namun mereka tidak pernah bosan. Mereka selalu bercanda ria, bersenda gurau, dan bersenang-senang berdua, tetapi mereka TIDAK pernah merasa bosan, terutama Zack. Bagi Zack, mendengar suara gadis itu adalah sebuah anugerah yang sungguh luar biasa, baru kali ini dia merasa bersyukur diberikan telinga yang sehat.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

"Zack, kenapa sih kau selalu mengajakku saat aku kerja? Kan kita bisa mengobrol saja di sini."

"Ayolah, kau mau kan?" kata Zack dengan mata memelas.

"Eits ... _puppy eyes_ milikmu tidak mempan untukku, Mr. Zack Fair."

Hanya sekali, tetapi Zack langsung menyerah. Zack selalu menggunakan cara ini untuk merayu orang lain, sayangnya Aerith kebal terhadap matanya, tidak seperti kepada orang lain yang biasanya sangat ampuh.

"Baiklah, jadi kau mau aku di sini saja?"

"Betul, lagipula setengah jam lagi toko tutup."

"Lalu kau mau aku bicara tentang apa?"

"Apa saja, seperti pekerjaanmu yang selalu dipenuhi 'cerita' unik."

Zack bertolak pinggang, "daripada 'cerita', lebih pantas disebut 'masalah.' "

Aerith meletakkan sebuket bunga yang tadi dibawanya, "salah sendiri kenapa kau jadi artis."

"Model."

"Sama saja," kata Aerith, "dan ... sepertinya aku sudah tahu topik apa yang akan kubicarakan denganmu."

"Oh ya?" kata Zack sambil duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Yep," jawab Aerith sambil merapikan lengan bajunya, "tapi tunggu toko tutup, oke?"

_Apakah sepenting itu? _Pikir Zack, dan meski penasaran, Zack memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu di sini. Agak bosan memang hanya duduk sambil melihat pengunjung yang datang dan pergi lagi tak lama kemudian, malah ada juga yang hanya melihat-lihat tanpa berniat membeli, kurang kerjaan sekali. Zack dibuat menunggu sekitar empat puluh menit lamanya, dan untuk menghabiskan waktu, dia memainkan _games_ di _handphone_ miliknya sampai baterainya hanya tersisa sekitar tiga puluh persen. Tetapi itu pembayaran yang cukup impas untuk menunggu sampai Aerith menutup tokonya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Aerith.

"Sangat," kata Zack, "jadi, kau mau bicara apa?"

"Tapi jangan di sini," kata Aerith, "bisakah di tempat lain?"

"Loh, katanya kau mau di sini saja?"

"Aku berubah pikiran, boleh ya?"

"Di mana?"

"Taman bunga yang waktu itu," kata Aerith, "kau mau?"

Zack sungguh penasaran, tetapi dia tetap mengiyakannya. Dan setelah menunggu Aerith sampai selesai, barulah mereka berdua berjalan ke dalam mobil.

-00000-

"Tempat ini masih indah, ya kan?" tanya Aerith.

"Ya."

Aerith berjalan menelusuri padang bunga yang ada di sekelilingnya, tangannya yang dia rentangkan menyentuh bunga-bunga dengan lembut setiap dia lewat. Zack melihat gadis itu dengan pandangan mata yang sungguh terpesona, meskipun dia melihatnya setiap hari, tetapi dia tidak pernah bosan memuji dan mendambakannya. Mungkinkah ... ini adalah salah satu alasan dia bisa mencintainya?

"Sudah empat bulan kita tidak ke sini, entah kenapa semenjak kita bertemu waktu itu, kau tidak pernah mengajakku ke sini lagi."

"Karena kukira—banyak tempat yang lebih bagus dari ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Aerith sambil memetik salah satu bunga, "meskipun kau mengajakku ke macam-macam tempat, tapi aku paling suka padang bunga ini."

"Oh ya?" tanya Zack sambil mengamati bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya, "padahal pemandangannya selalu sama."

"Justru itu," jawab Aerith, "aku menyukai tempat ini karena alasan itu."

_Karena alasan itu? _Lagi-lagi Zack dibuat tidak mengerti oleh gadis ini.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti," kata Aerith sambil berpaling pada Zack, "tapi lama kelamaan kau pasti mengerti."

Zack hanya merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun artinya itu berlawanan.

"Aduh!" teriak Aerith tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Jariku."

Aerith mengangkat tangan kanannya, di sana dia melihat jari telunjuknya yang berdarah. Dilihat dari tempatnya, kelihatannya sebabnya adalah duri bunga.

"Aduh, mana aku tak bawa plester lagi."

Meski kecil, tetapi darah terus keluar dari jari telunjuknya. Tak hanya Aerith, Zack sendiri tidak membawa plester di kantung celananya, kepikiran pun tidak. Tetapi Zack memiliki cara lain untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk luka ringan seperti itu.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," kata Zack sesampainya dia di depan Aerith.

"Eh?"

"Tanganmu yang terluka tadi."

"Kau bawa plester?"

Zack tersenyum, "tidak, tapi aku tahu cara mengobati luka tanpa menggunakan plester."

Kali ini giliran Aerith yang tidak mengerti, meski begitu, dia tetap mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mendekatkannya ke Zack. Zack menggenggam tangan Aerith dengan lembut dan setelah itu dia mendekatkan telunjuk yang berdarah itu ke wajahnya. Aerith masih belum bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Zack.

"Tahan ya," kata Zack.

Dengan perlahan, Zack memasukkan telunjuk Aerith yang berdarah itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan dia menghisapnya. Zack memang bukan vampir dan dia tidak suka darah, tetapi dia pernah diobati oleh ibunya dengan cara ini ketika dia masih kecil, dan ternyata itu membuat lukanya lebih baik. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Zack merasakan rasa darah, dan meskipun darah manusia memiliki rasa, Zack tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Z-Zack."

Zack seolah tidak memperdulikan perkataan Aerith dan terus menghisap jarinya. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah dia mengeluarkan jari telunjuk Aerith dari mulutnya. Tetapi kedua tangannya tidak melepas tangan kanan Aerith. Dia terus menggenggamnya sambil menatap wajah Aerith yang dia tidak tahu ekspresinya apa.

"Zack?"

Dia tidak menjawab, tetapi pandangannya tetap tidak teralih kemanapun. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Aerith, membuatnya bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang berbeda dengan hangat yang dihasilkan oleh cahaya matahari. Mata zamrud hijaunya yang begitu indah bertatapan langsung dengan mata emerald biru laut miliknya, kedua warna yang berbeda, namun cocok jika di gabung menjadi satu. Tangan Aerith terasa begitu kecil dalam genggamannya, namun halusnya sungguh bagaikan kain sutra (baru pertama kali Zack bisa menggenggam Aerith).

"Hei Aerith, kau tahu tidak?"

Aerith memasang wajah heran, "tahu apa?"

"Darahmu manis sekali," kata Zack sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Dasar ngaco, sudahlah," kata Aerith sambil menarik tangannya, "tapi ... terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," jawab Zack, "oh ya, kau mau bicara apa?"

"Oh benar juga," kata Aerith, "sebenarnya aku ingin tahu mengenai satu hal"

"Tanyakan saja, manis."

Aerith cemberut mendengar rayuannya, tetapi Zack bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa sih, kau selalu mengajakku pergi?"

Zack mengerutkan kening, "maksudmu?"

"Semenjak kita berdua bertemu pertama kali, kau selalu datang ke tokoku. Kau mengajakku mengobrol macam-macam, dan akhirnya selalu mengajakku jalan-jalan setiap hari. Mulai dari ke restoran mahal, bioskop, sampai taman hiburan. Membuatku bolos dari pekerjaanku."

Zack kembali tersenyum, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku begitu? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukannya tidak suka sih, hanya saja ..." Aerith menjeda ucapannya, "aku ingin tahu."

"Ternyata soal itu," kata Zack, "itu semua karena ... apa ya?"

"Hei! Aku serius!" kata Aerith sambil memukul pelan lengan Zack.

"Sepertinya aku lupa alasannya, apa ya?" kata Zack sambil membalikkan badannya, lalu dia berjalan menelusuri padang itu dengan langkah pelan.

"Zack! Jangan bercanda, aku serius!" kata Aerith sambil mengejar Zack.

Ketika tangan Aerith baru mau menyentuh pundak Zack, tiba-tiba saja Zack langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, baiklah," Zack mencondongkan tubuhnya, "itu karena aku. Cinta. Padamu. Kau tahu?"

-00000-

"Kau—kau bercanda kan?" tanya Aerith sambil membalikkan badannya.

Aerith sungguh tidak percaya, dan siapa juga yang akan percaya? Padahal dia yang tadinya ingin bicara dengan Zack di padang bunga ini, tetapi apa yang malah Zack lakukan? Menyatakan cinta! Gadis mana yang tidak akan bereaksi seperti Aerith? Tambahan lagi, yang melakukannya adalah seorang model terkenal, model, dan t-e-r-k-e-n-a-l.

"Aku serius," kata Zack.

Aerith menggelengkan kepalanya, "Zack, sungguh ... jangan bercanda di saat begini!"

Zack menggenggam kedua bahu Aerith, "aku tak mungkin bercanda soal perasaanku sendiri, Aerith! Aku serius!"

"Tapi—tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Aerith lagi, "masih banyak perempuan yang lebih—jauh lebih baik dariku! Dan lagi, kita baru empat bulan bertemu kan?"

Wajah Zack tampak agak terluka ketika mendengarnya, "jadi menurutmu aku harus mengenalmu bertahun-tahun supaya aku bisa mencintaimu? Begitu?"

Aerith tidak mengetahui jawabannya, antara ya—atau—tidak, atau mungkin bukan keduanya. Dia tidak pernah 'ditembak' sebelum ini, jadinya wajar jika dia tidak berani menjawab. Zack kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aerith, mungkin kau menganggap bahwa aku gila, aneh, dan _freak_. Mungkin kau tidak mempercayai setiap ucapanku, tetapi kau harus percaya akan satu hal," kata Zack, "kau harus percaya, kalau aku memang mencintaimu, semenjak pandangan pertama, serta sepenuh hatiku."

Melihat kesungguhan di mata birunya serta ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya, kini Aerith yakin bahwa pria yang ada di depannya ini tidaklah sedang bercanda ataupun bergurau semata, dia benar-benar serius. Aerith tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Apakah seperti ini rasanya dinyatakan cinta oleh seorang pria? Apakah seperti ini rasanya ... bahagia?

"Maukah ... kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Zack melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Aerith, membuatnya menangis di dada pria berbadan tinggi itu.

"Aku—aku ..."

"Kalau kau mau menjadi kekasihku, aku janji kalau aku akan-"

Belum selesai Zack merangkai kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja Aerith melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Zack. Terlihat, air mata mengalir begitu deras di wajahnya yang mulai memerah itu.

"Z-Zack ... harus kuakui, kalau aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Jadi, kau menerimaku?"

Aerith menghapus air matanya, dan setelah itu dia menghela nafas, "maaf Zack, tapi, aku ... aku tak bisa menerima cintamu padaku."

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Mohon sampaikan kesan lewat review ya, thanks . Btw, thanks to Ilana Tan dan Stephenie Meyer, gaya penulisan kalian sangat membantu saya dalam belajar.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22 : Zack & Aerith Tribute End

Satu pesan : maaf kalau terlalu OOC.

ZACK AND AERITH TRIBUTE III

"K—kenapa Aerith?"

Zack sungguh tak percaya akan ucapannya. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kali, tetapi Aerith menolaknya, menolak cintanya! Padahal meskipun pernyataan cinta ini bisa dibilang mendadak, Zack mengungkapkan itu dengan sepenuh hatinya dan sejujur-jujurnya. Aerith bergerak mundur dari Zack beberapa langkah, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Aku senang, senang karena kau mencintaiku."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya tak ada masalah kan?"

Aerith menggelengkan kepalanya, "justru itu Zack."

"Justru apa?"

Aerith bergerak maju kembali, matanya yang berair menatap Zack dalam-dalam.

"Lihat Zack, harusnya kau bisa menebaknya dengan sekali lihat," kata Aerith sambil menghapus air matanya, "aku sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu."

Zack menatap Aerith tak percaya, "apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

"Kita ini berbeda, Zack."

"Berbeda?"

"Ya, berbeda," Aerith membalikkan badannya, "kau seorang model, model terkenal yang disukai banyak perempuan di Mid—jangankan Midgar, mungkin Gaia."

"Ap-?"

"Orang sepertimu tidak cocok denganku. Seorang gadis biasa yang hanya bisa menjual dan mengurus bunga. Kau ... kau berhak mendapatkan seorang gadis yang jauh lebih baik, Zack."

Zack hanya bisa menatap Aerith dengan tak percaya. Dia seolah-olah dibuat bungkam sampai-sampai tak ada satupun kata yang terpikir olehnya. Tubuhnya kaku, mulutnya menganga, tangan kirinya yang terangkat sebelah untuk menggapai bahu Aerith, langsung ditepis.

"Kau begitu sempurna, begitu indah di mata orang-orang, sampai para gadis memujamu. Dan lagi ..."

"Jangan bicara lagi," akhirnya Zack mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya, "kumohon, jangan bicara lagi."

Angin siang hari terus bertiup melewati mereka berdua yang telah kehabisan kata-kata. Membiarkan mereka berdua terus merunduk sambil menatap rerumputan dan tanah. Baik Zack dan Aerith terus diam seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai ketika, Aerith melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. Dari wajahnya, terlihat ekspresi sedih yang dicampur dengan rasa bersalah. Kelihatannya dia telah melukai perasaan Zack cukup dalam.

"Aku—aku minta maaf."

Zack hanya terdiam.

"Zack, kuharap—kuharap kau bisa mengerti keputusanku."

Zack mengangkat kepalanya, namun dia tetap tidak menjawab.

"Aku yakin, kalau kau pasti bisa menemukan gadis lain, yang bahkan lebih cantik dan baik daripadaku. Ya kan, Zack?"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

Aerith terheran mendengarnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia kaget.

"Ap—maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menemukan gadis itu?"

Aerith sempat kehabisan kata-kata, tetapi akhirnya dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Zack.

"Tak—tak mungkin, Zack."

"Mengapa tidak mungkin?"

Lagi-lagi Aerith kehabisan kata-katanya. Sambil menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Zack yang mengarah padanya, dia terus mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat dalam otaknya. Tetapi tidak ada, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa dia lontarkan. Kedua tangannya terus dia kepalkan sebagai tanda kalau dia masih terus berusaha berpikir, dan sebutir keringat muncul di dahinya.

"Mengapa tidak mungkin, Aerith?"

"Itu karena—karena ..."

"Apa?"

Aerith sungguh dibuat panik oleh Zack. Padahal pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Zack bukanlah pertanyaan sulit seperti soal-soal matematika atau fisika yang harus dijawab dengan rumus. Dia hanya cukup bicara, tetapi kenapa sungguh susah?

"Kalau kau tidak tahu jawabannya," kata Zack, "biar aku yang menjawab."

Zack berjalan mendekati Aerith. Meskipun angin mulai bertiup lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya, Zack tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. Dan di hadapan Aerith, dia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Karena aku hanya menginginkanmu, kau tahu?"

Baru saja Aerith mau menjawabnya lagi, Zack sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Aerith.

"Sekarang giliran aku bertanya padamu."

Wajah Zack memasang ekspresi yang serius, lebih serius daripada sebelumnya. Tetapi ekspresi Zack yang serius itu tidak membantu Aerith sama sekali. Yang ada, Aerith terus berusaha menghindari mata biru Zack.

"Aku harap kau jujur padaku," kata Zack, "apa ... kau juga mencintaiku?"

_Apa kau juga mencintaiku?_ Pertanyaan yang hanya terdiri dari satu kalimat itu adalah pertanyaan tersulit yang pernah dia dapatkan. Apakah dia mencintainya? Waktu pertama kali mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, dia masih belum merasakan apa-apa. Tetapi semakin sering Zack mengajaknya pergi dan mengobrol hal apapun dengannya, di dalam hati Aerith tumbuh sebuah perasaan yang aneh. Aneh, tapi menyenangkan juga di saat bersamaan. Seolah-olah, pria yang ada di hadapannya ini telah mengisi kekosongan hidupnya yang selama ini tidak bisa diisi siapapun.

Langit yang cerah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung. Angin yang semula bertiup dengan tenang, tiba-tiba saja bertiup dengan sangat kencang. Biasanya, orang akan langsung pulang ke rumah dan berlindung di saat seperti ini, tetapi mereka berdua tidak. Seolah-olah tidak peduli, mereka terus diam di lokasi itu. Zack yang diam menunggu jawaban, sementara Aerith yang diam sambil memikirkan jawaban.

"Sekali lagi kutanyakan," kata Zack, "kau mencintaiku, atau tidak?"

Belum sempat memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, Aerith sudah ditanyakan lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Aerith terus bertanya-tanya pada otaknya, namun semua itu sama sekali tidak membantu karena tidak ada jawaban yang tepat. Otaknya yang merupakan bagian tubuh terpandainya seolah-olah juga tidak dapat memberi jawaban yang paling tepat. Apa yang harus dikatakan olehnya? Apa sebenarnya arti dari perasaan aneh yang tumbuh di hatinya?

_Tanyakan hati nurani-mu_. Tiba-tiba saja muncul suara di kepalanya, dan tak salah lagi, itu suara Elmyra, ibu Aerith. Aerith teringat akan nasehat ibunya yang diucapkan dulu ketika masih kecil. Dulu , ketika Aerith menginjak kelas lima SD, dia baru saja mendapatkan uang sebesar lima ribu gil sebagai hadiah atas memenangkan lomba menggambar. Sebagai anak kecil, tentu saja dia sangat senang, apalagi itu jumlah yang cukup besar untuk anak seusianya. Aerith langsung berkata pada ibunya kalau dia ingin membelikan eskrim porsi besar untuk dirinya dan ibunya, sampai suatu saat, dia melihat ada seorang pengemis yang duduk di pinggir jalan dengan tangan meminta-minta. Pengemis itu tua dan sangat kurus bagaikan tulang berbalut kulit. Aerith melihatnya dengan rasa kasihan.

"_Kaa-san, apa aku harus menolong dia, atau tetap membeli eskrim ya?_" Aerith bertanya pada ibunya, sambil bergantian menatap uang yang dipegangnya.

Mendengar itu, Elmyra tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, "_tanyakan hati nurani-mu._"

"_Hati nurani?_"

"_Iya, tanyakan hati nurani-mu. Karena hati nurani selalu mengatakan hal yang benar._"

Aerith tak begitu mengerti, tetapi akhirnya dia mengikuti kata ibunya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terdiam sejenak, sambil berkata '_hati nurani, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan dengan uang ini? Membeli eskrim, atau memberikannya pada pengemis itu?_' dalam hatinya. Dia terus berkonsentrasi selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya dia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Elmyra dengan wajah lugunya.

"_Jadi, apa keputusanmu?_"

"_Aku akan memberikannya untuk pengemis itu_."

"_Alasannya?_" tanya Elmyra sambil tersenyum.

"_Hati nuraniku berkata begitu, katanya lebih baik membantu pengemis itu daripada makan eskrim yang bisa kubeli kapan saja_."

Begitulah kisah pendek yang juga merupakan pelajaran pertama bagi Aerith mengenai hati nurani dari ibunya. Sejak saat itu, ketika ia dihadapkan pada pilihan atau pertanyaan yang membingunkan, dia pasti akan bertanya pada hati nuraninya, seperti yang diajarkan dan dikatakan oleh ibunya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apakah dia juga harus bertanya pada hati nuraninya?

"Aerith?" tanya Zack.

Baiklah, Aerith akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Seperti biasa, dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi, sembari bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Jika pria yang ada di hadapanku ini benar adalah cinta sejatiku, kumohon beritahu aku," pikir Aerith.

Masih belum terasa apa-apa, namun tiba-tiba, di pikirannya muncul kembali memori-memori mengenai momennya ketika ia bersama Zack. Pertama, saat Zack mengajaknya ke padang bunga ini untuk pertama kali. Kedua, saat Zack mengajaknya ke restoran mahal pusat kota. Ketiga, saat Zack membelikannya sebuah pita berwarna pink. Dan terakhir, saat mereka berdua sedang mengobrol santai di toko dan di jalan. Aerith tersenyum, apalagi ketika mengingat wajahnya, senyumnya, dan sentuhannya setiap ia berdiri di sampingnya. Setiap perkataan gombalnya, setiap canda tawa yang dilontarkan olehnya, dan kata-katanya yang serius barusan. Membuat Aerith akhirnya bisa mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

Bahwa dia memang mencintai Zack.

"Aku—aku ..."

Zack terus menatap Aerith.

"Em, aku ..."

Melihat Aerith yang begitu sulitnya merangkai kata-kata, Zack akhirnya menghela nafas. Dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Zack?" tanya Aerith.

"Sudahlah Aerith, kuanggap itu jawabanmu."

Aerith mengernyitkan dahi, "apa?"

Zack membalikkan tubuhnya, "kau begitu susah untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, dan karena itu kuanggap sikapmu itu sebagai jawabanmu."

"Jawabanku?"

"Ya," kata Zack, "dan jawabanmu adalah 'tidak', ya kan?"

Aerith sungguh terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku memang bodoh. Dan seperti perkataanmu, kita berdua memang tidak cocok. Seharusnya aku tidak usah terlalu banyak berharap seperti sekarang."

Kini, Aerith menyesal atas semua perkataan yang dia lontarkan pada Zack sebelumnya. Semua itu bagaikan senjata makan tuan.

"Karena itu," kata Zack sambil membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, "selamat tinggal, Aerith."

Di saat itulah, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras.

-00000-

Aerith menatapi punggung Zack yang terus menjauh sambil diterpa oleh hujan. Ternyata dia sungguh bodoh, bukan Zack yang bodoh, tetapi dirinya sendiri yang bodoh! Seandainya dia bisa menyadari arti perasaan ini lebih awal, maka hal ini tak akan terjadi. Zack tidak akan berkata begitu, dan akan tetap di sini bersamanya, tak akan pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini. Punggung Zack semakin menjauh. Dan ketika punggung itu sudah tidak tampak lagi, apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya? Apakah dia harus pasrah begitu saja? Membiarkan sosok lelaki yang juga adalah belahan jiwanya itu meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.

Air hujan terus membasahi tubuh Aerith, dan tentu saja Zack juga pasti kena. Baju Aerith menempel ke tubuhnya karena basah dan membuatnya terlihat tembus pandang karena warnanya yang putih. Angin bertiup menjadi lebih kencang lagi, dan samar-samar terdengar suara guntur. Tetapi semua itu tidak membuat Aerith melangkah sedikitpun. Dia hanya terus berdiri di sana sambil merenungkan kesalahannya, kesalahan fatal yang tak bisa dia ubah lagi.

_Kejar._

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar sebuah suara, tetapi entah darimana.

_Kejar._

Suara itu terdengar lagi, Aerith menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

_Kejar dia._

Lagi-lagi, entah darimana asal suara itu. Apa maksudnya dengan kejar?

_Kejar dia, sekarang._

Aerith terus berusaha untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu. Tetapi percuma, karena dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan Zack yang terus berjalan.

_Kau harus cepat_.

Percuma untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu, karena itu kali ini Aerith mencoba mendengarkan suara itu dengan seksama.

_Kalau kau tidak mengejarnya sekarang, kau akan benar-benar kehilangan dia. Karena itu, kejar_. _Kejarlah dia._

Kejar? Apakah dengan mengejarnya masih dapat memperbaiki hubungan mereka? Apakah dia masih bisa menghampiri Zack? Meminta maaf padanya, dan ... menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya? Apakah bisa?

_Percayalah, bahwa kau pasti bisa._

Aerith menutup matanya, dan setelah memantapkan diri, dia pun berlari. Sosok Zack memang sudah terlihat jauh, namun dia masih belum sampai ke mobilnya, karena itu ia yakin masih bisa mengejarnya. Aerith berlari dan terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan air hujan dan angin yang terus menerpanya, tanpa memperdulikan duri dari bunga yang ada di sekelilingnya, tanpa memperdulikan kekuatan kakinya yang bisa dibilang lemah. Suara hujan yang begitu deras membuat Zack terus berjalan dan tidak mendengar suara rumput-rumput yang diinjak oleh Aerith. Karena itulah, ketika Aerith sampai tepat di belakangnya , Zack sama sekali tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Zack!"

Belum sempat Zack menoleh, Aerith sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Zack yang begitu besar. Nafas Aerith tersengal-sengal karena kecapekan berlari tadi.

"Zack, kumohon ... jangan ... pergi," kata Aerith sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Zack tidak menjawab.

"Aku ... kuakui aku memang tidak jujur dengan perasaanku. Waktu dulu kau sering sekali menggodaku, aku sering sekali berkata tidak, tapi ..." Aerith berusaha mengatur nafasnya lagi, "sebenarnya, aku senang sekali."

Zack masih tidak menjawab.

"Dan lagi, kau salah mengartikan jawabanku tadi, Zack."

Zack akhirnya mulai bersuara, "jadi?"

Aerith memeluk Zack semakin erat, dan dia menempelkan keningnya di punggung Zack, "aku—aku sebenarnya mencintaimu, Zack."

Setelah berkata begitu, Aerith menghembuskan nafas lega. Lega karena akhirnya dia berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Aerith harus berterima kasih pada ibunya nanti, karena nasehatnya itu sangat berguna, dan sepertinya, suara yang menyuruhnya untuk mengejar Zack itu juga adalah hati nuraninya. Tanpa disadari Aerith, tiba-tiba saja Zack menunjukkan seringainya yang lebar dan dia langsung membalikkan badannya. Kedua tangannya yang besar langsung memeluk Aerith dengan mudah dan erat. Ekspresi mukanya juga benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya, dia terlihat begitu senang!

"Z—Zack?"

"Akhirnya! Aerith, aku senang sekali!"

"S—senang?"

"Iya, senang!" kata Zack sambil melonggarkan pelukannya, "akhirnya kau mengakui juga kalau kau mencintaiku!"

"Tu—tunggu sebentar," kata Aerith sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Zack, "apa maksud semua ini?"

"Apanya?"

"Apanya yang 'apanya'? !" kali ini giliran Aerith yang marah, "bukankah tadi kau marah padaku dan pergi meninggalkanku karena alasan yang sama? Kenapa sekarang kau malah berubah drastis begini?"

"Oh, kalau soal itu sih," Zack mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Aerith, lalu ia berbisik, "itu hanya aktingku kok."

BUM! Kalimat itu membuat gunung api kesabaran Aerith menjadi meletus.

"Aku hanya mengujimu, apakah dengan bersikap seperti itu lalu kau akan mengakui perasaanmu atau tidak," kata Zack santai, "dan ternyata berhasil, aktingku ternyata bagus sekali ya?"

"Oh," hanya itu jawaban Aerith, wajah tertunduk sampai matanya tak kelihatan.

"Hei, kau kenapa Aerith? Kau senang kan?"

Mendengar itu, Aerith mengangkat wajahnya sambil memasang ekspresi wajah yang ... senang?

"Ha ha ha, iya. Aku sangaaaaaaat senang."

BUK! Sebuah pukulan melayang ke perut Zack.

"Aw! ! ! Apa-apaan itu? !" kata Zack sambil memegangi perutnya, dia benar-benar kesakitan.

"Salah sendiri kau menggunakan cara itu padaku!" jawab Aerith, "tetapi pukulan ini setidaknya membuat kita impas."

"Aduh, sakit sekali," kata Zack, "kalau kau ikut karate, kurasa kau akan langsung dapat sabuk hitam."

"Ya ya ya," kata Aerith sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "tapi ... pernyataan cintamu tadi jujur juga kan?"

"Kalau itu sudah pasti, adududuh," kata Zack, "kurasa aku harus mengantarmu pulang, cuacanya jelek sekali. Baik aku dan kamu tak ada bedanya dengan mandi tapi pakai baju."

"Tak perlu."

Aerith kembali berjalan mendekati Zack. Ketika ia sampai di hadapannya, Aerith melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Zack.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Apa?"

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

Zack tersenyum, dan dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Aerith, "kalau aku mengucapkannya, aku boleh minta balasannya kan?"

"Sudahlah, katakan saja."

"Oke-oke," kata Zack, "aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Aerith.

"Dan sekarang, berarti aku boleh minta balasannya."

"Kuharap bukan yang aneh-aneh," bisik Aerith.

"Mudah kok," Zack mendekatkan wajahnya ke Aerith, "aku ingin kau menciumku."

DUAR! Kali ini wajah Aerith dibuat merah, merah dan sangaaaaat merah. Dasar Zack, bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengubah suasana hati seseorang dengan mudahnya dalam waktu dekat?

"Itu ... em," kata Aerith.

"Ayolah, cium aku."

"Mesum."

"Hei, wajar kan kalau seorang pria meminta ciuman dari kekasihnya?"

"Matamu," balas Aerith, "aku kan tak pernah melakukan ini, memangnya kau?"

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu? Kalau maksudmu aku sering menciumi bibir wanita lain, kau salah besar!" balas Zack lagi, "masa kau tak mau mencium bibir seksiku ini?"

Aerith hanya menjawab dengan menghela nafas, wajahnya memasang ekspresi geli dan menahan tawa.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa!"

"Ha ha ha! Kau itu benar-benar lucu dan menjijikan di saat yang sama!"

Aerith tertawa dengan begitu luwesnya. Sampai-sampai, dia tidak sadar kalau Zack menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Aerith yang sangat basah. Aerith baru berhenti tertawa beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang melakukannya."

Belum sempat menjawab, bibir Zack sudah mendarat dengan halus di bibir Aerith. Aerith terus meronta-ronta, namun kedua tangan Zack yang begitu kuat terus menahannya hingga akhirnya dia menyerah juga. Ternyata ciuman Zack tidak sekuat pelukannya, malahan ciumannya terasa begitu lembut dan ... basah.

Zack melepaskan ciumannya, "aku mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah bilang dua kali tadi," kata Aerith sambil tertawa kecil, "meski salah satunya karena aku yang minta."

"Tak apa-apa," kata Zack sambil menempelkan keningnya, "aku suka kalimat itu, apalagi ketika diucapkan padamu."

"Dasar gombal," kata Aerith, "aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Zack."

Di tengah siraman hujan yang begitu deras, Zack dan Aerith kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Bagaikan penangkal hujan, tiba-tiba saja hujan dan angin yang ada di sekeliling mereka perlahan-lahan berhenti. Matahari yang tadinya tertutup awan mendung tebal kembali memancarkan sinar meski belum sepenuhnya. Dan sinarnya itu menyinari mereka berdua yang masih berciuman.

...

"Zack?"

Zack langsung sadar dari tidurnya. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah berada di sofa ruang tamu dengan posisi tangan yang menopang dagu. Dia terbangun oleh suara Aerith yang sedang duduk disampingnya. _Mimpi? _

"Aku ketiduran ya?" tanya Zack sambil mengucek matanya, "sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam sebelas," kata Aerith, "saat kita baru sampai di rumah, kau malah langsung nonton TV dan bukannya istirahat."

"Maaf, maaf, soalnya ada acara yang ingin kutonton."

"Dan kau ketiduran sampai acara selesai," kata Aerith sambil mematikan televisi, "tidurlah, besok pagi-pagi kau harus mengurus restoran."

Menuruti perkataan isterinya, Zack segera bangun dan berjalan menuju ke kamar tidur. Dan ketika ia pikir-pikir lagi, kenapa dia bisa memimpikan itu? Memimpikan pertemuan pertama mereka hingga akhirnya mereka berpacaran. Jika dikenang, rasanya cepat sekali karena tahu-tahu sekarang mereka berdua sudah menikah.

Ketika Zack mencapai kasur, tiba-tiba saja perhatiannya tertarik oleh sesuatu, sebuah benda berwarna ungu yang tergeletak begitu saja di bantalnya. Benda itu ternyata adalah sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang, punya siapa ini? Zack mengambil kotak itu untuk melihatnya lebih dekat, dan di bagian luar kotak itu tertulis 'untuk Mr. Zack Fair' yang sepertinya ditulis tangan dengan rapi, tetapi Zack tidak mengenal tulisan itu. Dengan hati-hati, Zack langsung mengeluarkan isinya, dan matanya langsung melotot.

"Itu punyaku," kata Aerith yang tahu-tahu sudah di belakang Zack, kedua tangannya memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aerith, apa ini serius?"

"Tentu saja Zack, kau senang kan?"

Zack melepaskan pelukan Aerith dan menghadap istrinya, "aku—aku sangat senang, Aerith. Bahkan, aku sangat bahagia."

"Begitu juga denganku," kata Aerith, "selamat untuk kita berdua."

Zack langsung memeluk Aerith dan membiarkan kotak itu beserta isinya jatuh ke lantai. Isi benda itu ternyata adalah sebuah benda tipis bertuliskan '_PREGNANCY TEST_' . Dan di ujungnya, terdapat dua buah garis berwarna merah, yang artinya adalah positif.

"AKU AKAN JADI AYAH! ! !"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini, dan ini adalah chapter terakhir dari Zack and Aerith Tribute. Mohon read and review nya ya, maaf ya kalau misalnya kurang bagus. Saya mendapat ide ini dari banyak sekali inspirasi, dan saya harap saya bisa memuaskan anda semua lewat chapter ini. Untuk semua yang baca dan review atau baca doang, I love u all!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Setelah tiga chapter mengenai Zack dan Aerith, kini fic ini kembali ke Cloud and Tifa. Hope you enjoy it, and please read + review! Maaf kalau ada yang salah/kurang pas/kurang cocok.

AE_23

Beberapa hari kemudian, Tifa sudah mengemas pakaian-pakaiannya di koper besar miliknya. Lusa, dia akan berangkat bersama para tim ke Kalm. Berhubung, dia akan _shooting_ di sana selama dua minggu. Dengan bantuan Cloud (yang secara sukarela mau membantu), Tifa meneruskan acara beres-beresnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Yang tinggal dia siapkan hanyalah sabun, shampo, dan handuk saja. Untuk bajunya, Tifa tak perlu membawa terlalu banyak, karena toh kebanyakan bakal disediakan oleh tim juga. Oh ya, lawan main Tifa untuk filmnya nanti adalah Yazoo, salah seorang model tampan yang juga adalah teman baik Zack. Tetapi mau teman baik Zack atau bukan, Cloud tetap cemburu ketika mendengar namanya.

"Terima kasih Cloud," kata Tifa.

"Terima kasih apa?"

"Karena kau sudah mau membantuku beres-beres."

"Ah, tak apa," kata Cloud, "ini _handphone_-mu."

"Terima kasih," kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua beres-beres sampai pukul setengah delapan malam. Untuk persiapan fisik dan stamina, Tifa (meski terpaksa) sudah meminta Reno untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini dan besok. Berhubung hari-hari sebelumnya dia sudah disibukkan oleh macam-macam pemotretan majalah, wawancara di beberapa _talk show_ mengenai drama terbarunya dan video klipnya yang bikin heboh, penampilannya di acara _fashion show_ empat hari lalu, dan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya. Cloud sebenarnya tak kalah sibuk, tapi setidaknya jadwal kerjanya lebih teratur daripada Tifa. Dan tanpa menimbulkan rasa curiga dari Ifalna sedikitpun, Cloud juga minta agar jadwal kerjanya besok dan lusa dikosongkan.

"Oke, karena beres-beres sudah selesai," kata Tifa sambil duduk di sofa, "kau mau kita melakukan apa sampai kita tidur nanti?"

"Berdua saja denganmu sudah cukup kok," kata Cloud, "aku benar-benar lelah setelah _shooting_ lima hari berturut-turut, minta ijin sehari saja susah sekali."

Tifa menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Cloud, lalu dia memejamkan matanya.

"Yah, intinya kita sama-sama capek."

"Kau benar," kata Cloud yang setelah itu mencium kening Tifa.

Tangan Tifa hendak meraih remote TV yang ada di dekatnya, namun tiba-tiba saja telepon rumahnya berdering. Sambil melepas pelukan Cloud, Tifa segera berlari ke arah telepon dan mengangkat gagangnya.

"Halo?"

"Hei Tifa!"

Tifa berpikir sejenak, "oh, Aerith! Ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Kau besok libur? Kalau iya, bisa datang ke restoran Zack jam sepuluh pagi?"

Tifa memasang wajah heran, "besok pagi?"

"Iya, ajak Cloud sekalian. Bisa kan?"

Entah kenapa, Tifa merasa agak curiga dengan ajakan Aerith yang mendadak ini. Tapi akhirnya dia mengiyakannya juga.

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai besok!"

Telepon langsung ditutup, dan tanpa terlalu memikirkan maksud Aerith, Tifa berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. Cloud sedang asyik menonton film _box office_ yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi. Dia terus menonton sampai dia merasakan kepala Tifa di dadanya.

"Aerith menelponku," kata Tifa, "dia mengajak kita ke restoran Zack besok pagi."

"Oh ya? Mereka mau mentraktir kita?"

"Mungkin, tapi kelihatannya niatnya lebih dari itu."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sesaat. Sampai akhirnya Tifa melanjutkan kembali percakapan mereka tak lama kemudian.

"Cloud."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Cloud mempererat rangkulannya, "kau mau mengatakan apa?"

Butuh waktu sekitar beberapa detik sampai Tifa mulai berbicara.

"Aku pernah berpikir, kalau aku ingin berhenti."

"Berhenti?"

"Ya," Tifa menghadapkan wajahnya ke Cloud, "aku ingin berhenti ... dari dunia hiburan."

Cloud langsung terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan mendengarkan kekasihnya bercerita. Setidaknya, Tifa sudah tahu kalau ekspresi wajah Cloud yang terkejut itu adalah tanda bahwa Cloud ingin diberitahu alasannya.

"Aku ingin berhenti bukannya tanpa alasan," lanjut Tifa, "memang belum lama sejak aku pertama kali menjadi artis, tetapi aku benar-benar lelah. Jadwal _shooting_ yang sangat padat, tawaran-tawaran yang terus membanjir, omelan dari sutradara dan—kau tahu lah siapa, aku harus menghadapi semua itu hampir setiap hari. Awalnya aku masih bisa bertahan, tapi lama kelamaan aku—yah, kau bisa mengatakannya aku muak."

Bukan pertama kalinya Tifa menceritakan hal ini. Namun, kali ini Cloud merasakan keseriusan yang lebih pada curahan hati kekasihnya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mendengarnya lebih lanjut.

"Dan mulai kemarin malam, akupun berkomitmen. Aku akan terus bekerja sampai jumlah tabunganku menumpuk. Lalu, aku akan pergi dari kota ini bersamamu ke kota yang jauuuuuuuuh sekali, pokoknya ke tempat dimana kita tidak dikenal sebagai artis. Lalu seperti yang Zack lakukan, kita akan mendirikan usaha di sana."

"Kita? Jadi aku juga ikut nih?"

"Jelas dong!" Tifa membalikkan badannya sehingga seluruh tubuhnya menghadap Cloud, "buat apa aku pergi sendirian tanpa kau, Cloud?"

Cloud hanya tertawa mendengarnya, dan setelah itu Cloud memeluk Tifa dan menciumnya. Memang masuk akal, buat apa juga Tifa pergi sendirian tanpa mengajak pria yang ada di depannya ini? Lagipula, Cloud juga tidak akan menolak ajakannya. Dia juga berpendapat sama dengan Tifa dalam hal ini.

"Kau akan membuka usaha apa?" tanya Cloud di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Bar. Aku pernah belajar meracik macam-macam minuman waktu aku SMA, aku juga cukup ahli masak," kata Tifa, "kalau kau? Kau mau usaha apa?"

"Entahlah, aku masih belum memikirkannya," kata Cloud, "yang pasti aku takkan hanya berdiam diri dan tidak membantu."

"Apa ya pekerjaan yang cocok denganmu?" gumam Tifa, "aku sendiri juga bingung."

Mereka berdua mengobrol terus sampai jam sebelas malam, dan setelah puas mengobrol, mereka berdua langsung menuju ke kamar tidur. Tifa mengambil daster berwarna pink cerah miliknya dari lemari dan berganti di kamar mandi. Sementara Cloud, dia telanjang dada seperti biasa , hanya mengenakan celana tidur berwarna abu-abu miliknya yang dibawa dari apartemen (terima kasih untuk penghangat di kamar Tifa, Cloudpun jadi tak kedinginan). Cloud sudah berbaring di ranjang ketika Tifa keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sedang membaca sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Advent Children'.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah," jawab Tifa sambil naik ke ranjang, "kau sedang baca apa?"

"Novel," kata Cloud, "kau suka baca juga?"

"Lumayan, aku mengoleksi sampai puluhan buku di rak. Itu ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Tentang seorang pria dan wanita yang mengurus anak yatim piatu bersama-sama."

"Mereka sepasang kekasih?"

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan, tapi mereka saling mencintai, hanya saja mereka malu untuk mengakui perasaan mereka."

Tifa mengangguk dengan mulut yang membentuk kata 'oh', "sepertinya ceritanya bagus."

"Begitulah," Cloud menutup bukunya, "ayo tidur, aku yakin kau sudah capek sekali ."

Tifa mengangguk dan menguap tak lama setelahnya. Kemudian, Tifa mematikan lampu tidur yang ada di meja di sampingnya. Dalam sekejap, suasana langsung gelap gulita.

"Selamat tidur," kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur."

Cloud dan Tifa mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua kembali, dan tak sampai lima menit kemudian, mereka berdua langsung tertidur lelap. Dengan tangan Cloud yang memeluk tubuh Tifa.

...

Tiba-tiba saja, Cloud terjaga dari tidurnya. Tetapi ada yang aneh, karena dia tidak berada di ranjang tempat dia tidur tadi. Tangannya pun kosong, tidak memeluk apa-apa selain angin, padahal seharusnya ada Tifa. Baju yang dikenakannya juga berbeda, dia mengenakan sebuah T-shirt robek-robek dengan celana _jeans_ dan _sneaker_ yang tidak kalah kacaunya. Samar-samar, dari robekan bajunya Cloud melihat ada luka berdarah seperti habis terkena sabetan benda tajam. Dimana ini?

Cloud bangun sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit di seluruh di tubuhnya. Ternyata tak hanya di badannya, di wajahnya juga terasa sakit seperti ada lebam. Selain di mulut, juga ada di sekitar mata kirinya, sepertinya sudah biru karena terasa sangat sakit. Sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Cloud berusaha mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia berada di sebuah distrik yang sangat sepi, sama sekali tak ada orang ataupun mobil yang lewat. Yang ada hanyalah angin kencang serta kabut yang tidak begitu tebal. Rasanya familiar, tapi Cloud tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Yang pasti, ini masih di daerah Midgar. Mimpi?

"Sebenarnya aku ada dimana?" gumam Cloud.

Tak lama setelah itu, Cloud merasakan getaran dari saku celananya. Ternyata _handphone_ miliknya sampai terbawa ke mimpinya juga toh? Sambil berpikir begitu, Cloud segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

'_Masuklah ke gedung yang ada disampingmu, kemudian naik sampai ke lantai atas. Aku dan pacarmu sudah menunggu._'

Pacar? Maksudnya Tifa? Darimana dia tahu kalau Tifa adalah kekasihnya? Dan lagi, ini nomor siapa?

'_Kalau kau tidak segera datang, maka nyawa kekasihmu akan melayang.'_

Kalimat terakhir pesan itu mengejutkan Cloud, sontak, Cloud langsung memasuki gedung bertingkat yang ada di sampingnya dan naik _lift_ menuju ke lantai paling atas. Cloud tidak menghitung berapa lama, tetapi setelah terdengar bunyi _ting, _dia langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya keluar. Dia langsung disambut oleh dua orang. Yang satunya adalah Tifa, dan yang satunya lagi adalah ... pria yang menyerang Cloud di apartemennya itu. Kedua tangannya mengunci leher Tifa.

"Tifa!"

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Cloud Strife."

Cloud menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, "lepaskan dia!"

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

Tangan pria itu mengunci semakin erat.

"Tifa!"

"Kalau kau mau gadis ini selamat, kau harus melakukan apa yang kukatakan."

Cloud mendengarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tifa.

"Kau harus tinggalkan dia."

"Apa?"

"Tinggalkan dia, jangan pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi."

"Kau—!"

"Eits, jangan macam-macam," kata pria itu, "kalau kau ingin gadis ini selamat."

Cloud yang tadinya ingin bertindak pun langsung dibuat diam. Sesaat, dia dibuat bimbang dengan perkataannya. Meninggalkan Tifa? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Tetapi kalau dia tidak melakukan sesuatu, entah apa yang akan dilakukan orang ini padanya dan Tifa.

"Hm," orang itu tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Sebenarnya apapun jawabanmu, yang kulakukan hanya satu kok," lanjutnya, "sampaikan selamat tinggal untuk kekasihmu, Cloud Strife."

"TIDAK!"

KRAK! !

...

"TIFA! ! !"

Cloud langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika ia melihat ke samping, ternyata Tifa masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh telanjangnya, dan nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal. Cloud bersyukur ternyata kejadian menyeramkan itu hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa juga dia bisa bermimpi seperti itu?

"Ng, Cloud?"

Cloud menatap Tifa yang tak sengaja terbangun, sedikit kaget.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Tifa sambil menyalakan lampu, "sampai berkeringat begitu."

"Tidak, aku..." Cloud berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau habis mimpi buruk?"

Setelah berhasil mengatur keseimbangannya, Cloud akhirnya kembali tenang. Dia menjawab pertanyaan Tifa dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ya ampun, Cloud."

Tifa melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Cloud, dan secara perlahan menarik kepalanya ke pundaknya secara perlahan.

"Itu semua hanya mimpi," bisik Tifa, "kau aman bersamaku di sini."

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Cloud balas memeluk Tifa, "entah kenapa semua itu terasa nyata."

"Mau terasa nyata atau tidak, itu tetap mimpi," jawab Tifa, "tidurlah lagi Cloud."

Tifa mencium kening Cloud, dan setelah itu dia kembali mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Cloud yang sudah kembali tenang akhirnya bisa tidur kembali. Dia kembali bermimpi, hanya saja mimpinya tidak seperti sebelumnya. Di mimpi kali ini, Cloud berada di sebuah padang bunga bersama dengan Tifa, kedua tangannya langsung menggendong Tifa yang saat itu sedang memetik beberapa helai bunga. Wajah Tifa terlihat sungguh bahagia, begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Saat mereka berdua tiba di depan sebuah rumah, Tifa melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Cloud dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Pagi hari akhirnya tiba. Tak lama setelah bangun, Tifa langsung membuatkan sarapan sementara Cloud mandi dulu. Cloud mandi hanya sekitar sepuluh menit, dan setelah menaruh kembali handuknya, dia sarapan bersama Tifa. Sarapan yang dibuat Tifa memang enak, dan sepertinya dia akan sukses jika dia benar-benar akan membuka bar nanti. Setelah keduanya selesai sarapan dan bersiap-siap, mereka berdua segera ke garasi dan naik mobil untuk menuju ke restoran milik Zack. Masih lama memang dari waktu perjanjian, tetapi baik Cloud maupun Tifa tetap memutuskan untuk pergi sekarang. penasaran juga dengan restoran Zack.

Kalau tak salah ingat, restoran milik Zack terletak di 9th Midgar Street, tak begitu jauh jika naik mobil. Hanya saja, Zack tidak memberi tahu nama restorannya ketika ditanya. Sementara Aerith, dia malah ikut-ikutan bungkam (sepertinya dia disuruh oleh Zack). Kata Zack, tanpa diberitahu namanya, Cloud dan Tifa pasti bisa tahu yang mana restorannya, jadi curiga.

"Tifa, Aerith sudah memberitahumu nama restorannya?"

"Sayangnya, belum," kata Tifa, "ku SMS dia, tapi dia tidak balas."

"Tak ada pilihan lain kalau begitu," kata Cloud sambil terus menyetir, "kita harus mencarinya sendiri."

Setibanya di 9th Midgar Street, giliran Cloud dan Tifa memecahkan teka teki yang diberikan oleh pasangan pengantin baru itu. Restoran di 9th Midgar Street tidak banyak, seharusnya tidak sulit untuk mencarinya. Dan memang benar, tidak sulit.

"Oh Tuhan," ucap Cloud dan Tifa berbarengan.

Di depan mereka, terdapat sebuah sebuah gedung dengan papan reklame raksaksa tulisan 'ZERITH L RESTAURANT'. Tak hanya tulisan, latar belakangnya juga tak kalah heboh, foto mereka berdua ketika ... menikah, lengkap dengan ikon hatinya. Kok bisa-bisanya sih mereka mendapat ide ini? Zack memang penuh kejutan, tapi sampai begini? Eh, mungkin lebih tepatnya, sampai ke tahap yang 'wow' seperti ini?

"Entah apa arti huruf 'L' itu," kata Cloud.

"Sepertinya _love_."

"Oh ya? Kalau kubilang itu _lust_. Tahu sendiri Zack seperti apa."

Tifa tertawa mendengarnya. Ketika mereka berdua memasuki lapangan parkir, Zack dan Aerith langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. Mereka sudah hafal ciri-ciri mobil Cloud.

"Hai Cloud!" sambut Zack, "tidak sulit kan menemukan restoranku?"

"Ya, terima kasih untuk papan reklame itu."

"Lalu," sela Tifa, "kalian mau memberitahu apa?"

"Oh, begini," Zack merangkul Aerith, "aku dan Aerith akan jadi orang tua."

"Hah?" ucap Cloud dan Tifa berbarengan.

"Aku hamil, sejak seminggu yang lalu," kata Aerith sambil tersenyum, "mengagetkan kan?"

Spontan, Tifa langsung memeluk Aerith sambil mengucapkan selamat berkali-kali. Sementara Cloud, dia terus menganga sampai Zack memukul pundaknya, aw ... sakit sekali. Kabar bahagia ini benar-benar tak disangka oleh mereka berdua.

"Oke, lebih baik kita masuk dulu," kata Zack, "baru jam segini saja restoran sudah ramai, aku juga tak menyangka kalian datang lebih cepat. Untung saja aku dan Aerith sudah hafal mobilmu seperti apa."


	24. Chapter 24

Jika kurang bagus, saya minta maaf. Mohon read and review ya, terima kasih buat yang selama ini sudah mengikuti cerita ini.

AE_24

Musim dingin mulai memperlihatkan kuasanya di pagi hari. Meskipun jam baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan, namun angin sudah mulai bertiup kencang. Restoran Zack menjadi sangat ramai karena banyak orang-orang yang kedinginan. Berhubung ini adalah restoran, sudah pasti mereka memesan makanan serta minuman hangat untuk meningkatkan suhu tubuh mereka. Tak peduli sudah sarapan atau tidak. Yang pasti, cuaca diluar sungguh dingin.

Cloud, Tifa, Zack, dan Aerith berada di meja di sebelah kiri dekat jendela. Zack duduk bersebelahan dengan Aerith sambil merangkul pundaknya. Sementara Cloud tentu saja bersebelahan dengan Tifa. Di meja mereka, sudah tersedia menu spesial restoran Zack sebagai hidangan, _shabu-shabu_. Menu yang sangat pas untuk disantap di musim dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau aku hamil sejak kami pulang dari Costa Del Sol," kata Aerith, "sewaktu Zack pergi, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mual dan ... yah, begitulah."

"Tapi aku tak menyangka akan secepat itu," kata Tifa, "astaga, aku tak sabar! Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat melihatmu menggendong bayi!"

"Yang hamil kan Aerith, Tifa. Tetapi malah kau yang begitu senang," bisik Cloud di telinga Tifa.

"Aku tahu, Cloud. Tapi, punya anak itu adalah salah satu impianku."

"Buatlah satu kalau begitu," kata Zack, santai.

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Kami kan belum menikah."

"Makanya itu," kata Zack sambil meminum segelas teh hangatnya, "kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, baik Cloud maupun Tifa langsung saling menatap dengan wajah yang memerah. Pertanyaan Zack benar-benar _to the point_ dan mengena sekali.

"K—kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Tifa, "baru beberapa bulan kami berpacaran."

Cloud tidak menjawab dan terus berusaha menutupi wajah malu-malunya.

"Waktu tidak selalu menjadi penentu kalian harus menikah," kata Zack, "waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Aerith, hanya sampai empat bulan lalu aku berpacaran dengannya."

"Aku dan Cloud mungkin baru tiga bulan, dan lagi itu kan masa awal pacaran! Setelah itu, kau dan Aerith butuh waktu tiga tahun sampai akhirnya menikah."

Zack menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan itu masalahnya."

"Ah, sudahlah! Kami berdua ke sini kan untuk memberikan selamat kepada kalian, jangan jadi mengurusi kami dong," kata Tifa.

Saat Zack mau membalas ucapan Tifa, tangan Aerith langsung menahannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Zack akhirnya menyerah, dan setelah itu dia mulai memasak _shabu-shabu-_nya di depannya sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terdengar hembusan nafas lega dari Cloud dan Tifa.

Selagi mereka berdua masih menyantap _shabu-shabu_, tahu-tahu di luar sudah turun salju. Menurut perkiraan cuaca, salju akan terus turun hingga malam nanti, jadi seluruh masyarakat dihimbau untuk memakai pakaian hangat jika ingin pergi keluar. Zack adalah salah satu orang—eh, suami yang paling waswas. Selain karena Aerith sedang hamil, istrinya itu juga tidak tahan cuaca ekstrim. Kabarnya, dia sudah memesan tiga penghangat ruangan tambahan untuk dipasang di rumahnya. Kedengarannya sih memang konyol dan agak ... berlebihan, tetapi itulah Zack, suami penuh kejutan dan perhatian. Bahkan, dia sudah menyiapkan barang-barang untuk bayinya nanti. Hei, Zack, istrimu hamil saja belum sampai tiga bulan.

Cloud dan Tifa berada di restoran sampai jam sepuluh. Setelah hidangan mereka habis, mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Zack dan Aerith lalu segera pamit. Tifa bilang, dia tak tahan dengan suhu udara yang dingin seperti ini, apalagi dia tidak membawa pakaian hangat yang lebih tebal seperti _sweater_ dan syal. Turunnya salju ini sungguh di luar dugaan. _Shabu-shabu_ yang dia makan tadi tidak memberi kehangatan yang lama. Cloud terus merangkul Tifa sampai mereka tiba di dalam mobil.

Sepulangnya di apartemen, Tifa langsung menyalakan pemanas ruangannya. Meskipun tadi di mobil Cloud sudah menyalakan pemanas, nyatanya itu semua tidak membantu. Cuaca di luar seolah-olah mampu membekukan apapun, termasuk dirinya. Bagaimana ya dengan orang yang tinggal di daerah Northern Crater? Di sana kan seluruhnya terdiri dari kutub. Selagi berpikir yang aneh-aneh seperti itu, Cloud datang menghampirinya sambil membawakan sebuah gelas yang isinya adalah susu madu hangat.

"Ini," kata Cloud.

"Terima kasih," jawab Tifa sambil mengambil gelas dari tangan Cloud, "sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu tahan dengan cuaca ekstrim."

Mendengar itu, Cloud tersenyum dan menciumi pundak kanan Tifa. Tifa hanya meresponnya dengan ikut tersenyum.

"Minumlah sebelum dingin," kata Cloud sambil menempelkan keningnya sesaat.

"Iya-iya."

Suhu di luar dan suhu ruangan memang terasa begitu dingin bagi Tifa. Namun pelukan serta ciuman yang diberikan Cloud seolah memberikan kehangatan yang lebih. Bahkan lebih hangat dari susu madu yang sedang digenggamnya ini. Setelah meminumnya beberapa teguk, Tifa meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Cloud, dan kemudian menempelkan keningnya ke pipi kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskannya?" tanya Cloud sambil memeluk Tifa.

"Bagiku, kau jauh lebih baik untuk menghangatkanku."

Cloud tersenyum, "oh ya? Apa aku sehangat itu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus menghangatmu selama yang kau mau."

Tifa memejamkan matanya, "terima kasih."

"Aku malah senang melakukannya," kata Cloud sambil mencium kening Tifa.

Biarpun di depan mereka ada televisi yang terus menayangkan berbagai macam acara, tetapi baik Cloud atau Tifa sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Mereka berdua seolah sedang larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Cloud yang terus memeluk Tifa, sementara Tifa yang terus memejamkan matanya meski dia tidak tertidur. Bagaikan seorang malaikat (Cloud) yang sedang menjaga manusia (Tifa) agar ia tidak jatuh dalam dosa.

"Hei, Cloud."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sempat memikirkannya."

"Memikirkan apa?"

Tifa membuka matanya, "keinginan untuk menikah denganmu."

Cloud terdiam sesaat. Tetapi sebelum dia sempat bicara, Tifa sudah menyerobotnya lebih dulu.

"Aku juga punya impian, kau tahu?"

"Aku baru tahu," jawab Cloud, "meski memang wajar kalau kau punya impian seperti itu."

"Setiap orang—kebanyakan dari mereka pasti ingin menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai, Cloud," kata Tifa, "aku salah satunya."

_Aku juga salah satunya, Tifa._ Pikir Cloud.

"Kuharap, harapanku bisa terwujud," kata Tifa, "karena, aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu."

Mendengar itu, Cloud memeluk Tifa semakin erat. Dia menurunkan wajahnya hingga mulutnya sejajar dengan telinga Tifa.

"Pasti terwujud," bisik Cloud, "karena ... aku juga sangat ingin menikah denganmu."

"Oh Cloud."

Tifa membalikkan badannya, dan kemudian dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Cloud untuk mencium bibirnya. Tifa sungguh menyukai bibir Cloud yang 'rasanya' tak pernah berubah. Baik itu rasa lembutnya, basahnya, semua itu selalu sama. Meski baru sebentar, tetapi mereka berdua sudah hanyut dengan pesona ciuman masing-masing. Cloud menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Tifa, dan tanpa sadar, dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan memainkannya di bibir Tifa. Tifa langsung mendorong Cloud pelan.

"Jangan sekarang."

"Oh, maaf," jawab Cloud, "sepertinya aku lepas kendali."

Tifa tertawa, "tak apa."

Tifa mengambil gelas yang ada di atas meja dan langsung meminum isinya sampai habis.

"Enak," kata Tifa sambil menjilati bibirnya, "buatkan lagi dong, Cloud."

"Oke, mau kuajarkan sekalian?"

"Tentu," kata Tifa yang setelah itu mencium Cloud sekali lagi, "aku mencintaimu."

"Ya," jawab Cloud sambil memegang wajah Tifa, "aku tahu."

...

Esok hari sudah tiba kembali. dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Tifa akan berangkat ke Kalm. Rencananya, Tifa dan para kru akan naik pesawat jam sembilan pagi ini, karena semakin pagi akan semakin baik. Oh ya, dan sutradara untuk film drama ini bukanlah Sephiroth. Cissnei, seorang sutradara pendatang baru inilah yang akan menjadi sutradaranya. Tifa belum pernah bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Cissnei, karena itu dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam. Kalau Cloud sih, dengan senang hati dia mengantar Tifa ke bandara.

Selama di mobil, Tifa terus-terusan membaca sebuah tumpukan kertas yang juga adalah skenario untuk dramanya. Biasanya sih orang akan mabuk jika membaca di mobil, tetapi Tifa tidak. Dia sudah terbiasa karena pengalaman _shooting_ film-film terdahulu. Seperti ketika dia sedang perjalanan ke lokasi berikutnya. Kalau bisa, Tifa tidak mau meluangkan waktunya hanya dengan tidur di mobil _trailer._

"Kukira kau akan naik mobil ke sana."

"Awalnya begitu, tetapi Cissnei akhirnya berubah pikiran," kata Tifa, "hm ... skenario ini rumit juga."

"Itu tentang adegan apa?"

"Ini adegan ketika aku harus memasang muka terkejut ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Luc—eh, Yazoo."

"Mengapa itu susah?"

"Yah, aku hanya takut ekspresiku tidak natural."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa," kata Cloud, "kemampuanmu dalam berakting kan tak perlu diragukan lagi."

"Kuharap begitu," kata Tifa sambil menaruh kertas skenarionya.

Karena perjalanan tidak macet, Cloud bisa sampai ke bandara satu jam lebih awal. Di depan gerbang lobi keberangkatan, Tifa segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil. Cloud baru mengikutinya setelah memasang tudung jaket dan kaca matanya.

"Kau yakin cuma membawa ini?" tanya Cloud sambil menurunkan barang Tifa dari bagasi, sebuah koper berukuran besar berwarna merah.

"Yep, isinya didominasi oleh pakaian dan beberapa buku novel yang belum lama ini kubeli. Kan tidak boleh bawa makanan dan minuman di pesawat."

"Kalau bisa, kau mau membawa apa?"

"Apa ya? Hm..." gumam Tifa sambil menutup pintu bagasi, "oh ya, susu madu buatanmu. Lumayan untuk jadi penghangat di sana."

Cloud tertawa mendengarnya, tak disangka susu madu buatannya bisa sebegitu membekasnya di hati Tifa.

"Baiklah," kata Tifa sambil memegang kopernya, "aku pergi dulu ya."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Cloud memegangi wajah Tifa, dan kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menciumnya.

"Hati-hati," kata Cloud sambil menempelkan keningnya.

"Tenanglah," kata Tifa, "aku akan mengabarimu kalau aku sudah sampai, oke?"

"Akan kutunggu."

"Oh ya, hotel tempatku menginap namanya di KHotel, kau tahu?"

"KHotel? Hotel bintang lima itu?"

"Yep," Tifa melihat arlojinya, "aduh, sudah waktunya, dah Cloud!"

Tifa berjalan masuk ke bandara sambil menarik koper besar miliknya. Ketika pintu otomatis sudah tertutup, dia masih melambaikan tangannya dan membisikkan kata 'aku akan rindu sekali denganmu' dari kejauhan. Cloud tetap bisa melihatnya meskipun jauh, dan kemudian dia membalas 'aku juga sama'. Dan setelah sosok Tifa sudah sepenuhnya tak terlihat, Cloud memutuskan untuk menaiki mobilnya dan pulang ke apartemennya. Berhubung dia masih libur, maka dia bisa memanfaatkan waktu luangnya dengan sebebas hatinya.

Perjalanan pulang sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan perjalanan ke bandara tadi. Jalanan mulai macet diiringi lalu lintas yang semakin padat. Beruntung, Cloud mengetahui beberapa jalan pintas di kota ini sehingga dia dapat sampai di apartemennya tanpa harus menunggu lama. Setidaknya, hanya dengan tambahan lima sampai sepuluh menit dari sebelumnya. Setelah Cloud memarkir mobilnya di _basement_, Cloud langsung buru-buru masuk sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Astaga, rasanya suhu hari ini jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan kemarin, padahal kemarin dia masih tahan. Rasanya dia jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tifa saat kedinginan kemarin.

"Huff, aku pulang," kata Cloud sesampainya di kamar. Meski tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya di kamar ini.

Meski waktu masih terbilang pagi, tetapi Cloud sudah merasa lelah di sekujur tubuhnya. Selain lelah, dia juga merasa ... mengantuk. Padahal semalam tidurnya cukup. Apa karena pengaruh cuaca ya? Jadinya dia merasa ngantuk seperti ini. Di film _action_ memang pernah diceritakan kalau saat menerobos badai salju, mereka tidak boleh sampai tertidur. Kalau sampai tertidur yah ... mereka bisa mati beku. Tantangannya, suhu yang begitu dingin ditambah badai membuat para pendaki itu mengantuk berat. Jadi, mungkin alasannya sama untuk Cloud.

Bukannya ke kamar tidur, Cloud malah berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Niatnya sih untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk, sayangnya siasat ini gagal. Makin lama dia menonton acara yang sedang disetel, makin mengantuk juga dia. Meskipun acara di televisi sedang menyiarkan konser musik yang sedang _booming_, mata Cloud malah semakin berat. Dan akhirnya, Cloud tidak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya. Diapun tertidur di sofa dengan tangan yang memegang _remote._

"Mungkin aku akan bangun satu jam lagi," bisik Cloud.

Awalnya, Cloud memang berencana kalau dia hanya tidur selama satu jam, tetapi ternyata dia tidur sampai dua jam! Saking lelapnya, dia baru bangun ketika dia merasakan getaran yang berasal dari kantung celananya. Cloud meregangkan tubuh dan mengucek matanya terlebih dulu, baru setelah itu dia mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya. Saat dilihat, ternyata itu telepon dari Tifa.

"Halo?"

"Hei Cloud," kata Tifa, "kau sedang apa?"

"Aku baru bangun tidur, tiba-tiba saja tadi aku mengantuk."

"Oh, aku membangunkanmu ya?"

"Tak apa," kata Cloud, "telepon darimu itu jauh lebih penting."

Tifa tertawa, "aku sudah sampai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, hanya saja, aku baru sempat menghubungimu sekarang."

"Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ya, aku ... eh?"

"Kenapa Tifa?"

"Cloud! ! Ah! !"

"Tifa? halo?"

"Cloud! Tan ... ak ... ba ... long!"

"Tifa? Tifa ! !"

Telepon pun terputus. Cloud menatap layar _handphone_-nya dengan wajah heran. Apa yang terjadi pada Tifa?

"Berita baru untuk hari ini."

Tiba-tiba saja, Cloud menolehkan pandangannya ke layar televisi. Di kiri bawah, terdapat tulisan _'Midgar Headline News'_.

"Sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, lokasi perbatasan antara Midgar dan Kalm dilanda gempa berskala 7.8 SR. Gempa ini termasuk salah satu gempa yang terbesar dan terkuat yang pernah terjadi di Gaia, dan meski gempa kali ini tidak berpotensi tsunami, dapat diperkirakan kalau gempa akan memakan banyak korban jiwa. Gempa ini terus menjalar ke arah timur hingga akhirnya mengenai Kalm. Mulai dari rumah sakit, pusat perbelanjaan, hingga KHotel, hotel bintang lima terkenal yang juga adalah ikon pariwisata Kalm. Hampir seluruh bangunan itu runtuh karena kekuatan gempa yang begitu besar. Berikut kami tayangkan gambar langsung dari satelit."

Tanpa sadar, Cloud menjatuhkan _handphone_-nya.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter ini cukup membuat saya stress. Karena apa? Saya bingung sekali memikirkan pendeskripsian yang bagus. Saya harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua. Buat eleamaya, makasih sudah mau membantu sambil melihat chattingan saya yang isinya ocehan dan keluhan saya semua. Please read and review ya! Sekali lagi, maaf kalau kurang bagus.

AE_25

"Gempa yang berskala 7.8 SR ini telah memakan sedikitnya tujuh ribu korban jiwa. Tak hanya itu, gempa juga telah meratakan sekitar delapan puluh persen wilayah Kalm. Yang secara langsung telah menimbulkan kerugian besar pada masyarakat. Pemerintah dan presiden dari berbagai kota telah mengirimkan bantuan sesegera mungkin baik dalam bentuk pasukan penyelamat, tenaga medis, dan makanan serta minuman dalam jumlah besar. Dan karena gempa kali ini cukup kuat, maka untuk warga yang tinggal di kota-kota disekitar Kalm terutama Midgar, dihimbau untuk tetap tenang dan siaga. Sementara untuk warga Kalm sendiri—"

Cloud tidak memperdulikan berita yang disiarkan di radio dan terus berkonsentrasi menyetir. Semenjak menonton berita itu, yang ada di pikiran Cloud hanya satu. Segera pergi ke Kalm untuk menemui Tifa. Sambil terus berharap dalam hatinya, semoga kekasihnya selamat. Semoga saat Cloud tiba di Kalm, dia dapat melihat sosok kekasihnya yang sedang berada di tenda darurat. Mau sedang dirawat karena terluka atau tidak terluka sama sekali, yang penting Cloud ingin sekali melihat Tifa yang langsung berlari dan memeluknya.

Pikiran Cloud yang tidak tenang berpengaruh besar terhadap cara menyetirnya. Dia yang biasa menyetir dengan tertib dan tenang berubah menjadi sangat ugal-ugalan. Meski tidak sampai dikejar polisi, tetapi cukup membuat pengendara yang ada disekelilingnya jengkel dan mengumpat kata-kata kasar. Tetapi Cloud sama sekali tak peduli akan semua itu. Yang Cloud lakukan hanya terus menancap gas hingga akhirnya dia keluar dari Midgar. Melewati papan reklame bertuliskan 'SELAMAT JALAN' dengan gambar dua orang yang sedang melambaikan tangan. Dari sinilah, Cloud benar-benar memulai perjalananya.

Selama mengendarai mobilnya, Cloud lebih banyak melihat mobil yang berbalik arah ke Midgar daripada searah dengannya. Tanpa dicari tahu, Cloud sudah langsung tahu apa alasannya. Sudah pasti gempa tadi telah membuat banyak orang ketakutan, bahkan termasuk warga Midgar yang sempat diperingatkan sebelumnya. Padahal Midgar terletak sekitar dua ratus kilometer lebih dari Kalm. Namun Cloud sama sekali tidak takut. Jika (bagi orang lain) mendekati Kalm adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya, Cloud sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia bersedia melawan bahaya itu asalkan bisa membuatnya bertemu lagi dengan Tifa.

"Tifa, kuharap kau selamat," gumam Cloud.

Mobil yang Cloud kendarai semakin menjauhi Midgar. Meski begitu, pemandangan di sekelilingnya tetap sama. Salju selalu menampakan dirinya, baik di tanah tandus nan gersang maupun di padang bunga tak jauh dari sana. Aslinya, Kota Midgar dikelilingi oleh tanah yang sangat tandus yang hanya terdiri dari pasir dan bebatuan. Hal ini sempat membuat warga Midgar kerepotan, karena struktur tanah yang kering sama sekali tidak bisa dipakai untuk bercocok tanam. Stok makananpun harus dibeli dari luar kota, seperti Kalm misalnya. Jalanan yang tidak rata juga sempat membuat sulit transportasi baik yang keluar maupun menuju Midgar. Sampai ketika presiden Midgar (dan juga Shinra), Rufus, memutuskan untuk mendirikan jalan dari Midgar hingga Kalm, masalah itu baru terselesaikan. Namun karena gempa ini, sepertinya masalah itu akan muncul lagi.

Cloud mengendarai mobilnya begitu cepat hingga jarum spedometer hampir mencapai angka 100 km/jam. Berbahaya? Memang, apalagi ada tanda yang menuliskan bahwa kecepatan maksimal yang diperbolehkan adalah 80 km/jam. Tetapi akal sehat yang nyaris tak tersisa serta jalanan yang sepi, membuat Cloud nekat. Mobil atau motor yang ada di depannya dengan mudah dan seenaknya dia susul. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Cloud menerima omelan dan cibiran dari para pengguna jalan. Tetapi toh, lagi-lagi Cloud memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya adalah suara dari radio. Yang sampai saat ini masih belum menyampaikan informasi yang berarti.

"Sial, apa tak ada berita yang lebih lengkap?"

Tangan kiri Cloud mengutak-atik radio mobil sembari mencari saluran yang dia inginkan. Sampai ketika radio menunjukkan angka 99.7, tangan Cloud langsung kembali lagi ke setir. Seingat Cloud, radio ini juga suka menyiarkan berita. Semoga saja bisa menjawab rasa ingin tahu Cloud, sesedikit apapun itu.

"Baiklah, kini kami telah berada di lokasi kejadian, dan pemirsa, dapat kami katakan bahwa kondisi tempat ini sungguh kacau sekali. Sesuai dengan laporan yang kami terima sebelumnya, hampir seluruh bangunan di kota ini runtuh. Benar-benar hampir rata seluruhnya dengan tanah."

Cloud tetap mendengarkan namun tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir. Meski sebenarnya dia tidak tega mendengar kelanjutan berita itu.

"Setelah menerima laporan tambahan dari salah satu aparat yang bertugas, ternyata jumlah korban jiwa yang ditemukan bertambah menjadi tujuh ribu tujuh ratus orang. Hampir dari semuanya ditemukan dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Dan hal itu dikarenakan mereka tertimpa puing-puing bangunan yang rubuh, hingga beberapa dari mereka sampai tidak bisa dikenali lagi."

Tangan Cloud mulai gemetar.

"Salah satu korban jiwa adalah ... em, seorang penjabat tinggi sekaligus ayah dari presiden Rufus. Beliau ditemukan tewas sekitar tiga puluh menit setelah pencarian dimulai, dan tempatnya di dalam hall KHotel. Diduga beliau tewas ketika hendak mengadakan rapat bersama para penjabat lainnya. Karena ditemukan juga jasad para penjabat terkenal dari beberapa kota seperti Nibelheim dan Rocket Town. Ajaibnya, masih ada dari mereka yang selamat meskipun beberapa mengalami patah tulang di bagian kaki."

Tangan Cloud semakin gemetar. Dalam hati dia terus berkata _kumohon ... jangan ... jangan sampai nama Tifa disebut. _

Tiba-tiba saja, Cloud teringat akan mimpi buruknya dua hari yang lalu. Ketika Tifa disandera dan ... Cloud tidak mau memikirkan kelanjutannya. Yang pasti, dengan teganya pria bertopeng itu memperlihatkan Tifa yang tewas di hadapannya. Setelah pemandangan mengerikan itu, Cloud langsung bangun dan merasa bersyukur karena Tifa masih tidur di sampingnya. Sayangnya, rasa syukur itu menghilang begitu cepat.

Merasa tak sanggup lagi, Cloud segera mematikan radio mobilnya. Meskipun reporter di radio itu tidak menyebut nama Tifa sama sekali, namun hati Cloud merasa sangat takut. Takut, takut, dan sangat takut.

"Tifa..."

Tanpa Cloud sadari, dia merasakan sesuatu yang megalir keluar dari matanya. Hangat dan tak dapat dia bendung. Hingga akhirnya, ia sadar kalau ia sedang menangis.

...

Setelah tiga jam mengemudi tanpa henti, Cloud tiba-tiba saja harus menghentikan mobilnya. Cloud tidak heran melihatnya. Apalagi ketika melihat suasana di depan yang begitu kacau. Mulai dari mobil-mobil yang berserakan, sampai jalan yang retak hingga seolah-olah mampu membelah menjadi dua. Di sebelah kiri, Cloud melihat banyak petugas keamanan yang dicampur dengan petugas medis. Sepertinya ini adalah perbatasan antara Midgar-Kalm. Ternyata baru sampai di sini saja, sudah jatuh korban luka.

"Maaf," sapa seorang polisi yang menghampiri.

Cloud menurunkan kaca pintunya. "Ya?"

"Ada perlu apa anda kemari? Seharusnya anda tahu kalau daerah ini rusak parah akibat terkena gempa."

Gawat, benar juga kata polisi ini. Alasan apa yang harus dia berikan kepada polisi ini? Tak mungkin kan Cloud bilang kalau dia ingin ke Kalm hanya untuk menemui Tifa. Bisa-bisa dia langsung diusir.

"Maaf?" tanya polisi itu lagi. "Jadi, anda ada perlu apa?"

Cloud terus memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali basa-basi sambil berusaha mengulur waktu. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak ahli dalam berbicara.

"Apa? ! relawannya tidak bisa datang?" teriak salah seorang wanita lewat _handphone._

Teriakan wanita itu bisa dibilang keras. Sampai-sampai polisi itu dan Cloud menolehkan kepalanya. Semakin lama mereka memandangnya, wanita itu malah mengoceh semakin keras. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah gambar lampu bohlam menyala muncul di kepala Cloud. Kini dia mendapat ide untuk melintas tanpa dicurigai polisi ini.

"Em, pak polisi."

Polisi itu menolehkan kepalanya ke Cloud. "Ya?"

"Sebenarnya, saya adalah salah satu relawan yang ditugaskan untuk membantu wanita yang di sana. Karena kebetulan salah seorang relawan tidak bisa datang."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak berpakaian seperti mereka? Jelas-jelas para relawan itu memakai seragam yang sama. Agar mereka dapat dengan mudah mengenal satu sama lain."

"Ini mendadak, karena itu saya tidak mendapat seragamnya," kata Cloud. "Jadi, saya akan memarkir mobil saya di sini dan segera keluar untuk menemui dia. Apa anda mengijinkan saya?"

Polisi itu memperlihatkan ekspresi setengah percaya dan setengah tidak percaya. Kemudian, dia membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menunjukkan pose ala orang berpikir. Cloud sungguh jengkel, dalam hatinya dia sungguh kesal karena polisi ini tidak langsung mengiyakannya saja. Suasananya kan sedang genting.

Polisi itu membalikkan badannya tak lama kemudian. "Yah, baiklah. Setelah kupikir-pikir, sepertinya wanita itu memang butuh bantuan. Baru sebentar saja, aku sudah tidak betah mendengar teriakannya itu."

Wajah Cloud langsung berubah cerah (tentu saja!). Langsung saja dia mematikan mesin mobil dan keluar sambil memakai topi (topi khusus untuk rambutnya) serta kacamata seperti biasanya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memberi hormat, Cloud langsung menghampiri wanita yang mengomel-ngomel tadi. Dia sudah selesai menelpon, hanya saja wajahnya dipenuhi oleh ekspresi khawatir dan marah. Sampai ketika Cloud yang menyamar menghampirinya, wajahnya berubah menjadi heran.

"Maaf, anda ada perlu apa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, anda kekurangan orang untuk menjadi relawan ya?"

"Em, iya. Ternyata suara saya sangat keras ya? Sampai anda bisa mendengarnya."

Cloud tersenyum. "Lalu, apa anda sudah dapat penggantinya?"

"Sayangnya belum, justru saya sedang bingung memikirkan itu. Apalagi barangnya bisa dibilang banyak dan ada yang berat juga."

"Kalau boleh, bisakah saya ikut?"

Wanita itu tampak terkejut. "Apa anda serius?"

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kekasih saya sedang berada di sana dan saya ingin menyusulnya, namun tentu saja saya tidak bisa—tidak boleh lewat tepatnya. Jadi bisakah saya ikut ke sana? Tapi tenang saja, saya berjanji akan membantu sebisa saya."

Seperti polisi tadi, wanita ini berpkir terlebih dahulu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita lain—temannya mungkin, datang menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Wanita itu langsung kaget.

"Baiklah! Kau boleh ikut dengan kami," katanya. "Naiklah ke mobil _jeep_ yang diparkir di sana."

Cloud mengangguk, dan dengan langkah cepat dia segera menaiki mobil yang ditunjuk oleh wanita tadi. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa relawan lainnya, mungkin sekitar lima orang. Mereka terdiri dari tiga pria dan dua wanita dengan usia kira-kira empat puluhan. Para pria dan wanita paruh baya itu sedikit kaget saat melihat sosok Cloud. Tetapi Cloud hanya menjawab tatapan mereka dengan anggukan.

"Oke, maaf menunggu," kata wanita tadi sambil naik. "Kita jalan! ! ! !"

Meski sempat bingung, kini Cloud mengerti kenapa mereka menggunakan mobil ini sebagai transportasi. Jalanan yang rusak akibat gempa tentu saja tidak akan bisa dilalui oleh mobil biasa. Dikirim lewat jalur udara juga sangat tidak mungkin, mau mendarat dimana? Oleh karena itulah, mobil _offroad_ seperti ini adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Di belakang, Cloud juga dapat melihat mobil-mobil _jeep_ lainnya. Ada yang membawa relawan, ada juga yang membawa stok selimut, makanan dan minuman, serta obat-obatan. Berkat mobil ini, perjalanan jadi tidak terasa begitu sulit.

"Tunggulah aku Tifa," pikir Cloud.

Cloud sempat mengobrol dengan para relawan selama perjalanan. Maria—nama wanita yang teriak-teriak tadi—mengatakan bahwa dia bersama para relawan lainnya adalah utusan langsung dari presiden Rufus. Bantuan yang mereka kirim sekarang ini baru tahap awal. Untuk tahap selanjutnya, masih ada bantuan yang akan dikirim besok dan lusa. Tak hanya Maria, relawan lain sempat menanyakan apa alasan Cloud bersukarela membantu mereka. Cloud hanya tinggal mengulang apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Yang tanpa disangka, menerima 'respon' positif dari mereka semua. Malah ada yang sampai mengatakan 'enaknya yang masih muda' segala.

Mobil _jeep_ melaju semakin cepat. Meskipun hari semakin siang, tetapi suhu terasa sangat dingin. Musim dingin kali ini sungguh berbeda dan jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jika mereka tidak buru-buru, entah bagaimana nasib para korban nanti, bisa-bisa mereka kekurangan makanan atau kedinginan. Melihat ekspresi wajah mereka yang sangat khawatir, Cloud bisa belajar satu hal. Yaitu dirinya tidak boleh menjadi egois. Maksudnya, hanya memikirkan Tifa, Tifa, dan Tifa, kemudian dengan seenaknya melupakan yang lain. Dia harusnya tidak boleh seperti itu.

Sisa dua jam perjalanan akhirnya berakhir, dan kini mobil _jeep_ mereka telah tiba tepat diluar Kalm. Kondisinya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang ditayangkan di televisi. Seperti gerbang depan misalnya, yang benar-benar dalam kondisi hancur. Rasanya Cloud tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana suasana di dalam, mungkin akan terlihat seperti medan perang.

"Ayo angkut barangnya!" teriak para relawan.

Cloud dan para relawan lain mengangkut barang-barang ke dalam. Dengan langkah hati-hati karena jalan yang tidak rata, akhirnya mereka berhasil memasuki Kalm. Awalnya Cloud ingin melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, namun dia harus konsentrasi karena barang yang cukup berat ini tidak boleh sampai jatuh. Baru ketika dia menaruh barang itu di dalam tenda darurat, Cloud bisa mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sungguh mengerikan ... begitulah kesimpulan yang langsung diambil Cloud. Semua yang ada di sekelilingnya serasa hampir tak tersisa. Baik itu sekolah, pusat perbelanjaan, bahkan taman bermain sekalipun. Sampai-sampai jalanan dipenuhi oleh bongkahan reruntuhan yang begitu besar. Wajar jika para relawan lebih memilih mengangkut barang-barang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Anak muda, tolong bantu sebelah sini!"

"Oh, ya!"

Tanpa Cloud sadari, dia menjalankan perannya sebagai relawan dadakan dengan baik. Melihat wajah orang yang begitu senang dan berterima kasih padanya membuat Cloud cukup senang juga. Namun masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya, dimana Tifa? Cloud memang belum sempat mencari, tetapi sosok Tifa sama sekali tak terlihat dimana-mana. Termasuk di tenda darurat tempat pengobatan dilakukan. Cloud berharap dia bisa segera mencarinya. Oh, andai para relawan ini tahu betapa cemas dan khawatirnya dia. Namun sekali lagi, dia tidak boleh egois.

Cuaca mulai sedikit membaik ketika hari sudah menjelang sore, terutama karena penghangat dan cahaya sudah disediakan hampir di seluruh tenda darurat. Cloud duduk di sebuah kursi kayu untuk beristirahat. Mengangkat barang terus-terusan sungguh menguras tenaganya. Bagaimana dia bisa mencari Tifa nanti? Dan lagi, bagaimana dia bisa bekerja untuk besok? Sepertinya dia harus menelpon manajernya lagi untuk kompromi. Semoga saja Ifalna tidak berubah mendadak menjadi Elena kedua.

"Hei! Minggir! Minggir!"

Teriakan itu terdengar dari sebelah kiri. Dan Cloud dapat melihat banyak sekali petugas yang membawa tandu. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, tak heran tapi juga tak disangka. Cloud berdiri untuk memberikan jalan bagi para petugas. Dan entah kenapa, matanya langsung mengamati korban-korban yang diangkut. Korbannya pun macam-macam, mulai dari wanita usia lanjut yang kepala dan kakinya diperban. Anak kecil yang menangis. Lalu...

"Tifa? !" teriak Cloud sambil berdiri.


	26. Chapter 26

Akhirnya update juga. Dan sepertinya saya tidak akan melanjutkan fic ini sampai hari Kamis depan. Berhubung saya mau melaksanakan UN, he he he. Mohon read and review ya, sampaikan kritik dan saran kalian. Supaya saya bisa terus dan terus belajar. Mohon juga doanya ya, semoga saya bisa lulus UAN. Buat yang sudah baca dan review, I love u all! 

AE_26

"Ifalna, maaf karena aku merepotkanmu lagi."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Setelah membantu relawan mengangkut beberapa barang lagi, baru sekaranglah Cloud sempat menelpon manajernya. Beruntung, Ifalna sangat handal dalam mengatur jadwal-jadwalnya yang bisa dibilang sangat padat. Jadinya Cloud bisa tenang.

"Tak apa-apa, Cloud," jawab Ifalna. "Hanya saja, jadwalmu jadi menumpuk sekali hingga dua minggu ke depan."

"Tak masalah, yang pasti aku ingin agar jadwalku dikosongkan seluruhnya sampai hari Minggu nanti."

"Oke, oke," kata Ifalna. "Tapi jujur saja Cloud, aku cukup kaget loh waktu kau mengatakan Tifa adalah kekasihmu."

"Begitukah?"

"Yep, aku sama sekali tak menyangka."

Sebenarnya Cloud tidak mau menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun, termasuk manajernya sendiri. Namun karena situasinya mendesak, akhirnya dia terpaksa membocorkan rahasianya sedikit. Reaksi Ifalna ketika diberitahupun tidak membuat Cloud heran. Dia teriak-teriak kegirangan seolah yang baru menemukan jodoh itu adalah anaknya sendiri. Untungnya, Ifalna saat ini sedang berada di rumah. Jadinya tidak ada yang bakal mendengar teriakannya itu.

Cloud mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Ifalna. Pandangannya yang sedari tadi terlihat begitu sedih terarah ke tenda darurat tempat Tifa dirawat. Masih dia ingat betul, saat dia begitu syok melihat sosok Tifa yang sedang diangkut dengan tandu. Hatinya sungguh sakit, apalagi ketika melihat luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Tifa. Seperti kepala, tangan kanan, hingga kakipun juga terkena imbasnya. Cloud sempat memohon kepada petugas untuk menemani Tifa dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya. Tetapi sayang, dia langsung ditolak. Alasannya, dokter akan segera mengobati luka-luka Tifa. Dan dia tidak boleh diganggu oleh siapapun.

Sudah sekitar tiga jam semenjak Tifa dirawat, tetapi Cloud masih belum diberi kabar juga. Para petugas medis seperti dokter dan perawat terlihat berlalu lalang tanpa henti. Tetapi tak ada satupun yang datang menghampirinya dan memberi kabar mengenai keadaan Tifa. Cloud semakin galau dan khawatir, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, Maria.

"Mau?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat. Cloud sampai terkejut, namun dia menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sini? Menunggu siapa?"

Cloud menelan kopinya seteguk. "Orang yang penting bagiku."

"Yang penting?" tanya Maria. "Maksudmu semacam kekasih?"

Cloud tidak menjawab dan meminum kopinya seteguk lagi. Tetapi Maria tahu bahwa perkataannya benar.

"Ada apa dengan kekasihmu? Apa dia juga salah satu korban?"

Lagi-lagi, Cloud tidak menjawab. Pandangannya terus terfokus ke tenda darurat tanpa teralih sedikitpun.

"Melihat sifatmu yang acuh tak acuh, sepertinya jawabanku benar semua," kata Maria sambil meminum kopinya. "Aku tahu kekasihmu terluka dan sedang dirawat. Tetapi sebagai pria yang baik, kau harus optimis bahwa dia akan sembuh. Jangan malah bersedih sendirian di sini."

Kali ini Cloud menatap Maria, meski dia masih tidak menjawab.

"Berusahalah untuk berpikir positif."

Maria meninggalkan Cloud dan berjalan menuju ke tenda tempat relawan menginap. Berpikir positif? Hal yang begitu mudah dikatakan, namun sangat sulit dilakukan. Bagi Cloud yang sedang galau saat ini, berpikir positif bisa dibilang hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan. Bagaimana bisa berpikir positif Tifa akan sembuh jika melihatnya saja tidak boleh? Jika memikirkan itu rasanya dia jadi semakin kesal.

"Oke, kita tinggal mengamati keadaannya besok pagi."

Saat Cloud menghabiskan sisa kopinya, dia melihat seorang dokter yang didampingi seorang perawat keluar dari tenda darurat. Mungkinkah mereka sudah selesai mengobati? Kalau begitu, bolehkah dia masuk sekarang?

"Tolong kau pantau keadaan mereka, aku ingin memeriksa persediaan obat," kata sang dokter pada perawat.

"Baik dokter."

Sementara dokter itu pergi, Cloud diam-diam masuk ke dalam tenda. Di dalam hanya ada beberapa orang perawat, mungkin dia akan diijinkan masuk kali ini. Semoga saja begitu.

"Anu, perawat," kata Cloud.

Perawat itu membalikkan badannya, kaget melihat sosok Cloud yang masih mengenakan topi dan kacamata. "Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bolehkah... Saya menjenguk kekasih saya? Tadi dia diangkut ke sini."

Perawat itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau boleh tahu, seperti apa orangnya?"

"Rambutnya hitam dan panjang. Lalu dia mengalami luka di bagian kepala, tangan kanan, dan kaki. Dia tidak sadarkan diri waktu aku melihatnya diangkut."

Perawat itu berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya dia berjalan meninggalkan Cloud. Meski tidak disuruh, tetapi Cloud mengikutinya hingga mereka berhenti di ranjang pasien paling ujung kanan. Ranjang itu ditutupi tirai seperti yang lainnya, sehingga Cloud tidak bisa melihat siapa pasiennya.

"Aku tak tahu benar atau tidak, tapi mungkin dia yang kau maksud," katanya, "masuklah, biar kau lihat sendiri."

Cloud mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara yang kecil. Dengan maksud tidak membangunkan pasien-pasien lainnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Cloud membuka tirai berwarna hijau tipis itu. Dan matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dengan perban yang menempel dan cairan infus yang mengalir masuk ke tubuhnya melalui selang. Tifa memang terlihat berantakan, hanya saja Cloud sungguh lega melihat luka-luka Tifa yang sudah diobati. Kali ini dia harus mengakui bahwa yang dikatan Maria itu benar adanya.

Cloud melepas kacamata dan topinya, lalu dia berjalan mendekati Tifa. Ternyata selain cairan infus, di hidung Tifa juga terpasang selang oksigen. Cloud tidak melihatnya sebelumnya karena penerangan tenda ini bisa dibilang kurang, apalagi selangnya transparan.

"Tifa," kata Cloud sambil menggenggam tangan Tifa.

Tifa tidak menjawab, tentu saja.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa mendengarku atau tidak," kata Cloud. "Tetapi, aku sungguh bersyukur karena kau selamat."

Cloud menarik sebuah kursi di belakang dengan sebelah tangannya. Untuknya duduk di sebelah ranjang Tifa.

"Waktu aku mendengar suaramu yang mulai putus-putus itu di telepon, aku sungguh bingung. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi denganmu saat itu?" kata Cloud. "Dan setelah aku menonton berita di televisi, barulah aku tahu."

Cloud menggenggam tangan Tifa semakin erat.

"Rasanya delapan jam yang lalu, aku melihatmu masih dalam keadaan sehat dan segar bugar. Kau begitu antusias dalam menjalani shooting drama-mu. Sampai-sampai kau menghafalkan skenarionya selama perjalanan ke bandara. Sungguh, melihatmu tadi pagi sangat membuatku bahagia."

Cloud berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun dia tidak bisa. Semakin dia berusaha untuk tersenyum, malah matanya terasa semakin basah. Namun, dia berusaha untuk menahannya. Dia tidak ingin menangis di sini. Dia tidak boleh cengeng, tidak boleh!

"Tapi... Tapi siapa sangka kalau kau akan jadi begini setibanya di Kalm?" ucap Cloud dengan nada suara yang agak meninggi. "Siapa yang menyangka bahwa kau... Bahwa kau akan terluka parah seperti ini? Siapa?"

Setelah berkata begitu, Cloud seolah-olah lupa akan kata-kata yang dipikirkannya tadi. Dinding pertahanan Cloud runtuh sudah. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, Cloud kembali meneteskan air matanya. Oh dewa, hati ini sungguh sakit. Mengapa dia harus mengalami ini? Mengapa dia harus terluka parah seperti ini? Seandainya Cloud dapat menggantikan posisi kekasihnya, maka dia akan sangat bersedia dan rela. Dia sungguh tidak tega melihat Tifa seperti ini.

Cloud terus duduk di samping Tifa tanpa mengenal dan mengetahui berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Suasana di sekelilingnya benar-benar sudah sangat sepi, sepi tanpa suara sekecil apapun. Padahal sebelumnya dia masih bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisik para pasien yang sedang mengobrol dengan perawat, tetapi kali ini tidak. Bisa dibilang, suasana tenda ini hampir sama dengan kuburan. Dan hari yang semakin gelap juga membuat suhu terasa semakin dingin. Entah berapa derajat, jika saja di tenda ini tidak disediakan penghangat, Cloud pasti sudah membeku. Apalagi, Cloud tidak membawa apa-apa selain dirinya dan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya. Uang sama sekali tidak berguna di sini. Setidaknya, dalam keadaan ini.

...

Matahari akhirnya menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Cahayanya yang hangat dan menenangkan menembus kain tenda dan mengenai Cloud yang jatuh tertidur, membuat ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Saat Cloud hendak mengangkat kepalanya dari kasur, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengelus kepalanya. Sesuatu itu terasa begitu halus dan terus melambai rambutnya dengan sangat lembut. Seperti terkena angin sepoi-sepoi. Cloud menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui wujud 'sesuatu' ini, dan pandangan matanya langsung berubah cerah.

"Pagi."

Tifa menunjukkan senyum di wajahnya yang masih lemas. Meskipun rona wajahnya begitu pucat, namun semua itu bukanlah apa-apa bagi Cloud. Yang pasti, Cloud ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Namun sayang itu tak dia lakukan (dia terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu). Jadi, dia membiarkan hatinya saja yang berteriak-teriak 'Tifa sudah sadar!'.

"Tifa," Cloud segera bangun dari kursinya, bibirnya langsung dia tempelkan ke bibir Tifa. "Syukurlah... Syukurlah kau sadar."

"Maafkan aku. Aku pasti membuatmu sangat khawatir ya?"

"Sangat," jawab Cloud. "Sejak aku melihatmu diangkut dengan tandu lebih tepatnya."

Tifa meraba wajah Cloud dengan tangannya yang tidak diperban.

"Kau tahu, Cloud? Aku memimpikanmu semalam."

Cloud tersenyum. "Mimpi apa?"

"Mimpi... Mimpi aku terjatuh karena berjalan di jembatan yang sudah lapuk. Tetapi ketika aku sudah hampir membentur tanah..."

Giliran Tifa yang menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Cloud.

"Kau datang menolongku. Malah, aku melihatmu memiliki sayap."

"Sayap? Maksudmu, aku jadi malaikat?"

"Semacam itu," kata Tifa. "Tak lama setelah itu, aku terbangun. Dan aku sungguh kaget ketika melihatmu sedang menggengam tanganku, sambil tertidur pulas."

Malaikat? Apakah Cloud benar-benar pantas menjadi malaikatnya? Bagi Tifa, sudah pasti Cloud sangat layak. Tetapi bagi Cloud sendiri, dia ragu. Memang bukan salahnya, tetapi rasa bersalah sempat muncul di hatinya. Rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi kekasihnya di saat ia dalam bahaya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kota, Cloud?"

"Kalm hampir hancur total. Hampir seluruhnya hancur."

"Orang-orangnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tetapi menurut berita, korbannya sekitar tujuh ribu tujuh ratus orang."

Tiba-tiba Tifa menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Tifa memalingkan wajahnya. "Saat gempa tadi, aku sempat melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan."

"Seperti?"

"Banyak," kata Tifa. "Bahkan, aku tidak tahu kabar Cissnei dan yang lainnya."

"Cissnei? Oh, sutradara-mu?"

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ternyata dia orang yang baik, selama ini aku telah salah persepsi."

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tirai yang ada di belakang Cloud terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok seorang dokter yang didampingi oleh seorang perawat. Mereka berdua langsung terkejut ketika melihat sosok Cloud, apalagi sang perawat. Dia sungguh tidak menduga bahwa sosok pria tinggi dan memakai topi yang dia temui kemarin malam adalah seorang aktor terkenal. Cloud langsung tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada mereka. Membiarkan mereka memeriksa luka-luka Tifa yang menurut Cloud sudah membaik.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Cloud.

"Ya."

Sosok Cloud menghilang dibalik tipisnya tirai. Tetapi meski Cloud sudah pergi, Tifa masih tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Bahkan, perawat dan dokter yang ada di hadapannya juga sampai ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Tersenyum melihat kemesraan pasangan selebritis yang sama sekali tidak mereka sangka.

"Kau beruntung punya kekasih yang baik," bisik sang perawat.

"Terima kasih," jawab Tifa. "Dan dia memang baik, sangat baik hingga kau tidak akan menyangkanya."

"Yah, nona Lockhart..."

Kali ini giliran sang dokter yang mulai berbicara.

"Anak perempuanku sangat suka dengannya. Kalau bisa, boleh minta foto dan tanda tangannya? Lumayan untuk hadiah anakku."

"Soal gampang."

"Oh, aku juga mau!"

Tifa tertawa. "Oke-oke, anggap saja itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku untuk kalian. Karena sudah merawatku."

...

Di saat Cloud terus-terusan membantu para relawan, tanpa disadari hari begitu cepat berjalan. Gempa susulan sempat terjadi, namun tidak berbahaya karena skalanya yang kecil. Meski masyarakat sempat panik, namun mereka dapat ditenangkan kembali berkat kepiawaian para relawan. Luka yang dialami para korban termasuk Tifa sudah jauh lebih baik. Membuat Cloud sungguh bersyukur. Namun, ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih bersyukur. Mau tahu apa itu? Jawabannya adalah sosoknya yang tersembunyi di antara relawan. Di saat ada begitu banyak wartawan dan reporter yang meliput, Cloud langsung bersembunyi dan membantu di tempat-tempat yang sedang tidak diliput. Beruntung, relawan yang lain (terutama Maria) dengan senang hati mau bekerja sama. Sosok Tifa lah yang ketahuan keberadaannya. Hanya saja, wartawan yang hendak mewawancarainya langsung diusir dengan halus dengan alasan mengganggu ketenangan.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Tifa diperbolehkan pulang bersamaan dengan hari terakhir Cloud membantu sebagai relawan. Karena kondisinya masih lemah, maka Tifa harus menggunakan kursi roda sambil harus digendong sesekali, karena jalanan rusak ini sungguh mengganggu.

"Kau senang akan pulang?"

"Sangat."


	27. Chapter 27

Today's Quote :_ Orang-orang yang paling berbahagia tidak selalu memiliki hal-hal terbaik. Mereka hanya berusaha menjadikan yang terbaik dari setiap hal yang hadir dalam hidupnya._

AE_27

Mungkin sudah sekitar dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, dan kini, Tifa sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sambil membaca majalah _Enix _edisi terbaru. Dia bukannya tidak berdaya, hanya saja... Dia selalu dilarang untuk melakukan ini dan itu oleh para dokter dan perawat. Luka di kaki Tifa (dan juga patah tulang sebenarnya) memang membuatnya terpaksa harus menggunakan tongkat untuk berjalan, tetapi percaya atau tidak, Tifa hampir tidak terganggu dengan itu sama sekali. Dia tetap bisa ke toilet, jalan-jalan keluar (sembunyi-sembunyi), bahkan ke beranda kamarnya untuk melihat pemandangan luar. Tifa bilang, dia harus kuat jika ingin sembuh.

Aerith dan Zack juga sering mengunjunginya, mungkin hampir setiap hari. Paling sering saat sore sampai malam hari. Zack bilang dia sudah punya asisten kepercayaan, jadinya dia bisa lebih leluasa dalam mengatur jadwalnya. Sementara Aerith, perutnya terlihat sedikit membuncit walau tidak seberapa. Tak disangka sudah sebulan lebih semenjak Aerith mengungkap sendiri kehamilannya. Apalagi, Zack sudah melarangnya makan beberapa jenis buah seperti nanas. Entah sudah berapa kali Tifa dibuat tertawa dengan cerita lucu dan unik khas keluarga bahagia mereka.

Jika Zack dan Aerith sudah pulang, mulailah giliran Tifa bermain dengan _laptop_ merah miliknya. Tetapi Tifa menggunakan _laptop_ itu bukan semata-mata hanya untuk bermain dan membaca novel _online_. Melainkan juga untuk berkomunikasi dengan Cloud yang sedang super duper sibuk selama dua minggu ini. Terakhir kali Tifa berkomunikasi dengannya, Cloud sedang berada di Cosmo Canyon. Tempat yang begitu jauh dari Midgar. Yah, setelah Tifa yang pergi, kini giliran Cloud yang pergi. Asal nasib Cloud jangan seperti Tifa saja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Cloud.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sudah jauh lebih baik malah," jawab Tifa. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa di pipimu ada plester?"

"Oh, ini," kata Cloud sambil memegang wajahnya. "Wajahku tergores waktu _shooting_. Tetapi tenang saja, hanya luka kecil kok."

"Luka kecil tetap luka, Cloud."

"Aku tahu, Tifa. Lain kali aku akan hati-hati."

"Itu baru cowokku," kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"Aerith dan Zack sering mengunjungimu?"

"Tak usah ditanya, Cloud. Sangat sering malah, hampir setiap hari."

"Dasar kedua orang itu, padahal mereka sendiri juga sibuk."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Cloud? Mereka sangat mencemaskanku. Sama seperti ketika mereka mencemaskanmu juga."

"Yah... Selain sahabat, Zack memang sudah seperti kakakku. Ditambah Aerith, maka kakakku bertambah satu lagi."

Tifa tertawa untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah itu, ia menaruh sebelah tangannya di layar _laptop_. Tangannya ia tempatkan tepat di wajah Cloud yang sedang diplester. Andai saja layar ini tidak ada, pikir Tifa.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mencoba menyentuh wajahmu," jawab Tifa. "Sayangnya, layar ini menghalangiku."

"Menyentuh wajahku?"

"Iya, Cloud. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Mungkin sudah mau lebih dari dua minggu. Aku kangen kamu, kau tahu?"

Wajah Cloud berubah menjadi agak sedih. Apalagi, perkataan Tifa memang benar adanya. Jadwal Cloud juga masih sangat padat, sehingga dia tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Cloud jadi ragu apakah dia masih sempat bertemu Tifa dalam waktu dekat. Laptop yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak cukup mengobati kerinduannya pada Tifa. Karena Cloud ingin sekali menyentuhnya secara langsung, memeluknya, dan menciumnya. Seperti yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan.

"Aku tahu," kata Cloud sambil meletakkan tangannya di layar, mengikuti tindakan Tifa. "Aku juga kangen sekali denganmu."

Mereka berdua terus berada dalam posisi itu dalam waktu lama. Sampai ada seseorang yang memanggil Cloud dari belakang, barulah Cloud mengangkat kembali tangannya. Bibir Cloud megucapkan kata 'maaf' tanpa suara, dan Tifa segera memakluminya. Karena dia sendiri juga pernah—sering sekali malah, merasakan apa yang Cloud rasakan saat ini.

Setelah mengakhiri komunikasinya dengan Cloud, Tifa mematikan _laptop_nya dan mengambil sebuah novel dari meja di sampingnya. Masih jam delapan malam, terlalu awal untuk tidur. Jadi, lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca. Di _laptop_ Tifa permainannya hanya sedikit, dan novel _online_ yang dibacanya juga sudah selesai. Kini, dia sedang menunggu keluaran yang baru.

...

"Oke, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya! Kalian boleh benar-benar istirahat sekarang! Besok kita akan mulai _shooting_ jam enam pagi!"

Cloud menghela nafas lega. Saat matanya terarah ke jam tangan yang dia kenakan, ternyata sudah jam sepuluh malam. Cosmo Canyon lebih cepat satu jam dibandingkan Midgar, berarti di tempat Tifa masih jam sembilan. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Tifa sekarang, apakah dia sudah tidur? Atau belum? Padahal belum lama ini dia menghubungi Tifa, tetapi rasa rindu dan penasaran sudah kembali melanda hatinya. Cloud pikir, biarkan sajalah. Kalau dia menelpon sekarang, takutnya mengganggu.

Sambil mengamati suasana di sekelilingnya, Cloud berjalan ke arah penginapan sederhana nan antik yang juga adalah tempatnya menginap. Cosmo Canyon adalah tempat yang sungguh unik. Ibarat modern dan tradisional yang dicampur jadi satu, kota ini memiliki adat istiadat yang kental dan fasilitas yang tidak bisa dibilang kuno. Seperti sekarang ini, para masyarakat sedang melakukan upacara adat yang biasa dilaksanakan saat malam hari. Acara itu dipimpin oleh dua orang, yang satu seorang pria tua botak dan memakai kacamata, dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan berambut pendek. Berbeda dengan pria tua yang di sebelahnya, dia memiliki warna kulit kecokelatan dan rambut berwarna merah.

Cloud menonton upacara itu hingga akhirnya selesai tak lama kemudian. Tanpa diduga, pria berusia tiga puluhan itu tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Tubuhnya tegap dan agak berisi, sementara tingginya sedikit lebih jenjang dari Cloud. Setelah diperhatikan, ternyata dia memiliki bekas luka di mata kanannya. Bekas luka yang berbentuk seperti cakar. Di kedua telinganya juga terdapat anting berupa bulu—seperti bulu burung—berwarna putih. Kok bisa-bisanya ya kedua anting itu luput dari penglihatannya tadi?

"Salam kenal," kata pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Nanaki. Cucu satu-satunya dari pemimpin desa ini."

Cloud membalas uluran tangan Nanaki. "Salam kenal juga. Aku Cloud Strife."

"Kami sudah tahu," kata Nanaki sambil tersenyum. "Kau adalah artis terkenal di seluruh dunia. Bahkan, di sini kau banyak penggemarnya loh."

"Oh ya?"

"Kami memang masih memegang adat, namun kami juga menerima perubahan."

"Em, bukan itu maksudku. Dan aku juga tidak bermaksud merendahkan kok."

"Aku tahu. Kau memang sosok selebriti yang berbeda dari yang lain," lanjutnya. "Apa kau menyukai desa kami?"

Ha ha ha, desa ya? Cloud rasa panggilan 'desa' untuk tempat ini kurang cocok.

"Sangat unik, aku menyukainya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kakekku, Bugenhagen, sempat khawatir kalau para pengunjung tidak menyukai desa ini."

"Bugenhagen?"

Nanaki mengangguk. "Tadi kau memperhatikan upacara kami kan? Pria yang di sampingku itulah Bugenhagen."

"Tapi kalian tidak mirip."

"Ha ha ha, banyak yang bilang begitu. Mungkin karena aku suka beraktivitas di luar, jadinya aku dan kakekku bagaikan kopi susu."

Cloud tertawa mendengar gurauan Nanaki. Dan kemudian, pandangannya tertuju pada anting bulu yang tergantung di kedua telinganya. Apa itu dijual ya di sini? Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Cloud, Nanaki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anting ini tidak dijual dimanapun, jadi jangan harap kau bisa menemukannya di toko."

Cloud menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Sial.

"Tapi kalau kau mau membeli oleh-oleh, ikut aku," kata Nanaki. "Aku bisa merekomendasikan hadiah yang bagus."

Ekspresi Cloud langsung membaik kembali, dan setelah itu dia mengikuti Nanaki ke arah toko yang berada di samping penginapan. Toko itu bernama '_Cosmo Jewel_', dengan papan kayu tua dan antik yang tergantung di atas pintu. Setibanya di dalam, Nanaki langsung menyapa wanita paruh baya yang juga adalah penjualnya. Dia sedang menonton acara televisi selagi menunggu datangnya pembeli.

"Selamat malam Nanaki, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya wanita itu. "Untuk apa kau membawa artis ke sini?"

"Dia ingin membeli hadiah, bibi. Dan aku membantunya memilih."

"Oh! Silahkan lihat-lihat kalau begitu! Panggil saja jika kau sudah menentukkan pilihan."

Cloud dan Nanaki tersenyum kepada wanita ramah itu. Dan kemudian, mata Cloud dan Nanaki terfokus pada deretan aksesoris yang ada di dalam rak. Aksesoris di sini agak berbeda dari yang dijual di pasaran, karena mereka menggunakan sejenis bebatuan sebagai material utamanya. Begitu banyak pilihan yang bagus dan menarik, sampai-sampai Cloud bingung mau memilih yang mana. Nanaki juga tidak tahu harus merekomendasikan apa.

"Bagaimana Cloud?"

"Sebentar, aku masih mau melihat-lihat."

Kiri, kanan, tengah. Kiri, kanan, tengah. Cloud terus mengulangi arah monoton itu hingga hampir sepuluh menit lewat. Bingung, galau, takut, semua itu selalu muncul ketika ia mulai menentukan pilihannya. Dan alasan dari munculnya ketiga perasaan hanya satu, yaitu 'Cloud takut Tifa tidak menyukainya'. Cloud menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena dia semakin bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau yang itu?"

Akhirnya Nanaki buka suara. "Yang mana?"

"Itu."

Mata Cloud mengikuti arah jari Nanaki menunjuk. Ternyata Nanaki memilih sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan ukiran kepala serigala di tengahnya. Dan cincin itu ternyata memiliki pasangan, hanya saja pasangannya itu adalah sebuah anting. Anting dengan ukiran yang sama dan hanya satu.

"Anting dan cincin serigala?"

"Oh iya, aku ingat."

"Ingat apa?"

"Dongeng yang selalu diceritakan almarhumah ibuku," kata Nanaki. "Sebuah cerita tentang kisah cinta dua ekor serigala, terjadinya sudah lama sekali. Kisah itu juga diabadikan oleh kakekku, karena menurut dia cerita itu memang benar. Sebagai buktinya, anting dan cincin itu dibuat sebagai simbol cinta mereka berdua. Cincin untuk yang betina, sementara anting untuk yang jantan. Sama seperti tradisi masyarakat kami. Yang perempuan diharuskan mengenakan cincin, sementara yang laki-laki mengenakan anting."

Cloud memperhatikan anting dan cincin itu lebih dekat. Kisah cinta antara dua ekor serigala yang akhirnya diabadikan? Mungkinkah Tifa akan menyukai ini? Meskipun tanpa mendengar kisah dibalik pembuatannya? Lagi-lagi Cloud jadi galau.

"Aku tak tahu apakah kau punya kekasih atau tidak," kata Nanaki. "Tetapi jika kau punya, kusarankan kau membeli itu. Anting dan cincin itu adalah hadiah yang paling romantis untuk dijadikan hadiah."

Hmm... Hadiah paling romantis ya? Tetapi, Cloud harus mengakui bahwa anting serta cincin itu memang terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Mungkinkah Tifa akan menyukainya? Yah...

"Bagaimana?"

"Em," gumam Cloud. "Baiklah, aku akan membelinya."

...

"Kudengar dari perawat, katanya seminggu lagi kau sudah boleh pulang. Sungguhkah?" tanya Aerith.

Tak terasa, sudah tiga minggu Tifa dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Dan selama tiga minggu itu juga kondisi Tifa semakin membaik. Sampai-sampai dokter dan perawat tidak lagi berani melarangnya untuk jalan-jalan. Tifa sendiri merasa bahwa dia tidak memerlukan tongkat lagi. Kakinya sungguh terasa pengap dan panas karena digips terus.

"Yah, begitulah. Zack tidak bersamamu?"

"Dia akan menyusul nanti, setelah mengurus pembelian bahan-bahan makanan."

"Kalau dia memang sibuk, tidak usah dipaksakan. Aku kan jadi tidak enak."

"Tak apa, lagipula aku juga bosan. Semenjak aku hamil, Zack menyuruhku menutup toko bungaku untuk sementara. Dan aku disuruh untuk diam terus di rumah, nonton televisi, dan rutin minum susu untuk ibu hamil. Semua itu sungguh membosankan, tahu?"

Tifa tertawa. "Kau tahu sendiri kan sifat Zack memang begitu."

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar Tifa terbuka pelan dan menarik perhatian Tifa serta Aerith. Apakah waktu makan siang sudah tiba? Tetapi masih jam sepuluh. Pemeriksaan rutin oleh dokter? Sepertinya juga tidak, karena pemeriksaan Tifa tidak sepagi ini. Kira-kira saat siang seperti jam dua. Zack juga kan masih sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Jadi, siapa yang datang?

"_Surprise._"

Tifa nyaris tidak percaya ketika melihat sosok Cloud yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Ternyata dia sudah pulang tanpa memberitahu dirinya. Wajah Cloud terlihat sedikit lebih tirus dibanding sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia kecapekan sekali sampai lupa mengatur pola makan. Cloud langsung memeluk Tifa ketika ia berada di pinggir ranjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pulang?" tanya Tifa ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu bukan kejutan namanya."

"Dasar, tapi aku senang sekali kau pulang. Lama sekali aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini."

"Sama, aku juga."

"Kau jadi kurus, Cloud. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Ehem," sela Aerith. "Aku tahu kalau kalian lama tidak bertemu, tetapi jangan lupa kalau aku masih ada di sini."

"Oh ya, maaf," jawab Cloud sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kehamilanmu, Aerith?"

"Masih belum terlalu berat, baru juga satu bulan."

Zack akhirnya datang tak lama kemudian. Sambil membawa dua buah kotak yang juga adalah makanan dari restorannya, ia langsung mengajak yang lain makan-makan. Ternyata tak hanya Tifa yang menyadari kalau Cloud jadi lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Zack dan Aerith juga langsung tahu hal itu. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua menunjukkan kembali rasa perhatian mereka kepada sang adik (angkat). Dengan cara, mengisi piring Cloud dengan berbagai makanan dalam jumlah banyak. Ketika Cloud mau protes, dia langsung diteriaki kata 'makan!'.

Saking asyiknya mereka berempat mengobrol, tahu-tahu Zack dan Aerith sudah harus pulang. Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan, sementara batas jam besuk adalah sampai jam sembilan. Cloud masih punya waktu untuk menemani Tifa setidaknya.

"Kau sudah jauh lebih baik?" tanya Cloud.

"Sangat. Apalagi dengan adanya kamu di sini."

Cloud tersenyum, dan setelah itu dia mencium Tifa yang sedang setengah berbaring.

"Aku ada hadiah untukmu."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau tidak menyukainya."

Tifa tersenyum. "Asal bukan yang aneh-aneh, pasti akan kuterima. Apalagi, itu hadiah darimu."

Cloud mempersiapkan dirinya lebih dahulu, dan setelah itu dia merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil.

"Ini untukmu."

Cloud membuka tutup kotak itu. Dan Tifa langsung terkejut serta terkagum-kagum ketika melihat isinya. Sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan ukiran kepala serigala di tengahnya. Di sampingnya, terdapat sebuah anting dengan ukiran yang sama.

"Wow, Cloud," kata Tifa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ini... Ini bagus sekali."

"Aku lega kalau kau menyukainya."

"Tapi... Kenapa anting dengan cincin? Biasanya kan sepasang, seperti cincin dengan cincin."

"Ini ada ceritanya tersendiri," kata Cloud. "Kau mau dengar?"

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Menurut cerita salah seorang temanku di Cosmo Canyon, cincin dan anting ini diadaptasi dari kisah cinta dua ekor serigala," kata Cloud memulai ceritanya. "Kisah itu dianggap benar oleh Bugenhagen, yang juga adalah pemimpin desa di sana. Dan karena itulah, cincin dan anting ini dibuat sebagai simbol dan bukti nyata bahwa kisah cinta mereka benar-benar ada dan pernah terjadi. Cincin untuk perempuan, anting untuk laki-laki. Sesuai tradisi di Cosmo Canyon."

"Oh..." Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Sungguh romantis."

Tifa mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya.

"Cloud, aku ingin kau memakaikan cincin ini di jari manisku. Berhubung tanganku yang sebelah masih belum begitu leluasa digerakkan."

"Oke, bukan masalah."

Tifa mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak diperban. Secara perlahan, Cloud memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Tifa. Untunglah ukurannya pas. Wajah Tifa juga terlihat begitu senang melihat cincin itu terpasang di jarinya. Kelihatannya dia sungguh menyukainya.

"Terima kasih Cloud. Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapat."

Cloud tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

"Bagaimana dengan antingmu?"

"Aku akan memakainya sendiri. Kau tak akan bisa memasangnya hanya dengan sebelah tanganmu, kan?"

Tifa memandang tangannya yang diperban. "Iya sih."

"Jangan khawatir," Cloud mencium Tifa sekali lagi. "Yang penting kau harus cepat sembuh, oke?"

"Oke."

* * *

><p><span>Akhirnya saya bisa update juga. Dan percaya atau tidak, saya menyelesaikan fic ini dalam satu hari he he he. Saya harap kalian semua suka ya, terutama soal Nanaki yang saya deskripsikan sebagai manusia di sini. Jangan lupa juga buat read and review. Buat yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Mohon doanya juga ya, semoga saya lulus. <span>


	28. Chapter 28

Today's Quote : _Kau tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Karena cinta terjadi begitu saja. (_Alex Hirano from 'Sunshine Becomes You'_)_

AE_28

Tifa benar-benar sudah bisa bernafas lega. Setelah dengan sabar menunggu satu minggu lewat, akhirnya dia bisa berjalan lagi. Awalnya Tifa ingin langsung bekerja lagi, tetapi Cloud langsung melarangnya. Dengan alasan baru sembuh, dan Cloud takut Tifa kecapekan. Tifa pikir alasan yang kedua sungguh konyol, memangnya dia artis baru jadi apa? Dia sudah biasa menghadapi jadwal yang sangat padat sampai sepertinya tubuhnya takkan bisa merasa kelelahan lagi. Meskipun hal itu tentu saja tidak mungkin. Dia kan masih manusia.

Sambil memainkan boneka chocobo besar yang ada di pelukannya, Tifa terus menatap acara di televisi. Kebetulan, acara yang ditonton Tifa adalah _talk show_ mengundang Cloud sebagai bintang tamu. Bagi Tifa, acara yang didatangi kekasihnya tentu pantang untuk dilewatkan. Cloud sungguh tampan sekali, meskipun dia masih terlihat agak kurus. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Cloud bilang berat badannya turun lima kilo. Membuat baju dan celananya sempat kedodoran.

"Jadi, katanya anda baru saja menyelesaikan shooting film baru ya?" tanya sang pembawa acara. "Kalau boleh tahu, film apa?"

"Ya, kabar itu memang benar. Untuk kali ini, saya akan bermain film _action._"

"Wow, tapi anda memang cocok sekali untuk bermain di film _action_. Lalu apa judulnya?"

Cloud tersenyum kecil. "Masih dirahasiakan tentunya. Tayangnya juga masih lama, mungkin tahun depan."

"Siapa yang menyutradarai film ini?"

"Ayahku, Sephiroth. Dibantu teman-temannya sesama sutradara. Berhubung semua sudah diatur dengan baik, _shooting_ bisa selesai dalam waktu tiga minggu."

Tifa terus menonton tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tadi Tifa sempat tertawa ketika Cloud mengatakan bahwa judul filmnya masih rahasia. Padahal Tifa sudah diberitahu tuh, judulnya adalah 'Cosmo Canyon : The Secret'. Menceritakan mengenai seorang pemuda tampan yang berusaha menguak rahasia desanya. Bukan rahasia yang bagus juga tentunya. Pokoknya film ini didominasi oleh misteri dan adegan pertarungan.

"Oh ya, saya pernah membaca beritanya di internet. Tetapi katanya kau jadi semakin kurus, apakah itu benar?"

Tifa mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. Ya, kau benar sekali nona pembawa acara.

"Sebenarnya sih saya tidak langsung sadar, dan berhubung saya tidak begitu peduli dengan berat badan saya. Sampai ketika saya mencoba baju dan celana, barulah saya sadar."

Dasar pembohong, padahal jelas-jelas dia baru sadar setelah Tifa yang menanyakannya langsung. Begitulah pikir Tifa.

Tifa terus menonton acara itu hingga selesai. Kini, dia jadi semakin bingung mau melakukan apa untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tadi Tifa sudah memberitahu Reno bahwa dia akan bekerja kembali mulai Senin depan. Reno, meski awalnya sempat berontak, namun akhirnya setuju juga. Untuk jadwal ke depannya, Tifa akan disibukkan dengan _shooting_ iklan, menjadi bintang tamu di beberapa acara _talk show_, serta menghadiri beberapa acara. Tifa belum mau menerima _shooting_ striping atau film. Meskipun para penggemarnya terus bertanya via internet.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa haus melanda tenggorokan Tifa. Dengan sedikit malas, Tifa berjalan ke dapur dengan niat untuk mengambil segelas jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas. Tetapi baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan lagu 'Chocolate Love'. Lagu yang juga adalah dering SMS masuk.

"Siapa ya?" pikir Tifa sambil mengambil _handphone_ miliknya.

SMS itu berasal dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi karena penasaran, akhirnya Tifa menekan tombol _open._

_Nyalakan komputermu, lalu kau lihat e-mail baru untukmu. Sekarang._

Muka Tifa menjadi heran. _Siapa ini?_

_Kau akan tahu setelah melihat isi e-mailnya._

Tifa semakin merasa heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia disuruh membuka _e-mail_ miliknya? Apakah ada kejutan? Tifa langsung membatalkan niatnya ke dapur dan langsung mengambil _laptop_ miliknya. Setelah memasang modem, barulah Tifa menyalakannya dan mengecek deretan _e-mail_ miliknya. Memang, di deretan paling atas ada sebuah _e-mail_ baru. Dengan pengirim berinisialkan abc_know. Sangat terlihat kalau orang ini tidak ingin sosoknya ketahuan.

"Ini... Video?"

Tifa membuka video itu dan menunggunya _loading_ terlebih dahulu. Sekitar tiga puluh detik kemudian, barulah videonya mulai berjalan.

"Apa ini video kiriman dari para penggemar ya? Astaga, aku jadi deg-degan."

Yah, video itu memang tentang dirinya. Tetapi belum sampai semenit videonya berjalan, Tifa sudah dibuat begitu syok. Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah SMS baru masuk ke _handphone_ miliknya. SMS yang berasal dari nomor yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

_Jika kau tak ingin video itu menyebar, datanglah sendirian ke atap hotel Don Corneo sekarang. Ingat, kau harus sendirian. Jangan mengajak siapa-siapa, terutama pacarmu, Cloud. Awas kalau kau memberitahu siapa-siapa._

Tifa membaca SMS itu dengan ekspresi ngeri. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, kalau dia akan dihantui kembali oleh kenangan buruknya setahun lalu. Orang itu... Pria itu... Ternyata dia masih belum menyerah.

...

Cloud mengendarai _celica_ putih miliknya sambil menerobos jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai. Tangannya dia hentakkan pelan di setir sembari mendengar lagu 'What Makes You Beautiful'. Sementara pandangannya terkadang teralihkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jam di dasbor sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:05, waktu yang wajar baginya ketika menyelesaikan seluruh jadwalnya dalam sehari. Cloud sungguh merasa lelah, rasanya dia ingin sekali segera pulang dan tidur. Mulutnya terasa pegal karena daritadi dia diajak wawancara terus menerus. Pertanyaannya pun tak berbeda jauh, seperti biasa. Para wartawan sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk mengetahui sisi pribadi Cloud. Terutama pacar. Bagaimana ya reaksi wartawan ketika mereka tahu bahwa Tifa adalah pacarnya?

Cloud memutuskan untuk tidak menelepon Tifa. Sekarang sudah malam, meskipun mungkin Tifa belum tidur jam segini, tapi Cloud takut mengganggu. Apalagi, seperti yang tadi dia katakan. Mulutnya sungguh pegal untuk bicara lagi. Mungkin jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara dia hanya akan menjawabnya dengan kode dan bahasa tubuh. Tahu sendirilah jika dia sudah merasa malas. Atau mungkin, dia akan menjawabnya dalam bentuk tulisan. Benar-benar seperti orang bisu.

Apartemen Cloud sudah tampak dekat. Tetapi meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, suasana di sekitar apartemen seperti masih delapan malam. Pemandangan yang biasa dilihat Cloud. Mungkin para 'tetangga'nya itu pergi ke klub malam. Dasar, Cloud yang sepertinya lebih stress dan sibuk saja sama sekali tak pernah terpikir untuk pergi ke sana.

"Selamat malam tuan," sapa salah satu petugas keamanan sambil menekan tombol untuk membuka palang. Cloud merespon dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Setelah mengendarai mobilnya sampai _basement _dan memarkirnya di sana, Cloud segera merapatkan jaketnya dan turun dari mobil. Sambil menyetel lagu di _headphone_nya keras-keras, dia berjalan secepatnya ke arah elevator. Seorang petugas pria berseragam merah menyembutnya dengan ramah.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya petugas tersebut. Cloud menjawabnya dengan jarinya. "Baik, saya mengerti."

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai elevator mengantar Cloud tiba di lantai sembilan. Setelah ia mengangguk yang juga adalah tanda terima kasih, Cloud mengeluarkan kunci kamar apartemennya dan langsung membuka pintu. Oh... _My home Sweet Home, _begitulah isi hatinya sekarang.

"Halo Cloud Strife."

Bak film horor, tiba-tiba televisi yang ada di ruangannya menyala sendiri. Memperlihatkan sosok pria bertopeng yang dulu sempat menyerang rumahnya. Astaga.

"Kau lagi. Apa sih maumu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rumahku?" tanya Cloud. Dia terpaksa mengingkar komitmennya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan bicara untuk malam ini.

"Mauku?" tanya sosok itu. Dari suaranya, sepertinya suaranya disamarkan. "Aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu."

Gambar di televisi berganti secepat kilat. Memperlihatkan sosok Tifa yang sedang diikat di kursi dalam keadaan berantakan. Bajunya compang-camping, sementara mulutnya dipasangi lakban abu-abu sehingga dia tak bisa berbicara. Mata Tifa yang berair terfokus pada kamera.

"Tifa?" tanya Cloud tak percaya.

"Iya, Tifa Lockhart. Wanita yang sangat sempurna, dan juga... Kekasihmu kan?"

"Darimana kau bisa tahu? !"

"Sama sekali tak penting bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang hubungan kalian," jawabnya, "yang pasti, kau tahu kan kalau kekasihmu ada bersamaku sekarang?"

Cloud menggertakkan giginya karena kesal, sekaligus muak.

"Sudahlah Cloud Strife. aku yakin kau ingin kekasihmu selamat kan?"

Cloud tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu? Kulit kekasihmu sangat manis. Baru saja kurasakan tadi."

Cloud mengepalkan tangannya. Di matanya terlihat begitu besar kebencian yang tersimpan.

"Selain kulitnya, rambut hitam lurusnya juga sangat nikmat. Kau tahu? Aku suka sekali dengan wanginya."

"Kau keparat."

"Ups, jika kau sembarangan bicara, kekasihmu takkan selamat."

Lagi-lagi, Cloud tidak menjawab. Pengecut sekali orang ini, beraninya hanya mengancam saja.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya, datanglah sekarang ke atap hotel Don Corneo. Tapi ingat, kau harus sendirian. Kau tak boleh memberitahu, apalagi mengajak siapapun ke sini."

"Hotel Don Corneo?"

"Ya, kau tahu tempat itu kan? Itu adalah _Love Hotel_ yang sangat terkenal di Midgar."

"Jangan bilang kau telah..."

"Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya—belum."

"Kau! ! !"

"Sudahlah Cloud Strife, jangan membuang waktu lagi. Lebih baik segera datang ke sini dan temui aku dan kekasihmu. Beres kan? Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tung—"

Televisi itu tiba-tiba saja mati sendiri. Saat Cloud mengeceknya, ternyata televisinya sudah dimanipulasi sedemikian rupa. Persis dengan apa yang terjadi pada pintunya beberapa waktu lalu. Wajar memang, apalagi pelakunya sama.

"Sialan!"

Cloud langsung berlari keluar dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Ya Tuhan, padahal belum lama dia dibuat lega dengan keselamatan Tifa, tetapi kini dia sudah dibuat khawatir lagi! Sebenarnya apa sih maunya takdir? Kenapa jadi sulit baginya untuk menjalani hidup yang tenang bersama kekasihnya? Parahnya, yang menculik Tifa sekarang adalah seorang pria misterius, _freak_, mesum, dan tidak tahu diri. Dan situasi menjadi lebih parah lagi karena dia tidak bisa melapor polisi serta teman dekatnya.

...

Tifa sungguh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selain seluruh tubuhnya diikat dengan begitu kencang di kursi, luka-luka yang begitu perih di sekujur tubuhnya juga sangat mengganggu. Mulutnya juga diselotip dan dia belum lama sadar dari pengaruh obat bius. Tifa yakin dia disiksa saat dia masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Astaga, kenapa juga dia bisa mengalami ini? Apalagi setelah melihat sosok yang ada di depannya menghubungi Cloud dengan cara seperti itu.

-_flashback-_

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu namun yakin, Tifa keluar dari elevator hotel Don Corneo. Berniat menemui sosok yang tadi mengirimnya beberapa SMS teror. Sebenarnya Tifa hampir melupakan 'dia', semua itu berkat Cloud, mungkin lebih tepatnya semenjak dia mengenal Cloud. Meskipun dulu Cloud memang pernah menanyakannya, tetapi Tifa tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab. Soalnya waktu itu kanmereka berdua masih belum kenal satu sama lain. Apakah dia harus memberitahu Cloud sekarang? Tetapi... Dia bilang dia tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun kan?

Tifa mengamati tangannya yang gemetaran dan basah karena keringat dingin. Di depannya sudah ada pintu yang mengarah ke atap. Haruskah dia membuka pintu ini dan menghadapnya? Dalam hati, Tifa merasa takut. Tetapi kalau dia tidak menghadapinya, bisa-bisa videonya disebar. Serba salah.

"Entah keputusanku tepat atau tidak," pikir Tifa. Dan setelah itu, dia membuka pintu.

Angin bertiup begitu kencang dan menelusuri _dress_ cokelat yang dikenakan Tifa. Di ujung, Tifa dapat melihat seorang pria berdiri di sana sambil membaca sebuah buku berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna merah, sementara dibaliknya terpasang anting berwarna silver. Meski hanya di telinga kanannya. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dapat terlihat senyum mematikan serta bola matanya yang berwarna biru. Biru yang sama dengan Cloud. Wajahnya tampan, namun sangat memuakkan bagi Tifa.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tifa." katanya. "Aku senang kau mau datang."

"Kau... Kenapa kau harus muncul lagi di kehidupanku setelah sekian lama?"

"Oh, ayolah," katanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku adalah tipe yang keras kepala."

Tifa membuang wajah sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Mau apa kau?"

"Mau apa? Sudah jelas kan? Aku menyukaimu, Tifa."

"Kau hanya menyukai tubuhku kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, percayalah. Aku sungguh menyukaimu seutuhnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau merekamku saat ganti baju? Bahkan... Bahkan kau..."

"Eits, tenanglah. Aku takkan menyebarkannya, asal..."

Tifa mengernyitkan dahinya, sebagai tanda ingin tahu.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Jangan bercanda."

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Tifa. "Kau lebih memilihnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Cloud Strife."

Sebelumnya dia memang pernah menyebut nama Cloud di SMS. Tetapi Tifa bingung mengapa dia bisa tahu.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Dia jauh lebih baik darimu," kata Tifa. "Genesis."

Pria bernama Genesis itu tersenyum jijik, dan dia berjalan hingga berhenti di depan Tifa.

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama, Tifa. Dan aku sungguh berharap kalau kau bisa memilihku. Tinggalkanlah dia, Tifa, aku bisa memberimu kehidupan yang lebih baik."

Tangan kanan Genesis terangkat dengan maksud mengelus wajah Tifa. Namun dengan cepat, Tifa langsung menangkisnya. Mata cokelatnya terlihat begitu marah dan kesal. Lancang sekali pria ini, seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Lalu kau bilang kau bisa memberiku kehidupan yang lebih baik? Asal kau tahu saja Genesis, Cloud jauh lebih baik darimu! Dia... Dialah yang menyembuhkan traumaku pada lelaki karena kau! Dia juga yang mengajariku arti cinta! Dia juga yang selalu melindungi dan memperhatikanku! Sementara kau apa ? !"

"Omong kosong sekali."

"Omong kosong katamu? !" tanya Tifa dengan wajah tak percaya. "Kalau begitu selamat tinggal, omong kosong juga denganmu."

Sebelum Genesis sempat menjawab, Tifa sudah menyelanya lagi.

"Terserah mau kau apakan video itu. Mau kau sebar? Silahkan saja. Dan aku akan menyewa pengacara serta tim penyelidik terhebat yang akan membuatmu terpojok dan ditangkap polisi! Ingatlah Genesis."

Tifa kembali berjalan ke arah pintu. Ya, kenapa dia tidak kepikiran untuk mengatakan ini sebelumnya? Kalau begitu kan, dia tidak usah khawatir lagi. Apalagi video itu dibuat tanpa sepengetahuannya. Jadi kalau misalnya kasus ini dibawa ke pengadilan, dan jika dia dibantu oleh pengacara yang handal, pasti dia yang tetap akan menang. Dan kemudian, Genesis akan terbukti bersalah. Ya! Benar sekali!

"Tangkap dia, Reno."

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Reno muncul di depan dan mulut Tifa langsung disumbat oleh sebuah saputangan berbau obat. Tak lama kemudian, Tifapun tidak sadarkan diri dan mendarat tepat di pelukan Reno.

"Kerja bagus."

_-flashback end-_

Sosok Genesis bertopeng mematikan _video call_ dan bangkit dari kursinya. Meski dia memakai topeng, tetapi Tifa dapat menebak ekspresi wajahnya. Pasti dia tersenyum puas. Pasti dia menganggap bahwa dia akan segera menang dari Cloud. Dasar bajingan! Pengecut sekali kau sampai memakai cara ini!

"Kau takkan menjumpainya," katanya.

Wajah Tifa terlihat kaget.

"Aku akan melenyapkannya sebelum dia sempat bertemu denganmu, kau lihat saja."

* * *

><p><span>Oke, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Mohon read and review ya! Seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang menyukai dan mengikuti fic ini. tanpa kalian, mungkin saya akan kehilangan gairah menulis dan gak bisa belajar banyak. Tetep mohon doanya ya, semoga saya bisa lulus. Makasih. <span>

Oh ya, kalau kalian mau tahu lagunya saya akan kasih tahu. Chocolate Love itu lagunya SNSD, girlband kesukaan saya. Sementara What Makes You Beautiful itu lagunya One Direction, salah satu boyband bule. Saya gak gitu suka sama One Direction sih, Cuma lagunya lumayan enak. Jadi, saya pake aja he he he.


	29. Chapter 29

Today's Quote : _'The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart'– Hellen Keller._

AE_29

Setelah menerima pesan dari sosok bertopeng nan misterius, Cloud kembali menerobos kegelapan malam dengan mobilnya. Sudah hampir jam dua belas, dan jalanan sungguh sangat sepi. Nyaris tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang baik motor maupun mobil. Sambil mengamati pedang sepanjang 1,5 m yang ada di kursi tengah, Cloud terus mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kekasihnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya dan Tifa nanti, jadi Cloud memutuskan untuk mengambil pedang yang dulu dia beli untuk berjaga-jaga. Beruntung dulu dia sempat belajar bertarung menggunakan pedang dengan Sephiroth. Dan untuk menyamarkannya, Cloud akan menyembunyikan pedangnya dibalik jaket.

Hotel Don Corneo terletak di 7th Midgar Street. Selain merupakan _love hotel_ terkenal, tempat ini juga nomor satu dalam bisnis prostitusi. Hal itu wajar jika mengingat sang pemilik, Don Corneo, adalah boss _playboy_ terkaya sedunia. Memiliki enam istri yang menghasilkan empat belas anak dan bahkan cucunya sudah ada tiga. Namun, jika sudah mesum dari sananya memang susah. Kabarnya, dia akan menikah lagi dan (bodohnya) keenam istrinya setuju-setuju saja dengan keputusannya. Berkat tindakannya yang kontroversial, Don Corneo berhasil menjadi salah satu pria yang paling dibenci se-Midgar. Kedua setelah almarhum presiden ShinRa.

Suasana yang sepi lama kelamaan menjadi lebih ramai dengan suara musik yang samar-samar. Suasana yang begitu gelap mulai menjadi lebih terang berkat cahaya lampu yang menyala warna-warni. Para pria, baik tua maupun muda terlihat mondar-mandir ke sana dan kemari sambil merangkul beberapa wanita berpakaian bagus dan seksi. Segepok uang terlihat di tangan mereka, terkadang mereka menyelipkannya di pakaian sang wanita. Dan setelahnya, mereka langsung berciuman sebagai 'bayaran'. Cloud sungguh muak melihatnya, tetapi beginilah suasana sehari-hari hotel Don Corneo.

Cloud memarkir mobilnya dan langsung menyembunyikan pedangnya di balik jaket bulu tebal. Tak lupa, dia juga mengenakan topi serta kacamata yang biasa dia lakukan jika dia mau keluar. Kalau tidak salah ingat, dia disuruh pergi ke atap hotel. Berarti, dia harus masuk ke sana? Astaga, rasanya Cloud ingin sekali menghajar orang ini secepatnya.

"Aku harus bertahan," batin Cloud.

Sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya, Cloud berjalan memasuki hotel dengan perasaan gugup. Setibanya di dalam, dia langsung disambut dengan wangi parfum serta alkohol yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Orang-orang sedang bermain poker dan judi. Sementara di tengah terdapat perempuan setengah telanjang—_stripper_—yang sedang melakukan _pole dance_ sambil disoraki oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Cloud terus tidak memperdulikan segala hal yang ada ditempat ini dan berjalan menuju elevator di ujung depan. Ketegangan semakin bertambah ketika pintu elevator terbuka dan Cloud masuk ke dalamnya. Sambil menekan tombol 'R', Cloud terus menunggu hingga dia tiba di atap hotel. Tanpa diduga, elevator ini terus berjalan naik tanpa berhenti dilantai manapun.

Bunyi _ting_ akhirnya terdengar di telinga Cloud. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya, Cloud berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan menghadangnya nanti. Yang penting, dia harus bisa menyelamatkan Tifa.

"Tifa, kuharap mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu."

Tangan Cloud memutar kenop sehingga membuat pintu terbuka, membuatnya langsung diterpa angin malam yang begitu dingin. Sambil memandang ke kiri dan kanan, Cloud terus meningkatkan rasa waspadanya. Hingga mata birunya menangkap sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan. Tetapi sosok itu tidak memakai topeng seperti yang ditayangkan di televisi.

"Lama tak bertemu ya Cloud."

Ketika sosok itu berputar balik, Cloud langsung dapat mengenali sosoknya.

"Genesis _senpai_?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku..."

Sebenarnya Cloud sendiri juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Sedang apa juga Genesis di sini? Apa dia memang hobi datang ke sini? Atau mungkin...

"Aku ada janji bertemu seseorang di sini," jawab Cloud. "_Senpai_ sendiri?"

"Aku?"

Genesis membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, sambil membaca sebuah buku berjudulkan 'Loveless'. Entah kenapa, dia selalu membaca buku itu bahkan saat ia sedang _shooting_.

"Aku juga ada janji bertemu seseorang."

Cloud mengerutkan dahinya. "Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan..."

Tiba-tiba saja, Genesis langsung membalikkan badannya kembali dan mengarahkan sebuah pedang panjang berwarna merah ke wajah Cloud. Spontan, Cloud langsung melompat mundur. Kalau tadi dia terlambat bergerak sedikit saja, mungkin wajah dia sudah terluka.

"Denganmu, Cloud Strife."

"_Senpai_, jadi..."

"Ya, akulah orang yang menculik kekasihmu. Orang yang tadi berkomunikasi denganmu juga aku, Cloud."

"Jadi, kau juga yang menyerang apartemenku?"

"Sayangnya, bukan. Meskipun aku memang bekerjasama dengannya."

"Bekerjasama?"

"Yep," jawab Genesis. "Keluarlah."

Dari arah kanan, muncul sosok Reno yang sedang menahan Tifa dengan kedua tangannya. Tifa masih sadarkan diri dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki yang diikat serta mulut yang diselotip. Persis seperti dengan yang Cloud saksikan sebelumnya. Tetapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, dari balik bajunya yang compang-camping, Cloud dapat melihat luka gores yang sudah membiru. Wajah Tifa terlihat kesakitan, pasti lukanya sungguh terasa perih.

"Reno? Bahkan kau juga?"

Reno tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya terus menahan tubuh Tifa.

"Tifa!"

Cloud baru saja mau berlari menuju Tifa, tetapi pedang Genesis kembali menghadangnya. Sambil melempar buku bacaannya ke arah pintu, Genesis mendekatkan pedangnya ke tubuh Cloud.

"Jika kau ingin mendekatinya, lawan aku dulu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini, _senpai_? Kukira _senpai_ adalah orang yang baik!"

"Kau salah menilaiku, Cloud Strife."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menyukai Tifa sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum dia bertemu denganmu. Aku sampai punya koleksi videonya, kau tahu?"

"Koleksi video?"

"Ya, salah satunya adalah ketika dia sedang mengganti baju. Fantastis kan? Tak ada yang punya selain aku!"

Cloud menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Astaga, orang ini sungguh memiliki kelainan. Dia merekam seorang perempuan ganti baju? Bahkan dia juga merasa bangga melakukannya? Sepertinya orang ini sungguh berbahaya. Cloud sungguh tidak boleh meremehkannya.

"Tapi tiba-tiba saja, dia bertemu denganmu. Dan lama kelamaan, dia mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintainya. Sampai akhirnya kalian berpacaran diam-diam, apa kau tidak tahu kalau perasaanku sangat hancur waktu itu?"

Selagi Genesis terus berceloteh yang aneh-aneh, tangan Cloud terus memegang pedangnya dengan erat. Matanya terus berganti dari Genesis ke Reno dan Tifa. Cloud terus berusaha untuk mencari celah. Karena dia (kalau bisa) ingin menyelamatkan Tifa dan langsung menyingkirkan Reno serta Genesis. Tetapi sepertinya Genesis bukanlah tipe yang bisa diremehkan.

"Karena itu serahkan dia padaku, Cloud Strife. Dengan begitu, baik kau maupun aku akan bisa tenang. Masing-masing dari kita akan bahagia, ya kan?"

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, _senpai._"

Dengan cepat, Cloud mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menangkis pedang merah Genesis. Membuat Genesis kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sesaat, dia sempat goyah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan dia padamu," kata Cloud. "Aku mencintainya, dan aku akan terus mempertahankannya seumur hidupku. Aku takkan menyerahkannya padamu, _senpai._ Apalagi... setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya."

Genesis memperbaiki posisi berdiri dan tangannya. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

...

Pertarungan pedang antar Cloud dan Genesis dimulai, namun Tifa sama sekali tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Dia ingin sekali melepaskan ikatan ini, tetapi talinya sangat kuat. Selain itu, ada Reno yang menjaganya. Bagaimana cara dia kabur kalau begitu? Rasanya Tifa seolah dipaksa untuk pasrah. Namun dia sama sekali tidak mau! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pasrah sementara kekasihnya bertaruh nyawa demi dirinya? Rasanya dia ingin sekali membantunya.

Reno terus memperhatikan rekannya dengan seksama. Pandangannya nyaris tidak mengarah ke Tifa dan tangannya terus memeluknya. Seharusnya ini bisa menjadi kesempatan baginya untuk mencari cara agar dia bisa kabur, tapi bagaimana? Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa digunakan? Seperti pisau kecil atau apalah. Yang penting bisa membuatnya kabur.

"Saatnya menjalankan rencana rahasia," kata Reno.

Tifa menoleh saat mendengarkan kata 'rencana rahasia'. Dari saku celananya, Reno mengambil sebilah pisau kecil. Kecil, tetapi sangat tajam dan mengilat.

Reno menatap Tifa. "Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini pada siapapun, tetapi berhubung kau juga tidak bisa apa-apa maka aku akan mengatakannya."

Tifa terus menatap Reno. Mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyum licik.

"Genesis sangat ahli dalam memainkan pedangnya, dan aku yakin Cloud tidak akan mampu membuatnya tergores sedikitpun. Karena itulah, selagi mereka berdua bertarung, aku akan..."

Reno tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan menusuk punggungnya dengan ini."

Mata Tifa melebar ketika mendengar perkataannya. Jadi... mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah berencana untuk membunuh Cloud sejak awal?

"Kau lihat saja nanti, Tifa. Kau takkan melihatnya lagi."

Reno bangkit berdiri dan berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi sambil mendekati Cloud. Melihat Reno yang sudah bersiap-siap, Tifa langsung meronta-ronta dan berusaha berteriak, namun dia tidak bisa. Padahal nyawa Cloud sungguh berada dalam bahaya, tetapi kenapa dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Astaga, pokoknya Tifa harus mencari cara untuk melepaskan tali ini lebih dulu.

Tifa kembali mengamati sekelilingnya sambil berpikir keras. Dia tidak boleh menyerah, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk meloloskan dirinya. Pasti ada alat atau apapun itu yang sempat lolos dari pengamatannya, Reno, serta Genesis. Tetapi tidak ada banyak barang di sini. Yang ada hanya kotak kayu yang jumlahnya sangat banyak yang ada di dekatnya. Entah apa isinya, yang pasti Tifa tidak bisa melihatnya karena gelap. Tetapi, siapa tahu ada alat yang berguna di dalam sana. Apalagi baik Genesis maupun Reno tidak memperdulikan kotak-kotak itu sebelumnya.

Jarak Reno dan Cloud perlahan-lahan semakin dekat. Dan dengan secepatnya, Tifa menyeret tubuhnya sendiri mendekati kotaks kayu itu. Agak susah bagi Tifa untuk melakukannya, apalagi ketika luka di pahanya tergesek dengan lantai. Namun Tifa berusaha untuk menahan perih dan sakitnya. Apalagi, Cloud dalam bahaya besar. Kalau Tifa tidak mencari cara secepatnya, bisa-bisa nyawa Cloud yang... uh, rasanya Tifa tidak mau berpikir lebih lanjut lagi.

Tifa akhirnya sampai di samping kotak dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Saat Tifa menolehkan pandangannya, Reno masih menyembunyikan dirinya sambil menunggu kesempatan. Bodohnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengawasi Tifa. Menolehkan wajahnya sekilas juga tidak. Tetapi biarlah, karena justru itu sangat bagus bagi Tifa.

"Entah apa isinya," pikir Tifa.

Tifa menyipitkan matanya dan mengintip melalui sela-sela kayu. Tetapi sial, memang sulit untuk melihat dalam keadaan nyaris gelap gulita seperti ini.

"Oh, ayolah."

Sepintas, Tifa melihat ada semacam kilap dari dalam kotak. Kilap? Dan selain kilap, Tifa juga mengendus sesuatu. Baunya terkesan familiar, dan Tifa terus mengendus sambil berusaha menebak baunya. Ternyata... bau logam!

Tifa mencoba menggeser kotak itu dengan bahunya, dan dari dalam terdengar suara '_klang_' pelan. Tifa yakin, pasti di dalam kotak ini tersimpan alat-alat dari logam yang cukup tajam. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah terus memukul kotak itu dengan kekuatan bahunya sampai ada bagian yang keluar dari sela kayu. Mau sampai bahunya sakit, terserah. Yang penting dia harus menyelamatkan Cloud.

...

Reno terus mencari timing yang tepat. Pisau kecil yang ada ditangannya digenggam dengan sangat kuat hingga seolah-olah dia bisa menghancurkannya. Di dekatnya—mungkin lebih tepatnya di depannya—terdapat sosok Cloud yang sedang bertarung dengan Genesis. Tidak ada yang saling menekan, yang mereka berdua lakukan hanya saling menyerang dan menangkis saja. Dan karena itulah, masih sulit bagi Reno menentukkan saat yang tepat untuk menusuk punggungnya. Menusuk punggung Cloud, sosok yang dia benci.

Reno membenci Cloud tidak dengan alasan yang sama dengan Genesis. Alasannya sebenarnya hanya satu, yaitu dia merasa Cloud telah membuat Genesis, orang yang dikaguminya, sakit hati. Sakit hati karena dia telah merebut Tifa dari sisinya. Ya, Reno telah mengagumi Genesis sejak dulu. karena itu ketika Genesis membicarakan mengenai rencana ini terhadap Reno, dengan mudahnya Reno langsung setuju dan bersedia membantunya. Apalagi, ketika Genesis mengatakan 'ini semua demi diriku dan Tifa'. Membuat rasa kagum Reno terhadap Genesis bercampur dengan sikap protektifnya pada Tifa.

Mereka berdua terus bertarung dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan Reno bisa melihat Cloud yang perlahan semakin terdesak dengan permainan pedang Genesis. Reflek Cloud bisa dibilang lebih lambat, dan Genesis selalu mencari celah dari sana. Lagipula wajar jika permainan pedang Genesis sangat hebat hingga harus diacungi jempol, mengingat keluarganya adalah keturunan samurai yang sangat terkenal. Reno ingat bahwa ayah Genesis sempat menjadi guru samurai yang terkenal sampai akhirnya pensiun.

"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku, Cloud."

Cloud berusaha mengatur napasnya, untuk berdiri saja rasanya sudah susah. Gerakan Genesis terasa begitu cepat bagi Cloud. Bahkan sepertinya hampir melebihi Sephiroth.

"Sudahlah, Cloud Strife. Lebih baik menyerah saja dan pergi dari sini. Kau tinggal menyerahkan Tifa padaku dan kau selamat, beres kan?"

"Tak ada artinya jika aku selamat tanpa dia bersamaku."

"Ayolah Cloud Strife. Tak usah sok memamerkan sisi kuatmu, kau sama sekali bukan tandinganku dalam hal bermain pedang."

"Aku tak peduli," kata Cloud. "Majulah Genesis."

"Tidak memanggilku _senpai_ lagi?"

"Kau tidak lagi kuanggap kakak kelas yang dulu sudah banyak mengajariku. Sekarang, kau adalah Genesis yang lain, Genesis keparat yang berniat merebut paksa kekasihku."

Genesis tertawa kecil sambil menutup mukanya, dan dia kembali mengarahkan pedangnya pada Cloud.

"Baiklah, Cloud. Kita lanjutkan lagi pertarungan kita."

Pertarungan dilanjutkan kembali, dan mata Reno kembali terfokus pada mereka berdua. Sesuai rencana sebelumnya, Genesis telah menggiring Cloud secara perlahan mendekati Reno. Cloud tidak menyadarinya, tentu saja. Apalagi dia sudah mulai ditekan oleh Genesis, sehingga tak ada cara lain untuknya selain terus menangkis agar tidak terluka. Namun itulah sebenarnya rencana Genesis, dia sengaja membuat Cloud menangkis serangannya sekaligus membuatnya mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Ayo kemarilah, sedikit lagi," pikir Reno.

Reno terus menghitung jarak antar dia dan punggung Cloud. Semakin lama semakin dekat, dua meter... satu setengah meter... satu meter... setengah meter... dan...

"Reno! Sekarang!" teriak Genesis.

Langsung saja, Reno mengarahkan pisaunya dan muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya. Cloud baru menoleh ke belakang saat sosok Reno sudah sangat dekat dengan punggungnya, dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam pisau dengan sangat erat.

"Matilah kau Cloud Strife!"

"Takkan kubiarkan!" teriak seseorang dibelakang Reno.

* * *

><p><span>Akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini juga. Makasih ya buat yang sudah ikutin cerita ini dengan sabar dan setia. Tnpa kalian, saya gak akan mungkin bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Mohon read and review ya, semoga kalian suka. Mohon juga doanya, semoga saya lulus<span>


	30. Chapter 30

Today's Quote : _I wasn't kissing her, I was whispering in her mouth_.

AE_30

Cloud sungguh dibuat terdesak oleh Genesis. Permainan pedangnya yang begitu kuat dan lincah membuat Cloud tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangkis. Sebenarnya Cloud mampu menandingi serangannya, hanya saja Cloud kalah dalam soal stamina. Genesis mampu bertarung lebih lama tanpa terlihat kelelahan sama sekali. Sungguh wajar jika dibandingkan dengan Cloud yang sudah jarang latihan karena sibuk.

Genesis terus menyerangnya, dan Cloud terus berusaha menahan serangannya. Tanpa disadari, Cloud dibuat mundur perlahan-lahan oleh Genesis. Hingga jarak antara punggung Cloud dengan tumpukan kotak kayu yang ada di belakangnya semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba, Genesis melayangkan sabetan pedang yang kuat sampai membuat Cloud terpental.

"Reno! Sekarang!" teriak Genesis.

Cloud berusaha untuk menstabilkan langkahnya. Apa yang dia teriakkan tadi? Reno?

"Matilah kau Cloud Strife!"

Baru saja Cloud menoleh, sosok Reno sudah berada di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sebilah pisau. Dia sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, dia tidak sempat lari! Pisau itu seolah-olah telah siap untuk menusuknya sekarang juga. Jadi sejak awal mereka berdua telah merencanakannya? Sejak awal, mereka memang ingin membunuhnya? Sambil memandang jarak pisau dengannya yang semakin dekat, Cloud hanya bisa pasrah. Apakah... apakah dia akan mati?

"Takkan kubiarkan!"

Sebuah pipa besi raksasa mendarat dengan halus di kepala Reno sehingga gerakannya langsung terhenti. Dibalik sosok Reno yang pingsan perlahan-lahan, Cloud melihat Tifa yang napasnya tersengal-sengal dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Di mulutnya terlihat jelas bekas selotip, dan di kedua tangan serta kakinya juga terdapat bekas tali karena tadi dia diikat dengan sangat kuat. Di pundak kiri Tifa juga terdapat luka baru yang Cloud tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tifa terlihat jauh lebih berantakan dari yang Cloud lihat dari jauh.

"Tifa? Bagaimana kau—"

"Cloud! Belakang!"

Genesis sudah memosisikan pedangnya di atas Cloud ketika pandangan Cloud teralih. Dengan cepat, Cloud langsung menarik pedangnya untuk menahannya. Pedangnya sampai bergetar karena tenaga Genesis yang sangat kuat. Kalau saja Tifa tidak berteriak, Cloud pasti sudah terbelah dua.

"Cloud!" teriak Tifa.

"Uh, kuat sekali," bisik Cloud.

"Kau... tak kusangka kau bisa lolos dari rencana rahasiaku dan Reno. Tapi aku tidak akan membuatmu lolos kali ini!"

"Genesis... hentikan! Kau tak harus melakukan ini! Masih ada banyak perempuan lain!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku hanya menginginkannya!" teriak Genesis. "Aku sangat mencintainya, kau tahu?"

"Dasar keras kepala!"

Melihat Cloud yang semakin ditekan oleh Genesis, Tifa mengambil kembali pipa besi yang ada di lantai dan langsung berlari ke Genesis untuk memukulnya. Tetapi Genesis dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah, bahkan dia juga sempat menendang perut Tifa hingga ia terpental.

"Tifa!"

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu permainan kita."

"Kau... kau bilang tadi kau mencintainya, tapi..."

"Itu lain lagi, Cloud Strife. Tetapi tenang saja, nanti aku akan minta maaf padanya kok."

Cloud menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Cloud mendorong Genesis dengan pedangnya hingga Genesis mundur beberapa langkah. Genesis memandang Cloud dengan pandangan tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu? Padahal tadi jelas-jelas dia sudah mendesak Cloud dengan permainan pedangnya. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang merasuki dirinya. Kedua matanya memerah seperti mau menangis, tetapi juga menunjukkan ekspresi marah.

Cloud berteriak sambil mengayunkan pedangnya berkali-kali pada Genesis. Dengan tenaganya yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, dia mampu menekan Genesis hingga akhirnya ia menabrak tumpukan kotak kayu yang ada di belakangnya. Sungguh terbalik dengan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Saat Genesis mencoba untuk bangun, Cloud langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah pedang Genesis sehingga pedang merahnya terlempar keluar atap. Terlempar hingga jatuh ke bawah. Ditambah dengan pedang Cloud yang diarahkan ke lehernya, maka posisi Genesis sama dengan _checkmate_. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan olehnya.

"Menyerahlah Genesis."

"Uh, sialan."

"Kau sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, menyerahlah."

"Cih."

"Cloud..."

Suara Tifa membuat Cloud mengalihkan pandangannya. Di ujung, Cloud dapat melihat sosok Tifa yang tengah kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Dari mulutnya sepintas terlihat darah mengalir keluar. Salah satu akibat dari tendangan Genesis tadi.

"Lengah."

Selagi mata Cloud masih terfokus ke Tifa, dia langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke perut Cloud. Dan dengan gerakan yang cepat ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

"Uh, Genesis! Keparat kau!"

Terlambat...

Genesis sudah masuk ke dalam dan sepertinya dia sudah kabur lewat elevator, meninggalkan Reno yang masih pingsan. Percuma untuk mengejarnya dengan kondisi seperti ini, jadi Cloud memutuskan untuk menolong Tifa terlebih dahulu. Tetapi rasa sakit di perutnya seperti menahannya untuk melangkah. Apakah seperti ini juga yang dirasakan Tifa? Kalau dia saja sudah merasa sesakit ini, lalu bagaimana dengan Tifa? Dalam hati, Cloud bersumpah bahwa dia akan membunuh Genesis tanpa ampun jika mereka bertemu lagi.

Setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat, rasa sakit yang ada di perut Cloud tidak juga berkurang berkurang. Dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung, Cloud berhasil menghampiri Tifa yang masih berbaring. Tidak ada darah yang keluar dari mulutnya lagi, tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat begitu kesakitan. Sudah seharusnya Cloud membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Soal Genesis, dia akan mengurusnya nanti. Yang pasti, baik Cloud maupun Tifa takkan membiarkannya lari begitu saja. Lihat saja nanti, dia akan menggunakan jalur hukum untuk mengurus masalah ini. Biar saja dia akan dipenjara seumur hidup atau dihukum mati sekalian.

Tidak sabar, Cloud memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya dan berlari menuju Tifa. Ketika ia sudah tiba di sisinya, Cloud memeluk punggung Tifa dan menariknya ke atas sambil mengguncangnya pelan. Tifa sudah nyaris tidak sadar saat Cloud melihat matanya.

"Tifa? Tifa, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Tifa menolehkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Ng... Cloud?"

Responnya lemah, sepertinya tendangan tadi benar-benar berpengaruh padanya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga."

"Cloud... aku..."

"Sssh, tak apa-apa. Kau jangan banyak bergerak, perutmu masih sakit kan?"

Tiba-tiba, sekilat rasa sakit menyerang Cloud kembali.

"Cloud? Kau... "

"Aku... aku tak apa-apa, ayo Tifa kita ke..."

Rasa sakit itu menyerang kembali. Kali ini terasa jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya hingga Cloud harus memegangi perutnya kembali. Tifa, yang meski pandangannya buram, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kekasihnya.

"Cloud?"

"Ukh!"

Dia harus bisa memanggil ambulan ke sini. Ya betul, dia harus bisa memanggil ambulan lewat _handphone_-nya. Tangannya dia pindahkan dari perutnya perlahan dan kemudian dimasukkan ke kantung celananya. Sambil merogoh, Cloud juga berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang terus-terusan memberontak di perutnya.

"Tahan... aku harus bertahan..." pikir Cloud.

Setelah Cloud berhasil mengambilnya, jarinya langsung menekan nomor 911. Sekitar tiga kali nada sambung, barulah teleponnya diangkat. Selama menunggu, perut Cloud semakin lama semakin sakit.

"_Halo?Di sini 911._"

"Halo, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Tetapi tolong kirim ambulan secepatnya ke hotel Don Corneo sekarang, ada dua—tiga orang yang pingsan di sini. Posisi kami sekarang ada di atap—ukh!"

Rasa sakit itu menjadi bertambah parah. Cloud menjatuhkan _handphone_nya dan jatuh ke lantai karena sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tifa yang tadinya ia peluk juga jatuh kembali meski tubuhnya tidak terbentur dengan keras.

"_Halo? Halo?_"

Cloud menggertakkan giginya. Astaga, sakit sekali.

"Cloud..." kata Tifa sambil meraih tangannya ke Cloud.

Cloud ingin sekali meraih tangan Tifa dan menggenggamnya, namun pandangannya semakin lama semakin buram. Buram dan akhirnya menjadi gelap seluruhnya.

...

Cloud membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung disambut dengan silaunya cahaya lampu di langit-langit. Baju yang dia kenakan telah berganti menjadi baju berwarna biru yang bahannya tipis, sementara di pembuluh darahnya terpasang jarum infus. Cloud mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali terlebih dahulu sampai akhirnya dia tahu kalau dia ada di Rumah Sakit. Kepalanya pusing, tenggorokan dan bibirnya juga terasa kering. Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman.

Aroma obat khas Rumah Sakit memenuhi kamarnya dan Cloud sangat benci itu. Aromanya yang cukup tajam mengingatkan Cloud akan kenangan buruknya. Kenangan saat ibunya meninggal berbelas tahun lalu. Cloud ingat betul saat dia bersama Sephiroth duduk di samping ranjang pasien ibunya, dengan banyaknya selang yang terpasang serta mesin yang mengeluarkan bunyi 'bip' perdetik. Komplikasi, itulah nama penyakit ibunya. Entah kenapa, Cloud jadi ingat saat ia menceritakan ini (meski tidak terlalu detil) saat ciuman pertamanya dengan Ti...

"Tifa—aduh!" teriak Cloud yang tiba-tiba bangun. Dia lupa kalau perutnya masih sakit.

Sambil berkata 'aduh' beberapa kali, Cloud berusaha mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami sebelumnya. Pertama, Genesis muncul di televisi apartemennya. Kedua, dia pergi ke atap hotel Don Corneo. Terakhir, dia bertarung melawan Genesis. Kemudian saat bertarung dengan Genesis, Tifa mencoba menolongnya tetapi dia malah ditendang Genesis hingga pingsan. Cloud juga kena imbasnya karena lengah sehingga Genesis berhasil kabur. Kemudian sambil menahan sakitnya, dia menghubungi 911 dan... dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Ambulan juga pasti mengangkut Reno dan Tifa, dan Cloud ingin sekali mencari mereka berdua. Terutama Tifa, Cloud sangat khawatir sekali dengan keadaannya. Wajahnya yang tidak berdaya masih terbayang jelas di otaknya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Cloud menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Zack?"

"Perutmu masih sakit kan? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Zack sambil menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku sedang membawa Aerith kemari, dia bilang perutnya tiba-tiba sakit. Saat aku menunggu, aku melihatmu, Tifa, dan seorang pria berambut merah sedang dibawa petugas ke UGD. Tentu saja aku langsung memberitahu petugas bahwa aku kenal dekat denganmu. Aku juga yang meminta supaya kalian bertiga dipindahkan ke ruang VIP."

"Perut Aerith tiba-tiba sakit?"

Zack mengangguk. "Fisik Aerith memang agak lemah. Ditambah kehamilan ini, baik aku maupun dirinya harus ekstra hati-hati."

"Tapi dia tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Untuk sekarang sih tidak. Tetapi dia harus banyak istirahat, jangan sampai terlalu lelah. Aku lengah karena dia tetap bersih-bersih rumah selama dua minggu semenjak dia hamil."

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, kau tahu dimana Tifa?"

"Tifa ada di ruangan sebelah, barusan aku melihatnya dan dia masih belum sadar."

"Begitu."

"Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Cloud? Kenapa kau bisa sampai dibawa ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Tidak apa-apa, ceritakan saja," kata Zack. "Aerith sedang menjaga Tifa, jadi kau tidak usah memikirkannya."

Dengan pelan-pelan, Cloud menceritakan semua yang terjadi dengan gaya bahasa yang mudah dimengerti. Reaksi Zack saat mengetahui bahwa Genesis dan manajer Tifa—Reno—adalah pelaku dibalik semua ini, jauh lebih heboh dan parah dibanding reaksi Cloud. Berkali-kali Zack mengumpat Genesis, dan berkali-kali juga Cloud berusaha mendiamkan Zack karena suaranya sangat keras. Selama masih bekerja di dunia permodelan, Zack sempat melakukan sesi foto bersama Genesis lebih dari sekali, dan dia terlihat sangat baik pada banyak staf. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata Genesis bagaikan serigala berbulu domba? Sampai mengancam akan menyebarkan video Tifa segala?

Zack duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas paha. Mulutnya masih membisikkan berbagai kata yang tidak jelas. Cloud hanya bisa membaca kata 'bajingan', 'sial', dan 'tertipu', _triple combo_ kata-kata kasar. Ya sudahlah, yang penting dia tidak seberisik tadi sampai Cloud harus mendiamkannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?" tanya Zack.

"Aku akan melaporkannya ke polisi. Semoga saja dia bisa tertangkap meskipun aku tidak memiliki bukti langsung kalau memang Genesis yang melakukannya."

"Tapi sebelum videonya disebar, kau takkan bisa menuntutnya kan?"

"Aku bisa melaporkannya atas tuduhan penculikan dan penganiyaan. Ada Reno di sini, dia bisa dipaksa mengaku."

"Yah, kau memang benar," kata Zack. "Tapi kalau dia tidak mau mengaku, bagaimana?"

"Akan kupaksa dia."

"Boleh kubantu?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Pintu kamar Cloud tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Aerith yang tengah memakai jaket berwarna merah muda. Wajahnya langsung kaget ketika melihat Cloud yang sudah sadar. Kaget, tetapi juga senang.

"Cloud! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Aerith sesampainya di samping Zack.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Aerith. Bagaimana denganmu? Katanya perutmu tiba-tiba sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kata dokter, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tifa? Tadi kau ke ruangannya kan?"

"Dia masih pingsan, Cloud. Dokter bilang, mungkin dia akan siuman besok pagi."

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Apa?" tanya Zack dan Aerith bersamaan.

"Minta pihak Rumah Sakit untuk merahasiakan keberadaan kami bertiga di sini. Aku tidak mau salah satu dari kami tertangkap basah oleh wartawan. Bisa kan?"

"Soal mudah," kata Zack.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kami akan beritahu direktur Rumah Sakit."

Zack dan Aerith keluar dari ruangan Cloud dan pulang ke rumah. Sekarang sudah jam satu dini hari, dan Cloud masih belum bisa tidur. Pikirannya hanya terfokus ke Tifa, kekasihnya. Sama seperti saat terjadi gempa beberapa minggu yang lalu, Cloud sungguh khawatir setengah mati. Tifa terlihat begitu kesakitan tadi, bagaimana dengan sekarang? Ingin sekali Cloud turun dari ranjangnya dan mengunjungi ruangan Tifa di sebelah. Tetapi rasa sakit di perutnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Heran, sekuat itukah kekuatan Genesis sampai-sampai sakitnya masih terasa hingga sekarang?

Mungkin sekitar jam tiga saat mata Cloud baru baru bisa menutup, itupun tidak langsung pulas. Pikiran dan hatinya sungguh kemana-mana. Rasanya dia ingin bisa segera keluar dari tempat ini. Gabungan aroma Rumah Sakit dengan kejadian-kejadian di atap hotel sungguh mengganggu, belum lagi kecemasannya pada Tifa. Cloud bersumpah dalam hati kalau dia tidak mau ke Rumah Sakit lagi. Tidak sampai dia bisa lepas dari kenangan buruk masa lalunya.

Cloud tidur sekitar empat jam. Waktu yang terbilang sangat singkat bagi seseorang untuk tidur. Cloud tidur sebentar juga bukan tanpa sebab. Suasana di luar bisa dibilang berisik. Berisik dengan suara dokter dan perawat, dan berisik dengan suara _grek grek_ yang dihasilkan troli. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Berniat mencari hiburan, Cloud mengamati seisi ruangannya. Oh... ternyata di kamarnya tersedia televisi. Wajar jika mengingat bahwa ruangan yang dia tempati sekarang adalah ruangan personal dan juga VIP. Cloud membuka satu persatu laci rak untuk mencari _remote_, dan dia berhasil menemukannya di laci kedua. Menekan tombol _power, _televisi langsung menyala.

"Selamat pagi. Jumpa lagi dalam Morning News bersama saya, Hironobu Sakaguchi."

Cloud menyandarkan punggungnya, mencoba untuk lebih rileks.

"Berita pertama datang dari dunia hiburan. Sebuah video mirip Tifa Lockhart beredar di dunia maya. Dalam video itu, terlihat sosok seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang sedang mengganti bajunya di dalam ruang ganti sebuah stasiun televisi. Sampai sekarang ini, masih belum ada keterangan dari pihak Tifa Lockhart karena berhubung mereka tidak bisa dihubungi. Berikut laporannya."

Mendengar berita itu, Cloud langsung bangkit dari sandarannya dengan mata melotot. Ternyata... dia masih belum berhenti berulah.

"Genesis, sialan kau!"

* * *

><p><span>Oke, akhirnya selesai juga. Mohon read and review ya, makasih. Buat yang udah ikutin fic ini dalam berbagai cara, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kalian. Tanpa kalian, hits fic ini gak akan sampai 5000an. Dan saya rasa, kalian menyadari ada sesuatu yang agak mengejutkan di sini. Kasih tahu lewat review ya.<span>


	31. Chapter 31

Today's Quote : _'I have twenty-three tiny wishes. But, you probably won't remember them all. So, I put them all together into one... I want to spend more time with you.'- Aerith Gainsborough._

AE_31

Berita mengenai video Tifa begitu cepatnya menyebar berkat 'bantuan' media massa. Di internet, majalah, koran, dan tabloid, semuanya menyiarkan berita mengenai Tifa. Judulnya juga kurang lebih sama, 'VIDEO PANAS MIRIP TIFA LOCKHART BEREDAR'. Judul itu sungguh membuat para masyarakat juga semakin 'panas'. Panas dalam arti bersemangat dalam mencari dan mengunduh videonya di internet. Meskipun video itu bukanlah video porno, tetapi tubuh Tifa yang seksi dan... telanjang sudah menaikkan libido para kaum pria bahkan sebelum menontonnya. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk tambah hiburan. Tetapi pernahkah mereka memikirkan perasaan orang yang bersangkutan? Terutama Tifa, yang secara tidak langsung adalah pelaku utama video itu?

Sambil merangkul kekasihnya yang sudah sadarkan diri, Cloud menunggu kedatangan Zack dan Aerith ke kamar Tifa. Wajah Tifa terlihat begitu syok dan sangat sedih. Apalagi, dia diberitakan layaknya seperti seorang bintang porno yang baru melejit karirnya. Setegar apapun Tifa, berita ini bagaikan pukulan yang begitu kuat untuknya. Ditambah dengan sikap media yang selalu melebih-lebihkan berita, maka beban mentalnya menjadi lebih berat lagi. Untung saja keberadaan Tifa di Rumah Sakit ini tidak diketahui, bisa gawat soalnya kalau sampai bocor ke wartawan. Tifa sendiri kondisinya sedang _down_. Cloud tidak mungkin tega membiarkannya sendirian melawan sekerumunan wartawan seandainya mereka benar-benar menyusup masuk ke sini.

Tifa sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Yang dia hanya lakukan hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Cloud, dan kini kedua tangannya malah memeluknya. Cloud hanya bisa membalas pelukannya sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, jadi dia hanya bisa berusaha untuk menghibur kekasihnya. Cloud menggertakkan giginya karena kesal hingga sepertinya Tifa bisa mendengarnya. Sambil berpikir 'sialan kau, Genesis. Kau sungguh tidak berperasaan.'

"Cloud."

"Hm?" tanya Cloud sambil mengelus kepala Tifa. "Kau mau aku mematikan televisi?"

"Ganti salurannya saja."

"Baiklah."

Cloud mengambil _remote_ yang ada di sampingnya dan mencoba mengganti ke saluran lain. Tetapi hampir seluruh saluran menyiarkan berita mengenai video Tifa, sehingga membuat Cloud sungguh jengkel. Rasanya dia ingin sekali melempar benda yang ada di tangannya ke layar televisi hingga pecah. Meskipun dia tahu kalau televisi itu tidak salah. Yang salah adalah kru-kru serta editor yang menyiarkan berita ini seantero Gaia. Akhirnya, Cloud memilih untuk menonton saluran untuk anak-anak. Masih jauh lebih baik menonton kartun daripada menonton berita yang seolah-olah terus memojokkan kekasihnya dengan kalimat yang sok dramatis.

"Semua pasti akan berakhir," kata Cloud. "Aku yakin, dan kau juga harus yakin."

Tifa tidak menjawabnya. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah terus memeluk Cloud dengan begitu erat. Tanda bahwa dia tidak ingin Cloud meninggalkannya sedetikpun. Cloud sungguh menyesal karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa memeluknya dan menciumnya, sebagai tanda bahwa ia memperhatikan serta mencintainya. Namun semua itu belum cukup. Cloud ingin sekali berbuat lebih untuk Tifa. Dan jika begitu, tentu saja dia harus mengurus kasus ini secepatnya untuk menyingkirkan Genesis. Videonya juga harus segera dihapus sebelum menyebar lebih jauh lagi. Meskipun sepertinya sudah agak terlambat untuk melakukan itu.

Zack dan Aerith datang tidak lama kemudian. Rasa khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah mereka, apalagi Aerith. Dengan mata yang hampir berurai air mata, Aerith menghampiri Tifa dan langsung memeluknya. Tifa memberikan semacam isyarat untuk Cloud kalau dia ingin berdua saja dengan Aerith, dan Cloud langsung mengiyakannya. Aerith adalah sahabat baik dan sahabat lama Tifa, pasti dia bisa menenangkan dan menghibur Tifa lebih dari dirinya. Dan tentu saja, Aerith pasti lebih mengerti Tifa. Sementara membiarkan mereka berdua mengobrol, Cloud dan Zack memutuskan untuk keluar. Jadi, sahabat berkumpul dengan sahabat.

Seperti biasa, Cloud mengajak Zack ke ruangannya. Di sana lebih leluasa, dibandingkan di kantin Rumah Sakit yang kemungkinan bisa ketahuan wartawan. Zack memegang pundak Cloud sebagai ganti kata 'kau harus kuat'.

"Terima kasih," kata Cloud.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku," jawab Zack. "Yang penting, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau sudah menginterogasi Reno?"

"Belum, aku masih menemani Tifa sejak berita itu beredar. Dan soal menginterogasi Reno, aku tidak yakin dia takut dengan gertakanku."

"Kau tidak memanggil polisi?"

"Memanggil polisi terlalu mencolok. Aku tidak mau seisi Rumah Sakit terheran-heran dengan kedatangan polisi yang akhirnya malah membuat keberadaan kami bertiga ketahuan."

"Yah, kau memang benar,"

Zack dan Cloud memikirkan cara yang tepat selama lima belas menit lebih. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Zack.

"Kalau begitu, mau kupanggil ayahku ke sini?"

Cloud menatap Zack dengan ekspresi kaget. "Ayahmu? Maksudmu Angeal?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya Zack sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Ayahmu kan artis terkenal. Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau ayahmu mampu membuat Reno langsung bicara?"

"Sebelum menikah dengan ibuku, ayahku pernah bekerja sebagai inspektur di kepolisian Midgar. Kebetulan, dia juga mengurus bagian investigasi. Tenang saja, akan kusuruh juga dia menyamar."

Mulut Cloud melongo sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Angeal yang artis senior terkenal ternyata pernah bekerja sebagai inspektur kepolisian? Kedua jabatan yang sungguh berbeda jauh. Entah apa yang membuat Angeal 'banting setir' seperti itu. Dan yang semakin membuat Cloud heran adalah kenapa kepribadian Zack dengan Angeal tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali? Dari ayah yang tegas, melahirkan seorang anak yang santai. Zack nyaris tidak pernah bersikap serius selama Cloud bersahabat dengannya. Paling-paling hanya ketika menyangkut Aerith.

Dengan gerakan jarinya yang cepat, Zack menemukan nama ayahnya di daftar kontak dan langsung meneleponnya. Zack menatap pintu sesaat sebagai tanda bahwa dia ingin keluar sebentar karena sinyal di kamar sungguh jelek. Cloud mengangguk sebagai tanda ia mempersilahkannya keluar. Hmm... Angeal ya? Cloud hanya pernah melihat aksinya di televisi. Selama dia bermain ke rumah Zack sewaktu masih remaja juga Cloud tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, paling hanya sekali saat pernikahan Zack dan Aerith. Itupun mereka tidak bicara banyak. Seperti dugaan Cloud, Angeal hanya sekedar menanyakan tentang Sephiroth. Bukannya meragukan sih, hanya saja tidak biasa bagi Cloud untuk menyerahkan tugas penting ini pada orang yang dia tidak begitu kenal. Meskipun dia adalah ayah teman baiknya.

Zack masuk kembali ke kamar sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya, kelihatannya akan ada berita bagus.

"Bagaimana jadinya?" tanya Cloud.

"Ayahku setuju. Hanya saja, dia bisa datangnya besok."

"Aku sama sekali tidak masalah. Tetapi, aku juga harus mencari penngacara untuk menjadi juru bicara Tifa. Kau tahu nama pengacara yang handal?"

"Yoshinori Kitase? Kazushige Nojima? Mereka berdua sepertinya bisa dibilang handal tuh."

"Kau tahu mereka bekerja dimana? Dan bagaimana cara menghubunginya?"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku cuma tahu kalau mereka bekerja di SquareSoft. Tetapi aku akan mencoba mencari tahu."

"Aku butuh pengacara yang handal karena lawanku adalah orang yang hebat. Salah langkah, bisa-bisa dia yang menjebloskanku ke penjara."

Zack tertawa kecil, dan tak lama kemudian Aerith muncul dari balik pintu kamar Cloud. Di dalam, dia langsung menarik kursi ke samping Zack dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya. Baru Cloud sadari, wajah Aerith terlihat sedikit pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Seolah-olah mampu membaca pikiran Cloud, Zack langsung memberitahu kondisi Aerith. Dengan tangan yang merangkul erat istrinya.

"Dokter menyarankan Aerith untuk menggugurkan kandungannya."

"Apa? !"

Zack mengangguk. "Dokter tidak yakin kalau Aerith mampu bertahan dalam kehamilan ini. Jadi, daripada kondisi Aerith melemah, lebih baik digugurkan saja."

"Di... gugurkan?"

Zack mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. "Ya, kau benar."

Cloud memasang ekspresi prihatin sekaligus tidak percaya. Itukah sebabnya perutnya sakit kemarin malam? Ternyata masalahnya sudah sangat serius. Dan lagi, pasti hal ini menjadi dilema bagi mereka berdua. Mereka seperti diberi dua pilihan yang sangat sulit, menyelamatkan Aerith atau membunuh anak mereka selagi janin masih belum berkembang. Karena menggugurkan janin sama saja dengan membunuh mereka kan? Jika menggugurkan janin, maka nyawa Aerith dijamin akan selamat. Tetapi mereka pasti akan dilanda rasa berdosa seumur hidup. Sebaliknya, kalau mereka memutuskan untuk mempertahankan kehamilannya, kondisi Aerith bisa-bisa menjadi semakin melemah. Padahal kehamilan Aerith baru saja berumur sebulan. Namun, frekuensi muntah-muntah Aerith melebihi ibu-ibu biasa. Inilah yang juga dikhawatirkan dokter. Apalagi, Aerith juga tidak nafsu makan dan sempat kelelahan.

Tetapi Zack—tentu saja—tidak menyalahkan Aerith sama sekali atas kondisinya. Dia tahu kalau Aerith tidak akan membuat dirinya kelelahan secara sengaja. Dia sebenarnya ingin membantu, hanya itu saja. Dia tidak mau kehamilannya membuat dia tidak bisa beraktivitas. Dia tetap ingin membantu suaminya, dalam hal sekecil apapun selain memasak. Karena Aerith juga tidak tega melihat Zack yang masih mengurus rumah setelah selesai mengurus restoran. Mereka bisa saja merekrut seorang pembantu, tetapi sulit untuk mencari pembantu yang jujur dan bisa dipercaya di Midgar. Dan karenanya, Zack memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, terpaksa.

Cloud sungguh bersimpati atas kejadian yang menimpa kedua 'kakak'nya. Untunglah dia bukan seseorang yang egois dan memaksakan kehendak. Karena tak hanya dirinya dan Tifa, Zack dan Aerith juga sedang mengalami masalah besar. Jika dia egois, pasti dia akan terus merengek meminta bantuan Zack. Sementara Zack sendiri juga sebenarnya butuh bantuan. Jujur, sudah kedua kalinya Cloud belajar untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik (meskipun bukan berarti dia sebelumnya adalah pribadi yang jahat sih). Dalam hati, Cloud berharap semoga saja kehamilan Aerith bisa bertahan dan anak mereka bisa lahir dengan selamat. Apalagi, waktu kehamilan Aerith masih cukup lama.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan anak ini," kata Aerith. "Anak ini adalah tanda cintaku dan Zack. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mempertahankannya."

"Aerith..."

Zack mencium keningnya.

"Kau juga berpendapat sama kan, Zack? Dulu kau bilang, kau akan bermain dengannya setiap hari jika anak ini lahir."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Karena itu kita tidak boleh menyerah, Zack. Kau akan selalu menemaniku, kan?"

Sebulir air mata muncul dan mengalir membasahi pipi Aerith. Mulutnya yang tadi sempat tersenyum mengeluarkan isakan tangis yang tidak begitu keras. Zack memeluknya dan membiarkan Aerith menangis di dadanya, hatinya pasti sangat hancur sekarang ini. Yah, logikanya saja. Orangtua mana yang tidak sedih ketika nyawa anak mereka terancam bahaya? Bahkan sebelum mereka lahir ke dunia ini.

"Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Aerith. Aku janji."

Cloud membiarkan mereka berdua menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Dan tanpa sengaja, Cloud juga melihat mata Zack yang meneteskan air mata. Sebagai belahan jiwanya, Zack juga pasti bisa merasakan pedihnya hati Aerith.

...

Setelah sehari yang emosional itu, akhirnya esok hari sudah tiba lagi. Keadaan Tifa sudah lebih baik sejak semalam dan Cloud sangat mensyukurinya. Tifa sudah bisa tersenyum, dan mulutnya juga bisa mengobrol lebih banyak dan lebih lama dari kemarin. Setelah Zack dan Aerith pulang, Cloud datang ke kamar Tifa dan terus menemaninya hingga waktu tidur tiba. Dan selama itu, Tifa bercerita bahwa dia diceritakan Aerith mengenai kondisi kehamilannya. Dari sanalah Tifa sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh bersedih terus. Karena masih ada orang lain yang memiliki masalah yang sama atau mungkin lebih besar darinya. Tifa juga bilang kalau dia akan menuntaskan masalah video ini. Dia tidak mau hanya Cloud yang berjuang seorang diri, apalagi yang ada di videonya kan Tifa. Rencana awalnya sama dengan Cloud, Tifa akan menyewa seorang pengacara handal. Dan tak hanya pengacara, dia juga akan menyewa tim penyelidik serta detektif ternama. Jawaban Cloud? Tentu saja dia sangat mendukung.

Pagi ini, Cloud kembali mendatangi ruangan Tifa dan mengobrol dengannya. Cloud memutuskan untuk tidak menyalakan televisi, karena berita mengenai video Tifa pasti masih ' terkenal'. Daripada membuat Tifa sedih kembali, lebih baik tidak usah saja sekalian.

"Zack meminta ayahnya untuk menginterogasi Reno?" tanya Tifa.

"Iya, sebenarnya awalnya aku juga tidak begitu yakin."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan Reno sekarang?"

"Dia sudah sadar saat dokter ke ruangannya kemarin malam. Pukulanmu sepertinya hebat juga ya?"

"Aku spontan saja kok menggunakan pipa besi itu."

"Tetapi, aku tertolong berkatmu," kata Cloud. "Terima kasih."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Cloud. Kau berjuang melawan Genesis sendirian dan menyelamatkanku."

Cloud menundukkan kepalanya. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa menolongmu dari tendangan Genesis."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kan kau juga yang memanggil pertolongan. Kau tetap menolongku, kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja, Tifa. Aku..."

Tifa menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Cloud. Tanda bahwa dia tidak ingin Cloud berbicara lebih lanjut lagi. Yah, Cloud dulu juga pernah melakukan ini. Di taman sehari setelah pemakaman ibu Tifa, ketika mereka berdebat mengenai Tifa yang tidak mau makan karena masih sedih.

Tifa melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, Cloud. Tidak sekalipun."

Mendengar itu, Cloudpun tersenyum. Dan baru saja dia mau menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi, pintu kamar Tfa tiba-tiba terbuka. Dibaliknya terdapat sosok seorang pria paruh baya yang bertubuh tinggi tegap, sementara di sisi kanan dan kirinya terlihat Zack dan Aerith. Cloud dan Tifa sudah tahu siapa pria itu, dialah yang bernama Angeal. Wajahnya terlihat tegas tetapi juga ramah.

"Pagi paman," ucap Cloud.

"Jadi..." ucapnya, "mana yang harus kuinterogasi hari ini?"

"Maafkan aku, paman. Aku sudah merepotkan dan melibatkan paman dalam masalah ini."

Angeal tertawa. "Tak usah sungkan, Cloud. Lagipula, aku pernah berhutang budi dengan ayah tirimu."

Cloud berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. "Tetapi... aku tetap berterima kasih."

"Sudah, sudah, tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang beritahu aku, di mana orang yang kalian sebut... err, siapa?"

"Reno," jawab Cloud. "Dan dia ada di ruangan sebelah."

Baik Cloud maupun Tifa diliputi perasaan deg-degan. Selama berjalan ke ruangan Reno yang jaraknya dekat, atmosfirnya terasa begitu berat. Bukan berarti mereka takut terhadap Reno. Hanya saja, mereka merasa enggan untuk melihat sosok Reno lagi. Apalagi setelah apa yang diperbuatnya bersama dengan Genesis. Namun, mereka berdua harus tetap bisa menghadapi Reno. Karena dari informasi yang Reno berikan, mereka bisa melacak keberadaan Genesis lalu menangkapnya.

Angeal berdiri di depan pintu bernomorkan 703, yang juga adalah kamar tempat Reno dirawat. Secara perlahan, Angeal membuka pintu dan mereka masuk ke dalam secara berurutan. Zack dan Aerith berada di posisi paling belakang, dan tentu saja, Cloud dan Tifa di barisan tengah. Dari jauh, terlihat sosok Reno yang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Kepalanya menghadap ke jendela, sementara kedua tangannya masing-masing terletak di pinggir ranjang. Angeal berjalan tanpa ragu mendekati Reno, dan baru saja dia hendak memanggil namanya...

Dia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

"Astaga!"

Spontan, Cloud dan Tifa beserta Zack dan Aerith langsung bejalan cepat ke arah Angeal. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berteriak? Dan ketika mereka melihat wajah Reno, mereka tahu jawabannya.

"Reno? !" teriak Tifa sambil menutup mulutnya.

Reno sudah meninggal. Matanya terbuka, dan dari mulutnya keluar busa yang keluar membasahi bantalnya. Di lehernya, tertancap sebuah jarum suntik kecil dan tipis yang sudah tidak ada isinya. Namun Cloud masih bisa melihat titik-titik cairan yang ada di dalam tabungnya. Sebuah cairan berwarna ungu.

"Di... dia diracuni?"

* * *

><p><span>Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini juga. Mohon read and review ya, terima kasih. Oh ya, buat yang sudah setia mengikuti cerita ini dalam berbagai bentuk, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Dan mohon doanya, semoga di tanggal 26 nanti saya bisa dinyatakan lulus.<span>


	32. Chapter 32

_Today's Quote : 'Cosmos, listen to my plea. Save her, save my friend. Tifa...' - Cloud Strife from Dissidia 012 Duodecim_.

Author's Note : Maaf kalau OOC atau kurang bagus atau mengecewakan. Mohon read and reviewnya, dan terima kasih atas doa-doa serta dukungannya karena saya diumumkan lulus pada tanggal 26 kemarin . Satu lagi, terima kasih karena berkat kalian fic ini bisa mencapai hits sebanyak 6000an. Dan jika ingin memberi saya usul, silahkan beritahu lewat review. Mungkin saya bisa pertimbangkan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dalam berbagai cara.

AE_32

Kasus pembunuhan Reno hampir membuat seisi Rumah Sakit panik. Polisi yang dipanggil sebisa mungkin dibuat tidak menarik perhatian, dan para staf juga dihimbau untuk tidak bercerita yang aneh-aneh. Dan untuk memperketat keamanan, ruangan VIP untuk sementara diisolasi. Setidaknya, sampai polisi dapat mengatakan bahwa tempat ini sudah aman. Soalnya kasus ini bisa dibilang sulit. Pembunuhan ini dilakukan di lantai tujuh, dan keberadaan mereka bahkan sudah dirahasiakan. Di jarum suntik itu juga tidak ditemukan sidik jari sehingga penyelidikan akan makin sulit. Petunjuk yang mereka punya hanyalah saksi seorang perawat yang mengatakan bahwa dia melihat seorang petugas kebersihan yang mencurigakan, serta cairan pembersih lantai yang dijadikan racunnya. Tetapi baik Cloud maupun Tifa, sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Genesis. Siapa lagi jika bukan dia? Pasti dia yang membunuh Reno agar keberadaan dia tidak diketahui.

Mayat Reno dibawa secara diam-diam untuk diotopsi oleh pihak Rumah Sakit. Dan tentu saja, Cloud mau tak mau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi jika tidak mau dicurigai. Awalnya mereka menolak, tetapi polisi yang bernama Heidegger ini bersikeras. Sehingga mau tak mau, Cloud dan Tifa harus buka mulut mengenai Genesis dan Reno, serta kejahatan yang telah mereka perbuat termasuk menyebarkan video Tifa. Untunglah reaksi Heidegger tidak heboh seperti Zack. Dia hanya sekedar berkata 'hah? !' sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. Selain Heidegger, ada seorang polisi lagi yang bertugas. Dia memiliki badan yang sungguh besar dan berbentuk, warna kulitnya yang begitu gelap memperkuat kesan sangar dalam dirinya. Kalau tidak salah dengar, Heidegger memanggilnya Barret. Dia adalah seorang inspektur, sepangkat di bawah Heidegger yang adalah seorang jenderal. Mereka berdua cara bicaranya agak kasar, mungkin sudah khas mereka.

Dari hasil penyelidikan lebih lanjut, Heidegger dan Barret menemukan sebuah seragam petugas kebersihan yang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di toilet wanita. Sepertinya pelakunya menyamar dan memasuki kamar Reno setelah membius petugas keamanan yang sedang berjaga. Soalnya di dalam kloset terdapat seorang pria yang masih tidak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang. Dokter bilang, obat biusnya lumayan kuat. Awalnya cukup membingungkan bagi (perkiraan) seorang wanita untuk membius seorang penjaga pria bertubuh besar seperti ini. Tetapi ketika melihat sebuah kaleng kosong di lantai, sepertinya teka-teki itu terpecahkan sudah. Pelakunya menggunakan gas bius.

Rasanya begitu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Baik Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, dan Angeal benar-benar merasa campur aduk. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar banyak, dan mereka juga tidak mau berkomentar. Hilang sudah sumber satu-satunya. Hilang sudah petunjuk penting yang dapat memberitahu mereka di mana Genesis berada. Tifa—tentu saja—adalah pihak yang paling kecewa dengan kasus ini. Dan semenjak jenazah Reno diotopsi, Tifa naik elevator menuju ke atap untuk menyendiri. Sudah tiga jam mungkin dia hanya berdiri di sana. Sampai Cloud menyusulnya sambil membawa sebuah jaket tebal karena takut Tifa kedinginan. Zack dan Aerith ada keperluan lain, salah satunya adalah konsultasi ke dokter mengenai kesehatannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Cloud sambil memakaikan jaketnya ke Tifa.

"Hm?"

"Di sini dingin kan? Ayo masuk."

Tifa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau di sini saja."

"Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi tidak baik jika kau di sini," kata Cloud sambil merangkul Tifa. "Ayo, kita masuk."

"Tidak usah, Cloud. Aku ingin di sini saja, mau menyegarkan pikiran."

"Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

Mendengar itu, Tifa langsung memeluk Cloud sambil menyandarkan keningnya.

"Cukup temani aku di sini. Aku hanya ingin kamu di sisiku."

"Sungguh?"

Tifa tidak menjawabnya lagi, tetapi Cloud tahu kalau dia ingin berkata 'iya'.

"Kalau kau tidak mau masuk, ayo kita duduk di sana. Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

Cloud dan Tifa berjalan ke kursi panjang yang berbatasan langsung dengan pagar pembatas. Selama kurang lebih satu jam, Cloud terus merangkul Tifa sementara Tifa menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Cloud. Mereka betah-betah saja di sana. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan beberapa pasien ataupun perawat yang kebetulan sedang datang kemari. Tetapi entah kenapa, mereka semua juga sepertinya cuek-cuek saja dengan keberadaan Cloud dan Tifa. Mereka juga tidak lama berada di sini, mungkin hanya sekitar empat puluh detik saja. Diam-diam, Cloud justru berterima kasih pada mereka. Karena ia sungguh butuh waktu berdua saja dengan kekasihnya di sini. Untuk menghiburnya dan menemaninya, yang memang dia sering lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

Selagi merangkul Tifa, Cloud juga memikirkan cara lain untuk menemukan Genesis yang menghilang nyaris tanpa jejak. Satu-satunya saksi alias Reno sudah dimusnahkan. Dan karenanya, dia ahrus mencari cara lain. Tifa sempat mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyewa seorang detektif handal, tetapi dia tidak tahu siapa. Cloud juga tidak tahu dan mengerti akan hal ini, dia kan tidak pernah mencari orang atau semacamnya yang sampai membutuhkan bantuan seorang detektif. Mungkinkah dia harus bertanya pada kedua polisi tadi? Lamunan Cloud tiba-tiba saja buyar ketika dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di dadanya. Tifa tengah membenamkan wajahnya. Dan meski samar, Cloud dapat merasakan hangatnya napas Tifa.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya menghangatkan diri, jaketmu tidak terlalu efektif."

"Makanya aku menyuruhmu ke dalam kan?"

Tifa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja," kata Cloud. "Dan... boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang akan menyewa seorang detektif untuk memecahkan kasus ini kan?"

Kali ini Tifa mengangguk.

"Siapa detektif itu?"

Tifa mengangkat wajahnya. "Reeve. Mungkin kau tidak pernah mendengarnya, tetapi aku pernah menontonnya di berita."

"Reeve?"

"Iya, Reeve. Mantan petinggi kepolisian, dan salah satu dari sedikit detektif yang memiliki izin kepemilikan senjata api. Kemampuan analisisnya sungguh mengagumkan, salah satu kasus yang membuatnya terkenal adalah kasus pembunuhan mantan perdana menteri Nibelheim tiga tahun lalu."

Cloud hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Yah, wajar jika dia tidak tahu. Dulu kan dia jarang sekali menonton acara televisi. Tetapi dari cerita Tifa saja, Cloud merasa sepertinya orang yang bernama Reeve ini memang sangat hebat.

"Bagaimana caramu menghubunginya?"

"Dari iklan di koran, aku pernah melihat namanya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Dan lagi, aku ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini secepatnya. Aku ingin agar Genesis ditangkap dan dihukum seberat-beratnya atas perbuatannya."

"Karena menyebarkan videonya?"

"Ya, dan karena dia membunuh Reno juga."

Ketika mendengar nama 'Reno', Cloud langsung terkejut. Sama sekali tidak disangka kalau Tifa seolah masih peduli dengannya. Dan seolah bisa membaca arti ekspresi wajah Cloud, Tifa langsung membuka mulutnya untuk mengoreksi ucapannya tadi.

"Mungkin dia memang telah berbuat jahat padaku, tetapi tetap saja cara Genesis tidak bisa diterima. Kenapa juga dia harus membunuh Reno? Tidakkah kau pikir perbuatannya itu..."

"Gila, ya aku tahu itu."

Tifa kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Cloud.

"Kejadian kali ini memang membuatku lebih syok dari sebelumnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menangis dan termenung lagi. Aku harus bisa kuat, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Cuaca yang tadinya cerah tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat. Angin yang kencang menjadi semakin kencang. Titik-titik air terlihat mulai turun dan membasahi atap. Sebelum hujan turun semakin deras, Cloud dan Tifa segera masuk kembali ke dalam gedung Rumah Sakit dan menaiki elevator. Niatnya, Cloud berencana membawa Tifa kembali ke ruangannya. Soalnya Tifa masih harus banyak istirahat meskipun kondisinya sudah membaik, Cloud sendiri juga sama. Penyelidikan dari kepolisian juga seharusnya sudah selesai. Jadi, mereka bisa istirahat dengan tenang tanpa adanya kemungkinan akan diinterogasi untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka sungguh kesal mendengar teriakan keras Barret. Seolah-olah mereka berdua ini tuli saja. Tetapi memang begitulah bagian investigasi. Kalau tidak galak, yang ditanyai pasti tidak akan mengaku. Baik itu saksi maupun tersangka.

"Kapan kau mau menghubungi detektif itu?" Tanya Cloud.

"Kalau bisa sih nanti malam, atau besok."

"Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, kau tinggal bilang. Dan... astaga."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa memberitahu Ifalna mengenai kondisiku. Dia pasti panik karena dia tidak bisa menghubungiku sejak dua hari lalu."

...

Hujan turun membasahi kota Midgar. Hujan yang bisa tergolong cukup deras ini sudah pasti menahan sebagian besar orang untuk keluar rumah. Yang sedang di rumah, pasti akan tetap di rumah. Yang sedang naik mobil, pasti akan tetap di mobil. Sementara yang sedang jalan kaki atau naik motor, mereka pasti akan mencari berteduh untuk menghangatkan diri. Karena jika kau basah kuyup di saat musim dingin seperti ini, kemungkinan terkena penyakit pasti akan meningkat. Apalagi yang tidak tahan dingin. Aerith tentu saja adalah salah satunya. Begitu Zack melihat hujan yang deras ini, dia langsung menyalakan penghangat dan mempercepat laju mobilnya agar mereka cepat sampai ke rumah. Selama Aerith hamil, Zack selalu mengawasinya baik di dalam maupun di luar rumah. Urusan restoran, dia menyerahkannya pada asistennya yang bernama Kunsel. Kunsel adalah salah satu sahabat Zack juga, dan Zack sungguh mempercayainya.

Mereka berdua terus diam selama perjalanan sepulang dari Rumah Sakit. Entah karena kasus pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi, atau mungkin... karena memikirkan penjelasan dokter tadi? Kelihatannya ya. Apalagi Aerith yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pemandangan di luar. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih yang ia genggam dengan erat. Kantung plastik itu berisi kumpulan obat dan vitamin yang ia harus konsumsi mulai hari ini. Soal harga... tidak udah tanya. Sangat mahal, tetapi orang sekaya Zack sudah pasti bisa membayarnya. Hanya saja, bukan harga yang menjadi masalah. Jumlahnya lah yang jadi masalah. Sewaktu Zack melihat jumlahnya pertama kali melalui resep, matanya sungguh melotot dan rasanya dia ingin sekali protes. Bagaimana mungkin Aerith disuruh mengonsumsi obat sebanyak ini? Tetapi ketika melihat Aerith yang diam saja, Zack juga jadi ikut diam.

Suasana canggung dalam mobil terus berlanjut meskipun mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah. Sambil memayungi Aerith hingga mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, Aerith masih belum berkata apa-apa. Yang dia lakukan hanya berjalan sambil mengikuti dorongan tangan Zack sambil menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kau diam saja dari tadi," kata Zack. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau kau lelah, tidur saja di kamar."

"Kau sendiri juga lelah kan? Dari tadi kau menemaniku terus."

Zack tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Justru aku lebih mencemaskanmu."

Sesampainya di depan kamar, Aerith masuk ke dalam sementara Zack ke dapur untuk mengambil sebuah puding dari kulkas dan segelas air. Puding karena dia harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat. Kalau air, tentu saja untuknya menyalurkan obat ke dalam tubuh. Dokter menyarankan Aerith untuk langsung meminum semuanya sesampainya di rumah sih.

Zack membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah puding rasa stroberi. Sambil mengamati puding itu, sebuah senyum tiba-tiba saja muncul di bibirnya. Mengingat stroberi adalah rasa dan buah kesukaan Aerith. Dan tak hanya itu, stroberi juga identik sekali dengannya. Setiap melihat stroberi, pasti Zack akan mengingat Aerith. Apakah kedengarannya aneh? Beberapa mungkin ada yang bilang ya. Tetapi semua itu tidaklah aneh di mata Zack. Meskipun tidak mirip secara langsung, tetapi buah berbentuk hati itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Aerith. Mungkin karena Aerith sering sekali menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah muda. Dan tentu saja, hal ini menjadi salah satu tambahan bagi Zack untuk mengusili Aerith. Reaksi Aerith selalu 'kesal tapi sebenarnya senang'.

Zack membawa keduanya dengan menggunakan nampan dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Di dalam, Aerith tengah berbaring sambil mengamati tumpukan obat dan vitamin yang ada di sampingnya. Wajah Aerith yang terlihat lemas menjadi lebih cerah ketika melihat suaminya yang duduk di ranjang setelah menaruh nampan di atas meja rias Aerith.

"Kubawakan makanan kesukaanmu."

Aerith menjawabnya dengan senyum. Dan setelahnya, dia mengambil puding itu lalu memakannya secara perlahan hingga habis.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak. Kau selalu membelinya dalam jumlah banyak."

"Justru karena kau bilang enak, makanya aku sengaja beli banyak."

"Terima kasih."

Zack mengambil wadah kosong dari tangan Aerith, dan kemudian dia mencium kening istrinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke dapur, kau minum obat ya?"

"Iya."

"Jangan minum sekaligus, minum saja satu persatu."

Aerith mengangguk, dan Zack berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat wadah bekas puding yang dimakan Aerith. Sambil menghembuskan napasnya, Zack berharap tubuh Aerith baik-baik saja meskipun setelah mengonsumsi obat itu. Memang sih yang Aerith minum adalah obat serta vitamin, tetapi jumlahnya banyak sekali. Jika Zack yang disuruh mengonsumsi sekumpulan obat-obat itu, dia pasti tidak akan sanggup.

Baru saja Zack berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara barang yang pecah dari dalam ruangan. Dengan rasa panik, Zack meletakkan nampannya begitu saja dan langsung membuka pintu kamar. Untuk melihat Aerith yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Napasnya terdengar begitu etrsengal-sengal.

"Aerith! Kau tidak apa-apa? !"

Aerith membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, namun dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zack.

"Aerith? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku kesal..."

Zack menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sungguh kesal, Zack!" Teriak Aerith sambil berurai air mata.

"Kesal? Kau kesal denganku?"

"Tidak, bukan. Aku tidak kesal denganmu sama sekali."

"Lalu dengan siapa?"

Aerith berjalan mendekati Zack, dan kemudian dia menempelkan keningnya di pundak Zack.

"Aku... aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Entah sudah berapa kali aku merepotkanmu, sejak aku mengalami gangguan ini dua minggu lalu, hingga akhirnya aku harus minum obat dan vitamin yang sangat banyak ini. Kau tahu? Aku selalu merasa bersalah padamu sejak itu!"

Sebelum Zack sempat menjawab, Aerith sudah melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Aku sungguh merasa tidak berguna, Zack. Dan apa kau tahu? Perkataan dokter tadi selalu teringat di kepalaku. Ini sudah keempat kalinya kita berdua datang dan perkataannya selalu sama. Dokter itu selalu mengatakan kalau aku... aku pasti tidak akan tahan. Hatiku sungguh sakit ketika mendengarnya, Zack."

Kali ini Zack memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Buat apa jika aku menikahimu tetapi hanya bisa merepotkanmu?" Tanyanya. "Aku juga menginginkan anak ini, apalagi punya anak darimu adalah kebahagiaan untukku. Tapi kenapa aku harus selemah ini?"

Aerith mencengkram _sweater_ Zack.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Zack. Aku takut kalau... kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempertahankan anak ini, aku sungguh takut."

Aerith kembali menangis di pelukan Zack. Sementara Zack sendiri, dia sungguh terkejut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Aerith untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dalam bentuk amarah dan teriakan. Tetapi Zack memutuskan untuk diam dan memakluminya. Zack memang tidak mengalaminya, tetapi dia mengerti betul dengan apa yang dirasakan Aerith sekarang. Dan sebagai salah satu bentuk kepeduliannya, Zack membalas pelukan Aerith dan menggiringnya untuk duduk di ranjang secara perlahan. Ketika wajah mereka saling bertatapan, Zack menghapus air mata Aerith dengan ibu jarinya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Mungkin memang benar kalau tubuhmu lemah," kata Zack. "Tetapi aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu akan semua itu, Aerith."

"Tetap saja, Zack. Aku..."

"Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Aku tidak pernah mengeluhkan kekuranganmu, karena kau sudah begitu sempurna untukku."

Zack mencium Aerith sekali lagi, sambil menempelkan keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kita harus sama-sama berusaha, Aerith. Seandainya kita memang gagal, kita masih bisa mencoba lagi kan? Cobalah untuk berpikir positif. Dan kau juga tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bukanlah pria brengsek yang akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena ini."

Zack tersenyum, dan setelahnya ia menghapus kembali air mata Aerith yang masih terurai di pipinya. Aerith akhirnya bisa tenang juga. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Aerith meminum semua obat dan vitamin itu dan jatuh tertidur tak lama kemudian. Sementara Zack, dia ikut berbaring namun tidak sampai tertidur. Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan paras cantik istrinya. Istri yang begitu ia cintai sepenuh hatinya.


	33. Chapter 33

_Today's Quote : '__But that's all right. As long as I'm with you... As long as you're by my side... I won't give up even if I'm scared'- __Tifa to Cloud, from Final Fantasy VII._

Author's Note : Mungkin akan ada adegan yang menimbulkan pro kontra, tetapi saya harap kalian bisa menikmatinya. Oh ya, cerita ini akan didominasi oleh romance, untuk kasusnya, saya rasa di chapter berikutnya baru saya lebih perjelas lagi. Terima kasih buat yang sudah ikutin cerita ini dalam berbagai cara. Maafin juga kalau ada yang salah ketik atau kurang bagus, mohon sampaikan semua lewat review. Wish the best to you all!

P.S : Akhir-akhir ini, saya juga menambahkan kisah Zerith sebagai selingan. Apa kalian suka? Atau mungkin keberatan? Mohon dijawab ya.

Just Edited, only some of them.

AE_33

Tifa dan Cloud tengah duduk sambil menatap kaca jendela yang dibasahi oleh rintik-rintik hujan. Dengan kedua tangan yang saling terhubung, mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi itu. Di pangkuan Tifa, terlihat sebuah _handphone _yang baru saja ia gunakan. Ya, ia baru saja menggunakannya untuk menghubungi detektif yang akan dia sewa nanti. Seorang detektif yang bernama Reeve. Tidak sulit untuk menghubunginya. Setidaknya, tidak seperti dugaan Tifa sebelumnya bahwa dia harus meneleponnya berkali-kali sampai teleponnya diangkat. Ketika Tifa memintanya untuk datang sekarang juga, Reeve langsung mengatakan bahwa dia akan berusaha secepatnya. Soalnya cuaca pagi ini agak buruk. Hujan tidak juga berhenti turun semenjak kemarin. Membuat suhu di dalam terasa dingin meskipun Tifa sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangannya.

Dokter sudah memeriksa keadaan Tifa selama beberapa hari ini, dan dokter mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah bisa pulang sekarang. Tetapi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dulu, sampai mereka bisa menceritakan kasus ini secara jelas dengan Reeve terlebih dulu. Jika sudah, maka Cloud dan Tifa akan segera pulang—diam-diam—dan untuk kali ini, Cloud ingin mengajak Tifa untuk sementara tinggal di apartemennya. Cloud ingin bisa selalu di samping Tifa sampai kasus ini terselesaikan. Meskipun apartemennya sudah dua kali kebobolan, tetapi Cloud berjanji pada Tifa bahwa dia akan menjaganya.

"Kau mau kan?" Tanya Cloud.

"Tapi, apakah sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu, sudah kubilang kan tadi?"

Tifa menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Dari mulutnya keluar asap putih, tanda bahwa dia kedinginan. Cloud segera duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memeluk kekasihnya. Untuk menghangatkannya, tentu saja.

"Terima kasih," kata Tifa sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah lebih hangat kan?"

"Iya, jadi ingat kalau aku pernah melakukan ini denganmu."

Cloud meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak Tifa, dan kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. Hidungnya berkali-kali mengendus wangi rambut Tifa. Sementara bibirnya mencium telinga Tifa dengan lembut sehingga membuat Tifa merasa geli. Cloud hanya tertawa dan tetap mencium telinga Tifa meskipun Tifa sudah memprotes, dan dari telinga, bibir Cloud terus bergerak maju. Dari telinga ke pipi, dan dari pipi ke... bibir. Dasar, ternyata Cloud memang berniat untuk mencium bibir Tifa dari awal. Tifa hanya tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Cloud sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di leher Cloud.

Cloud membalas pelukan Tifa dan mendorongnya pelan hingga kini mereka berdua tengah berbaring. Tangan kiri Cloud mengambil _handphone_ Tifa dan memindahkannya ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, dengan tujuan agar benda itu tidak tergencet oleh tubuhnya. Cloud mempererat pelukannya dan memainkan bibir Tifa dengan bibirnya. Berkali-kali dia menciumnya sambil menggigit pelan bibir atas dan bawahnya. Tifa menekan kepala Cloud dan kemudian dia menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga posisi mereka berbalik. Kedua tangan Tifa yang kini terletak di punggung Cloud 'menyusup' masuk melalui baju pasien yang dikenakan Cloud. Sebenarnya meskipun melakukan ini, Tifa tidak bermaksud untuk memberi semacam sinyal pada Cloud bahwa dia ingin Cloud membuka bajunya, tetapi sepertinya Cloud berpikiran begitu. Cloud melepaskan ciumannya dan membuka pakaiannya, lalu meletakkannya begitu saja di pinggir ranjang. Sebelum Tifa sempat berkata apa-apa, Cloud sudah menciumnya lagi.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukan dan ciumannya, Cloud menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga posisi mereka kembali seperti semula. Bibir Cloud yang menciumi bibir Tifa bergerak turun dan berhenti di leher. Dulu Tifa langsung menghentikannya ketika ia melakukan ini di apartemen Cloud, tetapi entah kenapa, kali ini dia tidak bisa dan tidak mau menghentikannya. Jadi dia membiarkan Cloud mencium lehernya sambil menggigit pelan titik-titik yang ia cium. Tifa sungguh merasa nyaman dan... terlindungi. Tifa yang tidak mau diam saja, menolehkan kepalanya dan mencium rambut Cloud berkali-kali sambil menikmati wanginya. Sementara Cloud, kedua tangannya juga sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat baju Tifa dan melepasnya. Tetapi sebelum perbuatan nekat itu dilakukan, terdengar suara ketukan pelan.

"Permisi."

Cloud dan Tifa melepaskan ciumannya sambil menatap ke arah pintu. Kedengarannya, suara itu seperti suara seorang pria paruh baya. Mungkinkah suara itu adalah suara Reeve yang mereka tunggu?

"Mau aku yang membukanya?" Tanya Cloud sambil menempelkan keningnya.

"Biar aku saja, kau pakai bajumu sana."

Cloud tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat pada Tifa. Melepaskan pelukannya, Cloud memakai pakaiannya kembali dan membiarkan Tifa membukakan pintu. Tifa terlihat sedikit heran ketika melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya, tetapi akhirnya dia mempersilahkannya masuk juga saat sosok itu memperkenalkan diri. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pendek dan poninya terbelah dua. Di wajahnya terdapat kumis tipis berwarna senada yang menyambung dengan jenggot. Pakaiannya juga terlihat sangat formal. Membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti seorang pengusaha kaya daripada sebagai seorang detektif handal. Reeve langsung menganggukkan kepalanya ketika melihat Cloud, begitu juga dengan Cloud. Tetapi dia tidak terlihat kaget ketika melihat Cloud berada di kamar ini seperti orang kebanyakan, mungkin dia tidak peduli.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Sir Reeve," kata Tifa sambil menarik sebuah kursi untuk Reeve duduk.

"Cukup Reeve saja," kata Reeve sambil duduk. "Dan... kelihatannya anda ingin saya mencari pelaku penyebar video itu ya?"

"Begitulah. Tapi saya sudah tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Oh ya? Siapa dia?"

"Genesis."

Reeve mengangguk ketika mendengarnya. Ekspresi kaget sama sekali tidak terlihat di wajahnya, entah karena dia dingin atau profesional atau apalah.

"Aku memang tidak punya bukti apapun, tetapi baik aku maupun Cloud mengalaminya sendiri. Dia dan Reno berusaha untuk membunuhku dan Cloud."

"Hm... lalu?"

"Genesis meninju perutku dan dia kabur," kata Cloud. "Mungkin selagi aku dan Tifa dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, Genesis mengintip dari suatu tempat."

"Dan karena dia mengintip, dia dapat mengetahui kalian bertiga dirawat dimana. Yah, wajar saja kalau Reno dapat terbunuh. Ya kan, Cloud? Tifa?"

"Sepertinya memang begitu, tetapi pelakunya kalau tidak salah diduga sebagai wanita. Karena seragam petugas kebersihan yang ditemukan adalah seragam wanita. Ukurannya terlalu kecil jika dipakai Genesis."

"Dia bisa saja menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran. Soalnya terlalu beresiko jika dia yang datang kemari, atau mungkin dia memang tidak mau mengotori tangannya sendiri."

"Brengsek sekali dia kalau begitu."

"Dia memang brengsek kan?" Tanya Cloud.

"Lalu, apakah Genesis pernah menghubungi kalian atau semacamnya? Lewat _handphone_ atau mungkin yang lain?"

"Ada."

Tifa mengambil _handphone_-nya dan memperlihatkan Reeve beberapa SMS yang pernah dikirimkan oleh Genesis. Nomornya ada, tetapi Reeve bilang kemungkinan besar Genesis sudah menghanguskan nomor ini. Dan tentu saja, petunjuk ini masih belum cukup untuk melacak keberadaan Genesis. Tifa dan Cloud sempat putus asa.

"Oh ya, mana jenazah Reno yang katanya dibunuh itu?"

"Sepertinya sudah selesai diotopsi. Mengapa?" Tanya Tifa. "Apa ada petunjuk dari sana?"

"Menurutku, dia pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai Genesis. Jika aku dapat menyelidiki barang-barangnya, lalu mencari informasi di tempat tinggalnya, mungkin saja kan ada petunjuk? Dia bekerja sama dengan Genesis, pasti dia banyak bertukar informasi dengannya. Mungkin mereka juga pernah bertemu."

Reeve bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan meminta kepolisian untuk menyerahkan barang-barang yang dibawa Reno sebelum dia meninggal. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku akan mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya. Kalian berdua, tidak usah khawatir dan percayakan kasus ini sepenuhnya padaku. Aku pasti akan menemukan Genesis."

Cloud dan Tifa saling memandang dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Hanya dengan petunjuk yang sangat sedikit, dia bisa menduga banyak hal. Tifa memang tidak salah menyewanya. Dan setelah mendiskusikan beberapa hal dan mengobrol, Reeve akhirnya pulang. Dia akan pergi ke lantai bawah untuk menemui polisi-polisi yang sedang bertugas. Sementara Cloud dan Tifa, mereka sungguh lega karena akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit besok. Mereka tinggal menunggu kelanjutan kabar dari Reeve untuk beberapa hari ke depan di apartemen Cloud.

"Dia sungguh hebat," kata Cloud.

...

Aerith keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutnya. Pagi ini dia muntah lagi. dan entah membangunkan Zack atau tidak, Aerith segera berjalan secepat dan sehati-hati mungkin ke toilet. Di sana, semua makanan dan minuman yang ia konsumsi semalam keluar semua tanpa sisa. Entah apa yang sebabnya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasa mual saat membuka matanya.

"Belum apa-apa sudah muntah," gumam Aerith.

Dengan lunglai, Aerith berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah gelas dari rak. Masih jam empat pagi, waktu yang terlalu awal untuknya dan Zack bangun. Tetapi gara-gara muntah, rasanya Aerith tidak ingin tidur lagi. Dan meski perutnya kosong, Aerith juga tidak ada keinginan untuk makan. Di depan Aerith tersedia beberapa potong roti serta sebotol selai stroberi, hanya saja Aerith tidak bernafsu sama sekali. jadi, dia memutuskan untuk minum air putih saja. Badannya sungguh lemas, dan parahnya, berat badannya juga turun tiga kilogram. Aerith belum memberitahu Zack soal berat badannya, tetapi kalau Zack sampai tahu... entah seperti apa reaksinya. Tetapi Aerith rasa Zack pasti tahu, dia hanya belum mau bilang saja.

Selesai minum, Aerith menaruh gelasnya dan berniat mencucinya di wastafel. Ketika dia mencuci, tiba-tiba saja lampu dapur menyala sehingga membuat Aerith kaget. Saat Aerith membalikkan tubuhnya, dia langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Ternyata yang menyalakan lampu adalah Zack. Dia mengenakan kaus putih polos dengan celana tidur panjang berwarna hitam. Matanya menyipit karena dia baru bangun tidur. Rambutnya juga berantakan. Aerith langsung menaruh gelasnya ketika Zack berjalan mendekatinya. Dia tidak mau Zack memergokinya sedang bersih-bersih lagi.

"Z... Zack."

"Sedang apa kau, Aerith?" Tanya Zack yang menguap setelahnya.

"Aku... aku haus, jadinya aku mau minum."

Zack berjalan hingga ia berhenti di hadapan Aerith. Kemudian kedua tangannya langsung memeluk Aerith sambil menempelkan keningnya. Sekedar informasi, ini adalah salah satu tanda sayang dan manja dari Zack. Dengan ciuman di hidung sebagai bonusnya.

"Kau muntah lagi ya?"

Aerith sedikit terkejut. Tetapi belum sempat dia mengelak, Zack sudah bicara lagi.

"Kelihatannya benar ya, dan..." Zack menarik kembali hidungnya. "Baunya masih tercium, Aerith. Harusnya kau kumur-kumur dulu."

"Ah!"

Spontan, Aerith langsung mengambil gelas yang tadi dan berkumur dengan air kran. Astaga, sebau apa mulutnya sampai Zack masih bisa menciumnya? Selagi Aerith memuntahkan airnya, tangan Zack sudah kembali melingkari tubuhnya. Mulutnya tepat berada di telinga Aerith sehingga dia bisa mendengar bisikan Zack dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku takkan marah padamu, jadi kau tenang saja."

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan marah, tapi..."

"Lebih baik kita ke kamar, aku akan mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di punggungmu supaya kau lebih nyaman. Oke?"

Aerith menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian, tangan kiri Zack menggenggam tangan Aerith dan mengajaknya masuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Di kamar, Aerith duduk di pinggir ranjang sementara Zack mengambil sebotol minyak kayu putih dari dalam laci meja rias Aerith. Aerith membuka risleting dasternya sehingga kini seluruh punggungnya terlihat. Sementara Zack, dia baru saja duduk sambil menuang sejumlah minyak kayu putih di telapak tangannya. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, Zack mengoleskan minyak itu ke punggung Aerith yang begitu mulus dan putih. Punggung Aerith terasa agak dingin sampai Zack mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke seluruh area di punggungnya. Aerith menghembuskan napasnya, dia sudah merasa lebih nyaman dan lega setelah merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar di punggungnya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Aerith membiarkan tangan Zack mengusap sambil memijat-mijat pelan tubuhnya.

Zack mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengamati punggung Aerith dengan seksama. Dan meski tidak perlu, Zack juga mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di kedua pundak Aerith. Dan dari pundak, tangan Zack turun hingga ke bagian lengan atas Aerith. Mengagumi keindahan kulit istrinya, Zack tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pundak Aerith. Zack bahkan masih bisa mencium wangi khas istrinya meskipun sudah diolesi minyak kayu putih. Campuran wangi bunga dafodil dan bunga lili. Mungkin karena dulu Aerith sering sekali mengurus bunga di tokonya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Aerith sambil tersenyum.

"Mencium wangimu, aku selalu menyukainya dari dulu."

Aerith tidak menjawabnya dan membiarkan Zack 'memanjakan' dirinya.

"Aku sungguh beruntung karena bisa memilikimu."

"Oh ya? Apakah ini serius atau hanya gombalan semata?"

"Tentu saja serius, aku selalu serius jika menyangkut tentangmu."

"Termasuk saat kau bilang bahwa aku adalah wanita tercantik se-Gaia?"

"Di mataku memang kau wanita tercantik kok."

Aerith tertawa kecil. "Dasar gombal."

Zack kembali menciumi Aerith sambil tetap mengoleskan minyak kayu putih ke punggung dan pundak istrinya. Mereka selesai melakukannya sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Setelah menarik kembali resleting daster Aerith, Zack memeluk istrinya dengan begitu erat.

"Kau tidak usah menutup apa-apa dariku. Aku sebenarnya tahu kok ketika kau diam-diam berjalan ke kamar mandi."

"Aku cuma tidak mau merepotkanmu," kata Aerith sambil mengelus pipi Zack. "Kau sudah capek, jadi aku ingin kau bisa istirahat lebih lama."

"Sama sekali tidak, percayalah. Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Aerith. Kita kan suami istri."

Aerith menyandarkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu. Aku tidak akan sungkan lagi denganmu. Aku akan memberitahumu seandainya terjadi sesuatu denganku."

"Senang mendengarnya," kata Zack. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong..."

"Apa?"

"Aku kepikiran Cloud dan Tifa."

"Cloud dan Tifa? Maksudmu mengenai kasus itu?"

"Iya, kasusnya belum selesai. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya."

"Mau mengunjungi mereka besok?"

"Aku mau, hanya saja tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat ini. Restoran sedang ramai-ramainya, dan aku tidak mau membuat Kunsel mengurusnya sendirian setiap hari."

Aerith menghela napas. "Iya sih."

Zack mencium pipi Aerith. "Selain itu, lebih baik kita menunggu kondisimu membaik lebih dulu. Jika kau sudah lebih sehat pasti kau akan lebih leluasa kan mengunjungi mereka?"

"Hm... iya juga ya. Kau memang nomor satu deh kalau menyangkut soal perhatian."

"Aku hanya perhatian denganmu kok, selain orangtuaku tentu saja."

Aerith tertawa. "Aku mencintaimu, Zack."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Aerith."

...

Cloud dan Tifa tengah menyantap sarapannya sambil menonton acara televisi. Sudah hari ketiga semenjak Cloud dan Tifa kembali ke apartemen dan perasaan mereka berdua masih belum tenang. Masih belum ada kabar dari Reeve. Dan tentu saja, ini adalah sumber dari ketidak tenangan mereka. Beberapa hari ini mereka sering diam dan hanya berbicara sekedarnya saja. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga sulit tidur, apalagi Tifa. Saat malam, rasa gelisah Tifa langsung meningkat beberapa kali lipat. Jika sudah begini, tentu saja Cloud harus segera turun tangan. Setelah dibantu Cloudpun, masih perlu waktu yang cukup lama sampai Tifa akhirnya pulas. Ujung-ujungnya, Cloud juga jadi kurang tidur.

Pekerjaan Cloud yang makin menumpuk membuatnya tidak bisa izin lagi. Sekeluarnya dari Rumah Sakit, Cloud langsung naik mobilnya dan pergi ke lokasi _shooting, _setelah mengantar Tifa ke apartemen Cloud tentunya. Ifalna dengan sangat menyesal mengatakan bahwa Cloud harus bekerja keras selama dua minggu atau lebih. Tawaran menjadi model musik video klip, ikut dalam _reality show_, diundang ke acara _talkshow, _bermain film, dan masih banyak lagi. Selama dua hari ini, Cloud belum sempat mengurus semuanya. Ada tawaran yang dia terima, ada juga yang dia tolak. Cloud juga merasa tidak enak dengan Ifalna. Selama dia 'izin', pasti Ifalna dibuat sibuk dan panik dengan berbagai tawaran dan telepon yang datang.

Sementara itu, Tifa mengatakan pada Cloud bahwa dia ingin '_off_' dari dunia televisi untuk sementara. Setidaknya, sampai kasus ini selesai. Karena itu banyak sekali yang menanyakan sosok Tifa yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari televisi. Bahkan hal ini sempat dibahas oleh acara gosip dan forum internet. Seperti biasa, bahasa yang mereka gunakan selalu agak berlebihan. Masa iya kalau Tifa dibilang 'sudah tidak laku lagi'?

"Kau sudah kenyang?" Tanya Cloud.

"Iya, terima kasih untuk makanannya," jawab Tifa. "Kemarikan, biar kutaruh piringnya di wastafel. Aku akan mencucinya nanti."

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot."

Tifa hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum, tetapi akhirnya dia tetap mencuci piringnya.

"Tifa."

"Hm?"

Cloud beranjak dari kursinya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau kurang tidur, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Cloud, Tifa mengelap piring-piring itu dan menatanya dengan rapi di rak yang ada di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan ada kantung mata di bawah matanya. Kalau dulu Cloud pernah mengisenginya dengan mengatakan ada kantung matanya yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya, kali ini dia serius.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tifa, aku tahu kau masih cemas dengan kasus ini. Tetapi percayalah pada Reeve, aku yakin dia akan menemukan petunjuk yang sangat berguna untuk menemukan Genesis."

Tifa menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tahu kalau dialah yang menyewa Reeve, jadi sudah seharusnya dia mempercayainya. Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan gelisah sering sekali menghantuinya. Inilah yang sebenarnya membuatnya sulit tidur. Saat ditinggal Cloudpun, Tifa sering merasa takut.

"Tifa," kata Cloud sambil memeluk Tifa. "Aku memang tidak bisa bersamamu setiap hari, tetapi kau jangan takut. Pikirlah, yang berada di ujung tanduk sekarang adalah Genesis, bukan kita. Seandainya kita berhasil menemukan Genesis, dia pasti tidak akan bisa berkutik. Para polisi pasti akan menangkap dan memenjarakannya. Dan kemudian, dia tidak bisa mengganggu kita lagi."

Tifa tidak menjawab dan hanya membalas pelukan Cloud.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku."

Tifa memejamkan matanya, dan untuk saat ini, rasa takut serta kegelisahannya tiba-tiba meluap begitu saja. Cloud memang benar, dia seharusnya tidak perlu merasa takut lagi. Selama ada dukungan orang-orang yang dikasihinya, Tifa yakin dia pasti bisa melalui semua ini. Dia pasti akan menangkap Genesis dan mengenyahkannya dari hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, Cloud. Aku tidak akan takut lagi sekarang."


	34. Chapter 34

Today's Quote : _'Love is beauty, but not every beauty have love.'_

AE_34

Sambil mengencangkan topinya, Reeve tengah mengamati bangunan bertingkat yang kini ada di hadapannya. Sebuah apartemen yang terletak di pinggir kota. Yang juga adalah tempat tinggal Reno yang berhasil Reeve temukan lewat penyelidikannya secara diam-diam di kantor polisi serta manajemen tempat Reno bekerja. Dan selain alamat, dia juga sempat menyelidiki barang-barang yang dibawa Reno sebelum dia meninggal. Dari _handphone_-nya, ditemukan beberapa SMS yang dikirim oleh pengirim berinisial '_Big Boss_', yang tak lain adalah Genesis. Tetapi tidak ada pesan yang berguna. Selain itu, Reeve juga memeriksa dompet Reno. Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa juga selain uang sejumlah lima puluh ribu Gil dan kartu identitas dirinya. Hasil otopsi juga sama saja. Polisi hanya mengatakan bahwa Reno tewas karena disuntik cairan pembersih lantai. Di alat suntiknya tidak ditemukan sidik jari, sudah pasti sang pembunuh menggunakan sarung tangan.

Hal-hal itulah yang memotivasi Reeve untuk mencari bukti-bukti tambahan di apartemen Reno. Tetapi sayang, polisi tidak memberikan Reeve kunci apartemennya. Katanya, ini adalah urusan polisi. Meskipun yang meminta adalah detektif hebat seperti Reeve, hal itu tetap saja tidak diijinkan. Tindakan mereka akhirnya memaksa Reeve untuk membawa sejumlah 'peralatan'. Salah satunya adalah sebuah pencongkel kunci pintu rumah. Asalkan dia mampu mencongkel dengan rapi, pasti dia tidak akan ketahuan. Reeve harus melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati karena polisi masih belum menjamah tempat ini. Dan untuk menunjang penyelidikan rahasianya, dia mengundang satu orang lagi. Yang tidak kalah hebatnya dengan dirinya.

Namanya adalah Jessie. Dia adalah seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang selalu ditata dengan gaya ekor kuda sehari-harinya. Sekilas, penampilannya memang tidak berbeda dengan orang biasa. Tetapi siapa sangka, ternyata dia adalah wanita lulusan universitas teknologi ternama? Dan keahliannya adalah membuat kartu identitas palsu serta membobol sistem komputer. Reeve merasa, tidak ada salahnya mengajaknya bekerja sama. Apalagi, percaya atau tidak, Jessie adalah mantan anggota kepolisian ShinRa. Hanya saja dia dipecat karena dituduh membongkar data rahasia negara. Padahal bukan dia pelakunya, setidaknya itulah yang selalu dikatakan Jessie pada Reeve.

"Apakah itu rumah targetnya?" Tanya Jessie. "Kukira rumah manajer artis terkenal itu mewah, ternyata tidak ya?"

"Tidak apa, rumah yang terlalu luas akan memakan lebih banyak waktu penyelidikan."

"Begitukah?"

"Yup, tempat tinggal seperti ini justru menguntungkan."

Reeve dan Jessie menyeberangi jalan dan kemudian memasuki bangunan sambil mempererat topi dan mantelnya. Berusaha tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan, mereka berhasil memasuki apartemen dan naik elevator menuju ke lantai lima. Tiga menit kemudian, mereka sampai dan terus berjalan di lorong sepi sampai akhirnya tiba di depan kamar ujung lorong. Kamar yang di depannya terdapat angka '525', yang juga adalah kamar Reno.

"Bagaimana langkah selanjutnya, Pak Detektif?"

Mendengar itu, Reeve tersenyum sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam mantel untuk mengambil sepasang alat dari besi yang runcing. Salah satu bentuknya bengkok, sementara yang satunya lagi lurus. Dengan cekatan, Reeve memasukkan kedua alat itu ke dalam lubang kunci dan mencungkilnya. Mumpung lorong sedang sepi, jadi Reeve tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru. Mungkin hanya makan waktu tiga puluh detik sampai Reeve bisa membuka pintunya. Jessie melihat Reeve dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'orang ini seharusnya jadi perampok'. Eh tidak, justru berbahaya kalau semua perampok sepertinya.

Reeve dan Jessie segera menutup pintu agar tidak ketahuan penghuni lain. Dan tanpa basa-basi, mereka berdua langsung melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing, yaitu menyelidiki. Reeve pergi ke arah laci di ruang kerja, sementara Jessie... tentu saja dia ke arah komputer. Mata Reeve memeriksa setiap buku dan kertas yang ia lihat. Buku telepon, kamus, buku biografi, dan... sebuah buku tulis berwarna merah dengan pita pembatas yang menyempil keluar. Ketika Reeve membukanya, dia sungguh merasa terkejut karena ternyata itu adalah buku harian. Tetapi rasa terkejut itu dengan cepat berganti menjadi rasa lega. Buku harian... bukankah buku harian adalah salah satu penyimpan petunjuk penting? Seharusnya begitu. Reeve membuka bukunya dan membacanya lembar demi lembar. Bagian yang membuatnya semakin penasaran adalah halaman-halaman tengah.

_Hari ini aku mengungkap sesuatu yang sangat tidak kusangka-sangka. Bagaimana tidak? Cloud mencium Tifa! Aku tidak sengaja mengetahuinya ketika mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam ke pantai. Sepertinya baik Cloud maupun Tifa tidak sadar bahwa aku sebenarnya hadir di acara pemakaman itu, meski daritadi aku hanya menunggu di dalam mobil. Aku mulai curiga ketika melihat Tifa yang entah kenapa berjalan keluar area pemakaman. Baru saja aku mau menyusulnya, tahu-tahu muncul Cloud yang juga sepertinya juga ingin tahu kemana Tifa pergi. Aku baru memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua tidak lama kemudian. Sial, kenapa juga dia harus menciumnya? Dan karena aku muak melihat mereka, aku langsung pergi dari sana dan segera pulang._

Reeve menyipitkan matanya ketika membaca halaman itu sampai habis. Bukan karena Cloud dan Tifa, melainkan karena Reeve merasakan nada cemburu dari tulisan Reno. Mungkin alasan Reno menculik Tifa serta menyingkirkan Cloud adalah karena mengagumi Genesis, hanyalah bohong belaka? Reeve membuka halaman lain selagi memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Kali ini, dia menemukan halaman yang juga menarik perhatiannya.

_Hari ini Genesis tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan mengajakku bertemu di kafe. Aku merasa bingung dan senang. Bingung karena... untuk apa dia menemuiku? Senang karena... aku adalah penggemar beratnya. Kami sempat berbincang hal-hal simpel dan dia sangat senang ketika mengatakan bahwa aku adalah penggemar beratnya. Ketika aku baru saja mau meminta tanda tangannya, tiba-tiba saja sikapnya berubah menjadi serius. Dan tahukah kau? Ternyata dia juga mengetahui hubungan Cloud dan Tifa! Lebih mengagetkan lagi, ternyata dia mengajakku bekerja sama dalam memisahkan mereka! Dan entah kenapa, aku langsung menerimanya. Biarlah, lagipula aku merasa Tifa lebih baik bersama Genesis dibandingkan Cloud._

Lagi-lagi, Reeve menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya tidak hanya Genesis yang sakit jiwa, melainkan Reno juga. Hei Reno, kau manajernya, apa coba urusanmu dengan hubungan asmara artis asuhanmu? Rasanya Reeve sudah mulai muak membaca buku ini. Tetapi demi penyelidikan, dia harus bisa bertahan. Reeve terus melewati beberapa halaman. Dan akhirnya, dia tiba di halaman yang terakhir.

_Aku akan pergi menemui Genesis hari ini. Dan berhubung aku tanpa sengaja menghilangkan alamatnya, maka terpaksa aku memintanya kembali. Hari ini aku akan menjalankan rencana rahasia bersama Genesis, dimana aku akan membunuh Cloud Strife dan merebut kembali Tifa. Aku sungguh berharap rencana ini berhasil, dan aku sungguh tidak sabar menunggu malam ini. Dan kelihatannya, ini adalah lembaran yang terakhir akan kutulis. Karena setelah aku menyelesaikan rencana ini, buku ini akan langsung kubakar. Karena aku tidak mau meninggalkan jejak sekecil apapun yang dapat menyebabkan kami ketahuan. Tunggulah aku, Cloud dan Tifa. Aku akan segera datang._

Sesuai isinya, buku harian itu selesai. Reeve menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Dia bilang dia meminta kembali alamatnya pada Genesis. Tetapi... dimana dia menyimpannya?"

Perkataan Reeve memang tepat. Dan karena itu, Reeve mulai mengamati barang-barang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Rak buku, laci, map yang berisi kertas-kertas, lukisan, dan deretan pajangan. Reno pasti menyembunyikan petunjuk berupa alamat Genesis di salah satu objek-objek ini. Meskipun Reeve tidak tahu dalam bentuk apa, tetapi dia sangat yakin mengenai hal itu. Reeve menarik kursi dan mulai mencari dari rak buku.

Sementara membiarkan Reeve terus menyelidiki, Jessie menyalakan komputer dan mengecek semua _e-mail_ serta hal-hal lain yang ada tersimpan di dalamnya. Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa selain _e-mail_ lama yang dikirim oleh agensi, keluarga, serta sahabat-sahabatnya. Kemungkinan besar, semua _e-mail_ yang dikirim Genesis sudah dihapus total sehingga tidak ada yang bisa membacanya lagi. Tetapi semua itu tidak membuat Jessie menyerah. Dengan jarinya yang cekatan dan otaknya yang penuh akal, dia mampu menjelajahi banyak _folder _dalam waktu singkat. Tetapi awal-awalnya sama seperti Reeve, tidak ada petunjuk yang mengarah pada Genesis.

Folder yang berisi lagu-lagu, _games_, foto, video, serta pekerjaan. Jessie menggerakkan _mouse_-nya dengan cepat hingga perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah _folder _yang bernamakan 'S-1021'. Nama yang agak aneh dan unik untuk sebuah _folder_. Penasaran, Jessie mencoba untuk membukanya. Tetapi ternyata dikunci oleh kata sandi alias _password_. Nah, disini-lah keahlian Jessie seolah-olah akan diuji. Dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman, Jessie segera memainkan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard_ sambil mengetik beberapa kata sandi yang terkenal dan sering digunakan. Jessie mencoba-coba hingga memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh lima menit. Saking asyiknya, dia tidak sadar Reeve menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Dapat sesuatu?" Tanya Reeve.

"Belum, aku masih berusaha membuka ini."

"Membuka apa?"

"Ini," kata Jessie sambil menunjuk ke layar komputer. "Kau lihat _folder_ ini? Selain namanya unik, ini juga dikunci dengan _password_. Mencurigakan sekali kan?"

"Yah, Reno memang kurang ahli dalam menyembunyikan barang-barang."

"Kau sendiri dapat sesuatu?"

"Yep."

"Apa?"

"Ini," kata Reeve sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas pada Jessie. "Baca saja."

"Nanti saja deh, aku masih mencoba memecahkan... oh!"

"Berhasil?"

"Berhasil!" Jawab Jessie. "Wow... Reeve, kurasa kau harus melihat ini."

"Hm?"

Baru saja melihatnya sebentar, mata Reeve langsung melebar. Tetapi itu hanya sebentar, karena ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi sangat senang.

"Ini bisa jadi bukti yang kuat."

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Reeve dan Jessie segera pergi dari apartemen secepat mungkin. Di kantung celana Reeve terdapat sebuah USB dan kertas kumal berwarna putih. Mereka harus melaporkan ini pada Tifa dan Cloud. Karena kini mereka sudah bisa menebak dimana Genesis berada.

...

Tifa tengah membuat nasi goreng untuk sarapan di dapur apartemen Cloud. Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak pertemuan mereka dengan Reeve di Rumah Sakit dan sampai sekarang masih belum ada kabar. Beberapa hari di apartemen Cloud, Tifa sering merasa gelisah meski tidak separah sebelumnya. Selain itu, Cloud juga sering sekali pulang malam karena jadwalnya yang super duper padat. Parahnya, Cloud pernah pulang jam tiga pagi. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa pada Tifa yang menunggunya di ruang tamu dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tak sampai semenit, dia sudah tertidur pulas dengan baju yang tidak diganti, bahkan sepatunya juga masih dia pakai. Tifa seperti menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Apalagi dia juga membantu membereskan apartemen Cloud dan menyiapkan sarapan tiap hari.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Semalam Cloud pulang jam satu pagi, dan kelihatannya dia tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat, kelihatannya. Kemarin Cloud baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa jadwalnya, dan dia sungguh terlihat lelah sekali. Dia berjalan seperti orang mabuk meski dia tidak minum-minum, matanya juga nyaris tertutup. Bahkan dia seperti tidak sadar ketika Tifa memapahnya dan membawanya ke kamar. Astaga, rasanya kasihan sekali. Entah kapan lagi Cloud bisa mengambil hari libur supaya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Tifa menuang nasi goreng yang sudah jadi ke dua piring yang ia letakkan di dekatnya. Satu untuk dirinya, dan satu lagi—tentu saja—untuk Cloud. Ketika Tifa memindahkan kedua piring itu ke meja makan, sosok Cloud yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahnya yang lelah sudah terlihat lebih segar, meski hanya sedikit. Cloud berjalan ke arah Tifa dan menciumnya sebelum melahap sarapannya. Tifa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Cloud yang peduli tetapi juga cuek. Ya habisnya bagaimana? Dia hanya menciumnya dan langsung sarapan tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Tifa sambil menarik kursi. Cloud menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali."

"Hm."

"Apa jadwalmu hari ini?"

Cloud menelan nasi gorengnya lebih dulu. "Aku diundang ke pesta yang diselenggarakan ShinRa."

"Pesta apa?"

"Entahlah, kalau tidak salah perayaan ulang tahun pemimpin perusahaan yang ke tiga puluh."

"Oh."

"Kau masih gelisah?"

"Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak."

Cloud menghela napas, dan setelah itu dia menggeser kursinya untuk mendekati Tifa.

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan ada apa-apa. Kau sudah janji kan kalau kau tidak akan takut lagi?"

"Aku tahu, Cloud. Tapi..."

"Reeve pasti bisa membantu kita, kujamin Genesis akan tertangkap."

Tidak lama setelah berkata begitu, _handphone_ Cloud bergetar sekali sebagai tanda bahwa ada SMS masuk. Cloud mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dan menekan tombol _open_. Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh detik sampai wajahnya memperlihatkan reaksi. Reaksi berupa senyum kecil.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Tifa.

"Reeve," jawab Cloud. "Dia bilang ada berita bagus."

* * *

><p><span>Akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikannya. Maaf ya kalau kurang bagus. Mohon read and reviewnya. Makasih yang udah ikutin cerita ini. <span>


	35. Chapter 35

Today's Quote : _'Will I see you again?'-Aerith to Zack from FF VII Crisis Core and Tifa to Cloud from Dissidia._

AE_35

Sudah tiga hari semenjak SMS yang dikirim oleh Reeve. Dan kini, Cloud sedang menunggunya di sofa sambil merangkul Tifa yang tengah minum kopi. Sebenarnya bisa saja Cloud meminta Reeve datang lebih cepat, tetapi berhubung Cloud sibuk maka harus ditunda dulu. Reeve sendiri tidak keberatan. Dan entah kenapa, dia sungguh yakin bahwa Genesis tidak akan pindah kemana-mana dari lokasi yang dia yakini sebagai 'markas'nya. Begitulah yang dia katakan via telepon. Cloud dan Tifa tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau tidak. Tetapi berhubung mereka sudah mempercayakan kasus ini pada Reeve, jadi ya sudahlah. Kalau tidak salah, Reeve bilang dia akan sampai ke sini jam sepuluh pagi. Kalau begitu masih ada waktu dua jam.

Tifa menghabiskan kopinya dan meletakkan cangkirnya begitu saja di atas meja. Sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Cloud, Tifa mengambil sebuah majalah dan tidak benar-benar membacanya. Selain ini adalah majalah bulan lalu, Tifa juga sudah membacanya ribuan kali. Kebetulan di majalah ini terdapat gambar tas model berwarna merah yang menurut Tifa sangat cantik. Langsung saja, Tifa memesannya dan hampir memakainya setiap saat. Tetapi sekarang... Tifa membaca majalah ini hanya untuk membuang waktu saja. Dan lagi sebenarnya dia tidak membaca, karena dia hanya membalik-balikkan tiap-tiap halaman dengan cepat. Cloud yang melihatnya menjadi bingung sambil berpikir 'apa yang dia lakukan?'.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, dan suasana sungguh terasa begitu canggung. Tifa yang terus membolak-balikkan, dan Cloud yang terkadang ikut curi-curi pandang. Astaga, seperti tidak ada kegiatan lain saja. Cloudpun memutuskan untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hm?" Tanya Tifa balik sambil menutup majalahnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita sudah semakin dekat dengan kebenaran, kan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Perasaanku... tentu saja senang."

Tifa melempar majalahnya ke atas meja. Tetapi lemparannya meleset dan malah jatuh ke lantai. Tifa langsung buru-buru meletakannya di meja.

"Lalu, kau benar-benar akan membuka bar nanti?"

"Oh, aku malah hampir lupa soal itu," jawab Tifa. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, dan jawabanku adalah iya."

Ternyata Tifa tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Tifa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Cloud.

"Kau akan ikut denganku kan?"

Cloud tersenyum. "Tentu."

Cloud dan Tifa terus menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobrol. Dan kali ini, mereka membicarakan profesi yang akan dijalani Cloud nanti. Mungkin butuh waktu sekitar empat puluh menit sampai mereka akhirnya bisa menentukan. Yah, Cloud kan punya motor. Dan motornya juga memiliki desain yang unik. Sebelum jadi artis, Cloud suka sekali menjelajahi berbagai tempat di Gaia bersama Zack. Lebih tepatnya, saat mereka masih remaja. Mereka berdua memang sangat berani meskipun sempat diomeli habis-habisan. Sampai-sampai Angeal sempat berniat untuk mengurung Zack. Kalau Cloud sih, dia hanya dinasehati secara halus oleh Sephiroth. Karena katanya 'yang penting kau tidak apa-apa'.

Intinya, pekerjaan yang ditentukan oleh mereka berdua adalah... kurir! Alias tukang mengantar barang. Mungkin terkesan aneh sekali mengapa pekerjaan Cloud menjadi benar-benar 'turun pangkat'. Malah dia juga sebenarnya tidak perlu bekerja dengan kekayaan yang ia miliki sekarang. Tetapi Tifa bilang, lebih baik dia bekerja saja. Soalnya nanti dia akan berbaur dengan warga sekitar. Takutnya terkesan aneh jika salah satu dari mereka hanya di rumah saja dan tidak bekerja. Untuk sisa uang mereka yang pastinya masih sangat banyak, mungkin mereka akan menyimpannya dan baru menggunakannya jika situasinya tepat.

Cloud berdiri dan mengambil cangkir yang digunakan Tifa.

"Aku juga mau membuat kopi juga."

"Dengan cangkirku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kita kan sudah sering berciuman, sama saja kan?"

Tifa tertawa mendengarnya. Tetapi yang dikatakan Cloud memang benar, sih. Dan selagi menunggu Cloud membuat kopinya, Tifa menyalakan televisi. Acara yang sedang tayang adalah berita. Berita mengenai pernikahan puteri kerajaan Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi, yang saat itu berusia delapan belas tahun, dengan seorang aktor berusia dua puluh enam tahun bernama Vincent Valentine. Pernikahan mereka terbilang cukup mewah. Meskipun hubungan mereka sempat ditentang oleh sang raja karena Vincent adalah seorang duda. Percaya atau tidak, ternyata dulu dia adalah suami Lucretia! Pemilik butik yang Tifa dan Cloud kunjungi dulu. Alasan mereka bercerai juga tidak diketahu hingga sekarang. Yang pasti, pernikahan Lucretia dan Vincent bertahan selama tiga setengah tahun. Mereka juga tidak memiliki anak.

Pernikahan yang mewah nan meriah itu disiarkan secara langsung dan esklusif selama tiga jam penuh. Di layar televisi, Tifa dapat melihat sosok seorang perempuan cantik berambut pendek—Yuffie—mengenakan gaun pengantin yang... wow. Roknya memang tidak terlalu panjang, dan bagian _strapless-_nya juga biasa saja. Yang membuat Tifa berpikir 'wow' adalah berlian-berlian kecil yang menghiasi gaunnya. Dan tidak hanya itu, bahkan antingnya juga terbuat dari mutiara. Tiara yang terpasang di kepalanya juga bukan tiara biasa, melainkan tiara campuran emas putih dan kristal. Ya Tuhan, memangnya pernikahan harus se-wah ini ya? Jujur saja, Tifa tidak menyukai gaya pernikahan seperti ini. Yang sederhana saja cukup.

Cloud kembali sambil membawa kopi yang baru dan sepiring kue _tart_ berukuran kecil lengkap dengan dua garpu. Kebetulan, kali ini disiarkan gambar mempelai prianya, alias Vincent. Dia mengenakan jas berwarna putih yang modelnya biasa, namun tentu saja harganya pasti mahal. Cloud yang tadinya tidak tertarik jadi ikut-ikutan nonton.

"Membayangkan kalau itu adalah kita berdua?" Tanya Cloud.

"Oh, tidak deh."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku tidak mau pernikahan yang terlalu mewah seperti itu. Aku bukan anak kerajaan."

Cloud hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil sebagian kecil kuenya dengan garpu. Dan kemudian, Tifa juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berdua terus menonton acara itu sampai mendengar bunyi bel dari luar. Ketika Cloud mengintip dari lubang, ternyata yang datang adalah Reeve. Cloud membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Reeve untuk duduk di sofa. Tifa sendiri langsung mematikan televisi.

"Jadi, aku rasa kalian sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku kan?"

Cloud dan Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf jika aku membuat kalian menunggu lama," kata Reeve. "Kalian perlu tahu, cukup sulit untuk mencari bukti dan petunjuk mengenai kasus ini. bahkan polisi juga... maaf, terkesan setengah-setengah dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan yang membuatku sempat jengkel adalah mereka selalu menutup-nutupi dan menghalangiku untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh."

"Tetapi untungnya, aku tidak kehilangan akal. Akupun menghubungi perusahaan tempat Reno bekerja dan meneleponnya dengan berpura-pura sebagai saudaranya. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan alamatnya. Untunglah polisi belum sempat menjamah rumah Reno, jadi aku bisa menyelidiki rumahnya dengan tenang. Oh ya, aku juga dibantu dengan seorang rekanku dalam penyelidikan ini. Tetapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa datang sekarang."

Revve merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya, sebuah USB berwarna hitam. Dan kemudian, ia mengeluarkan _laptop_ yang dibawanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Akan kutunjukkan kalian sesuatu."

Cloud dan Tifa berpindah posisi ke samping Reeve. Ketika Reeve mengklik di tulisan _Raid (F),_ tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah dibuat terkejut dengan isi dari USB itu. isinya adalah Video, dan jumlahnya ada dua puluhan. Kebanyakan di antaranya adalah semacam video yang direkam sendiri dengan webcam, dan kemudian dikirim untuk Reno_. _Sementara sisanya adalah... video pornonya dengan beberapa wanita. Sebelum videonya dibuka saja sudah kelihatan kalau itu memang video porno. Cloud, Tifa, dan Reeve menonton salah satu videonya. Yang menurut Reeve adalah yang paling penting.

"_Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Reno. Berkat kau, aku jadi bisa merencanakan ini dengan baik dan tenang. Aku yakin kau masih mengingat semua rencana yang kuceritakan tadi, tetapi kali ini ada yang lain. Bisa dibilang, aku memikirkan kemungkinan lain._"

Cloud dan Tifa menjadi lebih fokus dan terus menonton videonya. Dan sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mereka selesai menontonnya. Ekspresi mereka berdua sungguh... bisa dibilang seperti orang yang baru disodorkan sekoper uang. Reeve mematikan videonya dan menatap mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Reeve.

"Aku... aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Apalagi di bagian akhir videonya," kata Tifa. "Apa kau punya rencana lain?"

"Rencana lain?"

"Kau dengar sendiri kan perkataan Genesis?" Tambah Cloud. "Apa kau bisa membantu kami lagi?"

Reeve tertawa kecil. "Seperti kalian tidak tahu aku saja."

...

Jam dua belas malam.

Terlihat sosok seorang pria bermantel yang tengah berjalan di sebuah lorong besar. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan, topinya juga benar-benar terlihat terlalu pas dan kacamata hitamnya terlihat sedikit kekecilan di wajahnya. Sambil melangkah dengan hati-hati, sosok itu akhirnya tiba di depan pintu kamar.

Kedua tangannya ia keluarkan, dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah alat. Ia memasukkan alat itu ke dalam lubang kunci, dan dengan gerakan singkat langsung bisa membuat pintunya terbuka. Mulutnya menunjukkan senyum tanda kemenangan. Setelahnya, ia segera masuk dan mengeluarkan benda lain dari kantongnya. Sebuah benda tajam yang memantulkan cahaya bulan dari jendela. Pisau. Sambil menggenggam erat pisaunya, ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan, kamar. Perhatiannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang tidur di ranjang. Dengan perlahan-lahan, dia terus melangkah hingga akhirnya tiba di pinggir ranjang.

Ia memposisikan pisaunya. Dan tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung menghujamnya begitu saja. Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang dan puas. Tetapi ekspresi itu langsung berganti ketika ia mencurigai sosok yang ada dibalik selimut itu. Ia pun membalik selimutnya, dan benar saja.

Ternyata yang dia tusuk adalah guling yang berlapiskan piyama.

"Sayang sekali."

Lampu kamar tiba-tiba saja menyala. Memperlihatkan sosok Cloud yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan Tifa yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kami tahu kalau kau akan membunuh Cloud," kata Tifa. "Yah, berkat video yang kau kirimkan ke Reno."

Sosok itu segera berlari keluar kamar melewati Cloud dan Tifa. Tetapi sebelum ia bisa, ada seseorang yang menyengkatnya sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Ups, berhati-hatilah jika kau berjalan," kata Reeve.

Cloud dan Tifa berjalan mendekati Reeve. Sambil memperhatikan sosok yang sedang berusaha berdiri itu, Cloud berkata, "menyerahlah Genesis."

Sosok itu melepas kacamatanya dan topinya. Kini, Cloud, Tifa, serta Reeve dapat melihat rambut merah serta bola mata birunya dengan jelas. Dan entah gila atau apa, dia tersenyum seolah-olah baru saja mendengar hal yang lucu. Padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah terpojok seperti ini. Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa Reeve juga sudah menyiapkan sekelompok polisi di lorong? Mereka bertiga bisa memanggilnya kapan saja untuk menangkap Genesis.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan menjebakku," kata Genesis. "Tetapi sayang, cara kalian terlalu klasik."

"Klasik?" Tanya Tifa sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau tahu kalau kau sudah terpojok? Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu?"

"Terpojok? Aku?" Tanya Genesis yang kemudian tertawa. "Kemarilah Scarlett."

Scarlett? Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang diseret dari belakang. Ketika Cloud, Tifa, dan Reeve menoleh ke belakang, mereka sungguh terkejut. Terdapat sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tangan kanannya tengah menarik kemeja seorang polisi yang telah... tewas. Terlihat bekas luka tusukan di bagian jantungnya. Ketika wanita yang bernama Scarlett itu masuk lebih dalam ke area kamar, terlihat polisi-polisi lain yang juga telah ambruk di belakangnya. Astaga.

Scarlett meletakkan mayat polisi itu dengan begitu saja. Dan kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Cloud, Tifa, serta Reeve.

"Situasi berbalik," kata Genesis. "Kini kalianlah yang terpojok."

"Ugh... kau benar-benar brengsek," kata Cloud.

"Kau kira aku bodoh, Cloud Strife? Tidak hanya kau yang memiliki pihak lain untuk membuat strategi," tambah Genesis. "Scarlett."

Bagaikan robot yang menuruti perintah tuannya, Scarlett menembakkan pistolnya dan mengenai pundak Cloud. Saking cepatnya, Cloud sampai tidak bisa berteriak. Tifa dan Reeve hanya bisa menatap Cloud yang mulai terjatuh dengan tangan yang menutupi pundaknya. Darah mulai mengalir, dan semakin lama semakin banyak. Tifa baru bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat panik, dan dia segera menahan tubuh Cloud sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai. Reeve juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Genesis berjalan mendekati Tifa, dan kemudian ia menggenggam erat tangan Tifa dengan maksud menariknya. Tifa tentu saja memberontak, tetapi kekuatan Genesis sepertinya bertambah semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dengan mudahnya Genesis mena—menyeret Tifa hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Lebih gila lagi, Genesis menggenggam erat pundak Tifa dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya... mereka berciuman. Namun ciuman itu adalah ciuman paksa. Tifa sungguh merasa tidak sudi dan jijik. Dengan susah payah, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Genesis dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga. Genesis hanya memegang pipinya yang merah. Dan ketika Tifa berlari kembali ke Cloud yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri, Genesis langsung kembali menahannya.

Genesis terus berusaha menarik Tifa hingga kini wajah mereka saling bertatapan lagi.

"Kau jangan macam-macam atau aku akan..."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus dicium olehmu lagi," kata Tifa. "Suruh saja wanita itu menembakku."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan Cloud-mu. Ya kan?"

Tifa tidak menjawab. Dan kemudian, tangan kanan Genesis mencengkram dagu Tifa.

"Kuharap kau jangan macam-macam. Karena jika kau berbuat baik, aku juga tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Omong kosong! Barusan kau menciumku!"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau menciummu termasuk menyakitimu. Aku kira kau senang."

"Kau... bedebah," kata Tifa sambil berurai air mata. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku hidup tenang?"

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu, karena aku tidak sudi melihatmu bersama lelaki lemah itu."

"Aku malah lebih tidak sudi disentuh olehmu! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi penggemarmu ketika mereka mengetahui perbuatanmu ini."

Genesis hanya tertawa kecil dan tidak menggubris perkataan Tifa lebih lanjut. Dengan gerakan tangan kanannya, Scarlett menendang Reeve dari Cloud dan mengikat tangannya lalu memaksanya berdiri. Sementara Cloud, dia dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Reeve.

"Mau apa? Hmm..." gumam Genesis. "Kalau Tifa sih, aku akan membawanya ke tempatku. Aku ingin bisa terus bersamanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Cloud?"

"Cloud?" tanya Genesis. "Melihatnya seperti itu, lebih baik dibiarkan saja. Agar dia mati kehabisan darah. Sementara kau, Reeve, kau akan tahu nanti."

Genesis memeluk Tifa semakin erat. "Ayo kita pergi, _hime._ Kita akan berbahagia bersama."

Tifa hanya bisa pasrah. Matanya yang meneteskan air mata menatap Reeve dan Cloud secara bersamaan. Cloud yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dan Reeve yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Oh Dewa, apakah nasibnya harus berakhir seperti ini? Apakah dia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dengan pria _psycho_ ini? Sungguh, seandainya dia membawa pisau, dia pasti sudah menancapkannya di kepala Genesis sekarang juga. Sayangnya, dia terlalu naif hingga hal itu tidak terpikirkan.

Genesis memerintahkan Scarlett untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sekaligus mendorong Reeve dengan paksa. Ketika Scarlett mau melewati ambang pintu, tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti. Dan tidak lama kemudian, dia ambruk. Genesis yang hendak mengikutinya langsung kaget.

"Scarlett?" Tanya Genesis. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Dan dari balik pintu, perlahan-lahan terlihat sosok seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang memakai rompi berwarna senada. Di rambutnya yang diikat terpasang bandana merah. Dan di tangan kanannya terdapat pistol khusus untuk menembakkan peluru bius. Ketika melihat Reeve yang masih dalam kondisi terikat, ia segera mengeluarkan pisau dan memotong talinya dengan sekali ayunan. Reeve langsung tersenyum ketika melihat siapa wanita ini. Terutama, karena rencananya berhasil.

Jessie datang menolongnya.

"Kau sedikit terlambat," kata Reeve.

"Kau yang mengirim sinyal kok, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" Tanya Jessie. "Tak, kau sudah bebas sekarang."

"Lain kali aku akan mengirimkan cara lain selain lewat _GPS_."

"Si... siapa kau?"

Reeve dan Jessie menatap Genesis yang masih menyandera Tifa. Sebelum menjawab Genesis, Jessie menghampiri Cloud dan memberikannya pertolongan pertama. Jessie bergumam 'lukanya memang mengeluarkan banyak darah, tapi tidak separah itu'.

"Kutanya siapa kau ? !"

"Oh, maaf," kata Jessie sambil membalutkan perban ke pundak Cloud. "Aku Jessie, salam kenal."

Genesis merogoh kantung celananya. Untuk mengambil sebuah _handgun._

"Jangan main-main, aku bisa saja membunuhnya kalau kau terus seperti itu," kata Genesis sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Tifa.

"Wah, kalau begitu usahamu untuk mendapatkan dia percuma dong?"

Jessie memutuskan perban yang melilit Cloud. Dan kemudian, dia kembali menghadap Genesis. Ekspresi mereka berdua sungguh berbeda jauh. Yang satu santai, dan yang satu lagi tegang. Tentu saja ekspresi yang santai itu adalah ekspresi Jessie.

"Lepaskan dia, wahai aktor tampan," kata Jessie.

"Kau menyuruhku? Kau lah yang saat ini terpojok, bodoh! Aku bisa menekan pelatuk ini kapan saja!"

Jessie menghela napas. "Kau keras kepala sekali sih. Tidak bisakah kita bernegoisasi saja? Lumayan kan untuk mengurangi masa tahananmu nanti?"

"Kubilang jangan main-main!"

Genesis terlihat semakin serius untuk menekan pelatuknya. Membuat Tifa semakin ketakutan. Tetapi dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Jessie menembakkan peluru biusnya dan tepat mengenai kepala Genesis. Genesis mundur perlahan dan melepaskan Tifa, dan kemudian dia ambruk dengan kepala yang menghantam jendela terlebih dulu. Sementara Tifa, ia terbatuk-batuk karena daritadi Genesis menahannya dengan begitu kuat di bagian leher. Membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Tetapi Tifa lebih mementingkan kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Wajah Tifa sungguh khawatir. Apalagi wajah Cloud terlihat pucat.

"Wew, pistol bius ini sungguh tidak diragukan lagi deh kecepatannya. Terima kasih karena sudah membelikannya untukku, Reeve."

Reeve mengangkat tangannya. "Sama-sama."

"Anu..." kata Tifa, "bagaimana dengan Cloud? Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit secepatnya, kan?"

"Yep, dia kehilangan banyak darah. Tetapi aku sudah menghentikan pendarahannya. Jadi kau tidak usah terlalu cemas."

"Terima kasih," kata Tifa. "Reeve. Apa... ini juga bagian dari rencanamu?"

Reeve menghampiri Jessie dan membantunya merangkul tubuh Cloud. Dia menjawab pertanyaan Tifa dengan sebuah acungan jempol.

"Reeve, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya Jessie. "Tidak mungkin kan membiarkannya? Meski peluru bius tadi membuat mereka tidur selama empat jam penuh sih."

"Aku sudah menghubungi polisi sewaktu kau berhadapan dengan Reeve. Mereka harus menerima ganjaran atas perbuatan mereka. Menggunakan pistol tanpa izin, dan menyandera seorang wanita yang tidak bersalah serta detektif terkenal sepertiku."

"Wow, kurasa hukuman mereka akan tambah berat kalau begitu."

Tifa mengikuti mereka berdua keluar dari kamar. Sesuai perkataan Reeve, mobil-mobil polisi serta ambulan datang tidak lama kemudian. Tifa sungguh merasa lega. Akhirnya... dia tidak perlu dihantui lagi oleh rasa takut dan gelisah. Karena Genesis benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi mengganggunya... dan juga Cloud. Kini yang hanya perlu ia khawatirkan hanya kondisi Cloud.

* * *

><p><span>Akhirnya selesai juga. Aduh, rasanya capek juga bikin chapter ini, soalnya panjang sih. Mohon read and review ya. Makasih buat yang sudah ikutin cerita ini dengan berbagai cara. Dan sepertinya, chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir<span>.


	36. Chapter 36

Today's Quote : _'I know. I'm not alone, not anymore' – Cloud Strife from FF VII AC._

AE_36

Berita mengenai Genesis dengan cepat muncul diseluruh media. Baik di koran, televisi, majalah, foto Genesis selalu berada di halaman depan. Kejahatan yang dilakukannya membuat banyak sekali penggemarnya yang kecewa berat. Tetapi ada juga yang mensyukurinya karena ia melibatkan Tifa, yang juga adalah artis favorit se-Gaia. Belum diketahui hukuman apa yang diberikan padanya. Tetapi ada berita yang mengatakan bahwa Genesis dijatuhi hukuman empat belas tahun penjara serta denda sebesar tujuh juta gil atas pelanggaran UU berlapis. Melakukan tindakan mesum, percobaan pembunuhan, dan pembunuhan yang dilakukan secara tersembunyi. Untuk Scarlett, dia dijatuhi hukuman yang lebih berat, yaitu... hukuman seumur hidup! Siapa juga yang menduga bahwa ternyata Scarlett telah menjadi buronan polisi semenjak tiga tahun lalu karena 'jasa' yang ia tawarkan? Dia memang hanya membunuh jika disuruh, tetapi membunuh tetaplah membunuh.

Bak rumus matematika, setiap artis pasti hanya diam dan tersenyum ketika ditanyakan oleh reporter. Seperti sekarang ini, ketika Genesis hendak dibawa ke ruang sidang sambil dikawal, ia langsung diserbu oleh segerombolan reporter. Para reporter itu menanyakan hal yang sama berkali-kali, tetapi yang dilakukan Genesis hanyalah diam dan mengangguk ke arah wartawan. Atau paling, dia hanya berlagak _cool _dan berkata 'kita lihat saja nanti'. Dan tidak lama kemudian, dia pun memasuki ruang sidang dan membuat para reporter itu tidak mendapat berita apa-apa. Intinya, mereka harus gigit jari dan puas dengan satu kalimat dari Genesis itu.

Meskipun dia sudah terbukti bersalah, Genesis masih berusaha menyangkal. Bahkan, dia juga menyewa pengacara handal untuk membelanya. Meski percuma. Toh, mau sehebat apapun pengacaranya, jika bukti sudah ada maka Genesis tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hakim juga tidak menerima permintaan keringanan hukuman yang diajukan pihak Genesis. Alasannya, kejahatan Genesis sudah termasuk dalam kategori berat. Apalagi, dia melakukan kejahatan ini sudah lama, lebih tepatnya, saat _shooting_ beberapa bulan lalu.

Intinya, pengacara Genesis kalah dalam sidang.

Namun, bukan hanya itu berita yang menghebohkan masyarakat.

Ada satu lagi, dan berita itu adalah...

Mundurnya Cloud dan Tifa dari dunia keartisan.

Dua bulan setelah berita Genesis yang dijebloskan ke penjara, dunia hiburan kembali kehilangan dua artis berbakat mereka. Cloud dan Tifa mengumukannya ketika konferensi pers, dan tidak hanya itu, mereka juga mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menikah. Tetapi hanya itu saja. Cloud dan Tifa tidak memberitahu wartawan dimana resepsinya dan tanggalnya. Sama seperti Genesis, mereka hanya tersenyum dan memberikan komentar singkat berupa 'kita lihat saja nanti'.

Hubungan Cloud dan Tifa sendiri merupakan kejutan bagi publik. Sebenarnya mereka berdua juga sempat 'dijodohkan' oleh masyarakat berkat akting mereka di video klip itu. Dan mereka sungguh kaget karena ternyata mereka berdua benar-benar berpacaran. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah salah satu hiburan ditengah berita pengunduran diri mereka. Para penggemar juga mengirimkan banyak sekali kartu ucapan kepada mereka melalui agensi. Yang tulisannya adalah 'SEMOGA BERBAHAGIA SELALU'.

_Satu tahun kemudian..._

Zack tengah membaca koran paginya dengan serius. Di depannya, terdapat secangkir kopi hitam panas yang ia buat sendiri. Sambil mendengar suara televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita, Zack terus melanjutkan aktivitas paginya. Namun, ternyata ada yang membuatnya merasa gelisah. Zack melipat koran paginya dan menatap ke belakang. Pantas saja, tidak terlihat sosok Aerith yang sedang memasak di dapur. Padahal biasanya mereka berdua selalu berada di ruang makan saat pagi hari. Apa iya Aerith masih tidur? Kalau tidak salah, Aerith sempat beberapa kali bangun saat tengah malam.

Daripada memanggilnya dari bawah, Zack menyesap kopinya dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Tetapi baru saja dia sampai di lantai dua, sosok Aerith yang dinanti-nanti olehnya muncul. Ia tengah memakai daster berwarna merah muda dan wajahnya tampak kelelahan. Aerith tengah memeluk seorang bayi laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas. Bayi laki-laki yang juga adalah... anaknya. Mereka berdua menamainya Nathan. Nathan Fair, apakah kedengarannya cukup bagus? Bagi Zack sih iya. Soalnya dia sih yang mengusulkan nama ini. aerith juga langsung setuju.

Melihat bayi ini selalu membuat Aerith mengingat perjuangannya. Perjuangannya dalam mempertahankan kehamilannya. Asal tahu saja, vitamin-vitamin yang diberikan dokter tidaklah banyak membantu. Malah, tidak membantu sama sekali. sampai-sampai Aerith pernah nyaris keguguran karena vitamin itu. Zack sempat kehilangan akal, namun akhirnya dia membawanya ke dokter kandungan yang lain. Usul yang ditawarkan kali ini berbeda lagi. dokter ini menyarankan cara yang lebih aman, senam. Senam khusus untuk ibu hamil. Dan sang suami harus selalu mendampinginya ketika senam masih berlangsung.

Awalnya Zack dan Aerith agak ragu, tetapi cara itu ternyata memang ampuh. Sekitar seminggu kemudian, hasilnya sudah kelihatan. Dan mereka terus melanjutkan senam ini hingga akhirnya Aerith melahirkan anak pertamanya. Bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat. Yang mampu membuat Zack dan Aerith menitikkan air mata.

Perjuangan mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Dan kini, anak mereka tumbuh dengan sangat sehat.

"Ada apa Zack?"

"Tidak, kau tidak turun juga sih. Jadi aku khawatir denganmu."

"Oh, maaf. Aku habis menyusuinya. Tadi dia sepertinya lapar."

"Begitu."

Zack membelai kepala anaknya dan mencium keningnya. Nathan yang belum mengerti apa-apa hanya memegang wajah ayahnya dengan tangannya yang kecil. Astaga, dia sungguh lucu sekali. Zack memegang tangan Nathan dan mengusap-usapnya pelan.

"Dia manis sekali ya?" Tanya Zack. "Sama sepertimu."

"Oh ya? Kalau kubilang dia lebih mirip denganmu. Apalagi rambut hitamnya."

"Tapi dia mewarisi mata hijaumu."

Nathan tampak senang bermain-main dengan ayahnya. Jadi, Zack juga terus menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Zack," kata Aerith. "Nanti kita akan ke tempat Cloud?"

"Hm? Oh iya, tentu saja. Dan bukan nanti, tetapi lusa. Kita akan naik pesawat jam sebelas siang."

"Aku sebenarnya agak khawatir dengan Nathan. Rumah mereka kan jauh sekali dari Midgar, takutnya nanti Nathan mabuk perjalanan."

"Hm, kalau tidak salah, aku pernah melihat di acara televisi bahwa bayi harus diolesi minyak kayu putih di perutnya sebelum berpergian," kata Zack, "Supaya mereka tidak masuk angin."

"Begitu ya? Aku baru tahu."

Aerith menyerahkan Nathan ke Zack. Dan setelahnya ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil susu. Tetapi perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralihkan dengan kartu pos yang ditempel di kulkas. Aerith tersenyum melihatnya. Kartu pos ini dikirim oleh Tifa dua minggu yang lalu dari Cosmo Canyon.

"Aku sungguh penasaran, apakah tempatnya seindah itu ya?"

"Yah, tidak lama lagi kita akan melihatnya kok. Jadi kau bisa segera tahu."

Aerith hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Zack dan Aerith tadi. Cloud dan Tifa kini tinggal di Cosmo Canyon. Mengapa Cosmo Canyon? Selain tidak terlalu ramai, penduduk di sana juga ramah dan tidak norak. Tidak norak dalam arti mereka tidak pernah bereaksi yang sangat heboh ketika ada orang terkenal seperti artis datang ke desa mereka. Cloud dan Tifa kan juga memiliki penggemar di sana. Selain itu, Cloud juga sangat menyukai budayanya. Mendengar semua itu, Zack dan Aerith benar-benar menjadi tidak sabar untuk cepat datang ke sana.

"Oh ya, Nathan sudah mandi belum?" Tanya Zack.

"Belum, aku mau menjemurnya dulu di depan sebelum mandi. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku mau memandikannya, boleh tidak?"

Aerith memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa?"

"Lumayan. Aku kan pernah belajar."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu. Kita mandikan berdua saja."

"Oh! Maksudmu kita juga sekalian mandi dengan Nathan?"

"Hei!" Kata Aerith sambil memukup pelan pundak Zack. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam di depan anak kita!"

"Berarti kalau bukan di depan anak kita, tidak apa-apa dong?" Tanya Zack yang setelah itu menguncupkan bibirnya.

"Ti—dak," kata Aerith sambil mendorong wajah Zack.

_Meanwhile, Cloud and Tifa..._

Tifa sedang memetik bunga di padang bunga yang jaraknya dekat dengan Cosmo Canyon. Jari-jari tangan kanannya memetik tiap tangkai dan kemudian meletakkannya di keranjang yang ada di sampingnya. Tifa memetik bunga-bunga ini bukan tanpa alasan. Dia ingin menjadikan bunga ini sebagai hiasan untuk memperindah barnya yang kini sedang ia rintis. Dia pernah dengar dari Aerith, bahwa bunga mampu menambah kesan positif dan menyenangkan hati pengunjung. Meski tidak seluruhnya sih. Tetapi memang sudah seharusnya bar Tifa sedikit dihias. Soalnya bar yang sekaligus rumahnya itu kesannya terlalu sepi. Selain bunga-bunga yang akan ia taruh nanti, paling hanya hiasan ragam bentuk yang terbuat dari kayu. Salah satunya adalah pajangan berbentuk chocobo.

Cloud tengah duduk di atas motor raksasanya sambil memperhatikan Tifa. Dia tidak ikut memetik bunga. Sebagai gantinya, dia memeriksa daftar pelanggan-pelanggannya. Cloud sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa jasa pengantarannya yang bernama '_Strife Delivery Service_' laku keras dalam waktu kurang dari setahun. Barang yang diantarkan juga beraneka ragam. Dan yang paling berat yang selama ini diantarkan Cloud adalah... televisi. Motornya memang besar dan tenaga Cloud cukup kuat. Tetapi yang namanya televisi, seandainya tidak hati-hati sedikit saja, akan fatal akibatnya. Untung saja, sampai saat ini Cloud belum pernah mengalaminya.

Cahaya matahari terasa begitu menyilaukan karena hari sudah mau menjelang siang. Ketika Cloud melihat arlojinya, ternyata sudah jam sepuluh. Berarti sudah dua jam Cloud terus menemani Tifa memetik bunga. Dan Tifa masih betah-betah saja di sana meskipun keranjangnya sudah penuh. Cahaya matahari mengenai cincin emas putih yang terpasang di jari manis kanan Tifa. Dan itu membuatnya teringat akan pernikahannya dengan Tifa yang baru saja dilaksanakan dua hari yang lalu.

Tidak bisa Cloud sangkal, bahwa Tifa sangat cantik malam itu.

Tetapi sayang, Zack dan Aerith tidak bisa datang karena restoran Zack sedang sibuk-sibuknya dan Aerith juga sibuk sendirian mengurus anaknya. Selain warga Cosmo Canyon, kerabat yang datang hanyalah Sephiroth. itupun dia langsung pulang lagi ke Midgar karena ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Mengapa kerabat yang datang hanya Sephiroth? Selain karena pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan tidak terlalu... blak-blakan, Cloud tidak dekat dengan saudara-saudaranya. Begitu juga dengan Tifa. Jadi, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengundang warga Cosmo Canyon sebagai tanda penghormatan untuk mereka. Mereka berdua juga sempat mengunjungi makam orangtua mereka lebih dulu. Semacam dengan meminta restu. Kalau tidak salah, mereka mengunjungi makam sekitar dua minggu sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di sebuah gereja dengan Bugenhagen sebagai pemimpin. Seperti pernikahan Zack dan Aerith, mereka saling mengucapkan janji setia sampai akhirnya berciuman. Tidak lupa, Cloud juga berpelukan dengan Sephiroth sebagai tanda bahwa dia bukan lagi seorang anak yang masih bergantung dengan orangtuanya. Kini dia benar-benar harus berdiri sendiri. Menjadi kepala keluarga, dan tentu saja orangtua ketika mereka sudah memiliki anak. Sephiroth terdengar begitu terharu meski tidak sampai meneteskan air mata.

Cloud turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekati istrinya perlahan-lahan. Tifa sepertinya terlalu asyik memetik bunga sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Cloud sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sampai-sampai Tifa sempat berteriak kecil ketika Cloud melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher istrinya.

"Masih mau memetik berapa banyak lagi?" Tanya Cloud sambil membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Tifa.

"Astaga, aku kaget sekali," jawab Tifa. "Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Keranjangnya sudah hampir penuh loh."

"Aku bisa membawa kelebihannya di tanganku kok."

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah? Padahal belum dua hari yang lalu kita baru melaksanakan pernikahan kita."

"Tidak ah. Selain sudah dua hari yang lalu, acaranya hanya sebentar."

Cloud gagal membujuk Tifa untuk pulang. Hebat juga Tifa bisa tetap bugar setelah mengenakan gaun yang berat dan hak yang super tinggi itu. Cloud yang hanya mengenakan jas saja rasanya sudah tidak betah. Tumitnya masih terasa pegal karena sepatu pantofell yang dikenakan saat pernikahannya. Dua hal itu akhirnya berkombinasi menjadi rasa lelah. Belum lagi mereka juga menunggu sampai resepsinya selesai. Kalau tidak salah resepsinya berlangsung selama tiga jam, dari jam tujuh sampai jam sepuluh malam. Pemberkatannya sih hanya sebentar. Selain itu, ada acara lempar bunga dan _games_ berhadiah. Ketika acara _games_, para warga langsung antusias untuk berpartisipasi.

Setelah menikah, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk libur kerja selama sebulan sekaligus untuk berbulan madu. Oh ya, rencananya mereka akan pergi ke Junon. Soalnya mereka ingin melihat langsung meriam raksasa yang digunakan ShinRa dalam perang berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Selain itu, Sephiroth juga mengatakan bahwa pantai di sana tidak kalah indah dengan pantai di Costa del Sol. Untuk transportasi, mereka akan naik pesawat lewat bandara di Gonganga, kota yang paling dekat dengan Cosmo Canyon, sekaligus kota kelahiran Zack. Di Cosmo Canyon kan tidak ada bandara.

Tifa menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Cloud.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau impian kita akan terwujud."

"Hm?" Tanya Cloud.

"Impian kita untuk menikah, dan tinggal di tempat jauh serta meninggalkan dunia hiburan. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa impian-impian itu benar terwujud sekarang."

"Oh... ya, kau benar."

"Akhirnya aku bebas dari jeratan jadwal dan bisa bangun lebih siang. Meski aku harus meracik minuman dari jam sembilan pagi , tetapi setidaknya itu lebih baik."

"Sama sepertiku, pekerjaanku yang sekarang membuatku merasa lebih bebas. Meski hanya sebagai pengantar barang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tabungan kita ada banyak sampai-sampai untuk membeli sepuluh rumah di sini juga masih bisa."

Cloud hanya tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Tifa. Kemudian, Cloud membungkukkan tubuhnya dan duduk di belakang Tifa.

"Kudengar, kau mengundang Zack dan Aerith kemari?"

"Yup, aku mengirim kartu pos ke rumahnya kemarin. Seharusnya sih sudah sampai ke tempatnya."

"Kau tidak sabar untuk melihat anak mereka ya?"

"Jelas. Aku hanya melihatnya lewat foto."

Tifa meletakkan tumpukan bunga yang dipeluknya ke dalam keranjang. Lalu, dia membalikkan wajahnya untuk menatap suaminya. Tangannya ia angkat untuk mengelus wajah Cloud.

"Kau masih lelah ya?"

"Lumayan. Mengenakan jas memang tidak pernah nyaman."

Tifa tertawa kecil.

"Aku sungguh salut padamu yang tetap bugar setelah memakai gaun dan sepatu macam itu."

"Aku pernah memakai yang lebih parah dari itu, Cloud. Gaun dan sepatu yang kemarin mah... masih lebih ringan."

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata 'oh' tanpa suara.

"Kau mau makan apa untuk makan siang nanti?" Tanya Tifa.

"Apa saja boleh."

"Mau makan _sushi_? Aku sempat belajar membuatnya."

"Hm."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang kalau begitu."

Mendengar itu, Cloud langsung memosisikan dirinya dan menggendong Tifa dengan _bridal style_. Tetapi karena dia melakukannya secara perlahan, reaksi Tifa tidak seperti saat Cloud memeluknya tadi. Yah, dia memang tetap kaget, hanya saja tidak sampai berteriak. Sambil menggendong Tifa tanpa beban, Cloud berjalan kembali ke motor dengan wajah yang saling bertatapan.

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah," kata Cloud.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Tifa sambil tersenyum. "Mengapa?"

"Karena aku selalu ingin menjalani hidup berumah tangga denganmu. Hanya kita berdua saja di rumah, dan kita bisa melakukan apa saja sesuka kita."

"Loh? Kan kita sudah sering melakukan hal itu sebelumnya? Dan... semenjak kita menikah memangnya tidak termasuk?"

Tidak menjawab, Cloud memutuskan untuk mencium bibir Tifa dengan sangat lembut. Tifa yang sudah terbiasa langsung memeluk Cloud dan membalas ciumannya. Cloud melepaskan bibirnya tidak lama kemudian. Dan dengan bibir yang masih menempel, Cloud mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sampai kemarin masih belum kesampaian untuk diucapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kubilang, aku mencintaimu," kata Cloud. "Apa kedengarannya aneh?"

"Sama sekali tidak kok, sungguh," kata Tifa yang setelah itu mencium Cloud lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan aku sangat senang karena akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga."

"Oh, aku menunggu momen yang tepat untuk mengucapkannya padamu. Untunglah sekarang bisa."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Sesampainya di samping motor, Cloud menurunkan Tifa dan langsung menaiki motornya. Sambil meletakkan tangan Tifa ke pinggangnya, Cloud tersenyum dan berkata...

"Ayo kita pulang ke rumah."

* * *

><p>AN : Oke, akhirnya selesai juga! Dan chapter ini sekaligus mengakhiri fic ini. Terima kasih ya selama ini buat dukungan dan review kalian. Karena itu, saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dalam waktu kurang dari setahun. Makasih buat reader dan review yang gak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu. Dan... apakah kalian mau saya menambahkan satu chapter khusus pernikahan Cloud dan Tifa? Jawabannya saya tunggu lewat review ya.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N : Oke, berhubung banyak yang meminta untuk dibuatkan chapter khusus pernikahan Cloud dan Tifa, maka saya akan membuatnya. Tetapi saya gak akan cuma menceritakan pernikahan mereka di chapter ini, tetapi juga keluarga mereka. Saya harap chapter ini bisa membuat kalian puas. Kalau kurang atau tidak, saya minta maaf. Mohon read and review ya, makasih.

SPECIAL CHAPTER

Mungkin sudah setahun lebih sejak Cloud dan Tifa memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah baru mereka di Cosmo Canyon. Dan mereka berdua juga sangat menikmati pekerjaan mereka. Awalnya memang sempat 'kagok' karena tidak terbiasa, tetapi syukurlah hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Cloud cukup cepat dalam menghapal setiap rute. Lalu Tifa yang bisa dibilang kreatif dalam menyajikan menu-menu baru dan berbeda dari yang lain. Kemampuan memasak Tifa memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, begitu juga ketika ia memikirkan cara untuk meracik minuman. Salah satu minuman favorit Cloud adalah soda yang dicampur dengan krim serta wafer berbentuk stik. Simpel, tetapi rasanya sungguh menyegarkan. Apalagi ketika Cloud baru saja pulang bekerja dan terkena panasnya cahaya matahari dalam waktu yang lama. Tetapi tentu saja Cloud tidak meminumnya setiap hari. Selain membuat bar Tifa rugi, dia juga bisa terkena kencing manis. Kadar gulanya kan tinggi sekali.

Malam hari tepatnya pukul sebelas, Cloud baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mungkin sudah lima paket barang sudah dia antar hari ini, dengan variasi alamat yang berbeda-beda. Dari yang dekat seperti Nibelheim dan Gongaga sampai ke tempat yang jauh seperti Rocket Town. Karena itulah, Cloud harus mengakui bahwa dia sangat lelah sekarang. Sambil meletakkan kunci motornya di atas meja kecil, Cloud berjalan menuju tangga dan melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. Tetapi baru saja dia mau naik, tiba-tiba pandangannya terarah pada sebuah bingkai foto di sampingnya. Bingkai itu ukurannya besar, dan terlihat paling mewah dibandingkan bingkai-bingkai foto yang lain. Yah, maklum saja. Karena bingkai foto yang ada di sampingnya adalah bingkai foto pernikahannya dengan Tifa.

Cloud membatalkan niatnya untuk ke kamar dan kini pandangannya terfokus pada foto itu. Jika mengingat kembali saat-saat dia menikah, Cloud langsung menyunggingkan senyum. Rasanya semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat sekali. Karena tahu-tahu, mereka sekarang sudah tinggal bersama untuk seterusnya. Rasanya masih tidak percaya bahwa kini mereka adalah pasangan suami istri, sungguh.

_Back to their wedding..._

Cloud mengamati dirinya melalui pantulan cermin yang ada di depannya. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang daritadi, sehingga membuat perasaannya sangat tidak tenang. Dari dahinya terkadang muncul keringat dingin. Dan mulutnya juga beberapa kali mengatup-ngatup tanpa suara mengatakan 'tenanglah Cloud'. Cloud benar-benar tegang, sangat tegang. Hari ini adalah hari spesialnya, tetapi rasa bahagianya nyaris tidak terasa karena rasa tegang itu. Padahal Cloud sudah sebisa mungkin mempersiapkan mental. Bangun pada jam tujuh pagi, sarapan, mandi, dan kemudian pergi ke butik yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit, kini Cloud sudah berada dalam balutan jas pengantinnya. Yang didominasi dengan warna putih, serta dasi berwarna emas. Tidak lupa, ada bunga diselipkan di kantung jasnya.

Selain Cloud, ada empat orang lain yang ada di ruang ganti. Tiga diantaranya adalah penata rias, sementara yang satunya lagi adalah... Nanaki. Nanaki adalah salah satu orang yang ikut membantu dalam penyelenggaraan pernikahan Cloud. Karena itulah ia ditugaskan untuk membantu Cloud dan memberitahunya mengenai apa saja yang harus dia lakukan. Untunglah Cloud adalah tipe yang cepat belajar. Dan selain itu, Nanaki juga terus menyemangati Cloud yang terus terlihat minder menjelang pernikahannya. Kadang karena saking mindernya, dia jadi sering berkata yang aneh-aneh. Seperti 'bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi nanti?' dan 'apakah aku mampu membahagiakannya?', Nanaki sungguh tidak menyangka kalau orang seperti Cloud Strife, yang sudah biasa tampil di depan publik, bisa gugup setengah mati seperti ini.

Cloud memeriksa jasnya yang sudah rapi terlebih dahulu dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Yah, inilah tanda-tanda Cloud jika rasa mindernya sudah hampir '_max_'. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang... sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan. Tetapi ini masih mending, beberapa hari yang lalu Cloud melakukan hal yang bahkan jauh lebih aneh. Rasanya Nanaki tidak mau melihatnya lagi, karena itu dia memanggil Cloud dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau selalu tegang akhir-akhir ini, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Nanaki.

"Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa setegang ini."

"Sudah kubilang kan untuk selalu tenang? Jangan sampai acara pernikahanmu berantakan karena kau terlalu gugup."

"Aku tahu, aku akan berusaha. Meski bisa dibilang ini sangat sulit."

Nanaki menghela napas. "Apakah Tifa sama tegangnya denganmu?"

"Sebaliknya. Dia lebih santai dariku. Malah dia tidak sabar menanti hari ini."

"Kau harusnya belajar darinya."

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar. Dan kemudian, Cloud menemukan kembali topik pembicaraan.

"Anu, apa kau tahu di mana Tifa? Kenapa sejak kemarin aku dan dia tidak boleh bertemu?" Tanya Cloud.

"Tifa? Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya mengikuti tradisi desa ini, itu saja kok. Kau akan menemuinya nanti."

"Tradisi?"

"Sudahlah, pernikahan kalian akan dimulai sebentar lagi kan? Aku yakin kau akan menemuinya di depan butik ini."

Cloud hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Jujur, baru kali ini Cloud mendengar tradisi macam itu. Mungkin karena dia sudah tinggal lama di Midgar ya? Di Midgar kan tidak pernah ada hal seperti ini. Zack dan Aerith saja sering bersama bahkan sampai sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, justru tradisi macam ini bisa dibilang unik.

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol hingga lupa waktu. Dan kini, waktu sudah menandakan bahwa resepsi pernikahan Cloud akan segera dimulai. Reaksi Cloud? Tentu saja dia bertambah tegang. Tetapi dia terus berusaha tenang sesuai dengan yang terus dikatakan Reeve daritadi. Dengan langkah yang mantap, Cloud berjalan ke arah pintu sambil didampingi oleh Nanaki. Oh ya, bicara soal pintu, Nanaki bilang Cloud akan bertemu dengan Tifa ketika pintu ini dibuka. Apakah itu benar atau tidak, Cloud tidak tahu. Jadi Cloud memutuskan untuk mencobanya sekarang juga. Cloud mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang berlapiskan sarung tangan ke arah kenop pintu. Dan ketika dia menariknya, terbuktilah bahwa perkataan Nanaki memang benar.

Sambil didampingi oleh seorang pengapit, Tifa membalikkan badannya dan wajahnya langsung terlihat pangling. Tetapi sepertinya Cloud menunjukkan wajah yang menandakan bahwa dia lebih pangling lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Tifa sungguh terlihat cantik! Wajahnya memang hanya dilapisi _make-up_ yang natural, tetapi semua itu tidak membuat kecantikannya redup sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, justru membuat kecantikannya semakin terpancar. Gaunnya juga terlihat pas. Gaun tak berlengan berwarna putih yang bagian roknya sangat panjang. Sebagai penghias, di rok itu juga dihiasi mitof-motif cantik dari manik-manik. Tifa tidak mengenakan sarung tangan seperti pengantin wanita umumnya, tetapi sebagai gantinya, dia mengenakan gelang yang terbuat dari emas putih. Gelang itu pembelian Cloud, begitu juga dengan anting yang kini dipakainya. Untuk buket bunganya, mereka memilih mawar putih. Di kepala Tifa juga terdapat mahkota kecil yang selain sebagai penghias, juga sebagai penahan _veil. _Cloud yang sempat bengong langsung sadar ketika tangan Tifa menyentuh wajahnya.

"Apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu?" Tanya Tifa.

"Em... sama sekali tidak," jawab Cloud terbata-bata. "Kau cantik sekali."

"Sungguh? Berarti aku memilih gaun yang tepat ya?"

"Maksudku kau yang cantik, Tifa. Bukan gaunnya."

Tifa tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu, terima kasih. Kau juga sangat tampan."

"Kau tidak kesulitan membawa gaun sebesar itu?"

"Lumayan pada awalnya, tetapi aku sudah terbiasa sekarang."

Wow. Rasanya hanya satu kata itu yang dapat diekspresikan oleh Cloud. Tifa sungguh hebat bisa terlihat tenang dengan gaun seperti itu sambil mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi. Cloud masih ingat ketika dia bersama Tifa pergi membelinya. Kalau tidak salah, tingginya sepuluh senti. Tetapi meski cukup tinggi, Tifa masih terlihat lebih pendek daripada Cloud.

"Oke, karena kalian sudah bertemu," sela Nanaki. "Lebih baik sekarang kalian naik ke mobil. Masyarakat sudah menunggu, dan yang lain juga."

Cloud dan Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya. Sambil menggandeng tangan Tifa, Cloud mengajak Tifa untuk menaiki mobil raksasa yang sudah didesain khusus itu. Mobil ini adalah mobil khusus parade. Mobil itu sudah didesain semeriah mungkin namun tidak sampai berlebihan. Posisi Cloud dan Tifa nanti adalah dibagian belakang. Mereka akan berdiri di sana sambil menyapa para masyarakat yang turut merayakan kebahagiaan mereka. Selain mobil parade, ada sekumpulan 'pasukan' penari dan _marching band_ yang akan berada di garis depan untuk mengiringi mereka. Kalau Nanaki sih, dia akan duduk di samping supir.

Semua ini terdengar sangat mewah untuk ukuran pernikahan biasa. Tetapi percaya atau tidak, berita pernikahan Cloud dan Tifa adalah berita yang sungguh menggemparkan dan membahagiakan bagi seluruh masyarakat Cosmo Canyon. Dan lagi, baru kali ini ada artis yang melaksanakan pernikahan di desa yang lebih terlihat seperti kota ini. Karena itulah, Bugenhagen merencanakan sebuah resepsi pernikahan yang sangat meriah kepada mereka. Yang tidak kalah mewahnya dengan pernikahan anggota kerajaan. Dan karena semua itu merupakan sumbangan dari Bugenhagen sendiri, maka biaya untuk paradenya adalah... nol. Cloud dan Tifa hanya perlu membayar biaya resepsi dan gaunnya. Sebenarnya Tifa berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa Bugenhagen bahwa ia tidak perlu melakukan ini, berhubung Cloud dan Tifa juga tidak terlalu menyukainya, tetapi keputusan Bugenhagen seperti sudah bulat. Dan dalam waktu yang bisa terbilang singkat, Bugenhagen sudah menyiapkan tim parade untuk pernikahan mereka nanti. Tinggal mengurus rutenya saja.

Cloud membantu Tifa untuk naik berhubung gaun yang dikenakan Tifa agak berat. Dan setelah memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, Reeve memberikan sinyal berupa acungan jempol kepada pria yang berdiri paling depan. Tanda bahwa parade sudah boleh dimulai.

"Oke, kita mulai!"

Bunyi terompet yang begitu keras terdengar, dan mobil yang Cloud dan Tifa naiki perlahan-lahan bergerak. Ketika parade sudah memasuki jalan raya, Cloud dan Tifa dapat melihat seluruh masyarakat Cosmo Canyon berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil berteriak. Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa antusiasme masyarakat sangat tinggi. Lucunya, ada yang sampai memegang poster mereka berdua segala. Bahkan dari jauh, Cloud dan Tifa langsung dibuat tertawa ketika melihat sebuah plakat bertuliskan 'CLOUD & TIFA 4EVER'. Ya ampun, mereka benar-benar seperti pangeran dan puteri meski hanya untuk sehari. Pernikahan mereka benar-benar dinanti ya?

Sesuai rute, mobil parade membelok ke arah kanan dan mulai menelusuri sorak kegembiraan masyarakat setempat. Banyak sekali yang meneriakkan nama mereka dan ucapan selamat. Sementara Cloud dan Tifa meresponnya dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Respon mereka membuat masyarakat lebih antusias lagi. Dan meski hanya sekilas, Cloud melihat ada awak media yang sepertinya meliput berita pernikahan mereka. Ah, biarkan saja deh, daripada memikirkan mereka lebih baik nikmati saja parade ini. Meski bingung juga mengapa wartawan bisa tahu kalau mereka akan menikah di sini, di Cosmo Canyon.

"Cloud, kau melihat wartawan?" Bisik Tifa sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yep, tadi aku melihat ada satu."

"Aku malah melihat dua," kata Tifa. "Mengapa mereka bisa tahu ya?"

"Entahlah, tetapi biarkan saja."

Tifa mengangguk dan kemudian terus melambaikan tangan kepada setiap orang yang mereka lewati. Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah perempatan, dan mobil yang mereka kendarai tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Cloud dan Tifa sempat heran, namun ketika mereka melihat ke depan, mereka melihat seluruh anggota _marching band _serta para penari sedang beraksi. Oh, ternyata itu sebabnya. Tifa selalu menyukai tarian dari _marching band._ Tarian dari _marching band_ memang selalu terlihat berisiko, namun menjadi sangat mengagumkan jika tidak ada kesalahan. Seperti ketika mayoret tengah melempar tongkatnya. Tifa pernah berpikir, pasti sakit sekali kalau tongkat yang sangat keras itu mengenai kepalanya. Tetapi untunglah tidak, dan jangan sampai terjadi. Selain mayoret, para pemain juga terlihat memutar-mutarkan benderanya dengan macam-macam gerakan. Awalnya motif bendera itu masih tidak terlihat jelas, tetapi saat diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata di bendera itu tercetak wajah Cloud dan Tifa! Ya ampun, kok bisa-bisanya sih mereka memiliki ide seperti ini? Seolah-olah mereka ini pasangan gubernur yang akan ikut pemilu saja.

Atraksi mengagumkan itu berlangsung sekitar lima belas menit. Dan sementara itu, sinar matahari bersinar semakin terang. Cloud mulai merasa kepanasan karena dia memakai pakaian tiga lapis (plus sarung tangan), tetapi untunglah mobil parade sudah berjalan kembali. Tifa sendiri juga merasa tidak betah, dan beberapa kali dia memperbaiki roknya yang tertiup angin. Cloud dan Tifa kembali menyapa para 'penggemar'nya. Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, semakin ramai juga antusiasme masyarakat sekitar. Tetapi melambaikan tangan terus-terusan dan tersenyum membuat tangan serta bibir menjadi pegal. Jadi baik Cloud maupun Tifa terkadang beristirahat sebentar. Setelah rasa lelahnya berkurang, barulah mereka melakukannya lagi.

"Seandainya Zack dan Aerith bisa kemari," kata Tifa.

"Hm?"

"Seandainya Zack dan Aerith bisa kemari, pasti suasana akan terasa lebih meriah. Aku kan juga ingin menggendong anak mereka."

"Aku juga, meski sebenarnya aku tidak terbiasa dengan bayi."

"Hei, kau harus mulai terbiasa dari sekarang! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita punya anak? Apa kau akan canggung dengannya juga?"

"Itu sih pengecualian."

"Kau tetap harus terbiasa, Cloud," kata Tifa yang setelahnya tersenyum pada orang-orang di sebelah kanan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Oh ya, kau tidak apa-apa? Cuaca sedang terasa panas, dan aku tidak yakin kalau kau sama sekali tidak merasa kepanasan."

"Yup, aku memang kepanasan. Apa di gereja nanti ada AC?"

"Mungkin. Ada-ada saja kau ini," jawab Tifa. "Ah, anak itu lucu sekali!"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tidak nyaman, kau sendiri tidak gerah dengan rok sebesar itu? Dan juga sepatu setinggi itu?"

"Yah, bohong kalau aku bilang tidak. Tumitku mulai terasa sakit."

"Entah sampai berapa lama lagi hingga sampai ke gereja?"

"Kelihatannya sudah tidak terlalu jauh."

Mobil parade mereka terus bergerak selama dua puluh menit hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan tujuan mereka. Sebuah gereja, yang ukurannya sangat besar. Menurut Nanaki, gereja ini adalah gereja yang sudah sangat tua namun memiliki nilai sejarah yang sangat tinggi. Desainnya klasik, namun sangat cantik. Bahkan bentuknya lebih menyerupai istana daripada gereja. Dan di depan, Cloud dapat melihat karpet merah yang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang mengejar mereka hingga kemari. Tidak lupa, petugas keamanan juga berada di sana untuk menjaga keamanan.

Cloud menggenggam tangan Tifa dan menuntunnya hingga mereka berhasil turun dari mobil, diikuti oleh Nanaki serta pengapit yang bertugas memegangi rok gaun Tifa. Sambil membalas jabatan tangan, tersenyum, serta mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka berdua berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam gereja. Musik klasik sudah dimainkan, dan kursi-kursi juga penuh oleh para tamu undangan. Para tamu undangan ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah warga Cosmo Canyon yang 'beruntung', dan tentu saja... Sephiroth. Kabarnya, Sephiroth bahkan rela meluangkan waktunya hanya demu menyaksikan pernikahan anaknya. Meski dia harus segera kembali ke Midgar hari ini juga. Tetapi semua itu sudah cukup. Kini di depan altar, telah berdiri anak dan calon menantunya yang akan segera mengikat janji setia. Sungguh membuatnya bernostalgia ketika ia menikahi almarhumah ibu Cloud dulu.

Cloud dan Tifa saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua seolah tidak mempedulikan Bugenhagen yang tengah memberikan kata sambutan. Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanyalah puncak kebahagiaan. Karena di depan altar inilah, mereka akan benar-benar bersatu dan saling mengucap sumpah setia sehidup semati. Air mata terlihat mengalir dari mata Tifa, dan Tifa langsung buru-buru menghapusnya. Jangan sampai dandanannya rusak karena ini.

"Cloud Strife. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Tifa Lockhart sebagai istrimu? Dan tidak hanya sebagai seorang istri melainkan juga teman, sahabat, serta rekan hidupmu? Apakah kau berani bersumpah di depan dewa, bahwa kau akan mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan?"

Cloud menelan ludah sebelum menjawab. Pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang mudah. Namun dalam menjawabnya, dibutuhkan persiapan hati yang mantap. Tifa menggenggam tangan Cloud semakin erat dengan maksud menenangkannya.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Baiklah. Namun perlu kuberitahu sekali lagi. Kau berjanji bukan terhadapku, melainkan kepada dewa. Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan pilihanmu?"

Cloud tersenyum pada Tifa. "Saya yakin."

"Tifa Lockhart," kata Bugenhagen sambil memandang Tifa. "Apakah kau bersedia menerima Cloud Strife sebagai suamimu? Dan tidak hanya sebagai seorang suami melainkan juga teman, sahabat, serta rekan hidupmu? Apakah kau berani bersumpah di depan dewa, bahwa kau akan mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Sama seperti yang kutanyakan pada Cloud Strife. Kau melakukan sumpah di hadapan dewa, apakah kau tetap yakin dengan perkataan dan pilihanmu?"

"Saya yakin, seyakin-yakinnya."

Bugenhagen mengganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Dalam nama Dewa, serta dihadapan relik-relik suci. Dengan ini dan mulai hari ini, kunyatakan kalian berdua sebagai pasangan suami istri. Semoga berkat para Dewa selalu memberikan cahaya bagi jalan kehidupan kalian untuk segala masa, baik saat suka, maupun saat duka."

"Falaram," ucap seluruh tamu undangan.

Cloud membuka _veil _Tifa secara perlahan. Dan sama seperti ketika Aerith menikah, wajah Tifa terlihat memerah. Cloud yang tersenyum langsung menggerakkan tangannya turun hingga menggenggam kembali kedua tangan Tifa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Cloud.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang."

Cloud tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau sudah siap?"

"Ya."

Cloud memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan. Dan tidak lama kemudian, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Para tamu undangan langsung berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Dan tidak hanya mereka, melainkan para masyarakat yang menonton dari luar, serta anggota _marching band_ serta penari yang tadi mengiringi mereka. Sephiroth beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Cloud. Dengan mata yang sedikit... berair, ia memeluk Cloud dan Tifa secara bergantian. Sephiroth sungguh bahagia karena kini anaknya sudah menikah. Tetapi dia juga sangat sedih, karena dia tidak bisa menemani Cloud lebih lama lagi. Dia selalu ingat bahwa satu jam setelah acara selesai, dia harus segera pergi ke Costa Del Sol untuk naik pesawat ke Midgar.

Selesai pemberkatan, mereka semua berpindah ke taman luas yang berada di samping gereja. Di sanalah resepsi dilaksanakan. Makanan dan minuman dalam jumlah besar tersedia, dan semua orang dipersilahkan untuk mengambil sesuka mereka. Langsung saja, orang-orang pada antri dan melahap makanan itu sepuasnya. Cloud dan Tifa lebih memilih untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Soalnya daritadi mereka harus berdiri terus sih. Tumit Tifa juga jadi lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Sementara Cloud, jasnya menempel ke tubuhnya karena berkeringat. Untunglah cuaca kali ini terlihat sedikit mendung. Jadinya angin terasa lebih sejuk dari sebelumnya.

Pernikahan mereka selesai pada jam empat sore. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa baik Cloud maupun Tifa sangat kelelahan. Tifa langsung berusaha untuk melepas sepatu hak tingginya. Sementara Cloud, dia membuka jas dan melepas dasinya. Aduh, rasanya lain kali kalau mereka mau mengadakan pesta, jangan diadakan di luar seperti ini deh. Mereka kapok.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Cloud.

"Sangat bahagia. Aku sungguh senang karena akhirnya bisa menikah denganmu."

"Aku juga."

Cloud mencium Tifa sesaat.

"Bibirmu kering, Cloud," kata Tifa.

"Oh, aku belum minum daritadi soalnya."

"Dan belum makan juga, sama sepertiku."

"Makanan di sini juga sudah habis. Biarlah kita mengalah untuk mereka."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan masak makanan yang enak untukmu nanti."

Mereka berdua menempelkan bibir mereka kembali. Dan setelah semua properti selesai dibereskan, Cloud dan Tifa turun dari podium untuk naik mobil yang telah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya. Tetapi tentu saja ini bukan mobil parade seperti tadi, mereka menggunakan mobil biasa. Mereka akan pulang ke rumah. Untuk menjalani hidup sebagai pasangan suami istri yang berbahagia.

_End of flashback..._

Memori Cloud berakhir sampai di sana. tetapi meski berakhir, senyum diwajahnya belum juga lenyap. Cloud mengalihkan pandangannya dari bingkai foto dan naik tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Ketika Cloud memijakkan kakinya ke lantai dua, dia sungguh kaget ketika melihat sosok Tifa yang tengah berdiri sambil menghadap jendela. Dengan seorang bayi yang ada di gendongannya, Tifa terdengar seperti sedang menyanyi untuknya. Cloud tersenyum sekaligus menghela napas.

Ternyata anaknya menangis lagi.

Cloud berjalan mendekati Tifa. Dan ketika jarak diantara mereka sudah dekat, Cloud langsung memeluk isterinya. Tifa sedikit kaget, namun dia langsung tersenyum ketika bibir Cloud menyentuh pipinya.

"Selamat datang. Kau baru pulang?"

"Hm," jawab Cloud. "Valerie menangis lagi?"

"Iya, dia lapar. Barusan aku selesai menyusuinya."

Valerie adalah nama anak Cloud dan Tifa. Usianya kini sudah menginjak empat bulan, dan sangat sehat. Meski dia suka rewel seperti bayi pada umumnya, namun baik Cloud maupun Tifa sangat bahagia karena mereka dikaruniai seorang anak. Selain itu, berita ini juga membuat Zack, Aerith, dan Sephiroth sangat bahagia. Apalagi Sephiroth, karena dia sudah memiliki cucu di usianya yang ke lima puluh. Lewat telepon tiga hari lalu, rencananya mereka bertiga akan datang berkunjung ke rumah dalam waktu dekat untuk melihat Valerie. Dan Cloud serta Tifa sangat menanti itu.

"Dia sudah tenang sekarang?" Tanya Cloud.

"Begitulah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tifa langsung menguap.

"Tadi kau tidur jam berapa, Tifa?"

"Hm?"

"Jam berapa kau tidur?"

"Jam sepuluh, bar kan tutup jam sembilan. Aku beres-beres dan cuci-cuci dulu."

Cloud melihat jam di dinding, dan dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Tifa baru tidur selama satu jam lebih. Cloudpun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga tidur bersama?"

"Hah? Bersama?"

"Iya. Aku, kau, dan Valerie."

Tifa mempererat pelukannya. "Yah, boleh juga sih. Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Aku takut Valerie tergencet."

"Yang penting kita kangan terlalu berhimpit dengannya."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah Tifa. Lagipula aku ingin sesekali bisa tidur dengannya."

Tifa menghela napas. Yah, memang Cloud jadi jarang bertemu Valerie semenjak Valerie menginjak usia tiga bulan. Dan ketika Cloud pulang kerja, baik Valerie maupun Tifa pasti sudah tidur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Cloud tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Di atas kasur, Tifa meletakkan Valerie secara perlahan di bagian tengah. Tifa di sebelah kiri, dan Cloud tentu sana di sebelah kanan. Valerie menatap wajah ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian, dan tidak lama kemudian dia jatuh tertidur. Wajahnya sungguh terlihat damai sekali, sampai-sampai membuat Cloud tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya.

"Selamat tidur, Valerie," kata Cloud. "Selamat tidur juga, Tifa."

"Iya," kata Tifa yang setelahnya menguap lagi. "Selamat tidur juga, Cloud."

Tifa juga langsung tertidur tidak lama kemudian. Melihat mereka berdua sudah tidur, Cloud langsung menyelimuti mereka dengan selimut hangat dan mematikan lampu kecil. Setelah mencium kening istri dan anaknya, Cloudpun juga langsung tertidur pulas.

-END-


End file.
